


Glass Heart Hymn

by GwenStrife



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gore, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Season 3, Smut, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenStrife/pseuds/GwenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Jahre sind seit Hannibal Lecters spektakulärer Flucht vergangen. Will hat sich, zumindest körperlich, von seinem Angriff erholt und sogar geheiratet. Er führt ein halbwegs normales Leben und hat eigentlich kein Interesse daran, die Vergangenheit wieder aufleben zu lassen. Aber als Jack ihn bittet, einer vermeintlichen Spur nach Florenz zu folgen, lässt Will sich dennoch überreden. Ohne zu ahnen, welche Konsequenzen diese Entscheidung nach sich zieht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Florenz

Die Hitze schlug ihm wie eine Wand entgegen, als er das Flugzeug verließ. Hoch über ihm brannte die Sonne erbarmungslos auf den grauen Asphalt der Landebahn und ließ das Flugzeug und die Fenster des Flughafens glitzern und leuchten. Will konnte bereits jetzt spüren, wie ihm der Schweiß über den Rücken lief. Florenz mochte eine atemberaubende und beeindruckende Stadt sein, aber hier am Flughafen sah man davon nichts. Das Gebäude war groß und auf modern getrimmt, viel Glas, viel Beton, viele Menschen. Es glich auf erschreckende Art und Weise dem Flughafen, von dem aus Will in den USA gestartet war.  
Vermutlich war das beabsichtigt. Viele Luxushotels hatten ihre Niederlassungen überall auf der Welt vereinheitlicht, damit der Gast sich direkt zurechtfand und sich nicht umgewöhnen musste. Wieso sollten es die Flughäfen nicht ebenfalls so machen? Will griff nach seinem Handgepäck und wartete in der klimatisierten Halle auf seine restlichen Koffer. Es dauerte lange, was seine ohnehin schon schlechte Laune nicht gerade hob.   
Gerade als er die Prozedur endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte und die Halle verlassen wollte, entdeckte er den Mann, der sich gezielt auf ihn zubewegte. Er war schon etwas älter, vermutlich Mitte oder Ende fünfzig. Seine intelligenten, grünen Augen wurden von vielen kleinen Fältchen eingerahmt, als er Will zuwinkte und sich ein Lächeln abrang. Trotz der hohen Außentemperatur trug er einen Trenchcoat über seinem Anzug, was Will ein wenig irritierte. In der Halle war die Temperatur zwar aufgrund der Klimaanlage noch erträglich, aber alleine beim Gedanken an die Außentemperatur begann der Profiler nur noch mehr zu schwitzen.  
„Special Agent Will Graham?“, fragte der Mann und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine kurzen grauen Haare, während er Will die andere reichte. Der Profiler nickte lediglich.   
„Inspektor Rinaldo Pazzi.“, stellte der Mann sich vor und deutete auf eine der gläsernen Türen, die aus dem Gebäude herausführten.   
„Kommen Sie, draußen wartet bereits ein Wagen auf Sie. Dann können Sie Ihr Gepäck schon mal in Ihrem Hotelzimmer verstauen und sich ein wenig ausruhen, wenn Sie möchten. Wir sollten unsere Angelegenheiten ohnehin nicht hier besprechen.“  
Erneut nickte Will und folgte Pazzi in die Richtung, in die er gedeutet hatte. Zwar machte die Hitze ihm nach wie vor zu schaffen, aber ebenso unangenehm war es für ihn, sich zwischen den vielen Menschen zu bewegen. Will hasste es, sich an Bahnhöfen oder Flughäfen aufzuhalten. Oft hatte er das Gefühl, zwischen den Menschenmassen zu ersticken. Seine Fähigkeit zur vollkommenen Empathie machte die Sache nicht gerade besser.  
Als sie auf die Straße hinaustraten, zog Pazzi eine Sonnenbrille aus seiner Manteltasche und setzte sie auf, während er zu einem großen schwarzen Auto ging und Wills Gepäck in dessen Kofferraum verstaute. Der Profiler blickte zu dem hellblauen und wolkenlosen Himmel hinauf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Auch vor dem Flughafen wimmelte es von Menschen, eine bunte Mischung aus Einheimischen, Geschäftsmännern und Touristen. Für einen Moment wünschte der Profiler sich, er wäre ebenfalls freiwillig hier. Wie schön wäre es gewesen, die Stadt zu besichtigen und sich einfach treiben zu lassen. Ohne ein Ziel und ohne einen Auftrag.   
Molly hätte das sicherlich gefallen. Ein wenig schuldbewusst dachte Will an seine Frau und warf einen Blick auf sein Handy, das er während des Flugs ausgeschaltet hatte. Während Pazzi den Wagen über die Autobahn lenkte, starrte Will nachdenklich auf das Display. Er hätte seine Frau anrufen und ihr mitteilen können, dass er den Flug gut überstanden hatte. Es würde ein typisches, belangloses Gespräch werden. Vermutlich würde sie sich nach ihm und dem Wetter erkundigen und er würde nach Josh* fragen und ihr versichern, dass alles in Ordnung war, auch wenn es nicht stimme. Dabei erwartete Molly nicht von ihm, dass er sie beruhigte, sie konnte die Wahrheit durchaus vertragen. Anders als Will in diesem Moment. Er wollte nicht über das sprechen, was damals vorgefallen war. Schon gar nicht mit Molly. Auch wenn sie es womöglich verstanden hätte. Aber Will kannte seine Frau gut genug um zu wissen, dass sie versucht hätte, ihn zu trösten. Und das wollte er noch weniger. Er wollte kein Mitleid, keinen Trost und kein Verständnis. Er wollte die ganze Geschichte einfach vergessen. Aber irgendwelche höheren Mächte, auf der irdischen Ebene durch Jack Crawford vertreten, wollten das wohl verhindern.  
Molly war ganz und gar nicht mit Wills Reise nach Italien einverstanden gewesen. Sie hatte Angst um ihn und das hatte sie auch Jack Crawford gesagt. Aber der hatte sich davon natürlich nicht beeindrucken lassen und hatte lediglich angemerkt, dass Will erwachsen sei und selbst entscheiden könne, was er tat und was nicht. Das stimmte zwar, aber der Profiler war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er dieses Mal nicht die falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er sich dazu bereiterklärt hatte, nach Florenz zu reisen. Molly hatte ihm vorgeworfen, dass seine Schuldgefühle gegenüber Jack ihn dazu trieben, sein Leben zu riskieren. Immer wieder hatte sie ihn an die Verantwortung erinnern müssen, die er in ihren Augen trug. Die Verantwortung für sein Leben, aber auch für Molly und Josh. Jacks Bitte war nicht nur einmal der Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie sich gestritten hatten.  
Als er daran zurückdachte, war Will mit einem Mal ganz froh, Baltimore und seine Frau eine Zeitlang hinter sich lassen zu können. Es mochte feige klingen, aber dieser Ausflug kam ihm zumindest in Hinblick auf seine Ehe gerade recht. Insgeheim hatte er sich schon mehrmals gefragt, ob es nicht ein Fehler gewesen war, Molly zu heiraten. Will liebte sie und er liebte auch Josh, als wäre dieser sein eigenes Kind, aber dennoch reichte seine Zuneigung nicht aus, um die Familie intakt zu halten. Dabei bemühte seine Frau sich wirklich. Molly war bezaubernd, sie akzeptierte Wills Eigenarten, seine Liebe zu Hunden und seinen Widerwillen zur sozialen Interaktion. Aber trotzdem war es irgendwie nicht genug. Will hatte sie vor gut einem Jahr geheiratet, fast acht Monate nach der Flucht von Hannibal Lecter. Damals war es ihm richtig erschienen. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.  
Er hatte mit seinem alten Leben abschließen und zur Normalität zurückkehren wollen. Molly und Josh hatten ihm eben diese Normalität suggeriert und er hatte sie geheiratet, um sie zu erhalten. Um sich einzureden, dass er alles vergessen konnte, was davor geschehen war. Anfangs hatte die Betäubung, die er durch diese Ehe und seine neue Familie geschaffen hatte, noch gut gewirkt und ihn tatsächlich gesund werden lassen. Sowohl physisch als auch psychisch. Aber irgendwie schien die Wirkung dieser Droge, sofern man es denn so nennen konnte, allmählich zu verfliegen. Will erlaubte sich den Gedanken nicht, aber tief in seinem Inneren kannte er die Wahrheit.  
Ja, er bereute die Hochzeit.  
Und nicht nur, weil er Molly und Josh nicht das geben konnte, was sie verdient hatten.  
Es gab auch noch einen anderen Grund, aber über diesen wollte der Profiler nicht einmal ansatzweise nachdenken. Nein, diesen Grund hatte er tief im Inneren seines verschrobenen Verstandes eingesperrt. Und genau dort würde er bleiben. An guten Tagen gestattete Will sich noch die unrealistische Hoffnung, dass irgendwann alles gut werden und er sich an das Eheleben gewöhnen würde. Wenn Molly ihn auf diese spezielle Art und Weise anlächelte und er Josh das Angeln beibrachte, hörte sich diese Lüge gar nicht mal so schlecht an.   
„Wenn Sie telefonieren möchten, sollten Sie damit warten, bis wir in der Innenstadt sind.“, schlug Pazzi vor und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken. „Das Netz hier ist ein wenig unberechenbar.“  
„Ja, danke…“, murmelte der Profiler.  
„Sie sind nicht der Gesprächigste, oder?“  
„Der Flug war etwas anstrengend.“  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Pazzi klang freundlich und nicht so, als hätte er ein Problem damit, den größten Teil der Fahrt schweigend hinter sich zu bringen. Will war in der Tat nicht nach Reden zumute, nicht nur aufgrund des langen Fluges. Wenn er mit dem Inspektor sprechen würde, würde der Grund für seinen Aufenthalt in Florenz zur Sprache kommen. Und das wollte Will so weit wie möglich hinauszögern.  
Als sie das unansehnliche Flughafengelände und die Autobahn endlich hinter sich gelassen hatte, tauchte die Stadt vor ihnen auf. Will musste trotz allem zugeben, dass der Anblick atemberaubend war. Der strahlend blaue Himmel spannte sich verheißungsvoll über den vielen Häusern und in der Ferne erhob sich die Kathedrale Santa Maria del Fiore.   
„Die Wiege der Renaissance“, erklärte Pazzi und man merkte ihm an, dass er die Schönheit der Stadt nicht als selbstverständlich ansah und immer noch genoss, obwohl er hier aufgewachsen war. „Manche nennen es auch das italienische Athen.“, fügte er hinzu.   
Will blickte auf die vielen schönen Gebäude mit den größtenteils leuchtend roten Dächern. Auch hier wimmelte es von Menschen und der Profiler war froh, sich in Pazzis Auto zu befinden und somit einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand wahren zu können. Er blickte in die vielen strahlenden Gesichter und auf die schönen gebräunten Körper unter der lockeren und luftigen Kleidung. Die Touristen schlenderten gut gelaunt durch die vollen Straßen, während die Einheimischen sich geschickt zwischen ihnen hindurch bewegten. Einen Moment lang hätte der Profiler gerne mit ihnen getauscht. Wie schön musste es sein, sich so sorglos durch die Straßen zu bewegen?  
Aber er wusste selbst, dass er sich in diesem Moment nur einer Illusion hingab. Kein Mensch war wirklich vollkommen sorgenfrei. Jeder hatte sein Päckchen zu tragen und kein Leben war vollkommen. Unwillkürlich griff Will sich an den Bauch und spürte, wie die Narbe unter seiner Kleidung spannte. Er hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren gut von dem Angriff erholt, aber an manchen Tagen ziepte oder juckte die Narbe immer noch. So als wollte sie ihn daran erinnern, dass sie noch da war. Nicht, dass das nötig gewesen wäre. Will wusste genau, dass er dieses Zeichen auf seiner Haut trug. Und nicht selten vermied er deswegen nach dem Duschen den Blick in den Spiegel.  
„Sie wohnen im Grand Hotel Cavour.“, erklärte Pazzi, während sie sich durch die vollgestopften Straßen quälten und dann und wann von einem Hupkonzert übertönt wurden. Will fragte sich, ob sie einen ungünstigen Zeitpunkt erwischt hatten, oder ob die Straßen immer so überfüllt waren. Im Schneckentempo bewegte sich der Wagen nach vorne und die Ampel schaltete bereits zum zweiten Mal auf Rot.  
„Ich schätze, dass wir etwa in zwanzig Minuten dort ankommen.“, sagte Pazzi entspannt und lehnte sich ein wenig auf seinem Sitz zurück. Die Geräusche von draußen drangen nur gedämpft in den Wagen, da alle Fenster aufgrund der Klimaanlage geschlossen waren. Somit war es im Auto angenehm kühl und Will spürte bereits, wie der Schweiß auf seiner Haut trocknete. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er sich nicht erkältete.  
„Jack Crawford hat offenbar keine Kosten gescheut.“, fuhr der Inspektor fort, aber es klangen kein Tadel und kein Neid in seiner Stimme mit. Er machte lediglich Smalltalk und Will ließ sich letztendlich darauf ein. Irgendwann musste er ja mit ihm sprechen.   
„Er weiß, dass ich ihm einen großen Gefallen tue, indem ich hierher komme.“, sagte er vorsichtig und sah die Neugier in Pazzis Augen aufleuchten. Der Profiler wusste, dass Jack ihm nicht viel erzählt hatte. Er hatte ihn lediglich über das Nötigste informiert und Will hatte nicht vor, Pazzi in alle Details einzuweihen. Auch wenn der Mann ihm durchaus sympathisch war, war er nicht dazu bereit, diese privaten Dinge ihm gegenüber auszusprechen.  
„Nun, in diesem Hotel werden Sie Ihren Aufenthalt sicher in angenehmer Erinnerung behalten, glauben Sie mir.“  
Tatsächlich handelte es sich bei dem Haus um ein Fünf-Sterne-Hotel und der Profiler konnte Jacks Schuldgefühle bei dem Anblick des Gebäudes förmlich spüren. Das FBI kam für Wills Aufenthalt auf und demnach war es recht ungewöhnlich, dass er in so einem teuren Etablissement untergebracht worden war. Dabei legte Will überhaupt keinen Wert auf Luxus. Abgesehen davon war er ja nicht hier, um Urlaub zu machen. Die Gründe, die ihn nach Florenz geführt hatten, waren rein beruflicher Natur. Zumindest redete er sich das ein.  
Aber dennoch schien Jack es für nötig zu halten, sich bei ihm in Form dieses teuren und schicken Hotels zu entschuldigen. Will nahm es ihm nicht übel. Er und Jack hatten viel zusammen durchgemacht und der Chef des BAU war nicht der einzige, an dem Schuldgefühle nagten. Würde der Profiler eben das überteuerte Zimmer nehmen, wenn es Jack glücklich machte.   
Das Hotel hatte eine Dachterrasse, von der aus man einen herrlichen Blick über die Dächer der Stadt und auf die Kathedrale hatte. Wills Zimmer war größtenteils in Beigetönen gehalten und strahlte trotz der luxuriösen Ausstattung eine gewisse Gemütlichkeit aus. Pazzi hatte ihm angeboten, sich zurückzuziehen und am Abend das nötige mit ihm zu besprechen, damit Will sich ausruhen konnte, aber das hatte der Profiler abgelehnt. Er wollte es endlich hinter sich bringen. Also nahmen er und Pazzi an dem schönen Tisch Platz, der sich vor der geöffneten Terrassentür befand. Pazzi schwieg, offenbar wartete er darauf, dass Will das Wort ergriff. Der Profiler seufzte leise und tat ihm den Gefallen schließlich.  
„Wie viel hat Jack Ihnen erzählt?“, wollte er wissen. Der Inspektor legte seine Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte, verschränkte die Finger ineinander und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Nicht viel. Er sagte nur, dass es sich bei Hannibal Lecter um den gefährlichsten Verbrecher der letzten zwanzig Jahre handelt, wenn nicht sogar überhaupt. Alles in Ordnung?“  
Will war bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammengezuckt und verfluchte sich dafür. Aber auch wenn er sich innerlich befahl, sich zusammenzureißen, blieb das seltsame Gefühl in seiner Magengrube.   
„Ja, alles bestens. Fahren Sie fort.“, wehrte er ab.  
„Nun ja, da Dr. Lecter auf der Fahndungsliste steht und höchste Priorität hat, habe ich Agent Crawford sofort kontaktiert, als ich einen Mann gesehen habe, der auf die Beschreibung zu passen scheint. Normalerweise vergewissere ich mich erst genau, aber Agent Crawford hat mir die strikte Anweisung gegeben, mich nicht im Alleingang mit ihm anzulegen.“  
An Pazzis Stimme erkannte Will, dass Crawford seinen Stolz damit gekränkt hatte. Offenbar wusste er tatsächlich nicht, zu was Lecter in der Lage war. Andererseits hatte Will es gewusst und sich dennoch mit ihm angelegt. Und teuer dafür bezahlen müssen. In vielerlei Hinsicht.  
Einen Augenblick lang wünschte der Profiler sich, Jack an seiner Seite zu haben. Aber Crawford war in den USA geblieben, da man ihm noch andere Fälle zugeteilt hatte und Pazzi keine richtigen Beweise, sondern lediglich eine Vermutung vorzeigen konnte. Das reichte nicht aus, um Jack nach Florenz zu schicken. Also hatte er Will gebeten, das für ihn zu übernehmen, obwohl dieser sich fast gänzlich aus seiner Arbeit als Profiler zurückgezogen hatte und nur noch Vorlesungen hielt. Aber Wills Verfügbarkeit war nicht der einzige Grund, warum Jack ihn ausgewählt hatte. Nach allem was geschehen war, glaubte er wohl, Pazzi einen großen Vorteil zu verschaffen, indem er ihm Will zur Verfügung stellte. Wenn er sich da mal nicht irrt, dachte der Profiler.  
Falls Will und Pazzi tatsächlich aussagekräftige Beweise finden würden, würde Jack dem Profiler möglicherweise zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt folgen. Will wusste, dass es ihn auch aus privaten Gründen nach Italien zog. Er wollte die Asche seiner Frau dort verstreuen, die damals an Lungenkrebs gestorben war.  
„Das war eine weise Entscheidung.“, murmelte Will gedankenverloren.  
„Was können Sie mir über Dr. Lecter sagen?“  
Der Profiler unterdrückte ein Seufzen und blickte aus dem Fenster, über die Dächer der Stadt. Wie sollte er Hannibal Lecter in ein paar Sätzen beschreiben? Wie sollte er Pazzi das Unbegreifliche begreiflich machen? Und wie sollte er, Will Graham, es ertragen, diese Worte tatsächlich auszusprechen, wenn ihm allein schon der Name seines Gegners einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen ließ?  
„Er ist gefährlich.“, erwiderte Will schließlich schlicht und Pazzi hob eine Augenbraue. Sein Ehering leuchtete im Sonnenlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster fiel und dem Profiler war vorher gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er einen trug. Will selbst besaß ebenfalls einen Ehering, trug ihn allerdings nie. Molly machte das nichts aus, sie trug ihren eigenen ebenfalls nicht am Finger, sondern meistens an einer Kette um den Hals.   
„Wenn interessiert so ein kleines Schmuckstück? Ich weiß auch so, was ich für dich empfinde.“, hatte sie lachend gesagt, als er sie einmal darauf hingewiesen hatte. Damals war Will froh gewesen, dass sie kein Problem damit hatte, dass er den Ring nicht trug. Aber im Nachhinein fragte er ich, ob er selbst auch ohne das Schmuckstück wusste, wo er hingehörte. Molly war sich ihrer Sache scheinbar vollkommen sicher, aber Will?  
„Ich habe schon viele Verbrecher überführt, die ebenfalls gefährlich waren. Was unterscheidet ihn von den anderen?“, wollte Pazzi wissen. Will riss sich vom Anblick des Eherings los und hob den Kopf. Er las Interesse in den grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, aber er konnte auch spüren, dass der Inspektor Hannibal unterschätzte. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Schließlich kannte er den Psychiater nicht. Und er wusste scheinbar auch nicht, warum er auf der Fahndungsliste stand. Will hatte den Aufruf auf der Internetseite des FBI gelesen und dort stand lediglich, dass Hannibal Lecter wegen Mordes gesucht wurde. Über die Details gab der Aufruf keine Auskunft.  
„Er ist hochintelligent und hat es über dreißig Jahre lang geschafft, einer Verhaftung zu entgehen. Er hält alle Fäden in der Hand und spielt nach seinen Regeln. Wer es wagt, gegen ihn anzutreten, wird bestraft.“  
„Aber dennoch konnten Sie ihn fassen.“, stellte Pazzi fest. Will lachte kurz und bitter auf und richtete seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster.   
„Ich konnte ihn überführen.“, korrigierte er. „Aber auch nur, weil ein Teil von ihm es wollte.“  
„In welcher Beziehung standen Sie zu ihm?“  
„Er war mein…Psychiater.“  
Natürlich entging dem Inspektor das Zögern nicht, aber er ging zum Glück nicht darauf ein.  
„Also verfügt er offenbar über eine ausgeprägte Fähigkeit zur Manipulation.“, stellte er fest. Will nickte nur und verdrängte die Bilder, die in seinem Kopf aufsteigen wollten. Er hatte es in den letzten beiden Jahren tatsächlich geschafft, beinahe alle Erinnerung zu verdrängen. Zumindest im wachen Zustand gelang ihm das trotz allem ganz gut.  
„Er ist also demnach so etwas wie ein Profi“, fügte Pazzi hinzu.  
„Es gibt kein Wort für das, was er ist.“, murmelte der Profiler und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das traf es im Grunde ganz gut. Tatsächlich fielen ihm keine geeigneten Worte ein, um Hannibal zu beschreiben. Nichts davon wurde ihm gerecht. Im positiven wie im negativen Sinn. Will erinnerte sich daran, dass es zumindest ein Detail gab, das er Pazzi wohl offenbaren musste.  
„Er ist außerdem ein Kannibale.“, sagte er und für einen Moment öffnete sich die Tür in seinem Geist und projizierte ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge. Er sah sich zusammen mit Hannibal in seinem Wohnzimmer sitzen und essen. Das war kurz nach ihrer ersten Begegnung gewesen. Der Psychiater hatte es scheinbar äußerst eilig gehabt, Will Menschenfleisch zu servieren. Schnell schlug der Profiler die Tür in seinem Kopf wieder zu und verdrängte das Bild. Es war schwer für ihn und beinahe schmerzhaft.   
Pazzi reagierte recht gefasst auf diese Information, was allerdings nicht daran lag, dass er Will nicht ernstnahm. Im Gegenteil. Aber der Profiler wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, wie abstrus, wie bizarr diese Vorstellung war. Man musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten und der Profiler bezweifelte, dass es einem Außenstehenden tatsächlich gelang, zu begreifen wer oder besser gesagt was Hannibal Lecter war und was er tat.  
Um dem Inspektor ein wenig Zeit zu lassen, um das Gehörte zu verdauen, stand Will auf und holte eine Wasserflasche und zwei Gläser aus der Minibar. Das Wasser war ein klein wenig zu kalt, aber dennoch floss es angenehm lindernd Wills Kehle hinab und schien seinen Kopf ein wenig zu klären.  
„Ich kann Ihnen nur eines raten“, sagte er schließlich und zuckte mit den Schultern, „Unterschätzen Sie ihn nicht.“  
Es ärgerte ihn, dass er es kaum über sich brachte, Hannibals Namen auszusprechen. Es war demütigend, dass der Psychiater nach all dieser Zeit immer noch eine so große Macht über ihn hatte. Pazzi trank ebenfalls einen Schluck Wasser und wirkte nachdenklich, als er das Glas mit einem leisen Geräusch auf die Tischplatte zurückstellte.   
„Ich verstehe.“, sagte er schließlich, doch Will bezweifelte, dass das stimmte.   
„Sie sagten er sei hochintelligent und ich habe in den Akten des FBI gelesen, dass er zudem sehr gebildet sein muss. Das würde auf meinen Verdächtigen passen. Die Capponi-Bibliothek hat vor etwa eineinhalb Jahren einen neuen Museumskurator eingestellt, sein Name lautet Dr. Fell. Sein Vorgänger ist auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwunden. Nun müssen Sie wissen, dass die Mitarbeiter der Bibliothek nicht einfach jeden x-beliebigen einstellen. Sie haben sehr hohe Anforderungen und von Dr. Fell sprechen sie nur in den höchsten Tönen, was ausgesprochen ungewöhnlich ist.“   
„Ist er…verheiratet?“, fragte Will und ärgerte sich erneut über sein Zögern. Wieso fiel es ihm so schwer, diese Worte auszusprechen? Pazzi nickte jedoch und griff in seine Tasche, um ein Notizbuch herauszuholen. Er blätterte ein wenig darin und es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis er die richtige Seite gefunden hatte.   
„Seine Frau ist eine gewisse Maribea** Fell. Ich erinnere mich an sie, aufgrund des ungewöhnlichen Namens. Wieso fragen Sie?“  
„Weil…Dr. Lecter bei seiner Flucht eine Frau bei sich hatte. Seine ehemalige Psychiaterin, Dr. du Maurier.“  
„Wieso ist sie mit ihm geflohen?“  
Gute Frage, dachte Will. Er hatte selbst keine zufriedenstellende Antwort darauf gefunden. Allerdings hatte er es ja auch vermieden, sich in den vergangenen Jahren auch nur ansatzweise mit Hannibal Lecter und allem was ihn betraf zu beschäftigen.  
„Er kann sehr überzeugend sein.“, erwiderte er lediglich und erinnerte sich daran, dass Hannibal eigentlich mit ihm hatte fliehen wollen. Mit ihm und Abigail. Der Profiler schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, den Gedanken abzudrängen. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Er wollte nicht wieder zusehen müssen, wie Abigail starb. Schon in Garrett Jacob Hobbs´ Küche damals, war es zu viel für ihn gewesen. Und dann hatte Hannibal das Szenario auch noch wiederholen müssen, um ihn zu bestrafen. Nein, Will ertrug die Vorstellung daran auch nach fast zwei Jahren nicht. Dennoch schlich sich für einen Augenblick eine Frage in seinen Kopf. Wie die Dinge wohl stehen würden, wenn er Hannibals Angebot angenommen hätte? Dann wäre Abigail zumindest noch am Leben. Aber zu welchem Preis?  
Will ging zu seinem Gepäck, das das Hotelpersonal bereits auf sein Zimmer gebracht hatte, und holte den Ordner heraus, den Jack Crawford ihm mitgegeben hatte.  
„Hier“, sagte er zu Pazzi und überreichte ihm das Dokument. „Diese Akte beinhaltet alle Details, die Ihnen bisher nicht zugänglich waren. Es geht dabei mehr um…Dr. Lecters Morde, als um ihn selbst, aber ich denke es hilft Ihnen dennoch weiter.“  
Pazzi nickte und erhob sich.  
„Gut, ich werde mich in den Fall einlesen.“  
Er zog eine kleine Karte aus seiner Tasche.  
„Hier, das ist meine Privatnummer. Rufen Sie mich jederzeit an. Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen und Ihnen ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Heute können wir ohnehin nichts mehr tun. Aber ich schlage vor, dass Sie morgen mit mir in die Capponi-Bibliothek gehen.“  
Will schluckte bei diesem Gedanken und sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und flatterte. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte er beim Herabsteigen einer Treppe eine Stufe übersehen. Pazzi schien seine heftige Reaktion zu bemerken.   
„Ich erwarte nicht, dass Sie ihm direkt gegenübertreten. Das wäre vermutlich äußerst unklug. Aber vielleicht können wir uns unauffällig dort aufhalten und Sie können ihn identifizieren. Die Bibliothek ist ziemlich groß und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er uns sieht ist recht gering.“  
Das reichte nicht aus, um Will zu beruhigen. Er konnte und wollte Hannibal Lecter nicht gegenübertreten. Dennoch willigte er ein und Pazzi bot an, ihn am nächsten Morgen abzuholen. Dann zog er sich zurück und ließ Will alleine. Der Profiler atmete tief durch und verdrängte den Gedanken an den kommenden Tag. Er ließ sich auf dem bequemen Bett nieder und schloss die Augen. Aber er fand keine Ruhe, vermutlich würde der Jetlag ihn noch die nächsten zwei Tage lang wachhalten. Ruhelos und dennoch erschöpft erhob er sich wieder und ging langsam durch das Zimmer. Etwas in ihm hoffte, dass Pazzi sich irrte und dass es sich bei Dr. Fell nicht um Hannibal Lecter handelte. Will hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren würde, wenn Hannibal ihm plötzlich gegenüberstand.   
Ihn zu erschießen, wäre wohl die sinnvollste Reaktion gewesen.  
Aber der Profiler konnte sich diesbezüglich nichts vormachen. Er würde Hannibal nicht töten können. Auch nicht nach alledem, was der Psychiater ihm und den Menschen die er liebte angetan hatte. Und Will wusste auch genau, warum er es nicht konnte. Aber den Gedanken daran verbot er sich, so wie er sich alles verbot, was mit Hannibal Lecter zu tun hatte. Er fragte sich, ob und wie er Pazzi eine Hilfe sein konnte. Schließlich sträubte sich sein ganzer Körper dagegen, sich auch nur in die Nähe seines ehemaligen Psychiaters zu begeben.  
Will griff nach seinem Handy und entsperrte das Display. Aber es war nicht seine Frau, die er anrief.  
„Will.“, begrüßte ihn die vertraute Stimme.  
„Hallo, Alana. Ich hoffe, ich störe dich nicht.“  
„Überhaupt nicht.“, versicherte sie. Will versuchte sich an den Zeitunterschied zwischen Baltimore und Florenz zu erinnern, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es in diesem Moment in den USA war. Aber Alana klang zumindest nicht so, als hätte er sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Wenn Will an sie dachte, erwachte der drängende Wunsch in ihm, Hannibal Lecter doch noch eine Kugel in den Schädel zu jagen. Durch den Sturz aus seinem Fenster hatte die Psychiaterin schwere Verletzungen erlitten und sechs Monate im Rollstuhl zubringen müssen. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass sie wieder laufen konnte. Aber nicht nur ihre körperlichen Wunden machten ihr noch zu schaffen. Auch Alana hatte sich eine Zeitlang vollkommen von Jack und dem FBI distanziert und versucht, die Geschichte mit Hannibal Lecter irgendwie zu verarbeiten. Will bezweifelte, dass es ihr gelungen war. Andererseits war Alana wesentlich stärker als er selbst. Vielleicht würde sie es tatsächlich schaffen, über das ganze hinwegzukommen. Trotz der Folgen ihres Sturzes und der Ungewissheit, die viele Monate lang ihr ständiger Begleiter gewesen war, hatte allein ihre Gegenwart Will sehr geholfen. Er hatte sie, nachdem seine eigene Wunde halbwegs verheilt war, so oft es ging aufgesucht. Nicht nur aufgrund seines schlechten Gewissens. Will liebte Alana immer noch, auf eine Art und Weise, wie er Molly nicht lieben konnte. Trotzdem war es nicht so, dass er sich sie anstelle seiner Frau gewünscht hätte. Will und Alana waren nicht zu einer derartigen Beziehung bestimmt, das Schicksal hatte gewollt, dass sie Freunde waren. Das Schicksal und ein Psychopath namens Hannibal Lecter.  
Will bedauerte diesen Umstand nicht. Die Beziehung, die ihn jetzt mit der Psychiaterin verband, reichte ihm aus. Alana gab ihm Kraft und war eine gute Zuhörerin. Und sie war so unglaublich stark. Immer wieder hatten die Ärzte ihr gesagt, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht wieder würde laufen können und dennoch hatte sie sich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen und ihnen das Gegenteil bewiesen.   
Sie war auch die einzige, die von Wills Bedenken bezüglich seiner Ehe wusste und ihn nicht dafür verurteilte. Aber vielleicht lag das auch daran, dass sie und Molly sich nicht sonderlich gut verstanden. Nicht, dass sie es einander oder Außenstehenden gezeigt hätten. Aber Will spürte immer eine gewisse Kälte, wenn seine Frau von oder mit Alana sprach. Dabei wusste sie nichts von seinen damaligen Annährungsversuchen. Aber womöglich spürte sie, dass Will einmal sehr viel für diese Frau empfunden hatte und es immer noch tat, wenn auch jetzt auf eine andere Art und Weise.  
„Hast du den Flug gut überstanden?“  
„Es geht so.“, antwortete Will wahrheitsgemäß. Eigentlich hätte er es gerne vermieden, sich vor Alana über irgendetwas zu beschweren, weil er immer noch das Gefühl hatte, dass sie in den vergangenen Jahren viel Schlimmeres hatte durchmachen müssen, als er. Aber Alana hasste es, wenn man sie mit Samthandschuhen anfasste. Und sie merkte sofort, wenn Will log. Also sagte er ihr die Wahrheit. Und die meiste Zeit über tat ihm das gut, wie er zugeben musste. Es war befreiend, sich nicht verstellen zu müssen. Zumindest manchmal.  
„Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler.“, sagte sie. Nicht nur Will war meist vollkommen ehrlich zu ihr, es war auch umgekehrt der Fall.  
„Ich weiß es nicht…vielleicht hätte ich mich nicht von Jack dazu überreden lassen sollen…“, gab er zu.  
„Deine Stimme klingt, als würdest du am liebsten davonlaufen.“  
Will lächelte schwach, als er mit dem Telefon auf den Balkon heraustrat. Allmählich färbte sich der blaue Himmel rosa, am Horizont leuchtete er bereits in einem rot-violetten Ton. Ein schöner Anblick.  
„Das will ich auch. Ich habe eben mit Inspektor Pazzi gesprochen und er glaubt, dass er…ihn gefunden hat.“  
„Sprich seinen Namen aus, Will.“  
„Er glaubt, dass er…Hannibal gefunden hat.“, wiederholte der Profiler gehorsam. Er konnte vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie Alana in diesem Moment die Stirn runzelte. Vielleicht schloss sie auch kurz die Augen, um ihre eigenen Erinnerungen zu verdrängen. Oder sie zu bewältigen. Alana war nicht wie Will, sie sah den Dingen meist ins Auge und setzte sich auch mit ihren unangenehmen Gefühlen auseinander.  
„Sei bloß vorsichtig.“, sagte sie ernst.  
„Ich versuche es…Pazzi will, dass ich ihn morgen identifizieren.“  
„Das gefällt mir nicht…“  
„Mir auch nicht. Aber…wir können ihn doch nicht laufen lassen.“  
Dabei war es im Grunde genau das, was Will wollte.  
Sollte Hannibal ruhig verschwinden und irgendwo auf der Welt untertauchen.   
„Will…“, begann Alana und zögerte, was nicht so richtig zu ihr passte.  
„Was ist?“  
„Ich möchte dir nicht zu nahe treten, aber…du könntest ihn sehr wohl laufen lassen.“  
„Du meinst, ich soll Pazzi anlügen, falls er denn recht haben sollte?“  
„Das wäre vermutlich unverantwortlich. Aber du könntest zurückkommen und die ganze Sache ruhen lassen. Im ernst Will, ich verstehe nicht, wieso du dich darauf eingelassen hast…“  
„Aber du hast eine Vermutung.“, stellte der Profiler fest und ließ seine Hand über den hellen Stein wandern, aus dem der Balkon angefertigt war. Die Fläche war warm von der Sonne und ein bisschen rau unter seinen Fingern.  
„Kann es nicht sein, dass etwas in dir ihn wiedersehen will?“, fragte Alana schließlich.  
Darauf schwieg Will und ließ den Blick wieder über die Stadt schweifen. Es war einfacher für ihn, wenn Alana diese Gedanken aussprach. Denn das was sie sagte, traf durchaus zu. Der Gedanke war ihm selbst insgeheim durch den Kopf gespukt, seit Jack ihn in sein Büro gerufen hatte.  
„Fändest du das…unangebracht?“, fragte er schließlich.  
Nun war es Alana, die eine Zeitlang schwieg.  
„Es wäre trotz allem irgendwie nachvollziehbar…ihr standet euch schließlich sehr nahe. Und durch seine Flucht hat er sich allen Konsequenzen entzogen. Womöglich möchtest du ihn wiedersehen, um dich zu rächen. Auf welche Art auch immer.“  
„Verspürst du diesen Wunsch auch?“  
Erneut überlegte sie.  
„Manchmal“, gab sie dann zu. „Manchmal wache ich auf und möchte…ihn bestrafen. Ihm klarmachen, wie sehr er mich verletzt und was er allen anderen Menschen in seinem Umfeld angetan hat…ich möchte die Möglichkeit haben, ihm wehzutun, wenn auch nur auf einer emotionalen Ebene. Und ich möchte, dass er die Konsequenzen für sein Handeln tragen muss. Etwas in mir will ihn hinter Gittern sehen, auch aus Angst…ich weiß, er würde nie zurückkommen, aber…man kann eben nie sicher sein.“  
Ihre Worte und ihre Stimme waren Balsam für Wills Seele. Erstens, weil er stellenweise ähnlich empfand und zweitens, weil der Klang ihrer Stimme etwas Vertrautes an sich hatte und ihm für einen kostbaren Moment lang Sicherheit gab.  
„Alana…“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich muss dir etwas gestehen…“  
„Okay?“  
„Ich habe Angst…“  
„Natürlich. Das ist vollkommen nachvollziehbar, du musst dich nicht dafür rechtfertigen.“  
„Nein, nicht direkt vor ihm…sondern…“  
Will brach ab und setzte neu an, den Blick dieses Mal auf die große, ehrfurchtsgebietende Kathedrale gerichtet.   
„Ich habe Angst, dass ich…nicht genug Hass für ihn aufbringen kann…obwohl er mir so viel genommen hat…obwohl er dich und Jack verletzt und Abigail getötet hat, fürchte ich, dass…“  
Erneut brach er ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Worte taten weh, aber gleichzeitig war es gut, dass er sie aussprach und sich davon befreite.   
„Wenn es dich beruhigt, ich würde auch nicht von mir behaupten, dass ich ihn hasse. Ich bin nur…verletzt, denke ich.“, gab Alana zu. Tatsächlich lag in ihrer Stimme keine Spur von Verurteilung oder Fassungslosigkeit. Sie klang sehr ruhig und ein bisschen traurig.   
„Entschuldige, dass ich dir damit auf den Geist gehe…“, sagte Will.  
„Das tust du nicht. Es ist gut, dass du es aussprichst. Aber denk immer daran, Will, du musst das nicht tun. Noch ist nichts entschieden, noch kannst du die Sache ruhen lassen und zurückkehren.“  
„Nein.“, sagte Will. Die Sonne ging allmählich unter und tauchte die Stadt in ein angenehm warmes, orange-rotes Licht. Irgendwo in diesem Gewirr von Häusern und Menschen befand sich möglicherweise Hannibal Lecter in Begleitung von Bedelia du Maurier. Vielleicht schritten sie in diesem Moment über eine Piazza, vollkommen unerkannt von den ganzen Menschen. Gewissermaßen unsichtbar.  
„Es wird Zeit, dass das Ganze ein Ende findet.“, fügte der Profiler hinzu und war über die Entschlossenheit in seiner Stimme selbst überrascht. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* Im Roman „Roter Drache“ heißt Mollys Sohn Willy, in der Verfilmung mit Hopkins und Norton wurde der Name allerdings in Josh umgeändert. Auch ich habe diesen Namen genommen, einfach weil es in meinen Augen übersichtlicher ist. Was die Familienkonstellation angeht, habe ich mich allerdings auf den Roman bezogen, demnach ist Will also nicht der leibliche Vater von Josh.

** Hierbei handelt es sich um ein Anagramm von Bedelias Vornamen.


	2. Die Capponi-Bibliothek

Die Capponi-Bibliothek war in der Tat riesig. Wills Schritte hallten leise auf den glänzenden und reich verzierten Marmorbodenplatten, als er seine Jacke und seine Wertsachen am Eingang der Bibliothek in einem Schließfach verstaute. Pazzi tat es ihm gleich und besprach sich auf Italienisch mit der Frau am Schalter. Will konnte kein Italienisch und blickte sich derzeit fasziniert um. Die Bibliothek hatte mehrere Stockwerke und der Profiler wollte nicht einmal schätzen, wie viele Bücher hier aufbewahrt wurden. Durch die renaissancehafte Architektur hätte jedes Wort und jeder Schritt unangenehm laut durch die Räume hallen müssen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund war das nicht der Fall. Will sah neben dem Eingang eine Frau mittleren Alters, die anscheinend eine Führung leitete und gerade auf ihre Gruppe wartete. Sie trug einen Regenschirm mit sich, an dessen Spitze eine rote Schleife befestigt war. Vermutlich diente er als Erkennungszeichen.  
Will ahnte, dass sich in diesem Moment sehr viele Menschen in der Bibliothek befanden, obwohl es noch recht früh war. Aber die Räume waren so groß und die vielen Regale und Lesesäle erweckten den Eindruck, als sei die Bibliothek beinahe leer. In der Ferne entdeckte der Profiler eine kleine Gruppe, offenbar waren es Studenten, die irgendetwas recherchierten. An ihren Bewegungen erkannte er, dass sie sich hier scheinbar bestens auskannten. Will selbst hingegen war froh, Pazzi an seiner Seite zu wissen, denn er hätte sich vermutlich schon im Eingangsbereich verlaufen.   
Beinahe ehrfürchtig ging er ein Stück weiter und stellte fest, dass ihn die Bibliothek ein bisschen an einen Indiana-Jones-Film erinnerte, den er einmal zusammen mit Josh gesehen hatte. In dem Film war ebenfalls eine Bibliothek aufgetaucht, allerdings in Venedig. Aber von der Architektur her glichen sie sich trotzdem.  
„Dr. Fell ist tatsächlich hier.“, sagte Pazzi, der seine Unterhaltung mit der Dame beendet hatte und hinter Will getreten war. Der Profiler spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und für einen Moment wurde sein Fluchtreflex so stark, dass er sich beherrschen musste.  
„Er hält gerade einen Vortrag für ein paar der hier ansässigen Kunstsammler.“, fuhr Pazzi fort und wirkte ausgesprochen zufrieden. „Die Gelegenheit ist perfekt.“   
„Wieso?“, fragte Will und war dankbar dafür, dass er seiner Stimme noch mächtig war. Ruhig, befahl er sich immer wieder. Pazzi könnte sich auch irren. Womöglich bist du tatsächlich umsonst nach Florenz geflogen. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren.  
Aber schon seit er das Telefonat mit Alana am Nachmittag des vorherigen Tages beendet hatte, ging er wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Er hatte die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugetan und das hatte nicht nur mit dem Jetlag zu tun. Er glaubte beinahe, Hannibals Anwesenheit zu spüren. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es dem Psychiater nicht ähnlich ging.  
„Der Vortrag findet im zweiten Stock statt und ist öffentlich. Ich kenne die Kunstsammler, es sind ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Personen, allesamt über fünfzig.“  
„Und Sie denken, da fallen wir nicht auf?“, fragte Will sarkastisch. Es fiel ihm schwer, die Panik zu unterdrücken, die sich in seinen Tonfall schleichen wollte.  
„Dr. Fell wird sich vollkommen auf sein Publikum konzentrieren, er wird gar nicht merken, dass wir da sind. Außerdem gibt es im zweiten Stock ebenso viele Bücherregale wie hier und noch einige Säulen. Der Vortrag wird nicht einmal in einem der Räume gehalten, wir können also theoretisch einfach nur kurz vorbeigehen. Er wird nichts davon mitbekommen.“  
Oh doch, dachte Will. Vermutlich merkte Lecter sich in diesem Moment jedes Gesicht, das er in der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Falls er es denn tatsächlich war. Will spürte den drängenden Wunsch, dass Pazzi sich geirrt hatte, aber gleichzeitig wollte etwas in ihm Hannibal wiedersehen. Und dieses Etwas schien immer stärker zu werden. Das, was er Alana am Vortrag anvertraut hatte, war keineswegs eine Übertreibung oder gar eine Lüge gewesen. Will hatte die ganze Nacht über in seinem Herzen nach Hass für Hannibal gesucht und nichts gefunden. Er wollte ihn auch nicht bestrafen, so wie Alana. Er fühlte einfach nichts. Nur den Wunsch, ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzutreten. Und gleichzeitig den Fluchtreflex. Dieses Chaos in seinem Inneren war anstrengend und zermürbend und außerdem fürchtete Will, dass allein Hannibals Anblick etwas in ihm auslösen könnte. Nur was, das wusste er nicht. Er fühlte sich wie eine tickende Zeitbombe.  
Reflexartig legte er seine Hand wieder auf die Narbe und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde kehrte er in Hannibals Küche zurück. Zurück zu dieser einen Nacht. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Schmerz in Hannibals Augen. Und an das Messer, das Will beinahe nicht gespürt hatte. Er war zu schockiert gewesen von dem, was geschehen war. Sein Körper war zweitranging geworden.  
„Ich vergebe Ihnen, Will. Können Sie mir vergeben?“  
Hannibals Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach und Will versuchte verzweifelt, sich von der Erinnerung loszureißen. Nein, dachte er immer wieder. Ich kann dir nicht vergebe, du gottverdammter…  
„Alles in Ordnung, Agent Graham?“  
Pazzi musterte ihn besorgt und Will spürte, wie die Umgebung um ihn herum sich zu drehen begann und sein Atem nur zittrig seine Lippen verließ.   
„Entschuldigen Sie.“, sagte er, straffte seine Schultern und riss sich zusammen, so gut es ihm in diesem Moment möglich war. „Ich war nur in Gedanken.“  
„Sind Sie sicher? Sie sehen gar nicht gut aus.“  
„Nein, es geht schon. Bringen wir es hinter uns.“  
„Gut…wie Sie meinen. Bitte folgen Sie mir.“  
Will hatte für einen Moment das Gefühl, sich nicht mehr bewegen zu können. Aber dann zwang er seine Beine endlich dazu, in die Richtung zu gehen, die Pazzi vorgab. Was konnte denn schlimmstenfalls passieren? Selbst wenn Hannibal ihn erkennen, beziehungsweise sehen würde, konnte er ihn wohl kaum vor versammelter Mannschaft umbringen. Die einzige Gefahr bestand im Grunde darin, dass Lecter sich seine Psychiaterin schnappen und das Land schnellstens verlassen würde. Dann hätten sie ihn erneut aus den Augen verloren. Jack würde wahnsinnig werden und Will würde sich vielleicht ein bisschen schuldig fühlen. Aber das wäre zu verschmerzen gewesen.   
Trotzdem musste der Profiler sich beherrschen, um nicht vor Angst und Aufregung zu zittern.   
Sie gingen langsam zwischen den vielen Regalen hindurch und begegneten den ganzen Weg über keiner einzigen Person mehr. Es gab in der Bibliothek mehrere Lesesäle und in dem letzten, den sie in diesem Moment durchquerten, befand sich ein Fahrstuhl. Die einzige Spur von Modernisierung, die in dem Gebäude zu finden war.   
„Stört es Sie, wenn wir die Treppe nehmen?“, fragte Will und Pazzi schüttelte den Kopf und schlug eine andere Richtung ein. Mit dem Fahrstuhl wären sie wohl schneller gewesen, aber der Profiler hätte es in diesem Moment nicht ertragen, auf diese Art und Weise gefangen zu sein. Auch wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten war. Will hasste Fahrstühle, auch in weniger beklemmenden Situationen.  
Über der breiten Treppe zum zweiten Stock befand sich ein beeindruckendes Deckengemälde, für das Will in diesem Moment allerdings keinen Blick hatte. Auch Pazzi verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, sondern behielt seinen Begleiter im Auge. Vermutlich fürchtete er, Will könne jeden Moment das Bewusstsein verlieren. Und der Profiler musste zugeben, dass diese Befürchtung durchaus berechtigt war.  
Im zweiten Stock sah es nicht anders aus, als im ersten. Unmengen von Büchern, aber in der Ferne lichteten sich die Regalreihen ein wenig. Genau wie Pazzi gesagt hatte, wurde die Decke in diesem Bereich von mehreren Säulen aus weiß-grauem, glatten Marmor getragen. Die Regale waren so aufgestellt, dass sie den Bereich mit den Säulen grob einrahmten. An der Wand befand sich eine große Leinwand, auf die ein Beamer ein Bild von irgendeinem Gemälde warf. Vor dem Beamer waren einige Stühle aufgestellt, die bis auf einen vollkommen besetzt waren. Tatsächlich befanden sich etwa fünfundzwanzig Personen in diesem Bereich der Bibliothek, allesamt männlich und schon etwas älter. Sie saßen aufrecht auf den Stühlen und hörten aufmerksam zu. Will nahm die Bücherregale, die Säulen, das Bild auf der Leinwand, die Stühle und die Männer nacheinander wahr, getrennt, als würden sie erst nach und nach erscheinen. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum.  
„Kommen Sie.“, flüsterte Pazzi und sie näherten sich der Gruppe. Tatsächlich konnten sie sich gut hinter den Säulen und Bücherregalen verbergen und dadurch war es auch noch nicht möglich, einen Blick auf Dr. Fell zu werfen. Auch seine Stimme klang noch ein wenig gedämpft, wurde aber lauter, je näher sie kamen. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Will die Eindrücke nur bruchstückhaft aufnehmen konnte.   
Weil er diese Stimme kannte.  
Er brauchte kein Gesicht, um sie zuzuordnen.  
Er hatte sie schon tausendmal gehört.  
Sie hatte ihn beruhigt und ihn verängstigt.  
Ihm Wahrheiten und Lügen erzählt.  
Nur noch ein kleines Stück und sie würden einen Blick auf den Mann werfen können, der den Vortrag hielt. Will hätte am liebsten die Augen geschlossen und auf dem Absatz kehrtgemacht. Aber sein Blick begegnete Pazzis und so spähte er vorsichtig hinter einem der Regale hervor und zog sich sofort wieder zurück. Wenn Hannibal ihn gesehen hatte, so zeigte er es nicht. Er sprach ruhig weiter und sein Tonfall veränderte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise. Will lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Bücherregal und atmete tief durch. Das Bild hatte sich in seine Netzhaut gebrannt, er konnte es auch jetzt noch vor sich sehen.  
Dr. Fell war tatsächlich Dr. Hannibal Lecter.  
Er sah noch genauso aus, wie Will ihn in Erinnerung hatte.  
Lediglich sein Haar war ein klein wenig länger, aber er war immer noch außerordentlich gepflegt und perfekt, vom Haaransatz bis zu den Schuhen aus teurem, italienischen Leder. Er trug einen hellen Anzug aus leichtem Stoff, die dazugehörige Jacke hatte er ausgezogen und neben sich über eine Stuhllehne gehängt. Er stand hinter einem kleinen Podest und sprach mit seiner ruhigen und angenehmen Stimme über das Kunstwerk, das soeben an die Wand geworfen wurde. Zumindest vermutete Will das, denn Lecter sprach Italienisch. Vermutlich fließend. Der Profiler wusste, dass Hannibal einige Sprachen beherrschte und das auch noch außerordentlich gut. Englisch mochte nicht seine Muttersprache sein, aber seinen ungewöhnlichen Akzent vernahm man dennoch nur, wenn man genau hinhörte. Außerdem drückte er sich meist gewandter und gewählter aus, als so mancher Muttersprachler. Das war einer der Gründe, wieso er so leicht untertauchen konnte. Lecter sprach neben Litauisch, seiner Muttersprache, und Englisch auch noch Französisch, Italienisch und ein wenig Spanisch. Aufgrund seines Medizinstudiums vermutete Will zudem, dass er des Griechischen und Lateinischen mächtig war.  
Aber es war vollkommen egal, in welcher Sprache Lecter seinen Vortrag hielt, allein der Klang seiner Stimme ließ Wills Magen flattern und sein ganzer Körper schaltete zwischen Abwehr und dem Gefühl der Vertrautheit hin und her.  
„Und?“, fragte Pazzi neugierig, als sie sich wieder ein ganzes Stück zurückzogen und an die Treppe traten.  
„Er ist es…“, sagte Will tonlos und merkte, wie überrascht er klang. So als könnte er es selbst kaum glauben. Konnte er auch nicht, wenn er ehrlich war. Er fühlte sich erschöpft und aufgeregt zugleich, so als wäre er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen.   
„Können wir nicht…“, murmelte er zusammenhanglos, aber Pazzi verstand ihn trotzdem.   
„Natürlich, kommen Sie.“  
Sie gingen die Treppen hinab und kehrten ins Erdgeschoss zurück. Mit jedem Schritt und jedem Stück Entfernung, das er zwischen sich und Hannibal brachte, fühlte Will sich ein klein wenig besser. Aber dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass in seinem Inneren ein Sturm tobte. Pazzi holte ihre Wertsachen aus den Schließfächern und sie verließen die Bibliothek. Nach den kühlen, hohen Räumen war der erste Schritt nach draußen beinahe wie ein Schlag.   
Aber die Hitze war noch Wills geringstes Problem.  
In einem kleinen Café am Ufer des Arno trank er ein Glas Wasser und spürte endlich, wie er sich allmählich wieder etwas beruhigte. In Pazzis Augen sah er all die Fragen, die der Inspektor sich in diesem Moment stellte. Wills heftige Reaktion war ihm natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben und nun fragte er sich, wieso er derart intensiv auf die Begegnung reagiert hatte. Aber noch sprach er seine Fragen nicht aus, sondern ließ den Profiler ein wenig zur Ruhe kommen. Will dankte es ihm im Stillen und versuchte noch immer, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen.   
„Somit besteht also kein Zweifel.“, sagte der Inspektor schließlich.   
„Nein.“, erwiderte Will tonlos. „Er ist es. Mit absoluter Sicherheit.“  
Ich würde ihn unter tausenden erkennen.  
„Das ganze scheint Sie sehr mitzunehmen, aber dennoch…muss ich mit Ihnen die weiteren Schritte besprechen.“, fuhr Pazzi fort und klang tatsächlich ein wenig entschuldigend. Will blickte wieder auf das Funkeln des Eherings an seinem Finger und fragte sich, was für ein Mensch Rinaldo Pazzi privat war. Wie er seine Frau wohl kennengelernt hatte? Hatte sie aufgrund seines Berufes manchmal Angst um ihn? Oder sah sie die Dinge realistisch und arrangierte sich damit, wie Bella Crawford es zu Lebzeiten getan hatte?  
„Ich könnte nach seinem Vortrag mit ihm sprechen.“, schlug Pazzi vor, doch Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, er würde sofort misstrauisch werden.“  
„Wieso? Er kennt mich nicht und ich könnte einfach vorgeben, mich für Kunst zu interessieren.“  
„Erstens kann man Hannibal Lecter nicht anlügen, ohne dass er es bemerkt und zweitens…klebt mein Geruch an Ihnen. Er wird ihn wiedererkennen…“  
„Moment mal…Ihren Geruch…?“  
Will nickte erschöpft und blickte auf das halbvolle Wasserglas, das vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Sie saßen im Schatten eines Sonnenschirms, aber dennoch war es nach wie vor unerträglich heiß. Das Café war bereits gut besucht, obwohl es noch nicht einmal Mittag war.   
„Dr. Lecter verfügt nicht nur über ein absolutes Gehör, sondern auch über einen absoluten Geruchssinn.“  
„Davon habe ich noch nie gehört…“, sagte Pazzi zweifelnd. Der Profiler zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern.   
„Aber es ist wahr. Er kann nicht nur mit Leichtigkeit erraten, welches Aftershave Sie benutzen, er…kann Ihnen sogar sagen, ob Sie krank sind oder nicht…das ist noch eine Sache, die ihn außerordentlich gefährlich macht…“  
Pazzi nickte nachdenklich. Will konnte ihm ansehen, dass die Neugier ihn zu überwältigen drohte. Schließlich gab er ihr tatsächlich nach.  
„Agent Graham…nehmen Sie es mir nicht übel, aber…Ihre Reaktion war doch sehr…“  
„Übertrieben?“  
„Ich wollte eigentlich ``heftig`` sagen. Ob es übertrieben war, kann ich leider nicht beurteilen.“  
„Sie haben die Akte gelesen.“  
„Ja, aber darin steht, was Lecter getan hat. Wie er gemordet und seine Opfer inszeniert hat. Über sein Verhältnis zu Ihnen steht da allerdings nichts.“   
Will wich seinem Blick aus und sah stattdessen einem kleinen Mädchen zu, dass ein paar Tauben fütterte und sich freute, als die Tiere ohne Scheu auf sie zu hüpften und ihr die Brotstückchen frech aus den Fingern schnappten.   
„Welche Rolle spielt das? Er ist ein Psychopath und er ist gefährlich. Sie haben die Tatortfotos doch gesehen…“  
„Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das was Sie so reagieren ließ, Angst war.“, entgegnete Pazzi entschieden. Der Profiler schloss kurz die Augen. Der Inspektor hatte natürlich durchaus recht. In Will vibrierte zwar eine starke Angst, aber die kam nicht davon, dass er fürchtete, Lecter könne ihm etwas antun. Will hatte mehr Angst vor sich selbst als vor Hannibal.   
„Er hat mich damals angegriffen und versucht, mich umzubringen.“, wehrte er ein wenig zu kühl ab. Das war zwar nicht gelogen, aber es entsprach auch nicht ganz der Wahrheit. Hannibal hatte nicht vorgehabt, Will zu töten. Er hatte ihn absichtlich nur so schwer verletzt, dass er hilflos mit ansehen musste, wie Abigail starb. Aber der Tod des Profilers lag nicht in Hannibals Interesse. Hätte Lecter das gewollt, hätte er ihm auch gleich die Kehle durchschneiden können.  
„Wie Sie meinen…“, sagte Pazzi, klang aber nicht überzeugt. „Was sollen wir also Ihrer Meinung nach tun?“  
Gute Frage, dachte Will. Er beschloss, ihm ehrlich zu antworten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht…“  
„Sie haben ihn identifiziert. Wir könnten ihn fassen.“  
„Hannibal Lecter kann man nicht fassen.“, widersprach Will leise, aber die Worte galten eher ihm selbst, als dem Inspektor. Tatsächlich hätte Pazzi Lecter durchaus festnehmen können. Wills Aussage reichte im Grunde genommen aus. Aber etwas in dem Profiler wollte nicht, dass es so kam. Nicht nur wegen Hannibal. Er weigerte sich zu glauben, dass es so einfach war. Lecter würde einen Weg finden, sich aus der Sache herauszuwinden, so wie er es immer getan hatte.   
Pazzi seufzte leise und Will spürte, dass er allmählich Zweifel bekam. Wer konnte es ihm auch verdenken? Er wollte handeln, wollte Ergebnisse sehen, so wie Jack damals. Vermutlich gewann er den Eindruck, dass Will die Sache absichtlich verzögerte. Und womöglich stimmte das sogar.   
Der Inspektor warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, während Will noch immer dem Mädchen mit den Tauben zusah. „Ich habe noch einen Termin, Agent Graham.“, sagte er und erhob sich.   
„Soll ich Sie beim Hotel absetzen?“  
„Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich…bleibe noch ein wenig hier.“  
„Wie Sie meinen.“  
Pazzi schenkte ihm ein freundliches Lächeln, das seinen aufsteigenden Frust allerdings nicht gut verbarg und wollte schon gehen, als Will ihn zurückhielt.  
„Eines noch, Inspektor Pazzi.“  
„Ja?“  
„Versprechen Sie mir, dass Sie in diesem Fall nichts tun. Noch nicht, meine ich. Ich möchte erst mit Jack Crawford die weiteren Schritte besprechen.“  
Pazzis Lächeln zuckte. „Wir sind hier nicht in den USA, Agent Graham. Dieser Fall liegt nicht mehr nur in den Händen des FBI.“  
„Das ist wahr. Ich möchte Sie auch keinesfalls beleidigen oder Ihre Kompetenz in Frage stellen, aber ich möchte Sie darum bitten, sich in Geduld zu üben. Bitte unternehmen Sie keine Alleingänge.“  
Pazzi seufzte wieder und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Gut, wie Sie meinen. Aber ich werde nicht ewig warten, Agent Graham.“  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und Will blickte ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Nein, Pazzi würde in der Tat nicht ewig warten. Aber wenn er vorschnell handelte, würde das seinen Tod bedeuten. Der Profiler schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte, die Gedanken in seinem Kopf ein wenig zu ordnen. Der Inspektor hatte ja recht. Sie mussten handeln. Es war reines Glück gewesen, dass Pazzi Lecter erkannt und das dem FBI mitgeteilt hatte. Solch eine Chance würde sich wohl kaum ein zweites Mal bieten. Wollte Will das Glück wirklich noch einmal herausfordern? Oder tat er es bereits, indem er hier war? Hatte Alana womöglich recht? Sollte er die Sache endlich ruhen und Hannibal Lecter ziehen lassen? War es klüger, sich aus dem ganzen herauszuhalten und damit lebend aus der Sache herauszukommen? War er das seiner Frau nicht schuldig?  
Dieser Gedanke erinnerte ihn daran, dass er sich immer noch nicht bei Molly gemeldet hatte. Schuldbewusst griff er nach seinem Handy und rief sie an. Seine Frau meldete sich nach dem dritten Klingeln und obwohl sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte, spürte Will ganz deutlich, dass sie sauer auf ihn war. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass sie nicht mitbekam, dass er Alana im Gegensatz zu ihr bereits angerufen hatte. Das würde ihre Laune nicht gerade heben.  
„Entschuldige, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde, aber ich hatte so viel zu tun.“, log Will und spürte im selben Moment, dass er eigentlich ein viel schlechteres Gewissen hätte haben müssen.  
„Schon gut. Das verstehe ich.“, sagte Molly. „Wie geht es dir?“  
„Ganz gut. Florenz ist schön. Es würde dir gefallen.“  
„Wir können ja irgendwann noch einmal hinfahren.“, schlug sie vor, doch der Profiler wusste bereits, dass er die Stadt mittlerweile mit vollkommen anderen Augen sah, jetzt wo feststand, dass Hannibal hier war. Molly schien zu spüren, dass er sich Gedanken machte.  
„Geht es dir wirklich gut?“  
„Ja. Alles bestens.“  
„Ich frage nur weil…ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, Will.“  
„Es wird schon alles gut gehen, Molly. Ich befinde mich nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr und dazu wird es auch nicht kommen. Ich bin nur…ein Beobachter.“  
„Musstest du deshalb nach Florenz fliegen? Hätte es nicht ausgereicht, den Fall von hier aus zu beobachten und zu beurteilen?“  
„Ich hatte keine Wahl, Schatz.“  
„Du hättest Nein sagen können.“, widersprach sie.  
Der Profiler schloss kurz die Augen. Er wollte dieses Thema nicht schon wieder anschneiden. Nicht hier und vor allem nicht jetzt. Nach der Begegnung mit Hannibal, die im Grunde gar keine Begegnung war, sehnte er sich nach etwas Vertrautem, das ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte und ihn daran erinnerte, wo er hingehörte.   
„Will, du hast ihn schon beim letzten Mal nur gerade so überlebt.“, sagte seine Frau eindringlich. „Wieso legst du es erneut darauf an?“  
„Das hatten wir doch schon, Molly. Abgesehen davon, ist es jetzt ohnehin zu spät. Ich bin hier und ich kann es nicht mehr ändern.“  
„Du willst es nicht ändern.“, widersprach sie erneut.   
„Er wird mich nichts tun, falls dich das beruhigt.“  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Schweigen und Will konnte spüren, dass Molly erschrocken war.  
„Soll…soll das heißen, er ist tatsächlich in Florenz?“  
Sie hatte schreckliche Angst um ihn, das war nur allzu deutlich aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. Und Will konnte ihr ihre Angst nicht nehmen, egal was er sagte oder wie die Dinge tatsächlich standen.  
„Das steht noch nicht fest.“, log er. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, um mit ihr zu diskutieren. Molly war normalerweise sehr einfühlsam, aber das was zwischen Will und Hannibal vorgegangen war, konnte sie nicht verstehen. Wie auch, wenn Will ihr nie etwas Genaues erzählt hatte?   
„Überlass das Crawford.“, bat sie. „Oder der italienischen Polizei. Bitte, Will. Komm zurück.“  
„Ich werde zurückkommen, dass verspreche ich dir.“  
„Dann nimm das nächste Flugzeug.“  
„Nein, das geht nicht. Jetzt bin ich ohnehin hier, jetzt kann ich auch das tun, worum Jack mich gebeten hat.“  
„Dein Leben riskieren?“  
„Molly, bitte…ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten.“  
Er fühlte, wie ihm die Hitze und die Erschöpfung allmählich Kopfschmerzen bereiteten. Erneut trank er einen Schluck, doch das Wasser war bereits warm geworden.   
„Hör zu“, sagte er, als er zahlte und sich erhob, „Ich rufe dich später wieder an, in Ordnung?“  
„Gut.“, erwiderte sie kühl. Sie war eigentlich nicht böse auf ihn, sondern böse auf Jack. Und sie war verletzt. Will konnte das nachvollziehen, aber eine Diskussion würde im Moment zu nichts führen. Auch wenn er durchaus den Impuls verspürte, in das nächste Flugzeug zu steigen, war das keine Lösung. Jetzt wusste er, dass Hannibal hier war und nun konnte er nicht einfach fliehen.   
Aber was sollte er stattdessen tun?  
Als er langsam auf die Bibliothek zuging, meldete sich eine Seite von ihm, die sich schon lange nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Die Seite, die Randall Tier getötet und zerstückelt hatte. Die Seite, die ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken dabei zugesehen hatte, wie Mason Verger seine eigene Nase gegessen und sein Gesicht an Wills Hunde verfüttert hatte. Und diese Seite wollte Hannibal vor Pazzi warnen. Diese Seite wollte dem Psychiater tatsächlich zur Flucht verhelfen.  
Will fragte sich, wieso sie ausgerechnet jetzt wieder erwachen musste. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, seine dunkle Seite für immer weggesperrt zu haben, zusammen mit den Erinnerungen an Hannibal Lecter. Aber beides schien ihn wieder einzuholen.   
Er betrachtete das schöne Gebäude ein paar Sekunden lang und betrat es dann zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Erneut verstaute er seine Sachen in einem der Schließfächer und stieg die Treppen zum zweiten Stock hinauf. Dieses Mal war es nicht ganz so schlimm, da er wusste, was ihn erwartete und er zudem alleine war und somit vor niemandem sein Gesicht wahren musste. Der Vortrag war noch immer nicht vorbei, Pazzi hatte erwähnt, dass er etwa zwei Stunden dauern würde. Will verbarg sich wieder halb hinter den Säulen und den Regalen und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Lecter keine Notiz von ihm nahm.  
Im Moment zeigte die Leinwand hinter ihm ein Bild von einem Adeligen, der am Balkon eines Palastes erhängt worden war. Für die Kunst der Renaissance war das Gemälde ausgesprochen drastisch, die Eingeweide des Mannes hingen aus seinem Bauch und seine verdrehten Augen starrten zum Himmel, als hoffe er auf Gnade. Will verfluchte sich dafür, dass er kein Italienisch konnte, er hätte in diesem Moment zu gerne gewusst, wovon Hannibal sprach. Die Worte kamen weich und sanft über Hannibals Lippen und es klang ausgesprochen schön. Will hatte auch Pazzi und die Menschen am Flughafen und in der Stadt schon Italienisch sprechen hören, aber bei keinem klang es so wie bei Lecter. Dabei war er kein Muttersprachler. Aber er behandelte die Sprache wie etwas Kostbares, er genoss es sichtlich, sie zu sprechen. Will sah, wie einige der Kunstsammler anerkennend nickten und gelegentlich leise miteinander flüsterten.  
Doch sein Blick kehrte schnell wieder zu Hannibal zurück.  
Wieso kann das nicht dein Leben sein, dachte Will.  
Wieso reicht dir das nicht?  
Wieso musst du ein Mörder sein?  
Wieso findest du solche Erfüllung in der Gewalt?   
Will ließ sich lautlos auf dem Boden nieder, lehnte sich gegen das Regal und schloss die Augen, während er Hannibal weiter zuhörte. Wie oft hatte er ihm in seinem Sprechzimmer gegenüber gesessen? Was wohl daraus geworden war? Der Profiler hatte keine Ahnung, was Jack und das FBI mit Hannibals Haus angestellt hatten, nachdem der Psychiater verschwunden war. Vermutlich war es durchsucht worden. Und vielleicht wurde es immer noch wie ein Tatort behandelt. Will bezweifelte, dass es jemals wieder auf den Markt kommen würde. Wer wollte schon das Haus eines Serienmörders kaufen? Und nicht nur irgendeines Serienmörders, sondern des Chesapeake-Rippers.   
Immerhin hast du Geschichte geschrieben, dachte Will traurig.  
Noch keiner hat Freddie Lounds so viele Artikel beschert, wie du.  
Wobei auch Will selbst damals zu ihren Lieblingsthemen gehört hatte. Sie hatte sich sogar in sein Krankenzimmer geschlichen und ihn kurz nach der OP fotografiert. Mit all den Schläuchen und piependen Geräten um ihn herum.  
Miststück, dachte der Profiler und verbannte sie schnell wieder aus seinen Gedanken.   
Hannibal hatte damals all ihre Artikel auf tattlecrime.com gelesen, so viel wusste Will.  
Ob er auch diesen gelesen hatte?   
Weidete er sich an seinem Werk?  
Oder hatte er Schuldgefühle?  
Will wollte es gerne glauben, aber er bezweifelte es. Lecter war ein Monster. Ein gottverdammter Psychopath, der eineinhalb Jahre lang seine kranken Spielchen mit Will gespielt hatte. Aber es war schwer, das Monster zu sehen, wenn es nicht gesehen werden wollte. In diesem Moment erblickte der Profiler nur einen eloquenten, intelligenten und höflichen Mann, der einen Vortrag über Kunst hielt und seine Zuhörer beeindruckte.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich die Konstellation im Raum verändert hatte. Nun war der letzte Stuhl ebenfalls besetzt und zwar von einer Frau. Auch wenn Will sie aufgrund seiner Position nur schräg und von hinten sah, erkannte er sie direkt. Das strahlend blonde Haar war leicht gewellt und fiel ihr über die Schultern, wie das Haar einer Meerjungfrau. Sie trug ein sichtlich teures Kostüm und hatte ihren blauen Mantel über ihre Stuhllehne gelegt. Ihre schlanken, wohlgeformten Beine waren übereinander geschlagen und als sie einen Moment lang die Hand hob, um sich das Haar zurückzustreichen, sah Will einen Ehering an ihrem Finger.  
Dr. Bedelia du Maurier hatte sich also mittlerweile eingefunden, um Hannibals Vortrag ebenfalls Gehör zu schenken. Will wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie versetzte es ihm einen Stich, Bedelia und Hannibal zusammen zu sehen. Dabei wusste er, dass sie eine Rolle spielten. Sie waren nicht wirklich verheiratet, der Ring diente lediglich zur Tarnung. Zum zweiten Mal in der kurzen Zeit blickte Will auf seinen nackten Finger, den kein Ehering zierte. Und dabei war er im Gegensatz zu Hannibal wirklich verheiratet.  
Der Profiler merkte, dass Bedelia die Blicke einiger Männer auf sich zog und fragte sich, ob sie deswegen hergekommen war. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sie ihn damals in Chiltons Anstalt besucht hatte. Sie wusste, wer Hannibal war und was er getan hatte. Und dennoch war sie mit ihm geflohen. Dennoch hielt sie dieses Trugbild mit ihm aufrecht und wirkte dabei nicht einmal unzufrieden. Will glaubte nicht, dass Lecter sie gegen ihren Willen mitgenommen hatte. Dazu wäre er zwar in der Lage gewesen, aber das war nicht sein Stil. Und zudem ausgesprochen unhöflich.  
Der Beamer warf inzwischen ein neues Bild an die Wand und zum ersten Mal eines, das Will kannte.  
Der große Rote Drache und die mit der Sonne bekleidete Frau von William Blake.  
Ein interessantes und ziemlich beeindruckendes Kunstwerk. Aber die Augen des Profilers wanderten wieder zu Bedelia du Maurier zurück. Sie saß mit geradem Rücken da und hörte aufmerksam zu, wie all die anderen auch. Nur einmal schenkte Hannibal ihr ein kurzes, charmantes Lächeln und sagte etwas, was seine Zuhörer zum Schmunzeln brachte.  
Und da konnte Will den Stich, den Bedelias Anblick in ihm auslöste, endlich deuten.  
Eifersucht.  
Schockiert drehte er sich von der Szenerie weg und blickte an die hohe, üppig verzierte Decke über ihm. Das warme Timbre von Hannibals Stimme floss weiter angenehm durch den Raum, während Will in sich hineinhorchte und zu verstehen versuchte, was eigentlich mit ihm los war. Er hätte in diesem Moment so vieles empfinden können, Hass, Angst, Rachsucht, Enttäuschung. Aber wieso musste es Eifersucht sein? Und dann auch noch auf Bedelia du Maurier? Will machte sich in diesem Moment nichts vor. Er hätte sich einreden können, dass er auf Hannibal eifersüchtig war, weil Bedelia sich letztendlich auf seine Seite geschlagen hatte, obwohl sie einst Will geglaubt hatte. Aber das wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Will war nicht eifersüchtig auf Hannibal. Er war eifersüchtig auf Bedelia. Und zwar, weil dieser Platz auf dem sie in diesem Moment saß, ihm hätte gehören können.  
Ihm und Abigail.  
Wenn er sich damals anders entschieden hätte, würde er wohl in diesem Moment mit seiner Adoptivtochter dort sitzen und Hannibals Vortrag zuhören. Will fragte sich, ob er seine Entscheidung bereute. Aber er fand keine Antwort in seinem Kopf. Nur eine grüne, lodernde und unangenehme Eifersucht. Dass er sich dieser auch noch voll und ganz bewusst war, machte es nicht besser.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als er einen höflichen Applaus vernahm. Der Vortrag war zu Ende und Will beeilte sich, ins Erdgeschoss zurückzukehren und die Bibliothek zu verlassen. Hannibal durfte ihn keinesfalls sehen. Schon gar nicht in Gesellschaft von Bedelia du Maurier. Der Profiler verließ das Gebäude beinahe fluchtartig und glitt draußen ziellos zwischen den Menschenmassen hindurch.   
Nur weg von hier, dachte er.  
Weg von Hannibal und weg von der Eifersucht.  
Er merkte erst nach einer gewissen Zeit, dass er tatsächlich rannte.   
Erst auf einer breiten Steinbrücke, die beide Ufer des Arno miteinander verband, blieb er stehen und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf dem breiten Steingeländer ab, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Es war noch immer sehr heiß und der Schweiß lief seine Schulterblätter hinab und kitzelte auf seinem Rücken. Will blickte in das grünlich schimmernde Wasser hinab und holte keuchend Luft. Seine Lungen brannten und er hatte Seitenstechen. Seine Kondition ließ wirklich zu wünschen übrig, wie er sich eingestehen musste.   
Obwohl es auf der Brücke keinen Schatten gab, zog Will sich hoch und setzte sich auf den Rand des Geländers, sodass seine Füße über dem Wasser baumelten. Er blickte auf die glatte und bewegungslose Oberfläche hinab und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Wer bist du, dachte er und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er Jacks Drängen nachgegeben hatte. Hatte er sich nicht lange genug gequält? Waren die vergangenen beiden Jahre ohne Hannibal Lecter in seinem Leben nicht eine Wohltat gewesen? Wieso tat er sich das an? Molly hatte durchaus recht mit ihren Vorwürfen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, nach Florenz zu fliegen. Will hatte mit der ganzen Sache abschließen wollen und nun steckte er wieder mittendrin. All die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen würden aufs Neue auf ihn einströmen und seinen Geist vergiften.   
Will griff nach seinem Handy und wählte Pazzis Nummer, während ein angenehmer Windhauch über sein Gesicht strich und die Hitze für ein paar Sekunden lang auffrischte. Will wartete ab, doch Pazzi meldete sich nicht. Irgendwann ging die Mailbox an und der Profiler bat ihn um einen Rückruf. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass der Inspektor in diesem Moment nicht erreichbar war. Will musste sich erst zurechtlegen, was er ihm sagen wollte. Entweder würde er ihm gestatten, Hannibal Lecter festzunehmen, oder er würde ihm eröffnen, dass er sich aus der ganzen Sache zurückzog und den nächsten Flieger zurück nach Amerika nehmen würde. Egal wie er sich letztendlich entscheiden würde, beides lief auf dasselbe Ergebnis hinaus. Will würde Hannibal Lecter nicht noch einmal in sein Leben lassen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass die Menschen die er liebte, erneut gefährdet wurden. Die Zeiten, in denen Lecter ihn in der Hand gehabt und die Fäden nach seinem Belieben gezogen hatte, waren vorbei. Will musste ihn endlich loslassen.  
Er verbrachte den ganzen restlichen Tag auf der Brücke und dachte nach. Die Menschen strömten an ihm vorbei und der Himmel färbte sich allmählich wieder rosa. Der Sonnenuntergang in dieser Stadt war atemberaubend, egal wo man sich befand. Will wählte erneut Pazzis Nummer, aber auch diesmal meldete sich nur die Mailbox. Allmählich bekam der Profiler ein ungutes Gefühl. Aber womöglich lag das auch nur daran, dass er Hannibal an diesem Tag zweimal sehr nahe gewesen war. Pazzi hatte sicher einen guten Grund dafür, dass er nicht erreichbar war. Schließlich hatte er neben seinem Beruf auch noch ein Privatleben. Anders als du, dachte Will und blickte wieder auf sein Spiegelbild im Wasser.  
Allmählich wich die Hitze endlich aus den Gassen und Straßen und machte einer angenehmen, lauen Luft Platz. Der Stein auf dem Will saß, hatte die Sonnenstrahlen des Tages allerdings gespeichert und war nach wie vor warm. Der Profiler sah ein junges Pärchen vorbeischlendern und dachte daran, dass er tatsächlich noch einmal mit Molly hierherkommen könnte. Mit ihr und Josh. Wie ein normaler Mann mit einer normalen Familie und einem normalen Leben. Als der Profiler sich streckte und seine Schultern ein wenig lockerte, spürte er erneut, wie die Narbe an seinem Bauch spannte. Er legte wieder die Hand darauf, als wollte er sie damit beruhigen. An manchen Tagen kam sie ihm tatsächlich beinahe lebendig vor.   
Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst und wählte zum dritten Mal Pazzis Nummer. Dieses Mal wurde der Anruf endlich beantwortet. Aber es war nicht Pazzis Stimme, die zu ihm sprach.  
„Agent Graham“, sagte Hannibal und dem Profiler wäre beinahe das Handy aus der Hand gefallen.  
„Inspektor Pazzi ist im Moment leider verhindert.“  
Dann klickte es und die Verbindung war unterbrochen.


	3. Die Pazzi-Verschwörung

Rinaldo Pazzi war schnell gefunden. Will hatte noch ein paar Schrecksekunden lang sein Handy angestarrt, nachdem Hannibal den Anruf beendet hatte und war dann losgelaufen. Sein erstes Ziel war erneut die Capponi-Bibliothek gewesen, einfach weil diese ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam. Tatsächlich hatte ihn sein Instinkt nicht getäuscht. Vor der Bibliothek hatte sich bereits eine riesige Menschentraube gebildet und die Polizisten versuchten mehr schlecht als recht, den Bezirk abzusperren und die Schaulustigen zurückzudrängen. Alle Blicke waren nach oben gerichtet und Will tat es den anderen Menschen auf der Piazza vor der Bibliothek gleich. Dort oben hing Rinaldo Pazzi. Seine Eingeweide quollen aus seinem Körper heraus, genau wie auf dem Bild, das Will am Vormittag während des Vortrags gesehen hatte.   
Es war ein grauenvoller Anblick. Nicht nur wegen der stöhnenden und schreienden Menschen um ihn herum, sondern auch, weil er den Inspektor vor nicht einmal zwölf Stunden noch lebend gesehen hatte. Jetzt in diese toten Augen zu starren, kam dem Profiler so unwirklich vor. Er war froh, dass Pazzi so weit oben hing und ihm deswegen die Einzelheiten erspart blieben. Er sah ein paar Polizisten eilig in die Bibliothek rennen und umherwuseln, als ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.  
„Special Agent Graham?“, fragte der Mann mit einem starken Akzent.  
Will nickte lediglich und wurde sogleich von den anderen Schaulustigen weggezogen und unter dem Absperrband hindurchgeführt.   
„Mein Name ist Antonio Romano.“, stellte der Mann sich vor, während er Will in das Gebäude dirigierte. Er war noch sehr jung, vermutlich erst Mitte zwanzig. Seine Augen waren von so einem dunklen Braun, dass sie fast so schwarz wirkten, wie sein lockiges, volles Haar.   
„Ich gehöre zu Inspektor Pazzis Abteilung und er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass Sie mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Ich bin so froh, dass ich Sie in dem Chaos da unten gefunden habe.“, sagte er aufgeregt und Will folgte ihm die vielen Treppen hinauf. Schon zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag befand er sich nun in der Bibliothek und zum dritten Mal fühlte er sich äußerst unbehaglich.   
„Entschuldigen Sie, aber warum haben Sie nach mir gesucht?“, fragte der Profiler.  
„Wie gesagt, ich wusste, dass Sie und Pazzi an einem Fall dran waren. Und abgesehen davon…haben wir etwas für Sie.“  
Sie stiegen noch mehr Treppen hinauf und Romano führte ihn schließlich zu einer Tür, die von zwei Polizeibeamten bewacht wurden. Sowohl er als auch Will zeigten ihre Ausweise und die beiden Männer ließen sie durch. Hinter der Tür befand sich eine weitere Treppe, die zum Dach hinaufführte. Mittlerweile war es vollkommen dunkel geworden, aber die Bibliothek wurde abends von speziell ausgerichteten Scheinwerfern angestrahlt, die auf der Piazza positioniert waren und das Gebäude zum Leuchten brachten. Nun hoben sie allerdings auf groteske Art und Weise den toten Pazzi hervor. Will sah, wie sich vier Polizisten daran machten, die Leiche an dem Seil auf das Dach zurückzuziehen und damit endlich aus dem Blickfeld der Menschenmenge am Boden zu entfernen.   
Romano deutete auf einen älteren Mann mit Halbglatze, der sich in diesem Moment zu ihnen umdrehte. Er sprach mit Romano auf Italienisch, aber Will verstand dennoch, dass er ihn wohl in diesem Moment fragte, ob es sich bei seinem Begleiter um den Profiler handelte. Romano bestätigte dies und zog sich zurück. Offenbar war er noch am Anfang seiner Ausbildung und wurde noch als Mädchen für alles benutzt. Der Mann mit der Halbglatze trat auf Will zu, reichte ihm die Hand und stellte sich als Giancarlo De Luca vor. Er war ebenfalls ein Inspektor und leitete offenbar die Ermittlungen in diesem Fall.   
„Special Agent Graham, das hier hat man neben der Leiche gefunden.“, erklärte er ernst und griff nach einem Briefumschlag, auf dem Wills Name stand. Der Profiler erkannte die geschwungene Handschrift sofort.   
„Haben Sie den Umschlag geöffnet?“, fragte er und De Luca schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wir haben auf Sie gewartet.“  
Seine Stimme klang rau und er machte nicht den Eindruck, als hielte er Will für vertrauenswürdig. Aber der Profiler nahm ihm das nicht übel. Er hoffte nur, dass De Luca nicht auf die Idee kam, ihn zu verdächtigen. Das fehlte ihm noch. Will war schon einmal für Verbrechen hinter Gitter gebracht worden, die er nicht begangen hatte. Ein zweites Mal wollte er diese Erfahrung nicht machen.  
Er griff nach den Handschuhen, die De Luca ihm reichte und hielt den Umschlag kurz in den Händen, bevor er ihn öffnete. Er war sehr leicht und recht klein, darin befand sich lediglich ein harter, flacher und runder Gegenstand. Als Will ihn in seine offene Hand fallen ließ, erkannte er einen roten Pokerchip.  
De Luca runzelte die Stirn, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit dann aber wieder auf die Leiche, die nun vor ihnen auf dem Dach lag.   
„Eine Schande, ausgerechnet ihn derart zu inszenieren.“, knurrte er grimmig und Will hob den Kopf, während er den Pokerchip zwischen den Fingern drehte.   
„Was meinen Sie?“, fragte er.  
„Noch nie von der Pazzi-Verschwörung gehört?“  
Der Profiler schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Am 26.4.1478 versuchte Francesco de’ Pazzi mit einem Attentat auf Lorenzo de' Medici und seinen Bruder Giuliano I. de' Medici die Medici zu entmachten. Allerdings ermordete er lediglich Giuliano und wurde daraufhin getötet und am Palazzo della Signoria aufgehängt. Rinaldo Pazzi war angeblich ein direkter Nachfahre dieser Familie. Wenigstens hat man ihn nicht auch am Palazzo della Signoria aufgehängt. Dennoch wird die Presse sich überschlagen…“, erklärte De Luca und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es hätte wirklich eine gewisse Ironie, wenn es nicht so furchtbar wäre.“  
Will nickte lediglich und betrachtete wieder den Pokerchip. Auf der Rückseite stand Spielbank Monte Carlo.  
„Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, wollte De Luca wissen, der ebenfalls den Chip betrachtete. Der Profiler blickte auf den toten Pazzi und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß es nicht…aber könnte ich den Chip behalten?“  
„Das muss ich erst abklären. Schließlich handelt es sich dabei um ein Beweisstück. Wir werden die Jungs von der Spurensicherung einen Blick darauf werfen lassen und dann sehen wir weiter.“  
„Wie lange wird das in etwa dauern?“  
„Nicht länger als drei Stunden. Wieso, haben Sie noch etwas vor?“, fragte De Luca und kniff die Augen zusammen.   
„Ich würde morgen gerne abreisen.“, erwiderte Will ruhig und wunderte sich selbst ein wenig über diesen Entschluss. De Luca hob eine Augenbraue und wurde offenbar misstrauisch. Die beherrschte Art, mit der Will seinem toten Kollegen gegenübertrat, schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.   
„Mr. Graham, Sie kommen bei der ganzen Sache nicht gerade gut weg. Ist Ihnen das bewusst? Es spielt keine Rolle, ob Sie Amerikaner sind oder nicht, Sie sind trotzdem verdächtig. Direkt neben der Leiche wird ein Umschlag mit ihrem Namen darauf gefunden, soll ich das etwa einfach ignorieren?“  
„Hören Sie“, sagte Will und sah zu, wie die Männer Pazzis Leiche in einem Sack verstauten und endlich wegbrachten. Unten auf der Piazza fuhren bereits mehrere Polizeiwagen vor. „Rufen Sie Agent Crawford an, er wird Ihnen mitteilen, dass ich…“  
„Jack Crawford?“, unterbrach De Luca ihn.  
„Ja. Kennen Sie ihn?“  
„Allerdings. Ich traf ihn vor fast dreißig Jahren, als er hier stationiert war. Ich wusste nicht, dass er Sie hergeschickt hat. Es hieß nur, dass ein Mann vom FBI Pazzi unterstützen würde. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung…wie geht es der bezaubernden Bella?“, fragte er und klang gleich eine ganze Spur freundlicher. Der Profiler fand das ein wenig seltsam, denn immerhin hatte De Luca soeben einen seiner Leute tot aufgefunden, aber dennoch beantwortete er die Frage.  
„Bella Crawford ist vor knapp zwei Jahren an Lungenkrebs gestorben.“  
De Lucas Miene verdüsterte sich wieder und er bedeutete Will mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen. Sie verließen das Dach und gingen die Stufen hinunter. Im Inneren der Bibliothek war es nun vollkommen still, alle Besucher waren aus dem Gebäude gebracht wurden, nur ein paar Polizeibeamte hatten sich an verschiedenen Stellen positioniert.   
„Sie wissen, wer das getan hat, oder?“, fragt De Luca und Will nickte.  
„Ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher.“  
„Dann lassen Sie uns den Mistkerl festnageln.“  
„So einfach wird das nicht gehen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er Florenz in diesem Moment verlässt. Wenn er es nicht schon getan hat.“  
De Luca hob eine Augenbraue.   
„Wollen Sie deshalb abreisen? Um ihn zu verfolgen?“  
„Ja.“, erwiderte Will wahrheitsgemäß, obwohl er noch vor wenigen Stunden ganz andere Pläne gehabt hatte. Ein Mann von der Spurensicherung kam auf ihn zu und nahm den Pokerchip vorerst an sich. De Luca ging langsam die Treppen zum ersten Stock hinab und der Profiler folgte ihm nachdenklich. Was auch immer Hannibal vorhatte, er wollte anscheinend, dass Will ihm folgte. Es war selbstmörderisch, sich erneut auf eines seiner Spielchen einzulassen. Aber es war auch selbstmörderisch gewesen, überhaupt nach Florenz zu fliegen. Pazzis Leiche war der Beweis dafür, dass Hannibal seine Anwesenheit durchaus bemerkt hatte. Aber wieso hatte er ihn umgebracht und damit seine gute Tarnung auffliegen lassen? Er hatte bereits fast zwei Jahre unentdeckt in Florenz gelebt, wieso riskierte er das jetzt, nur um mit Will seine Spielchen zu spielen? Oder wollte er ihn mit der ganzen Inszenierung nur auf eine falsche Fährte locken?  
Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Will hatte diese quälenden Gedankengänge und drängenden Fragen schon damals gehasst und er hatte wenig Lust, sich erneut damit auseinanderzusetzen. Gleichzeitig wollte etwas in ihm Hannibal beweisen, dass er ihm sehr wohl ebenbürtig war.   
„Begleiten Sie mich bitte zum Präsidium.“, sagte De Luca und führte Will aus der Bibliothek hinaus und zu seinem Wagen. „Ich werde tun, was Sie vorgeschlagen haben und Jack Crawford anrufen. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen nicht garantieren, dass Sie dieses Land so ohne weiteres verlassen können. Auch wenn Jack ein alter Freund von mir ist, bin ich an gewisse Regeln gebunden.“  
Das konnte Will natürlich nachvollziehen und als er zu De Luca in den Wagen stieg, fand er es gar nicht so schlecht, dass er aufgehalten wurde. Das hielt ihn von einer Kurzschlusshandlung ab und womöglich war das gut so. Er durfte sich nicht von Hannibal provozieren lassen, nicht schon wieder. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und genau überlegen, was er als nächstes tun würde. Schließlich hatte er ja am Nachmittag noch geplant, aus der ganzen Sache auszusteigen und Lecter endlich aus seinem Leben zu streichen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie das Präsidium erreicht hatten. Dort musste Will noch einmal aussagen, wann und wo er Pazzi das letzte Mal getroffen hatte und worüber sie gesprochen hatten. Romano nahm alles zu Protokoll, während De Luca das Verhör, das im Grunde keines war, beaufsichtigte. Danach bekam Will tatsächlich seinen Pokerchip zurück, da die Spurensicherung keinerlei Spuren daran gefunden hatte. De Luca telefonierte noch mit Jack Crawford und erfuhr von ihm die Einzelheiten von Wills Auftrag. Während des Telefonates saß Will in De Lucas Büro und sah den Fischen und Minigarnelen in dem großen Aquarium zu, die träge hin und her schwammen. Er fand es ausgesprochen ungewöhnlich, dass De Luca ausgerechnet ein Aquarium in seinem Büro hatte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass die Bewegungen der Fische eine beruhigende Wirkung auf ihn hatten. Nachdenklich drehte er den Pokerchip zwischen den Fingern. Will verstand nicht viel vom Glücksspiel, schon die Grundregeln von Poker und Baccara waren ihm fremd. Aber der Chip glitzerte und sah irgendwie besonders aus. Sollte Will tatsächlich nach Monaco fliegen und ihn einlösen? Das Casino in Monte Carlo war weltberühmt, aber irgendwie konnte er sich Hannibal in dieser Umgebung nicht vorstellen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Lecter war doch der geborene Spieler. Stets jagte er dem Risiko hinterher und genoss seinen Sieg in vollen Zügen. Und mit einem Mal fand der Profiler die Vorstellung gar nicht mehr so abwegig. Dennoch war das ganze vollkommen wahnsinnig. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Würde er Lecter um die halbe Welt folgen, nur um…ja, wozu? Um ihn zu fassen?   
So wie beim letzten Mal, dachte Will spöttisch und spürte, wie ein heftiger Schmerz durch seinen Körper zuckte, als er an Abigail dachte.   
In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und De Luca trat ein.  
„Ich habe mit Jack Crawford gesprochen.“, verkündete er. „Es sieht aus, als könnten Sie das Land schon morgen früh verlassen.“   
Es klang nicht gerade so, als würde ihn das freuen. Trotz der Verbindung zu Jack Crawford schien er dem Profiler nicht zu trauen. Aber Will kümmerte sich nicht darum, sondern erhob sich lediglich und dankte ihm.   
„Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen, Agent Graham?“, fragte De Luca, als Will an der Tür angelangt war. Der Profiler drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte ihn abwartend an.  
„Wenn Sie ihn finden, jagen Sie ihm eine Kugel durch den Kopf.“  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht versprechen.“, erwiderte Will wahrheitsgemäß.  
Dann durfte er endlich gehen.   
Romano bot an, ihn zu fahren, aber Will zog es vor, zu laufen. Obwohl es mittlerweile schon recht spät war, waren noch immer viele Menschen auf den Straßen unterwegs. Manche Restaurants hatten auf ihren Terrassen große Fackeln aufgestellt, die ihr warmes und flackerndes Licht an die Wände warfen. Erneut sah der Profiler viele Touristen und viele Pärchen umherwandern. Trotz den Ereignissen der vergangenen Tage sehnte auch Will sich in diesem Moment nach Gesellschaft. Das kam ausgesprochen selten vor. Aber ihm stand in diesem Moment auch nicht der Sinn nach einer lockeren Unterhaltung, sondern mehr nach dem, was ihn einst mit Hannibal Lecter verbunden hatte. Will hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren tatsächlich erschreckend oft dabei ertappt, wie er sich wünschte, mit Hannibal zu sprechen. Nicht unbedingt, um seine Sorgen loszuwerden, sondern einfach so. Er fand es erbärmlich und außerordentlich unangebracht, so zu empfinden, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. Hannibal war eineinhalb Jahre lang ein fester Bestandteil seines Lebens gewesen. Sein Anker. Es fiel Will nicht leicht, diesen Verlust zu verkraften. Auch jetzt noch.   
Er wünschte sich Molly herbei, um ihn vor diesen Gedanken und sich selbst zu schützen.  
Sie hätte ihn abgelenkt, selbst wenn sie sich mit ihm gestritten hätte.  
Will griff nach seinem Handy, ohne dabei stehen zu bleiben. Aber als er Mollys Nummer auf dem Display sah, zögerte er. Wie schon beim letzten Mal entschied er sich dagegen, sie anzurufen und wählte stattdessen Alanas Nummer. Die Psychiaterin meldete sich mit ihrer ruhigen, sanften Stimme und Will fühlte sich sogleich ein wenig besser.  
Er erklärte ihr, was geschehen war und dass er vorhatte, nach Monaco zu fliegen. Schon morgen. Jack hatte den Flug bereits während des Telefonates mit De Luca für ihn gebucht, er hatte nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen, dass der Profiler sich dagegen entscheiden könnte. Will nahm es ihm nicht übel. So war Jack eben.  
„Sei bloß vorsichtig.“, sagte Alana, als Will geendet hatte. „Du solltest ihn nicht provozieren.“  
„Im Moment provoziert er mich.“, erwiderte der Profiler mit einem schwachen Lächeln und verlangsamte seine Schritte ein wenig. Die Stadt war bei Nacht beinahe noch schöner, als am Tag. Und er hatte es nicht eilig, ins Hotel zurückzukommen.  
„Ich fürchte einfach, dass das wieder eines seiner kranken Spiele ist.“  
„Vermutlich.“  
„Und du weißt, wie diese Spiele ausgehen…“  
„Hast du so wenig Vertrauen in mich?“, fragte Will und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ein klein wenig bitter klang, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht ernst meinte.  
„Ich vertraue dir und deinem Urteilsvermögen.“, sagte Alana ruhig. Das war ein ziemliches Kompliment, wenn man bedachte, wie es damals um Wills Geisteszustand gestanden hatte. Er war auch heute nicht gerade das Paradebeispiel für einen Menschen mit einem tadellos funktionierenden Verstand.  
„Aber ich habe auch mitansehen müssen, was Hannibal Lecter dir und uns allen angetan hat. Unterschätze ihn nicht, Will.“  
Für einen Moment spielte der Profiler mit dem Gedanken, ihr von seiner Eifersucht gegenüber Bedelia zu erzählen. Aber er entschied sich dagegen. Es gab eine Sache, von der Alana nichts wusste und das war die Tatsache, dass Will es einmal durchaus in Erwägung gezogen hatte, mit Hannibal zu fliehen. Nicht einmal Jack wusste davon, Will hatte ihm gegenüber vorgegeben, nur so zu tun um seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Aber tatsächlich hatte der Profiler sich erst im letzten Moment dagegen entschieden. Der Gedanke daran ließ noch immer ein bitteres Schuldgefühl in ihm aufsteigen, das sich nur schwer vertreiben ließ.  
„Meinst du, ich sollte nicht fliegen?“, fragte er.  
„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht…wenn du dich ihm entziehst, könnte das ebenfalls fatale Folgen nach sich ziehen…Hannibal gehört nicht zu den Menschen, die eine tiefgehende Veränderung durchmachen, zumindest schätze ich ihn nicht so sein…und damals war er geradezu von dir besessen.“  
„Das impliziert, dass du denkst, dass das noch immer der Fall ist.“  
„Er hat dir den Inspektor förmlich auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Er will, dass du ihm folgst. Er ist zweifellos noch an dir interessiert…“  
„Ich hatte gehofft, er hätte mit mir abgeschlossen…“, murmelte Will, aber das war nicht die Wahrheit.  
„Hast du denn mit ihm abgeschlossen?“, fragte Alana.  
„Nein.“, gab der Profiler zu und blickte wieder zu den Sternen hinauf, die verheißungsvoll über Florenz leuchteten und glitzerten. „Ich befürchte, dass ich das nicht kann…“  
„Ihr wart euch sehr nahe…eine solche Verbindung lässt sich nur schwer lösen, selbst wenn man gewillt ist, sie zu kappen.“  
„Ich muss ihn finden.“, murmelte Will nach kurzem Schweigen und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Um seinetwillen oder um deinetwillen?“, fragte die Psychiaterin und erwischte ihn damit kalt.   
„Beides.“, gab er schließlich deprimiert zu. „Vielleicht will ich mich auch nur von zu Hause fernhalten...“  
Er konnte vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, wie Alana in diesem Moment die Augenbrauen hob und wie dennoch ein leiser Triumph in ihren Augen funkelte. Sie meinte es nicht böse und hatte ganz sicher kein Interesse daran, dass Wills Ehe zerbrach, aber dennoch konnte sich nichts dagegen tun. Sie und Molly würden niemals Freundinnen werden, so viel stand fest.   
„Probleme mit Molly?“, fragte sie lediglich und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Tonfall, was ihr tatsächlich gelang.  
„Nur das übliche.“  
„Gib dir Zeit, Will. Die ganze Situation muss furchtbar schwer für dich sein. Das ist sie für uns alle. Ich bin sicher, Molly versteht das.“  
„Sie sagt, sie hätte Angst um mich.“  
„Da ist sie nicht die einzige.“  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich…muss es einfach tun, Alana. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber etwas sagt mir, dass ich morgen früh in dieses Flugzeug steigen und ihm folgen soll. Vielleicht ist es auch nur mein Masochismus, der da spricht.“  
„Oder dein Verlangen nach Gerechtigkeit?“, schlug sie vor.  
„Gerechtigkeit gibt es nicht mehr. Nicht in Bezug auf Hannibal Lecter. Selbst wenn ich ihn kriege und er hinter Gittern landet…könnten wir wohl kaum Gerechtigkeit erlangen.“  
„Ist das denn dein Ziel?“, wollte Alana wissen. Will hatte inzwischen sein Hotel erreicht und ging die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Auch hier verzichtete er lieber darauf, den Fahrstuhl zu benutzen.   
„Was meinst du?“  
„Du sagtest, dass du ihn finden willst. Aber willst du ihn auch festnehmen? Willst du ihn hinter Gittern sehen?“  
„Nein.“, entwich es Will. Es war der erste Gedanke, der ihm bei dieser Frage in den Sinn gekommen war und er hatte ihn tatsächlich ausgesprochen. Aber Alana schien ihn nicht zu verurteilen. Ihre Stimme blieb ruhig und gleichmäßig, als sie weitersprach. Manchmal nannte Will das im Geheimen ihre „Psychiaterstimme“. In diesem oder zumindest einem ähnlichen Tonfall musste sie auch mit ihren Patienten sprechen.  
„Was willst du dann?“, fragte sie, während Will die Tür zu seinem Zimmer mit der Schlüsselkarte öffnete und sich auf das Bett fallen ließ. Er schaltete keine der Lampen an, denn die Lichter der Stadt reichten vollkommen aus. Vor seinem Fenster leuchtete die Kathedrale und von irgendwo her erklang leise Musik.   
„Wenn ich das wüsste.“, sagte er schließlich. Er glaubte zu spüren, wie Alana lächelte. Und trotz der großen Entfernung, die zwischen ihnen lag, kam die Wärme dieses Lächelns bei ihm an und erfüllte ihn zumindest mit ein klein wenig Zuversicht.   
„Du wirst es herausfinden, da bin ich mir sicher.“, sagte sie schließlich.  
„Danke, Alana.“  
„Wofür? Für die kostenlosen Ratschläge?“, fragte sie und er sah ihr neckisches Grinsen vor sich.  
„Dafür, dass du da bist.“, korrigierte er sanft. „Und dafür, dass du dir mein Gejammer anhörst.“  
„Zuhören ist mein Beruf. Und abgesehen davon jammerst du nicht.“  
„Ich kann die Wahrheit vertragen, Dr. Bloom.“  
„Okay, ein bisschen vielleicht.“, sagte sie und lachte. „Manchmal. Ganz selten.“  
Sie verabschiedeten sich und sie bat ihn erneut darum, auf sich aufzupassen. Will versprach es ihr und blickte nachdenklich auf das Display seines Handys, das im schwachen Licht leuchtete und die Uhrzeit anzeigte. Beinahe Mitternacht. In knapp sieben Stunden musste er schon wieder aufstehen. Aber immerhin musste er keine Zeit dafür einplanen, seine Koffer zu packen. Er hatte sie ja noch nicht einmal richtig ausgepackt.   
Will merkte, wie er müde wurde. Die letzten zwei Tage waren mehr als nur anstrengend gewesen und es war so viel passiert, dass es ihm vorkam, als sei eine Woche vergangen und nicht nur achtundvierzig Stunden. Ihm fielen schon die Augen zu, aber er setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, als er an Molly dachte. Sie musste erfahren, was er als nächstes vorhatte. Zwar hatte er ihr bereits bei seiner Abreise eröffnet, dass er nicht wusste, wie lange er in Florenz bleiben würde und demnach erwartete sie ihn auch nicht zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt zurück, aber er musste sie dennoch informieren.   
Er tat es in Form einer SMS und hasste sich dafür. Wieso tat er ihr das an? Wieso ging er jeder Konfrontation aus dem Weg? Wieso konnte er sich nicht einmal für sie zu sozialer Interaktion überwinden? Warum war es Alana, die er anrief, wenn er über seine Sorgen sprechen und sich besser fühlen wollte? Und wieso hatte er die Eifersucht, die er an diesem Morgen empfunden hatte, noch nie Molly gegenüber empfunden? Stand er selbst Hannibal Lecter näher, als seiner eigenen Frau? Aus irgendeinem Grund trieb ihm dieser Gedanke die Hitze ins Gesicht. Will rappelte sich auf und schleppte sich ins Badezimmer. Seine Wangen glühten, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Mit einem Seufzen schälte er sich aus seiner Kleidung und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das Wasser war eiskalt, aber es tat ihm nach dem Stress und der Hitze des Tages gut.   
Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, schaltete er sein Handy aus und stellte den Wecker auf die entsprechende Uhrzeit. Dann überprüfte er, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, um am nächsten Morgen direkt losfahren zu können. Obwohl er die Stadt schön fand, wollte er sich nicht mehr länger als nötig in Florenz aufhalten. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und schlief die nächsten Stunden tief und fest durch, lediglich durch eine warme, wohlbekannte Stimme mit einem unmerklichen Akzent gestört, die seine Träume mit italienischen Worten füllte.   
Als der Wecker klingelte, fühlte Will sich trotzdem vollkommen zerschlagen.  
Er hatte den Jetlag noch immer nicht vollkommen überwunden und der Gedanke, schon wieder in ein Flugzeug zu steigen, trug nicht gerade dazu bei, seine Laune zu heben. Dennoch kämpfte er sich hoch, machte sich fertig und checkte schließlich aus. Er fuhr mit einem Taxi zum Flughafen zurück und wartete dort darauf, die Maschine nach Monaco besteigen zu können. Unterwegs telefonierte er noch mit Jack und erzählte ihm seine Version der Geschichte, die sich kaum von De Lucas unterschied. Jack hatte sofort gehandelt und Will nicht nur den Flug gebucht, sondern auch gleich ein Zimmer gemietet. In der Nähe der Monte-Carlo-Spielhalle, da er von dem Pokerchip erfahren hatte.   
Genau wie Alana riet ihm auch Jack zur Vorsicht und klang ebenfalls beunruhigt.   
Will sah ihn vor sich, wie er in seinem Büro saß und Anweisungen gab.  
Die letzten Jahre waren schwer für ihn gewesen. Nicht nur, dass Hannibal Lecter ihn lebensgefährlich verletzt hatte, auch seine Frau war nur knapp einen Monat später gestorben. Will hatte trotz seiner eigenen Verletzung mitbekommen, wie sehr Jack das alles mitnahm und wie gebrochen er plötzlich schien. Er erweckte den Anschein von Stärke, aber zusammen mit Bella war auch etwas in ihm gestorben. Will hatte nicht zu der Beerdigung gehen können, da sein Zustand zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch zu kritisch gewesen war, ebenso wie Alanas. Er bedauerte es zutiefst, dass er Jack nicht hatte beistehen können. Sie waren mehr als nur Kollegen, sie waren auf eine etwas seltsame Art und Weise zu Freunden geworden. So sehr Hannibal sie auch einst entfremdet hatte, sein Verschwinden und die Aufdeckung seiner Identität hatten sie einander wieder näher gebracht. Will, Alana und Jack waren nur drei von Hannibals Opfern, aber ihre traumatischen Erlebnisse hatten sie zusammengeschweißt. Das war das einzig Gute an der ganzen Geschichte.  
Bella Crawfords Tod hatte Will schmerzlich an den Verlust von Beverly Katz erinnert, zu deren Beerdigung er ebenfalls nicht hatte gehen können, weil man ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in Chiltons Anstalt festgehalten hatte. Wie viele Menschen mussten noch sterben, damit Hannibal sein Spiel weiterspielen konnte? Wills Gedanken kehrten zu Pazzi und dem Ring an seinem Finger zurück. Erneut hatte Hannibal einen trauernden Menschen zurückgelassen.  
Pazzis Frau würde niemals vergessen, was man ihrem Mann angetan hatte.  
Hannibal hatte ihn nicht nur ermordet, er hatte ihn auch noch vor der ganzen Stadt bloßgestellt.  
Wie schrecklich musste das für sie sein?   
Der Profiler verdrängte den Gedanken, als er endlich in den Flieger steigen konnte. Es half nichts, wenn er sich über diese Dinge den Kopf zerbrach. Er konnte weder Beverly, noch Abigail, noch Bella, noch Pazzi wieder zum Leben erwecken. Es half nichts, der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern. Alles was er tun konnte, war Hannibal Lecter zu folgen und zu hoffen, ihn tatsächlich irgendwann zu finden.  
Die Frage nach dem, was dann geschehen würde, stellte er vorerst zurück.  
Das Flugzeug war überraschend leer und Will erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie er zusammen mit Abigail nach Minnesota geflogen und dort aus der Zeit gefallen war. Er konnte noch immer nicht richtig glauben, dass Lecter ihren Tod beim ersten Mal nur inszeniert hatte. Will fragte sich, ob der Psychiater wirklich etwas für sie empfunden hatte. Er hatte einmal erwähnt, sie erinnere ihn an seine tote Schwester. Aber wieso hatte er sie dann umbringen können? War es ihm schwerer gefallen als sonst? Den Eindruck hatte er jedenfalls nicht erweckt. Aber wer wusste schon, was in seinem Kopf vorging?   
Gegen seinen Willen kehrte der Profiler im Geiste zu jener Nacht zurück. Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran. Die ganze Szene hatte sich wie ein Film in seinen Kopf gebrannt und allein der Gedanke daran tat weh. Aber als Will diese Erinnerung erneut aufrief, fiel ihm auf, dass Hannibal ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Selbst als er Abigail getötet hatte, hatte seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Will gegolten.   
„Ich habe dich sehr wohl verändert…“, murmelte der Profiler leise. Der Gedanke war damals sein einziger Trost gewesen, als er in dem sterilen Krankenzimmer gelegen und darauf gewartet hatte, dass sein Körper sich von der Stichwunde erholte. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Hannibal Lecter zu verletzen. Zumindest dieser Triumph blieb ihm. Aber er schmeckte bitter, wie er zugeben musste. Er fühlte bei weitem nicht so viel Genugtuung, wie er sich wünschte. Die ganze Geschichte war einfach nur furchtbar traurig.   
Zum Glück landete das Flugzeug, bevor sich die Hoffnungslosigkeit wie ein Gewicht auf seine Brust und seine Schultern legen konnte und er betrat den Flughafen von Monaco. Es war nicht wesentlich kälter als in Florenz und Will hatte allmählich das Gefühl, dass seine innere Uhr und sein Kreislauf vollkommen verrücktspielten. Er schnappte sich auch dieses Mal ein Taxi und gab dem Fahrer die Adresse, die Jack ihm per SMS mitgeteilt hatte. Der Taxifahrer kannte das Hotel natürlich und abgesehen davon konnte sich Wills Französisch durchaus sehen lassen. Es war zwar ein klein wenig eingerostet, aber immerhin konnte er sich damit zurechtfinden und anders als in Florenz zumindest teilweise verstehen, was um ihn herum vorging.   
„Wenn Sie am Glückspiel interessiert sind, sollten Sie sich wappnen, Monsieur.“, sagte der Taxifahrer fröhlich, als Will ihn nach dem Monte Carlo Casino fragte.   
„Wappnen?“  
„Oh ja, Monsieur. Die meisten die da reingehen, kommen nicht wieder raus. Es ist wie das Bermudadreieck. Die Menschen spielen vollkommen verrückt, sehen irgendwann nur noch Kirschen und Pflaumen und rufen Jackpot, als ginge es um ihr Leben. Hier ist es beinahe so schlimm wie in Las Vegas. Die Spielhölle fordert immer wieder ihren Tribut.“  
„Ich werde vorsichtig sein.“, murmelte Will.  
Daraufhin lachte der Taxifahrer, aber es klang nur amüsiert, keinesfalls gehässig.  
„Das haben sich schon viele vorgenommen.“  
Will hatte den Reiz am Glücksspiel nie verstanden. Er war noch nie ein Freund solcher Gradwanderungen gewesen, nach der Sache mit Hannibal Lecter erst recht nicht. Er konnte nicht nachvollziehen, wieso die Menschen sich freiwillig so etwas antaten. Zumal in Monaco größtenteils die Reichen und Schönen verkehrten. Diese Menschen hatten es nicht einmal nötig, schnell zu Geld zu kommen.  
Trotz seiner Neugier war Will nicht besonders wild darauf, das Casino zu betreten. Dabei handelte es sich wieder um einen Ort, an dem für seinen Geschmack viel zu viele Menschen umherwuselten. Aber da musste er wohl durch, wenn er wissen wollte, was es mit dem Pokerchip auf sich hatte. Der Taxifahrer riet ihm, vor seinem Besuch in dem Casino noch etwas zu essen und vor allem viel zu trinken.   
„Glauben Sie mir, da drin werden Sie nicht mehr daran denken. Es ist ein Wunder, dass noch keiner an den Automaten und Spieltischen den Hungertod gestorben oder verdurstet ist.“, sagte er.  
Der Profiler dachte, dass Geschichten wie diese nicht unbedingt förderlich für den Tourismus waren, aber als sie das Hotel erreichten, stellte er fest, dass das ohnehin nicht nötig war. Überall wimmelte es von Menschen und Will war froh, dass er sich bis zum Abend erst einmal in die Stille seines Zimmers zurückziehen konnte.   
Das Zimmer war nicht ganz so luxuriös wie das in Florenz, da Jack es so kurzfristig hatte buchen müssen, aber es war vollkommen ausreichend und vor allem nur zehn Minuten Fußweg von dem Monte Carlo Casino entfernt. Will sprang unter die Dusche und tat dann, was der Taxifahrer ihm geraten hatte. Nachdem er etwas gegessen hatte, ließ er sich auf den cremefarbenen Bettlaken nieder und betrachtete wieder den Pokerchip. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er damit anstellen sollte. Will verfügte normalerweise durchaus über eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe, aber er glaubte nicht, dass die zwei Stunden die ihm noch blieben, ausreichten um die Poker-Regeln zu verinnerlichen. Zumal er nicht wirklich Interesse für das Glücksspiel aufbringen konnte.   
Aber das war Lecter mit Sicherheit bewusst. Und wenn Will ihn nicht von selbst finden würde, war es gut möglich, dass er ein klein wenig nachhalf. Der Profiler gestattete sich ein leises Seufzen und schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er Hannibal tatsächlich hinterher gereist war. Sofern der Psychiater sich überhaupt in diesem Stadtteil oder gar diesem Land aufhielt. Aber Will glaubte irgendwie nicht daran, dass Hannibal ihm eine falsche Spur gelegt hatte. Es gab keinerlei Beweise dafür, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Lecter etwas ganz bestimmtes von ihm wollte. Aber was es war, konnte Will sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Sie hatten einander nichts mehr zu sagen, die Würfel waren bereits vor zwei Jahren gefallen. Und Hannibal hatte sich seitdem vollkommen unauffällig verhalten. Der Profiler weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Lecter erneut daran interessiert war, mit Jack und dem FBI ein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel zu veranstalten. Auch Hannibal war von den Ereignissen damals nicht unberührt geblieben, zumindest nahm Will das an.  
Hatte er in den vergangenen Monaten Kraft geschöpft, nur um wieder zu töten?  
Oder hatte er Pazzi lediglich umgebracht, um Will seine Macht zu demonstrieren und ihm die Grenzen aufzuzeigen? Der Profiler wusste es nicht und begann sich zu fragen, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. Egal welche Absichten Lecter verfolgte, sie konnten nicht gut sein.   
Ein Vibrieren riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, gefolgt von einem Klingeln. Will wusste gar nicht mehr, wann er sein Handy wieder angeschaltet hatte. Mollys Name leuchtete auf dem Display und der Profiler war versucht, den Anruf wegzudrücken. In etwa zwei Stunden würde er ins Casino gehen und möglicherweise die nächste Spur zu Gesicht bekommen, die Hannibal Lecter für ihn ausgelegt hatte. Ihm war nicht danach, sich jetzt mit Molly zu streiten. Seine kurze SMS hatte sich sicher nicht positiv auf ihre Laune ausgewirkt. Aber dennoch nahm Will den Anruf an, hauptsächlich weil sein schlechtes Gewissen ihn dazu trieb.  
„Sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist.“, sagte sie, als er sich meldete.  
„Es tut mir leid, Molly. Ich musste es tun.“  
„Du bist also tatsächlich nach Monaco geflogen…“  
„Ja.“  
„Wieso? Was ist passiert? Warum glaubst du, dass er ausgerechnet hier ist?“  
„Molly,…“  
„Er…hat wieder jemanden umgebracht, oder?“, unterbrach sie ihn und er hörte die Angst in ihrer Stimme. Will biss sich auf die Lippen und entschied sich dafür, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. In Anbetracht der Inszenierung und der Verbindung zu der Pazzi-Verschwörung, war es gut möglich, dass sie es ohnehin erfahren würde.  
„Ja, er hat Inspektor Pazzi ermordet.“  
„Der, mit dem du gearbeitet hast?“  
Ihre Stimme klang dünn und so, als müsste sie sich zwingen, ihm zuzuhören. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, welche Szenarien ihr in diesem Moment durch den Kopf gingen.  
„Ja. Und er hat mir einen Hinweis darauf hinterlassen, wo ich ihn finden kann. Zumindest glaube ich das.“  
„Bist du wahnsinnig, Will?“, fragte sie und schien sich nicht ganz entscheiden zu können, ob sie nun böse auf ihn war oder Angst um ihn hatte. Vermutlich beides.  
„Er wird mir nichts tun.“, versicherte der Profiler ruhig.  
„Ach ja? So wie er dem Inspektor nichts getan hat? Will, sei vernünftig und komm zurück. Wieso bist du so wild darauf, dein Leben zu riskieren?“  
„Ich muss es einfach tun, Molly. Abgesehen davon meinte Alana auch, dass…“  
„Alana?“  
Der Profiler biss sich auf die Lippen und schloss kurz die Augen. Er verfluchte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit. Eigentlich hatte er sich normalerweise besser im Griff. Aber vermutlich war seine Nervosität der Grund dafür, dass ihm diese Worte herausgerutscht waren.  
„Das heißt, ihr hast du Bescheid gesagt und mir nicht?“  
„Ich sage es dir jetzt.“  
„Du kannst mich nicht einfach ständig vor vollendet Tatsachen stellen. Es geht hier nicht nur um dich.“  
Nein, dachte Will. Es geht um Hannibal Lecter. Aber das kann ich dir nicht begreiflich machen. Nicht, ohne dich zu verletzen oder dir nur noch mehr Angst einzujagen.   
„Bitte, Will“, sagte sie und klang ein wenig sanfter, beinahe schon flehend. „Bitte tu mir das nicht an. Komm zurück, bevor er dich verletzt…bevor du…“  
„Mir wird nichts passieren. Vertrau mir, Molly. Ich habe die Sache im Griff.“  
Aber Will war sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob das stimmte. Im Grunde war es wieder einmal Lecter, der die Zügel in der Hand hatte und jeden seiner Schritte zu lenken schien. Genau wie damals.


	4. Spieler

Will fühlte sich wie in einem Film, als er das Casino betrat. Die Luft war wesentlich angenehmer, als er befürchtet hatte. Eigentlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es stickig und laut sein würde, aber das war nicht der Fall. Tatsächlich wirkte das Casino von innen ein wenig unecht, wie eine Kulisse. Will sah zwischen ein paar heiteren Touristen Männer in kostspieligen Anzügen sitzen, die meist von hübschen Frauen in glitzernden Abendkleidern flankiert wurden, deren Schnitt extraordinäre Abenteuer versprach. Alle schönen Menschen der Erde schienen sich in diesem Gebäude versammelt zu haben, was das Ganze in Wills Augen noch ein wenig künstlicher wirken ließ. Es irritierte ihn, weit und breit nur attraktive Menschen zu sehen, die sich bereitwillig ihr Geld aus der Tasche ziehen ließen.  
Die Innenräume erinnerten in ein wenig an das Barockzeitalter, die Wände waren reich verziert und ein riesiger Kronleuchter hing in der Mitte des Raumes und strahlte wie ein warm glühender Diamant. Der Profiler musste seine Augen erst an den Anblick gewöhnen, denn das Licht des Kronleuchters, die üppigen Verzierungen, die funkelnden Automaten und die vielen Spieltische waren auf den ersten Blick geradezu erschlagend. Will fragte sich, wie viele der Menschen in diesem Casino eine Waffe unter ihrer teuren Abendgarderobe trugen. Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass dies die Realität war und kein James Bond Streifen. Die meisten Besucher waren wahrscheinlich lediglich gut aufgelegte Geschäftsmänner, Touristen und gelangweilte Erben.  
Eine sehr hübsche Frau, die Will ein klein wenig an Alana erinnerte, zwinkerte ihm zu, als sie an ihm vorbeiging. Das erinnerte den Profiler wieder an das unangenehme Telefongespräch mit Molly zurück. Er hatte noch lange mit ihr diskutiert und ihr irgendwann eröffnet, dass er sich auf den Weg machen musste. Zwar hatte er noch eine gute Stunde Zeit gehabt, aber er hatte vermeiden wollen, dass ihr Gespräch zu einem handfesten Streit eskalierte. Kühl hatten sie sich voneinander verabschiedet und Will bereute es, wenn er ehrlich war, dass er den Anruf überhaupt angenommen hatte. In seinem Kopf herrschte schon genug Chaos, da mussten nicht auch noch seine Eheprobleme dazukommen.   
Um nicht untätig im Eingangsbereich herumzustehen, ging er erst einmal an die Bar. Die meisten Angestellten des Casinos waren weiblich, mit Ausnahme der Croupiers. Die Bardame, die Will ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte und dabei ihre makellosen Zähne entblößte, war eine hübsche Japanerin, deren Alter sich schlecht schätzen ließ. Ihr glänzendes, schwarzes Haar fiel wie ein weicher Wasserfall über ihre Schultern und schimmerte blauviolett, als sie sich bewegte.   
„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Monsieur?“, fragte sie in einem akzentfreien Französisch. Will überlegte einen Moment lang und holte dann den Chip aus seiner Hosentasche.   
„Haben Sie das hier schon einmal gesehen?“  
Sie nickte, sobald sie den Chip erblickte und zeigte auf einen Mann, der an einer Art Schalter saß.   
„Das Glück war Ihnen wohl hold, Monsieur. Diesen besonderen Chip müssen Sie bei ihm einlösen.“, erklärte sie freundlich. Will bedankte sich und ging zu dem Schalter. Ein paar Männer vor ihm lösten dort ebenfalls gerade ihre Chips ein, doch als Will an der Reihe war, bedeutete der Mann ihm mit einer Geste, ihm zu folgen. Er führte ihn zwischen den Reihen der Spielautomaten und der Poker- und Baccara-Tische hindurch, bis sie eine weiße Tür erreicht hatten. Sie befand sich direkt neben der zweiten Bar und war ausgesprochen unscheinbar. Will hätte sie auf den ersten Blick vermutlich für den Eingang zu den Räumen des Personals gehalten.   
„Sie werden bereits erwartet.“, sagte der Mann und deutete auf die Tür. „Viel Glück, Monsieur.“  
Mit diesen Worten war er schon wieder verschwunden und der Profiler blickte ihm einen Moment lang hinterher. Dann atmete er tief durch und trat durch die Tür. Dahinter befand sich ein mit dunkelrotem Teppich ausgelegter Flur, der zu einer weiteren Tür führte, die von zwei Vasen mit dunkelgrünen, großen Pflanzen flankiert wurde. Obwohl sich auch die Lautstärke im Casino noch in Grenzen gehalten hatte, war es hier beinahe unangenehm ruhig. Will hatte die Geräusche des Casinos ausgesperrt, als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Sie klangen nur noch gedämpft an seine Ohren und er begann sich zu fragen, ob dieses Hinterzimmer, zu dem der Flur anscheinend führte, schalldicht war. Langsam ging er auf die zweite Tür zu und der weiche Teppichboden verschluckte das Geräusch seiner Schritte. Auch diese Tür war wie erwartet unverschlossen. Der Raum dahinter war größer, als Will vermutet hatte. Darin befand sich ebenfalls eine Bar, aber sie war wesentlich kleiner als die im eigentlichen Casino. Und auch hier hing ein großer Kronleuchter von der Decke und warf sein Licht auf einen Spieltisch. Die Bar war unbesetzt und auch sonst befand sich niemand in diesem Raum. Abgesehen von dem Mann, der am Spieltisch saß und mit ruhiger Hand die Karten mischte.  
Hannibal Lecter.  
Obwohl Will ihn nicht zum ersten Mal wiedersah, spürte er, wie sein Magen sich zusammenzog. Aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und trat an den Tisch heran, um Lecter gegenüber Platz zu nehmen. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich, als würde alles um sie herum verschwinden, oder zumindest ausgeblendet werden, als er sich setzte. Er nahm nur noch Hannibal, den Tisch und die Karten wahr.  
Der Psychiater trug einen schwarzen Anzug, der ihm hervorragend stand, auch wenn die Farbe an ihm recht ungewöhnlich war. Damals hatte Hannibal schwarze Kleidung vermieden, weil er ein Mann war, der die Farben und das Schöne liebte. Jetzt hatte der Anzug den Effekt, ihn ein wenig bedrohlicher wirken zu lassen und Will war fest davon überzeugt, dass er genau das beabsichtigte. Alles was er tat, erfüllte einen bestimmten Zweck. Selbst wenn er lediglich die für das Casino übliche Garderobe trug.  
Es war seltsam, ihn so zu sehen, fast ein wenig unwirklich. Will hatte den Eindruck, als wären der Mann vor ihm und der, der in Florenz den Vortrag gehalten hatte, zwei vollkommen verschiedene Personen. Nicht nur aufgrund der Garderobe.   
„Sie haben mein Geschenk also erhalten.“, sagte Hannibal ruhig, während er die Karten geschickt auf den Tisch legte. Seine Geste und die Art der Anordnung erinnerten Will an das Spiel Patience.   
„Meinen Sie Pazzi oder den Chip?“, erwiderte er kühl und war dankbar dafür, dass er es schaffte, sich und seine Stimme zu kontrollieren. Hannibals Lippen verzogen sich zum Anflug eines Lächelns und für einen Moment sah Will seine Zähne im warmen Licht des Kronleuchters schimmern. Der Ausdruck in den Augen seines Gegenübers gefiel ihm nicht.   
„Verzeihen Sie mir, dass ich Ihnen Ihren Aufenthalt in Florenz verdorben habe. Ich hoffe, Sie konnten die Schönheit der Stadt trotzdem genießen.“  
„Warum haben Sie ihn getötet und nicht mich?“, fragte Will ungerührt und betrachtete, wie Hannibal die Karten neu anordnete. Dennoch ließ der Psychiater ihn nicht aus den Augen und gab ihm keine Sekunde lang das Gefühl, ihm nicht zuzuhören. Will kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, wie perfekt sein Gehirn funktionierte. Hannibal konnte sich auf mehr als nur zwei Dinge gleichzeitig konzentrieren, egal unter welchen Bedingungen. Für einen kurzen Moment trat ein etwas weicherer Ausdruck in seine Augen, der Will schlucken ließ. Aber vermutlich tat Lecter das nur, um ihn zu verunsichern oder weil ihm die Kälte, mit der der Profiler ihm gegenübertrat, nicht gefiel.  
„Es ist bedauerlich, dass Sie immer noch glauben, ich sei an Ihrem Tod interessiert. Die Welt ist ein sehr viel schönerer Ort mit Ihnen darin.“  
„Damals waren Sie anscheinend anderer Meinung.“  
„Sie sind noch am Leben.“, widersprach Lecter ruhig. „Ich hatte nie vor, Sie zu töten.“  
„Ich wünschte, Sie hätten es getan.“, murmelte Will und verfluchte sich im selben Moment dafür, dass er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte. Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue und der weiche Ausdruck blieb in seinen warmen, braunen Augen bestehen. Will hatte bei weitem nicht mehr so viele Probleme damit, den Augenkontakt zu seinen Mitmenschen aufrechtzuerhalten, aber er musste sich in diesem Moment dennoch abwenden. Diese Augen sahen viel zu viel. Und der Blick ging ihm zu nahe. Auch noch nach all dieser Zeit.   
Bevor Lecter etwas erwidern konnte, sprach der Profiler weiter.  
„Also, wieso?“, fragte er distanziert und brachte Hannibal damit wieder zu dem Mord an Pazzi zurück.  
„Das hatte weniger etwas mit Ihnen zu tun. Es war mehr…eine persönliche Sache zwischen dem werten Inspektor und mir.“  
Die Muskeln in Hannibals Gesicht bewegten sich nur minimal, aber dennoch konnte Will deutlich das versteckte Lächeln des Psychiaters sehen, als dieser sich offenbar an etwas zurückerinnerte, was ihn amüsierte. Will stieß fassungslos die Luft aus und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte er und zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern. „Wollen Sie die guten alten Zeiten wieder aufleben lassen?“  
Wenn Hannibal Wills sarkastischer und kalter Tonfall störte, so zeigte er es ihm nicht. Und obwohl sie so viel zusammen durchgemacht hatten, merkte der Profiler, dass er erst wieder lernen musste, Hannibal einzuschätzen. Er musste sich gewissermaßen wieder auf dessen Wellenlänge begeben. Aber wollte er das überhaupt?  
„Wollen Sie es?“, fragte Hannibal und ahnte wahrscheinlich sogar, wie doppeldeutig seine Worte in diesem Moment waren.  
„Oh nein“, sagte Will und schüttelte den Kopf. „Fangen Sie nicht wieder an, Ihre Spielchen mit mir zu spielen. Sie sind nicht mehr mein Psychiater, Dr. Lecter.“  
Hannibal legte den Kopf schief und der Profiler fühlte sich, wie ein Insekt unter dem Brennpunkt eines Mikroskops. Dieses Mal gelang es ihm nicht einmal, Lecters Blick auszuweichen. Es war als hätte der Psychiater ihm unsichtbare Fesseln angelegt.   
„Und doch fliegen Sie nach Florenz, um dem Inspektor bei seinen Ermittlungen zu helfen. Ermittlungen zu einem Fall, der bereits als abgeschlossen gilt.“  
„Er gilt nicht als abgeschlossen.“, widersprach Will.  
„Nicht für das FBI. Aber für Sie.“  
Will war nicht bereit, sich wieder in die Rolle des Patienten drängen zu lassen. Er würde Hannibal keinesfalls erneut die Kontrolle überlassen, so viel stand fest.  
„Und Sie?“, fragte er herausfordernd zurück. „Nach fast zwei Jahren, in denen Sie still und friedlich in Florenz gelebt haben, lassen Sie Ihre Tarnung plötzlich auffliegen und riskieren sogar, dass man Sie fasst? Warum, Dr. Lecter?“  
Wieder schenkte Hannibal ihm dieses verborgene Lächeln und einen Moment lang wirkte es beinahe so, als wäre er stolz auf Will oder als amüsierte ihn dieser angriffslustige Ton.   
„Wir sind nicht mehr miteinander verbunden, Agent Graham. Ich würde meine Motive daher lieber im Dunklen lassen.“  
Er wollte den Profiler mit diesen Worten testen, dessen war Will sich sicher. Er konnte spüren, dass Hannibal abschätzen wollte, ob ihn diese Distanzierung verletzte. Das Schlimme war, dass es funktionierte. Tatsächlich tat es weh, ihn so sprechen zu hören. Will hasste sich für dieses Gefühl, wie er sich für die Eifersucht gehasst hatte, die er in der Capponi-Bibliothek empfunden hatte.  
„Lediglich eine Sache werde ich Ihnen anvertrauen.“, fügte Hannibal hinzu. „Inspektor Pazzi wäre an diesem Abend auch gestorben, wenn Sie nicht in der Stadt gewesen wären.“  
Das überraschte Will ein wenig und er begann sich zu fragen, ob Pazzi ihm etwas verschwiegen hatte. Er hatte nicht den Eindruck erweckt, Hannibal tatsächlich auf die Schliche gekommen zu sein, schließlich hatte er den Großteil des Falls Will überlassen und sogar von ihm gefordert, Lecter zu identifizieren. Es hatte sich nicht so angehört, als wäre er Hannibal wirklich nahe gekommen. Welchen Grund konnte er also gehabt haben, ihn zu töten?   
Oder spielte er in diesem Moment nur wieder mit Will?  
„Sie werden mich nicht verraten, nicht wahr?“, fragte Lecter zufrieden, als er sein Spiel beendet hatte und die Karten neu mischte.   
„Sie kennen die Antwort auf diese Frage.“, gab der Profiler zurück und fixierte die Karten, um Lecter nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Hannibals Gegenwart strengte ihn auf mehreren Ebenen an. Zum einen strapazierte sie seine Nerven, weil er daran zurückdachte, was Hannibal ihm und allen die er liebte angetan hatte, zum anderen genoss er sie und verabscheute sich zutiefst dafür.  
„Es hätte keinen Sinn.“, fügte er schließlich hinzu, weil er wusste, dass Hannibal das von ihm hören wollte. Nun erwachte in dem Profiler der Wunsch, Hannibal zu testen und eine Reaktion seinerseits zu provozieren. Dieses Vorhaben war im Grunde schon von vornerein zum Scheitern verurteilt, aber Will versuchte es trotzdem.  
„Und ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn dies unsere letzte Begegnung wäre. Die Zeiten, in denen ich Sie in meinem Leben geduldet habe, sind vorbei.“, sagte er und schaffte es, seiner Stimme einen festen und ehrlichen Klang zu verleihen, obwohl diese Worte nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen, wie er insgeheim zugeben musste.   
„Sie haben sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut.“, stellte Hannibal fest und seine Hände unterbrachen einen Moment lang ihre Tätigkeit. Aber nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Will sah kurz dabei zu, wie Lecters Hände die Karten erneut auf den Tisch legten und sein Blick wanderte höher, an den Armen des Psychiaters hinauf. Er erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie er sich an Hannibals Schulter festgeklammert hatte. Damals, in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht.  
„Allerdings.“  
„Und, sind Sie glücklich?“  
Lecter klang vollkommen ruhig und nichts an seiner Mimik, Gestik oder an seinem Tonfall deutete daraufhin, dass ihn das Thema persönlich interessierte oder ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise angriff.   
Will zögerte viel zu lange und sparte sich schließlich eine Antwort, weil es ihm noch erbärmlicher vorgekommen wäre, dieses Zögern mit einer Lüge zu überspielen.  
„Nein.“, stellte Hannibal nüchtern fest. „Sie sind also nicht glücklich.“   
Will schenkte ihm ein kaltes und bitteres Lächeln.  
„Sie haben mein Leben zerstört, Dr. Lecter. Welche Rolle spielt es da noch, ob ich glücklich bin oder nicht?“  
Für die Dauer eines Herzschlages lang glaubte Will, so etwas wie ein Schuldgefühl in Hannibals Miene aufblitzen zu sehen, aber womöglich bildete er sich das auch nur ein, weil er es insgeheim sehen wollte. Lecter ließ die Frage einen Moment lang im Raum stehen und der Profiler begann sich zu fragen, ob Hannibal glücklich war. Nicht nur Wills Leben hatte damals eine unangenehme Wendung erfahren. Auch Hannibal hatte nicht das bekommen, was er sich erhofft hatte.  
„Sie sollten zurück in die Staaten fliegen.“, sagte Lecter schließlich.   
„Wieso, töten Sie mich sonst?“  
„Angst lässt Sie unhöflich werden.“  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor Ihnen.“  
„Nein, aber Sie haben Angst vor sich selbst.“  
Es war mehr als nur frustrierend, dass Lecter ihn immer noch mit Leichtigkeit durchschauen konnte. Obwohl der Profiler wusste, dass er recht hatte, wollte er ihm widersprechen. Doch dazu kam er nicht, denn Hannibal sprach bereits weiter.  
„Ich bin nicht Ihr Feind, Will.“, sagte er kryptisch und Will spürte, dass diese Worte bedeutungsvoller waren, als es in diesem Moment den Anschein hatte. Er schluckte die schnippische Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, herunter und ließ Hannibals Worte einen Moment lang auf sich wirken. Beinahe klang es wie eine versteckte Warnung. Aber vielleicht wurde der Profiler lediglich allmählich paranoid. Es war äußerst bedenklich, jedes Wort des Psychiaters auf die Goldwaage zu legen.  
Will fiel erstmals auf, dass Hannibal keinen Ehering mehr trug.  
„Was ist mit Dr. du Maurier passiert?“, fragte er nach kurzem Schweigen und seine Stimme klang müde und matt und nicht so besorgt, wie es angebracht gewesen wäre.  
„Ich hielt es für besser, dass sich unsere Wege vorerst trennen.“, erklärte Hannibal knapp und Will konnte förmlich spüren, dass noch mehr dahinter steckte. Dennoch klang es nicht, als hätte Hannibal sie getötet. Will hatte beinahe den Eindruck, dass Hannibal seine ehemalige Psychiaterin aus irgendeinem Grund schützen wollte.  
Er begann sich zu fragen, wie viel von der Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die Lecter ihm suggerierte, echt war. Lecter würde ihm nicht mehr verraten, das stand fest. Aber trotz allem was vorgefallen war, wurde Wills Neugier geweckt. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus Hannibals Worten und Taten.  
„Patience ist ein Spiel für einsame Menschen.“, sagte Will schließlich. „Sind Sie einsam, Dr. Lecter?“  
„So wie Sie?“, fragte Hannibal ruhig zurück.  
„Ich bin nicht einsam.“  
„Demnach haben Sie jemanden gefunden, der dazu in der Lage ist, Sie zu verstehen.“, stellte Hannibal fest.   
Nicht so wie du mich verstanden hast, dachte Will in diesem Moment, zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen.   
„Ich habe geheiratet.“  
„Ausgesprochen interessant.“  
„Ich werde Ihnen dennoch nichts über meine Frau oder meine Ehe erzählen.“  
„Wieso nicht? Fürchten Sie, ich könnte unangenehme Wahrheiten aussprechen, die Sie sich selbst lieber verschweigen?“  
Es ärgerte Will, dass Hannibal direkt davon ausging, dass seine Ehe in Scherben lag. Momentan lief es vielleicht nicht gerade gut, aber noch hatte Will eine Chance. Abgesehen davon reizte ihn der leise Triumph, der in Hannibals Stimme mitzuschwingen schien.  
„Nein, weil Sie die schlechte Angewohnheit hatten, die Menschen die ich liebe umzubringen.“, erwiderte er kalt. Auch wenn er Abigail mit keinem Wort erwähnt hatte, spürte er deutlich, dass Hannibal zuerst an sie dachte. Gut so, dachte der Profiler. Aber als sein Blick den des Psychiaters traf, wirkten Lecters Augen wieder sanft und sogar ein klein wenig mitleidig. Etwas in Will zog sich zusammen und er fühlte sich für ein paar unerträgliche Sekunden lang nackt und wehrlos, als würde Lecter direkt in seine Seele blicken. So wie damals.  
„Es freut mich, dass Ihr Leben diese positive Wendung genommen hat.“, sagte Hannibal schließlich.  
„Nein, das tut es nicht.“  
Darauf schwiegen sie wieder eine Weile und es war nichts zu hören, außer dem leisen Schaben der Spielkarten auf dem Tisch. Will bereute es mit einem Mal, dass er hergekommen war. Er fühlte sich so angreifbar und spürte, dass er nicht mehr weit davon entfernt war, wieder in das alte Muster zu verfallen, das ihn und Hannibal einst verbunden hatte.   
„Ist es das was Sie wollen?“, fragte er leise und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Hannibals Hände. „Ein Leben auf der Flucht?“  
Der Psychiater schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.  
„Sie sind daran nicht ganz unschuldig. Schließlich haben Sie mich überführt.“  
„Nein.“, widersprach Will. „Ich habe Sie nicht überführt, ich habe Sie lediglich…gesehen.“  
„Das Ergebnis bleibt dasselbe.“  
„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet…“  
Hannibal deckte eine der Karten auf, bevor er ihm antwortete.  
„Ich muss diesen Preis zahlen, wenn ich meine Freiheit nicht aufgeben will.“  
Wieder schwiegen sie eine Weile und Will spürte, wie sich eine seltsame Trauer in ihm ausbreitete. Er wusste nicht, wieso oder woher sie kam. Schließlich war es Hannibal, der wieder das Wort ergriff.  
„Ich habe mit Vorwürfen gerechnet.“  
Will deckte die nächste Karte an seiner Stelle auf. Herz 8.  
„Ich habe Ihnen nichts mehr zu sagen, Dr. Lecter. Es würde ohnehin nichts ändern.“  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Das tat er wirklich. Und das war das Schlimmste. Will wünschte sich von Herzen, zumindest ein wenig Hass für ihn aufbringen zu können. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn er ihm gegenübersaß.   
„Es wäre besser für Sie, wenn Sie sich nicht in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe aufhalten würden.“, fügte Lecter hinzu und Will runzelte die Stirn. Er glaubte wieder, diesen seltsamen Unterton zu vernehmen, auch wenn er ihn mehr spürte als hörte.   
„Fürchten Sie, man könnte auf Sie aufmerksam werden?“  
„Ich fürchte, Sie könnten in Gefahr geraten.“, korrigierte Lecter geheimnisvoll und Will verstand nicht, was er meinte. Zumindest schien er nicht von sich selbst zu sprechen, denn er war nach wie vor nicht an dem Tod des Profilers interessiert. Will Empathiefähigkeit hatte ihm bei Hannibal selten geholfen, aber in diesem Moment glaubte er deutlich zu spüren, dass irgendetwas an dem Psychiater nagte. Aber was? Dass Will ihn gefunden hatte, konnte wohl kaum der Grund sein, schließlich hatte Lecter ihm sogar noch einen Hinweis gegeben.   
„Wieso haben Sie Florenz so fluchtartig verlassen?“, fragte der Profiler. „Wenn Sie mit mir sprechen wollten, hätten Sie es auch dort tun können. Und erzählen Sie mir bitte nicht, Pazzis Tod hätte etwas damit zu tun. Sie haben jahrelange eine Doppelidentität aufrechterhalten, Sie hätten sich auch diesmal mit Sicherheit aus der Sache herauswinden können.“  
„Meine Pläne haben sich kurzfristig geändert.“, erwiderte der Psychiater lediglich und Will fragte sich, wieso er tatsächlich noch mit einer zufriedenstellenden Antwort gerechnet hatte. Was kümmerte es ihn, was Hannibal Lecter beschäftigte? Er war nicht mehr ein Teil seines Lebens und das Vernünftigste wäre gewesen, ihm in diesem Moment für immer Lebewohl zu sagen und endlich nach Hause zurückzukehren.   
Will erhob sich und Hannibal hob den Kopf. Obwohl er nun zu ihm aufsehen musste, fühlte der Profiler sich noch immer auf eine unangenehme Art und Weise unterlegen.   
„Wie Sie meinen.“, sagte er lediglich und drehte sich um. Doch Hannibals Stimme hinderte ihn am Gehen.  
„Wieso sind Sie hergekommen, Will?“, wollte er wissen und der Profiler schloss kurz die Augen und blickte dann zu der reichverzierten Decke hinauf. Er wandte Hannibal noch immer den Rücken zu, als er ihm antwortete.  
„Ich schätze, ich wollte mir beweisen, dass ich Ihnen gegenübertreten kann…“  
„Es hätte nicht so kommen müssen.“, sagte Hannibal und Will glaubte, echtes Bedauern aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. Endlich drehte er sich zu seinem ehemaligen Psychiater um und schaffte es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen und seinem Blick standzuhalten.  
„Sie irren sich, Dr. Lecter. Es hat genauso enden müssen.“  
Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Wenn Will ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er zugeben, dass ein Teil von ihm damals tatsächlich gewollt hatte, dass Lecter ihm die Klinge in die Eingeweide stieß. Er hätte sich verteidigen können, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte es geschehen lassen. Weil er wollte, dass Hannibal den Teil aus seinem Körper herausschnitt, der an ihn gebunden war. Aber der Psychiater hatte ihn anscheinend verfehlt. Vielleicht musste er ihn tatsächlich töten, um ihn endlich zu erlösen.  
Will holte den Chip aus seiner Hosentasche und legte ihn vor Hannibal auf den Tisch.  
„Die Würfel sind gefallen.“, sagte er leise und drehte sich wieder um. Und dieses Mal hinderte Hannibal ihn nicht daran, den Raum zu verlassen.

Will widerstand nur schwer dem Bedürfnis, sich an der Bar des Casinos zu betrinken. Eine schwere, schmerzhafte Hoffnungslosigkeit hatte sich in ihm festgesetzt und er wusste nicht einmal warum. Er hatte das richtige getan. Vielleicht nicht aus moralischer, aber immerhin aus persönlicher Sicht. Natürlich war es im Grunde vollkommen inakzeptabel, Hannibal laufen zu lassen, aber allein der Gedanke daran, ihn zu fassen und dem FBI zu übergeben, erschien Will so unsagbar anmaßend und lächerlich.   
Er hatte das getan, was Alana und Molly ihm geraten hatten, es war ihm gelungen, seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Er war noch am Leben.  
„Hurra.“, murmelte er deprimiert.   
Er ertrug das lebendige Pulsieren des Casinos nicht länger und verließ das Gebäude so schnell wie es ging. Vor dem Casino befand sich ein riesiger, beeindruckender Springbrunnen, dessen Wasser immer wieder die Farben wechselte. Über ihm leuchteten die Sterne und Will wurde bewusst, dass das nun schon die zweite Nacht war, in der er ruhelos umherwanderte und über Hannibal Lecter nachdachte. Er ließ sich am Rand des Springbrunnens nieder, so wie noch nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor auf der Brücke über dem Arno. Das Wasser rauschte leise und für einen Moment schloss Will die Augen und konzentrierte sich lediglich auf dieses Geräusch. Immer wieder fuhren teure Wagen vor dem Casino vor, deren Besitzer zusammen mit ihren Gattinnen oder Gespielinnen in freudiger Erwartung ausstiegen und das Steuer dem Parkwächter überließen. Einmal fuhr sogar eine Limousine vor.   
Will verbrachte einige Zeit damit, die Menschen zu beobachten, um sich dadurch abzulenken und nicht über das Gespräch mit Hannibal nachzudenken. Er hatte ihn tatsächlich wiedergesehen. Nach beinahe zwei Jahren. Von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Und er hatte das Gespräch auch noch unbeschadet überstanden und Lecter bei weitem nicht so viel Angriffsfläche geboten, wie er befürchtet hatte. Also wieso fühlte er sich so schlecht?  
Will gestand sich ein, dass er etwas anderes von der Begegnung erwartet hatte. Womöglich zu viel.  
Aber er wusste nicht, was genau er erwartet hatte. Absolution? Und für wen? Für Lecter oder für sich selbst? Etwas in Will wäre gerne noch länger in dem Hinterzimmer des Casinos geblieben. Nur aufgrund von Hannibals Nähe. Das war eine beunruhigende Feststellung. Der Profiler wusste nicht, wieso er nach wie vor so heftig auf Hannibals Präsenz reagierte. Wie schon in der Capponi-Bibliothek ließ die Anwesenheit des Psychiaters ein warmes Gefühl durch seinen Körper fließen, das sowohl angenehm als auch beängstigend war. Will hatte geahnt, dass er noch längst nicht mit dem Ganzen abgeschlossen hatte, aber dass es so schlimm sein würde, hatte er nicht erwartet.  
Eigentlich hätte er in diesem Moment Jack anrufen und ihm mitteilen müssen, dass er in die Staaten zurückkehren würde. Aber der Profiler zögerte. Er erinnerte sich an Hannibals Warnung und seine kryptischen Andeutungen. Die Vorstellung, dass er tatsächlich Angst um Will haben könnte, war irgendwie bizarr. Zumal der Profiler keine Ahnung hatte, wieso. Aber seine Neugier war stark genug, um den Anruf bei Jack zu verzögern. Wills Zimmer war für eine Woche gebucht und die Buchung konnte jederzeit verlängert werden. Er beschloss, noch eine Weile in der Stadt zu bleiben, auch wenn er nicht wirklich damit rechnete, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches geschehen würde. Dennoch hatte er das Gefühl, dass er es ewig bereuen würde, wenn er jetzt abreiste. Will hörte in diesem Moment voll und ganz auf sein Gefühl, aber er fühlte sich dabei nicht halb so schlecht, wie er erwartet hatte. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass er soeben indirekt beschlossen hatte, in Hannibals Nähe zu bleiben.   
„Von wegen, er ist von mir besessen.“, murmelte Will. Es war wohl eher umgekehrt.   
Will ahnte, dass er mit der Verlängerung seines Aufenthaltes und dem Ignorieren von Hannibals Warnung ein gewisses Risiko einging. Von Lecter ging nach wie vor eine Gefahr aus, auch wenn Will bei ihm gewissermaßen eine Sonderstellung innehatte. Aber der Profiler musste zugeben, dass ein Teil von ihm dieses Risiko tatsächlich eingehen wollte und die Ungewissheit genoss. Womöglich war doch mehr von Hannibals Spielernatur auf ihn abgefärbt, als er sich eingestehen wollte.  
Will wusste nicht, ob Hannibal das, was er ihm soeben gesagt hatte, ernstnahm.  
Wenn es der Fall sein sollte, dann ging er wohl davon aus, dass der Profiler tatsächlich so schnell wie möglich das Land verlassen würde. Falls nicht, würde er Will mit Sicherheit im Auge behalten. Das war nicht unbedingt eine beruhigende Vorstellung, aber dennoch reizte sie Will irgendwie.   
Er blieb noch eine Zeit lang am Rand des Brunnens sitzen und genoss die angenehme Abendluft und das Rauschen des schäumenden Wassers. Dann erhob er sich schließlich und kehrte zum Hotel zurück. Gerade als er die Lobby betreten wollte, sah er den Taxifahrer vom Vormittag wieder, der gerade neben seinem Wagen stand und eine Zigarette rauchte. Er erkannte Will sofort wieder, was den Profiler ein wenig überraschte.  
„Die Spielhölle hat Sie also wieder ausgespuckt, Monsieur.“, sagte er und bot dem Profiler eine Zigarette an, die dieser allerdings dankend ablehnte.   
„Vielleicht bin ich nicht für das Glückspiel anfällig.“, erwiderte er und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Seien Sie trotzdem vorsichtig. So manch standhafter Mann hat sich schon der Verführung hingegeben.“  
Er sprach im Plauderton und machte lediglich Smalltalk, aber dennoch spürte Will ein leises Unbehagen in seinem Inneren, als er bei diesen Worten an Hannibal denken musste. Und da war noch etwas anderes in ihm. Ein schwelendes Feuer, das sich danach sehnte, sich auszubreiten und seinen Körper vollständig auszufüllen. Aber das ließ der Profiler nicht zu.   
Stattdessen verabschiedete er sich von dem freundlichen Taxifahrer und betrat das Hotel. Er war so sehr in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, wie er den Fahrstuhl betrat. Erst als sich die beiden Türen im dritten Stock wieder öffneten, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er eigentlich die Treppe hatte nehmen wollen.   
Es war vollkommen dunkel in seinem Hotelzimmer und nach den flackernden Lichtern des Casinos und der Stadt war das eine Wohltat für seine Augen. Da das Zimmer in die preiswertere Kategorie fiel, lag das Fenster nicht auf der Seite, auf der sich die Straße befand. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass lediglich das Licht des Mondes und der Sterne durch die hohen Fenster fiel. Will öffnete die Balkontür, um ein wenig frische Luft hereinzulassen und setzte sich dann auf das Bett. Nachdenklich strich er mit der rechten Handfläche über das kalte Laken. Er fühlte sich seltsam benebelt, obwohl er weder im Flugzeug noch im Casino etwas getrunken hatte. Die Begegnung mit Hannibal wirkte sich scheinbar nicht nur auf seinen Geist, sondern auch auf seinen Körper aus.   
Mittlerweile war es fast ein Uhr morgens, doch Wills innere Uhr hatte sich noch immer nicht an die europäische Zeit gewöhnt. Er sehnte sich danach, ruhig und tief zu schlafen, bis weit in den Morgen hinein, aber sein Körper war hellwach und sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Schon jetzt spürte er die Kopfschmerzen und griff in seine Tasche, um die Schmerztabletten herauszuholen. Einen Moment lang hielt er die Schachtel in den Händen, dann ließ er sie wieder in die Tasche zurückgleiten. Noch waren die Kopfschmerzen erträglich. Will hatte seit damals ein vollkommen neues Schmerzempfinden entwickelt. Die Verletzung, die Hannibal ihm damals zugefügt hatte, war das schlimmste gewesen, was er bis zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte bewältigen müssen. Nicht nur aufgrund der Tiefe der Wunde und der Tatsache, dass er mehrere Tage lang in Lebensgefahr geschwebt hatte. Auch weil der emotionale Schmerz proportional zu dem physischen gewachsen war. Die Ärzte hatten ihn zwar wieder zusammengeflickt, aber der Profiler hatte lange danach noch immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass ein Teil von ihm irgendwo in Lecters Haus verloren gegangen war. Zudem hatten die starken Schmerzmittel damals dafür gesorgt, dass er unter Entzugserscheinungen gelitten hatte, als die Ärzte sie endlich absetzten.   
Es war in der Tat keine leichte Zeit für ihn gewesen. Wollte er wirklich riskieren, dass sich das wiederholte? Andererseits war die Chance, dass Hannibal ihm erneut ein Messer in die Eingeweide rammen würde, relativ gering. Sie waren quitt. Er hatte keinen Grund mehr, Will zu verletzen. Das hätte den Profiler beruhigen sollen, aber irgendwie erfüllte ihn die Vorstellung mit einer seltsamen Traurigkeit. Nicht dass er gewollt hätte, dass Hannibal ihn noch einmal so schwer verletzte, so masochistisch veranlagt war er nun auch wieder nicht. Was ihn in Wirklichkeit störte war das, was er Lecter vor ein paar Stunden deutlich gemacht hatte. Sie waren fertig miteinander und hatten sich nichts mehr zu sagen. Obwohl Will diese Worte selbst ausgesprochen hatte, verletzten sie ihn irgendwie. Er wollte nicht, dass die Verbindung zwischen ihnen gekappt wurde. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
Will fand es bizarr, dass er ausgerechnet bei Hannibal Lecter nach Linderung suchte.  
Und noch bizarrer war es, dass er damit sogar Erfolg gehabt hatte.   
Als er ihn während seines Vortrages beobachtet hatte, hatte er mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig empfunden. Aber dennoch hatte es ihm irgendwie gut getan, ihm zuzuhören, obwohl er nicht einmal verstanden hatte, wovon Lecter eigentlich gesprochen hatte. Will wollte diese Gefühle nicht, aber er konnte sie nicht abstellen. Wenn es ihm doch nur mit einem anderen Menschen so gegangen wäre, wie mit Hannibal. Wieso konnte er diese Gefühle nicht Molly gegenüber empfinden? Wieso konnte sie nicht sein Anker sein? Womöglich konnte sie es sogar, die bessere Frage war wohl eher, wieso er es nicht zuließ. Seine Frau hatte anfangs vermutet, dass Will Angst vor einer Bindung und einer intensiven Beziehung hatte, weil er schon einmal so sehr verletzt worden war. Das war eine beliebte, wenn auch nachvollziehbare Schlussfolgerung. Will hätte ihr gerne geglaubt, denn das hätte ihn womöglich von einem Teil seiner Schuldgefühle befreit, aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass es nicht stimmte. Natürlich hatte Lecter ihn verletzt und ihre Beziehung, auch wenn sie anderer Natur gewesen war, als die zu Molly, hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. In Form von äußerlichen und innerlichen Narben. Aber Will war auch vor der Sache mit Hannibal nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, sich an jemanden zu binden. Im Nachhinein war er froh darüber, dass Alana seine romantischen Avancen damals zurückgewiesen hatte. Wenn sie nachgegeben hätte, hätte das ganze wohl in einer Katastrophe geendet. Der Profiler konnte sich nicht binden, weil er noch nie jemanden getroffen hatte, zu dem er eine derartige Verbindung gespürt hatte. Er war nicht der Typ Mann der sich nach einer festen Beziehung sehnte. Will konnte nach wie vor nur wenig mit seinen Mitmenschen anfangen und hielt sie gerne auf Distanz. Dennoch hätte die Beziehung zu Molly unter anderen Umständen möglicherweise funktionieren können, da sie Wills Menschenscheu und seine anderen Eigenarten akzeptierte und sich bemühte, ihn zu nichts zu drängen und ihn nicht unter Druck zu setzen.   
In einer Welt ohne Hannibal Lecter hätten die beiden womöglich eine funktionierende Beziehung führen können. Denn der Psychiater hatte Will Grahams Welt tatsächlich aus den Angeln gehoben. Er hatte den Profiler zerstört, sich wie ein gieriger Parasit in sein Herz gefressen und ihm eine Wiedergeburt ermöglicht. Wie der Phönix aus der Asche war Will aus den Trümmern aufgestiegen, die das einzige gewesen waren, was noch von seinem Leben übrig geblieben war. Er hatte sich auf Hannibals Seite geschlagen und seine dunkle Seite ausgelebt. Es war eine befreiende und womöglich sogar notwendige Erfahrung gewesen, doch Will hatte den Mörder, der ihn ihm schlief, wieder weggesperrt. Und mit dem Verrat an Hannibal und Abigails Ermordung war seine Welt erneut zerstört worden. Es war nichts zurückgeblieben, als ein Scherbenhaufen. Molly hatte diese Scherben zusammengekehrt und behutsam zu etwas Neuem zusammengesetzt, aber im Grunde war es bereits zu spät gewesen.  
Will würde nie wieder eine derartige Bindung zu einem Menschen aufbauen können, wie er es mit Hannibal Lecter getan hatte. Weil es auf der ganzen Welt vermutlich keinen anderen Menschen gab, der ihn derart verstand. Trotz all den Lügen und der Manipulation hatte Will sich auf eine gewisse Art und Weise in Hannibal wiedererkannt. Nachdem der Psychiater sich ihm endlich offenbart hatte, waren sie einander erschreckend nahe gekommen. Und ein Teil dieser Nähe war sogar heute noch spürbar. Denn entgegen dem, was Will Hannibal erzählt hatte, waren noch nicht alle Verbindungen zu ihm gekappt. Da gab es noch etwas zwischen ihnen, das wie ein dünner, seidener Faden von einem zum anderen floss. Hannibal war anscheinend nicht gewillt, diesen Faden zu durchtrennen. Er wollte ihn erhalten. Und während Will sich in dem dunklen Hotelzimmer auf den kühlen Laken zusammenrollte, wurde ihm klar, dass er das ebenfalls wollte.


	5. Déjà-vu

Fünf Tage vergingen, bevor Will Hannibal ein zweites Mal begegnete. Der Profiler hatte versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und hatte sich ein wenig in der Stadt umgesehen. Obwohl es anfangs keinerlei Anzeichen dafür gegeben hatte, konnte er die Anwesenheit des Psychiaters förmlich spüren. Lecter war in der Stadt geblieben, obwohl Wills Instinkt ihm sagte, dass das nicht in seinem Interesse lag. An diesem sonnigen Nachmittag sollte er erfahren, warum.  
Will hatte sich von dem Casino ferngehalten, da er nicht annahm, Hannibal dort ein zweites Mal zu begegnen. Außerdem besaß er den Pokerchip nicht mehr, er wäre ohnehin nicht bis zu ihm durchgedrungen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Will fühlte sich an einen Einsatz erinnert, zu dem ihn sein damaliger Protegé beim FBI einmal mitgenommen hatte. Das war noch in Wills Anfangszeit gewesen und sie hatten lediglich einen Verdächtigen beschattet. Das war bei weitem nicht so aufregend, wie es in den Büchern und Filmen immer dargestellt wurde, denn im Grunde konnte man tatsächlich nur abwarten und hoffen, dass der Verdächtige in der modernen Welt nicht durch irgendwelche technischen Tricks auf einen aufmerksam wurde. Die meiste Zeit über hatte Will sich entsetzlich gelangweilt, da einfach nichts passiert war.  
Jetzt fühlte er sich jedoch vollkommen anders. Er wusste selbst nicht, auf was er eigentlich wartete, aber dennoch war er die ganze Zeit über ausgesprochen nervös gewesen. Er spürte, dass irgendetwas geschehen würde. Das war auch der Grund dafür, warum es ihn meist nicht in dem Hotelzimmer hielt. Will ging nicht gerne unter Menschen, aber in diesem Fall tat es ihm gut, nicht vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag seinen quälenden Gedanken ausgeliefert zu sein.  
Auch an diesem Nachmittag schlenderte er durch die Straßen und Seitengassen, wie immer ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel. Im Vergleich zu den vergangenen Tagen war wenig los, da es noch immer sehr heiß war und die meisten Menschen sich in diesem Zeitraum ein Beispiel an den Spaniern zu nehmen schienen, indem sie eine Siesta hielten. Je weiter Will sich vom Casino und dem Stadtkern entfernte, desto leerer wurden die Straßen.  
Monte Carlo gefiel ihm nicht ganz so gut wie Florenz, da die Modernisierung in der Stadt Einzug hielt und die alten Gebäude allmählich durch moderne Architektur ersetzt wurden. Umso angenehmer fand er es, einen Stadtteil zu erkunden, der noch ein wenig traditioneller wirkte. Will blickte zu den schönen Fassaden der alten Häuser hinauf und dann zu den schwarzen Schatten auf dem Steinboden, die allmählich immer länger wurden.  
„Sie sollten die Stadt wirklich verlassen.“  
Will erschrak, als er Lecters Stimme vernahm. Der Psychiater lehnte an einer Hauswand und stieß sich in diesem Moment davon ab. Will hatte absolut nicht mit ihm gerechnet, schon gar nicht hier und jetzt.  
„Ich meine es ernst, Will. Wieso sind Sie noch hier?“, fuhr er fort, während der Profiler sich sammelte. Hannibal trug eine dunkle kurze Jacke und darunter ein ebenfalls beinahe schwarzes Hemd. Trotz der Hitze schien er kein bisschen zu schwitzen und es war sehr ungewohnt für Will, ihn nicht in seiner formellen Kleidung zu sehen. Dennoch registrierte er irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf, dass Hannibal dieser etwas andere Stil ausgesprochen gut stand.  
„Sie haben mich beobachtet.“, stellte der Profiler fest. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ er Lecter aus den Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung. Niemand außer ihnen befand sich in der breiten Gasse zwischen den Häusern, Will hörte nicht einmal in der Ferne irgendwelche Stimmen oder andere Geräusche, die von Menschen zeugten. Er war tatsächlich mit Hannibal allein. Die Vorstellung behagte ihm aus irgendeinem Grund nicht. In der Bibliothek hatte er zuerst Pazzi an seiner Seite gehabt und bei seinem zweiten Besuch waren zumindest die Kunstsammler vor Ort gewesen. Und im Casino waren ebenfalls andere Menschen in der Nähe gewesen, obwohl Lecter sich mit ihm in dieses Hinterzimmer begeben hatte. Aber jetzt war er dem Psychiater vollkommen ausgeliefert. Will spürte, wie ihn der Gedanke elektrisierte.  
In vielerlei Hinsicht.  
Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Hannibal für seine Verhältnisse ausgesprochen unruhig wirkte. Auch das war ein seltener Anblick, an den der Profiler sich erst gewöhnen musste. Lecter behielt die Umgebung genau im Auge, obwohl seine Aufmerksamkeit eindeutig Will galt.  
„Wir sollten uns so schnell wie möglich wieder unter Menschen begeben.“, sagte er und der Profiler blickte ihn irritiert an und öffnete den Mund, um ihn endlich dazu zu bringen, seine kryptischen Andeutungen in klare Aussagen zu verwandeln. Aber er kam nicht dazu.  
Er hörte den scharfen Knall noch bevor er die Kugel spürte.   
Das Geschoss streifte seine rechte Schulter und ein heißer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Arm, als wäre er von einer Peitsche getroffen worden. Instinktiv drückte er mit der anderen Hand auf die Stelle, als der Knall erneut ertönte. Diese Kugel hätte mit Sicherheit Wills Lunge zerfetzt, wenn Hannibal ihn nicht aus der Gefahrenzone manövriert hätte. Allerdings hatte dieses Manöver zur Folge, dass der Psychiater die für Will gedachte Kugel abfing. Sie traf sein linkes Schulterblatt, doch er zuckte nur zusammen und kümmerte sich vorerst nicht weiter darum. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Will.  
Eine dritte Kugel schlug in das Kopfsteinpflaster ein und Hannibal und Will suchten an einer der Häuserwände Schutz.  
„Kommen Sie.“, sagte Lecter und zog ihn mit sich. Er war wesentlich schwerer verletzt als Will und der Profiler handelte in diesem Moment instinktiv und stützte seinen ehemaligen Psychiater. Zusammen humpelten sie aus der Gefahrenzone und Will merkte, dass Lecter anscheinend die Innenstadt zum Ziel hatte. Das war kein schlechter Plan, denn dort würden noch andere Menschen sein, was den Schützen möglicherweise abschrecken würde. Aber was wenn nicht?  
Will hatte keine Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Er schleppte sich mit Hannibal durch die vielen Gassen und Seitenstraßen und der Weg kam ihm unendlich lang vor. Da er seinen Arm unter Lecters rechtem Arm hindurchgeschoben hatte, war die Jacke des Psychiaters ein wenig nach oben gerutscht. Will konnte fühlen, wie das warme Blut seinen Rücken hinablief. Obwohl Hannibal ziemliche Schmerzen haben musste, ließ er sich nichts davon anmerken. Der Profiler spürte lediglich wie angespannt er war, weil er ihm so nahe war. Er konnte fühlen, wie die Muskeln unter der warmen Haut zuckten und sich spannten. Erst als sie ein gutes Stück Weg hinter sich gebracht hatten und sich wieder in der Nähe des Casinos befanden, entspannte Lecter sich ein wenig. Will merkte, dass er ein bestimmtes Ziel hatte.  
Möglichst unauffällig gingen sie über die Straße, die sich allmählich wieder füllte. Der Profiler hatte das Gefühl, dass die Temperatur mit jeder Sekunde zunahm, aber womöglich lag das auch nur an seiner Anspannung und an Hannibals Körperwärme. Lecter dirigierte ihn zu einem schönen Gebäude, das einen langen Schatten auf das Kopfsteinpflaster warf. Als sie durch die Tür traten, war es angenehm kühl. Allerdings lag das wohl eher daran, dass das Treppenhaus in dem sie sich befanden größtenteils aus Marmor bestand und somit keine Klimaanlage nötig zu sein schien. Will dachte, dass es nicht sehr ratsam war, Hannibal in diesem Zustand die vielen Treppen hinauf zu schleppen. Aber da entdeckte er den Fahrstuhl zu seiner rechten. Hannibals Schultermuskeln bewegten sich, als er den obersten Knopf drückte und die Türen sich schlossen. Interessanterweise hatte Will in diesem Augenblick kein Problem mit dem Fahrstuhlfahren. Womöglich lag das an seinem noch anhaltenden Schockzustand oder der Tatsache, dass er die Notwendigkeit erkannte. Aber vielleicht hatte es auch damit zu tun, dass Hannibal ihm so nahe war. Der Psychiater neben ihm streckte sich ein wenig und zuckte zusammen. Will konnte spüren, wie sein Hemd bereits von seinem Blut durchnässt wurde.  
Und obwohl auch Wills Verletzung brannte und pochte, sorgte er sich in diesem Moment lediglich um Hannibal. Er hatte während ihrer Flucht durch die Straßen seine eigene Wunde beinahe vergessen. Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich wieder und sie waren im obersten Stockwerk angelangt. Will trat zusammen mit dem Psychiater in den Flur hinaus, der mit einem weichen Teppich ausgelegt war, ähnlich dem, den Will vor dem Hinterzimmer des Casinos gesehen hatte. Es gab insgesamt nur drei Türen auf dieser Etage, Hannibal griff in seine Hosentasche und schloss die Tür zu seiner linken auf. Erst in diesem Moment wurde dem Profiler bewusst, dass er vorgesorgt haben musste. Eine Wohnung wie diese konnte man nicht einfach kurzfristig mieten. Ebenso wenig wie das Hinterzimmer im Casino. Hannibal schien sich neben seiner Identität als Dr. Fell in Florenz noch ein paar weitere erschaffen zu haben. Will fragte sich, unter welchem Namen man ihn in Monte Carlo kannte.  
Die Wohnung war hell und geschmackvoll eingerichtet und sichtlich kostspielig, aber dennoch sehr unpersönlich. Wobei der Profiler den Eindruck wohl bei jedem Zimmer gehabt hätte, nachdem er Hannibals Haus gesehen hatte. Dort hatte er den Psychiater in jedem einzelnen Möbelstück wiedererkannt, hier jedoch deutete rein gar nichts auf ihn hin, abgesehen vielleicht von der Lage und dem Preis.  
Hannibal löste sich langsam von Will und legte den Schlüssel auf eine helle Kommode. Dann schälte er sich vorsichtig aus seiner Jacke und betrachtete mit einem missbilligenden Blick das Loch, das die Kugel in den Stoff gerissen hatte. Will sah, dass sein Hemd sich über seinem Schulterblatt bereits dunkel verfärbt hatte. Aber als Hannibal sich zu ihm umdrehte, galt seine Aufmerksamkeit nur dem Profiler und nicht sich selbst.  
„Geht es Ihnen gut?“, fragte er.  
„Sie schulden mir eine Erklärung, Dr. Lecter.“, erwiderte Will, ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. Tatsächlich wurde ihm jetzt erst richtig bewusst, was gerade eben geschehen war. Irgendjemand hatte versucht, sie umzubringen. Es bestand kein Zweifel darin, dass der Schütze sie beide zum Ziel gehabt hatte. Aber warum? Es musste einige Menschen auf dieser Welt geben, die von Hannibal Lecters Tod profitierten, aber von Wills? Selbst wenn der Profiler irgendwelche Feinde gehabt hätte, wieso griffen sie ihn dann ausgerechnet hier und jetzt an? Es war reiner Zufall, dass er nach Monte Carlo gekommen war.  
„Das fürchte ich auch.“, sagte Lecter schließlich. Will rief sich wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass noch immer eine Kugel in seiner linken Schulter steckte. Der Gedanke löste ein seltsames Unbehagen in ihm aus, das kurz davor war, sich in Sorge zu verwandeln. Verdammt, dachte Will. Hannibal hatte eine weitaus schlimmere Strafe verdient, als eine Schusswunde. Wieso fühlte Will keine Genugtuung oder wenigstens Gleichgültigkeit?  
„Sie sind verletzt.“, murmelte er überflüssigerweise und der Psychiater blickte auf die Stelle, an der die erste Kugel Will gestreift hatte.  
„Sie auch.“  
Der Profiler folgte seinem Blick und legte eine Hand auf die Verletzung. Auch sein Hemd war bereits blutdurchtränkt und der Stoff klebte auf der zerfetzten Haut.  
„Warten Sie einen Moment.“, sagte Hannibal und verschwand. Die Wohnung war relativ offen, die Küche ging direkt in das Ess- und das Wohnzimmer über und lediglich das Bad und das Schlafzimmer waren davon abgetrennt. Der Profiler ging zu den hohen Fenstern, die beinahe die gesamte gegenüberliegende Wand einnahmen und blickte auf die Straßen hinunter. Obwohl sich Hannibals Wohnung über den Dächern der Stadt befand, fühlte Will sich ein wenig wie auf dem Präsentierteller und das viele Glas verstärkte diesen Eindruck.  
Als Hannibal zurückkehrte, hatte er einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten bei sich und er bat den Profiler, auf der weißen Ledercouch Platz zu nehmen. Will zögerte einen Moment, da der Meinung war, das Blut und teures, weißes Leder sich nicht sehr gut vertrugen, aber der Psychiater winkte nur müde ab. Er hatte sich immer noch gut im Griff, lediglich die Art wie er sich bewegte deutete daraufhin, dass er starke Schmerzen haben musste. Doch selbst das fiel Will nur auf, weil er ihn so gut kannte. Ein Außenstehender hätte vermutlich nichts bemerkt.  
„Zeigen Sie mir die Wunde.“  
Es war eine Aufforderung, aber es klang mehr wie eine Frage. Diese Seite von Hannibal irritierte Will ein bisschen, er war es nicht gewohnt, dass der Psychiater ihm so zurückhaltend gegenübertrat. Es passte nicht zu ihm und aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte Will sich schuldig. Beinahe so, als wäre es tatsächlich seine Schuld, dass Lecter angeschossen worden war. Dabei war das vollkommen wahnsinnig. Der einzige, der einen Grund für Schuldgefühle gehabt hätte, war Hannibal. Und er verdiente die Kugel in seiner Schulter.  
Wills Hemd lag recht eng an, sodass er die Ärmel nicht weit genug hochkrempeln konnte. Also knöpfte er es auf und pellte den feuchten Stoff vorsichtig von der Wunde an seinem Arm. Sie war länger, als er vermutet hatte und sah ein bisschen wie ein Schnitt aus, weil die Kugel an seiner Haut vorbeigeschrammt war. Aber trotzdem war der Schmerz noch erträglich. Will hatte schon weit schlimmeres aushalten müssen. Als er den Kopf hob, merkte er, dass Hannibals Blick für ein paar Sekunden lang zu Wills Narbe gewandert war. Zu der Spur, die er auf seinem Körper hinterlassen hatte.  
Will hätte gerne gewusst, was ihm in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging. Erinnerte er sich an diese Nacht zurück, so wie Will es in den vergangenen Tagen nur allzu oft getan hatte? Fühlte er sich schuldig? Oder betrachtete er die Narbe mit der kühlen, gleichgültigen Objektivität eines Chirurgen?  
Der Profiler konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, denn Hannibals Miene gab keinerlei Aufschluss über das, was in ihm vorging. Als er die Wunde vorsichtig desinfizierte, hatte Will ein Déjà-vu. Er fühlte sich an die Nacht erinnert, in der er Randall Tier getötet und sich dabei die Fingerknöchel verletzt hatte. Auch damals hatte Hannibal seine Wunden versorgt. Aber trotzdem war es jetzt irgendwie anders. Ruhiger und weniger symbolträchtig. Es fühlte sich nicht so verboten an wie damals.  
Nachdem der Psychiater die Wunde gereinigt und das ausgetretene Blut abgewaschen hatte, sah die Verletzung schon weit weniger schlimm aus. Auch wenn Will glaubte, Teile der Muskeln zu erkennen. Zum Glück war sein Arm nicht taub geworden.  
Lecter legte mit geübten Handgriffen einen Verband an und Will zog den Stoff seines Hemdes wieder über seine Schulter und schloss die Knöpfe. Er hätte sich wohl unbehaglich fühlen müssen, sich Lecter derart zu präsentieren, nachdem dieser ihm ein Messer in die Eingeweide gestoßen hatte, aber das war nicht der Fall. Hannibals Berührung fühlten sich auch nach der langen Zeit noch erschreckend vertraut an. Und etwas in Will bedauerte, dass er aufgehört hatte, ihn zu berühren.  
„Danke.“, sagte der Profiler leise.  
„Es ist nur ein einfacher Verband…“  
„Nein, das meinte ich nicht. Danke, dass Sie mir eben das Leben gerettet haben.“, korrigierte Will.  
Hannibal zuckte mit den Schultern und hatte sich einen Moment lang nicht im Griff, was sich dadurch zeigte, dass er schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht verzog.  
„Wie schon gesagt, ich habe kein Interesse an Ihrem Tod.“, sagte er dann. Will blickte auf den Verbandskasten, der zwischen ihnen stand und dann auf Hannibal.  
„Quid pro Quo, Dr. Lecter.“, schlug er vor.  
„Sie müssen das nicht tun.“  
Will erlaubte sich den Anflug eines Lächelns.  
„Vertrauen Sie mir nicht?“  
„Sie sagten, Sie wollten eine Antwort.“  
„Sie können mir meine Fragen auch beantworten, während ich mich um Ihre Schulter kümmere.“  
Will war zwar kein Arzt, aber er hatte im Rahmen seines FBI-Trainings durchaus gelernt, diverse Wunden ordnungsgemäß zu versorgen. Er fragte sich, ob Hannibal sein Angebot aus Höflichkeit oder Eitelkeit ablehnte. Vielleicht gefiel es ihm nicht, sich gewissermaßen wehrlos vor dem Profiler zu präsentieren. Aber was auch immer es war, er überwand sich offenbar.  
„Wie Sie wünschen.“  
„Drehen Sie sich um.“, bat Will und streifte ihm vorsichtig das Hemd von den Schultern. Hannibals Rücken war muskulöser, als der Profiler vermutet hatte. Allerdings wusste er genau, dass Hannibal körperlich mehr als nur fit war und er wusste auch, bei welchen Tätigkeiten der Psychiater seine Muskeln aufgebaut hatte. Aber Will neigte auch heute noch dazu, dieses Wissen zu verdrängen. Obwohl er relativ früh herausgefunden hatte, dass Hannibal der Chesapeake-Ripper war, hatte ein Teil von ihm es nie akzeptieren können. Nicht einmal nachdem Lecter ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, Abigail hilflos beim Sterben zuzusehen.  
Der Schütze war anscheinend doch weiter von ihnen entfernt gewesen als Will vermutet hatte. Er konnte die Kugel, die in Hannibals Fleisch steckte, sogar sehen.  
„Benutzen Sie die Pinzette.“, empfahl der Psychiater ruhig, als Will zögerte. Dabei wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund wagte er es nicht, Hannibal zu berühren. Er musste sich erst ein wenig sammeln, bevor er nach der Pinzette greifen konnte. Seine rechte Hand ruhte halb auf Hannibals Rücken, um ein Zittern zu vermeiden. Die Finger der linken berührten nur ganz leicht den linken Oberarm des Psychiaters. Will hatte während seiner Ausbildung schon einmal eine Kugel entfernt und damals war es ihm schon nicht leicht gefallen. Allerdings hatte das daran gelegen, dass es ihm an Erfahrung und Selbstvertrauen gemangelt hatte. Im Moment ließ ihn die Angst zögern, Hannibal wehzutun. Dabei wusste er genau, wie zäh der Psychiater war und dass er weitaus schlimmere Schmerzen ertragen konnte.  
„Nur zu.“, sagte Lecter sanft und seine Stimme gab Will tatsächlich genügend Stabilität. Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, dass er keine Anleitung brauchte und durchaus in der Lage war, das hier alleine zu bewältigen, aber Fakt war nun einmal, dass er Hannibals Führung in diesem Moment sehr wohl brauchte.  
Vorsichtig schob er die Pinzette in die Wunde und versucht, die Kugel damit zu greifen. Es gelang ihm nicht auf Anhieb und er rutschte ab, was den Psychiater allerdings lediglich zucken ließ. Will bewunderte ihn um seine Selbstbeherrschung. Auch wenn es im Moment wahrscheinlich Hannibals Eitelkeit war, die ihn davon abhielt, ein schmerzerfülltes Geräusch von sich zu geben. Der Profiler stellte fest, dass die Kugel sich tiefer in die Haut gegraben hatte, als er vermutet hatte. Trotzdem konnte er sie bewegen. Er verzichtete darauf, Hannibal seine Fragen zu stellen, während er vorsichtig versuchte, den Fremdkörper endlich aus der Wunde zu entfernen. Vermutlich hätte Hannibals Tonfall sich nicht einmal verändert, aber Will wollte es nicht darauf anlegen. Es lag nicht in seinem Interesse, Hannibal zu demütigen oder unnötig zu quälen.  
Endlich bekam er die Kugel mit der Pinzette zu fassen und zog sie vorsichtig aus der Wunde. Hannibals Blut klebte daran und floss auch weiterhin ungehindert aus der Wunde. Will legte die Kugel auf einem Wattepad ab und drückte vorsichtig auf die Verletzung, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Dann begann er damit, das Blut abzuwaschen und die Wunde zu desinfizieren, wie Hannibal es zuvor bei ihm getan hatte. Erneut spürte er, wie die Muskeln sich unter der warmen Haut unter seinen Fingern bewegten. Will entdeckte eine kleine, schmale Narbe etwas unterhalb von Hannibals Nacken. Sie war sehr blass und kaum sichtbar, vermutlich war sie schon weit über zehn Jahre alt. Der Profiler fragte sich, wie Lecter sie sich zugezogen hatte. Denn abgesehen von den Narben an seinen beiden Handgelenken, einst zugefügt durch Matthew Brown, zeugte nichts an seinem Körper davon, dass ihm einmal irgendjemand gefährlich geworden war.  
Will war vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft und hatte beinahe vergessen, dass ihm Hannibal noch Antworten schuldete. Dem Psychiater nach so langer Zeit plötzlich wieder so extrem nahe zu sein, war ein beruhigendes und zugleich beängstigendes Gefühl. Will blickte noch einmal auf die Schusswunde, bevor er damit begann, sie zu verbinden. Vermutlich würde das Hannibals vierte Narbe werden. Sie würde einmal ähnlich aussehen wie die auf Wills Schulter, die Jack Crawford verschuldet hatte, als er damals im Haus von Garrett Jacob Hobbs auf ihn geschossen hatte.  
Wir sind vollkommen kaputt, du und ich, dachte Will.  
Unsere Haut erzählt eine Gesicht, die von purer Gewalt geprägt ist.  
Von Schmerz, Verrat und Tod.  
„Narben sind nicht zwangsläufig etwas Schlechtes.“, sagte Hannibal und Will zuckte zusammen und fragte sich, ob er einen Teil seiner Gedanken ausversehen laut ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Ich bin noch immer ein offenes Buch für Sie, nicht wahr?“, fragt er matt, als der Psychiater sich zu ihm umdrehte und sein Hemd wieder zuknöpfte. Will betrachtete die blutverschmierte Kugel, an der kleine Fasern der Watte klebten.  
Auch an den Händen des Profilers befanden sich Blutspuren. Hannibals Blut. Wie symbolträchtig, dachte Will bitter.  
„Wenn man einmal den Schlüssel zum Geist eines Menschen gefunden hat, kann man ihn häufig mehrmals benutzen.“, erwiderte Lecter und Will runzelte die Stirn.  
„Den Schlüssel?“, fragte er zweifelnd. „Oder die Schwachstelle?“  
Hannibal schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln und zum ersten Mal glaubte Will, die Spuren zu sehen, die das Leben auf der Flucht bei ihm hinterlassen hatte.  
„Jeder Mensch hat eine Schwachstelle. Manchmal ist sie auf den ersten Blick erkennbar, manchmal nicht.“, fügte er dann hinzu und klang wieder ein wenig so, wie Will ihn in Erinnerung behalten hatte.  
„Was ist Ihre?“, fragte der Profiler leise.  
Hannibal blickte ihm in die Augen.  
Will musste schlucken als ihm klar wurde, dass Hannibal in diesem Moment vollkommen ehrlich zu ihm war. Abgesehen davon brachte ihn die Antwort des Psychiaters, die lediglich in Form dieses warmen, beinahe liebevollen Blickes erfolgte, aus dem Konzept. Will konnte förmlich spüren, wie Hannibal sich wieder in sein Herz schlich. Mit einer erschreckenden und demütigenden Leichtigkeit.  
„Was war das eben?“, fragte der Profiler, um das Thema zu wechseln und sich nicht von dem Moment gefangen nehmen zu lassen. Eine leise Alarmglocke schien in seinem Kopf zu schrillen. Er spürte, dass diese Unterhaltung eine gefährliche Wendung nehmen könnte, wenn er sich nicht daran zurückerinnerte, wer er war und wer da vor ihm saß. Der Mann, dem Will einst vertraut hatte, existierte nicht mehr. Vor ihm saß der Chesapeake-Ripper. Ein Mörder, ein Psychopath, der vor knapp einer Woche einen unschuldigen Menschen an der Fassade der Capponi-Bibliothek aufgehängt und seine Eingeweide aus seinem Körper gezogen hatte. Wieso fiel es Will bei all dem was er wusste und was er durchgemacht hatte so schwer, das zu sehen?  
„Jack Crawford ist nicht der einzige, der an meinem Kopf interessiert ist.“, sagte Hannibal schließlich.  
„Kann ich mir vorstellen.“, murmelte der Profiler. Aber sein Gegenüber ging nicht darauf ein.  
„Ihr Freund Inspektor Pazzi ist käuflich. Besser gesagt, er war es.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
„Ich habe schon seit längerem vermutet, dass er gegen mich ermittelt. Allerdings wusste ich, dass er sich nicht sicher war. Er hat die Hilfe des FBI angefordert, allerdings ging es ihm nicht schnell genug. Offenbar hatte er nicht genug Vertrauen in Sie.“  
Bei diesen Worten trat ein kühler Ausdruck in seine Augen und Will konnte spüren, dass er sich in dieser Sekunde daran erinnerte, wie er Pazzi ermordet hatte.  
„Im Prinzip hatte er nur zwei Optionen. Entweder, er kooperiert mit Ihnen und überlässt somit Jack Crawford und dem FBI einen Großteil der Arbeit und geht am Ende leer aus, oder er konzentriert sich auf jemand anderen, der ihm eine große Summe verspricht, wenn er mich finden und identifizieren kann. Wie Sie sich sicher denken können, hat Inspektor Pazzi sich für die zweite Möglichkeit entschieden. Er hat mich verraten, nur wenige Stunden nachdem er mit Ihnen in der Bibliothek war. Sein Auftraggeber hat ihn entlohnt und mir einen seiner Handlanger geschickt. Seine Leiche wird demnächst an einem Ufer des Arno angespült werden.“  
Also hatte Hannibal in Florenz sogar zwei Menschen getötet. Und wenn seine Geschichte stimmen sollte, dann war Pazzis doppeltes Spiel wohl auch der Grund dafür, warum er den ganzen restlichen Tag nicht erreichbar gewesen war. Und am Abend war er Hannibal in die Hände gefallen und hatte ohnehin nicht mehr auf Wills Anruf reagieren können, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Auf den ersten Blick ergab das ganze durchaus Sinn, aber der Profiler hütete sich davor, Hannibal vorschnell zu vertrauen. Trotz seiner emotionalen Bindung an ihn hatte er etwas aus den Vorfällen von damals gelernt.  
„Wer ist sein Auftraggeber?“, fragte Will und Hannibal musterte ihn wieder intensiv.  
„Können Sie sich das nicht denken?“  
Als Will ihn lediglich verwirrt ansah, fuhr er fort.  
„Fällt Ihnen niemand ein, der an meinem und Ihrem Tod interessiert wäre? Jemand, der noch eine Rechnung mit uns offen hat? Jemand mit einem weit verzweigten Netz von Kontakten und enormem finanziellen Einfluss?“  
Plötzlich fiel es Will wie Schuppen von den Augen.  
„Warten Sie…Sie glauben, dass…Mason Verger…“  
„Ich glaube es nicht, ich weiß es. Er hat mir bereits seine Männer hinterhergeschickt, kurz nachdem ich Baltimore verlassen hatte.“  
„Also ist er der Grund dafür, warum Sie sich von Dr. du Maurier getrennt haben…“  
„Ich wollte sie nicht gefährden. Ich bin durchaus daran interessiert, sie aus dieser Sache herauszuhalten.“  
Will durchzuckte wieder dasselbe Gefühl, wie einst in der Capponi-Bibliothek. Dass Hannibal sich für jemand anderen interessierte, als für sich selbst, war neu. Tatsächlich schien er in diesem Moment die Wahrheit zu sagen. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass er log. Bedelia du Maurier schien ihm tatsächlich am Herzen zu liegen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Sofern Hannibal überhaupt ein Herz hatte.  
Der Profiler konnte spüren, dass Hannibal kurz davor war, die Eifersucht, die in diesem Moment durch seinen Körper zuckte, wahrzunehmen. Also sprach er schnell weiter und versuchte das Gefühl so gut es ging zu verdrängen, oder wenigstens zu verbergen.  
„Aber was will er plötzlich von mir? Ich habe in den vergangenen beiden Jahren nichts von ihm gehört und mich hat auch niemand angegriffen oder verfolgt.“  
„Vermutlich hat er gehofft, dass Sie ihn zu mir führen.“  
Was ich letztendlich auch getan habe, dachte Will.  
„Und nun will er sich an uns rächen?“, fragte er.  
Uns. Wie seltsam das klang. So falsch, aber irgendwie auch richtig.  
„Das hier dürfte der Beweis dafür sein.“, erwiderte Hannibal und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die blutige Kugel. Will hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten, das Gehörte zu ordnen. Dass Mason Verger Rache wollte, konnte man ihm nicht verdenken. Zwar war es Hannibal gewesen, der Verger dazu gebracht hatte, sein Gesicht an Wills Hunde zu verfüttern, aber letztendlich war es Will gewesen, der über Masons Schicksal entschieden hatte. Der Psychiater hatte ihm in Hinblick darauf den Vortritt gelassen.  
„Also wollten Sie deshalb, dass ich die Stadt verlasse. Um zu vermeiden, dass ich Masons Handlanger zu Ihnen führe.“  
„Ich wollte vermeiden, dass er keine Verwendung mehr für Sie hat.“, korrigierte Hannibal. „Aber jetzt ist es zu spät. Er weiß, dass Sie mich gefunden haben und er wird Sie auch weiterhin verfolgen, selbst wenn sich unsere Wege trennen sollten.“  
Der Psychiater klang nicht so, als läge es in seinem Interesse, sich wieder von Will zu trennen. Und der Profiler musste zugeben, dass es ihm genauso ging.  
„Was wollen Sie jetzt tun?“, fragt er. Obwohl er und Hannibal nun gewissermaßen im selben Boot saßen, distanzierte Will sich mittels seiner Wortwahl noch ein wenig von ihm. Trotz der Gefühle, die er für Lecter hegte und von denen er nicht wusste, welcher Natur sie waren, war er noch nicht bereit, ihm einfach so zu vergeben und sich auf seine Seite zu schlagen. Deswegen suggerierte seine Wortwahl, dass die ganze Sache lediglich Hannibals Problem war und nicht seines.  
„Ich könnte Masons Handlanger erneut töten, aber das würde Aufsehen erregen und abgesehen davon verfügt Mason über eine schier unerschöpfliche Anzahl an Untergebenen.“  
„Also wollen Sie flüchten.“, stellte Will fest. Im ersten Moment dachte er, dass dieser Plan nicht zu Hannibal passte, aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass das nicht stimmte. Eine Flucht passte nicht zu dem Mann, den Will damals in Jack Crawfords Büro kennengelernt hatte. Aber zu dem, der da gerade vor ihm saß, passte es sehr wohl. Der Profiler hatte das Gefühl, tatsächlich Hannibal gegenüberzusitzen und nicht dem Chesapeake-Ripper.  
Hör auf, diese Unterscheidung zu machen, befahl er sich gereizt.  
Zwischen Hannibal und dem Ripper zu differenzieren, trug nur zu seiner eigenen Verblendung bei und ließ den Psychiater menschlicher erscheinen, als er in Wahrheit war.  
„Ich wollte mich ohnehin nicht lange in der Stadt aufhalten.“, bestätigte Lecter. „Aber ich konnte nicht verschwinden und Sie Masons Handlangern überlassen.“  
Diese Aussage erinnerte Will an das, was Hannibal damals in der Nacht seiner Flucht zu ihm gesagt hatte. Die Worte waren wohltuend und schmerzhaft zugleich. Die Eifersucht, die noch soeben in Will aufgeflammt war, wurde dadurch ein wenig besänftigt, aber gleichzeitig tat die Erinnerung an diese Nacht und an das, was sowohl Hannibal als auch Will zerstört hatten, furchtbar weh.  
„Wie überaus zuvorkommend von Ihnen.“  
Der Profiler klang giftiger, als beabsichtigt, da er Hannibal nicht zeigen wollte, wie leicht dieser ihn mit seinen Worten verunsichern oder sogar berühren konnte. Obwohl die Bemerkung in den Augen des Psychiaters wohl „ausgesprochen unhöflich“ war, wie er es zur damaligen Zeit formuliert hätte, überging er sie großzügig. Vielleicht dachte er, dass er Wills abweisende Haltung verdient hatte. Aber das setzte voraus, dass er sich seiner Schuld bewusst war.  
„Wenn Sie mich vor Mason schützen wollten, wieso haben Sie sich dann mit mir getroffen und mir diese Spur gelegt? Ich hätte Sie nicht gefunden, wenn Sie mir nicht den Chip hinterlassen hätten.“, sagte Will dann ein klein wenig friedfertiger.  
„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Masons Spione mitbekommen haben, dass Sie mich für Pazzi identifiziert haben. Und abgesehen davon wollte ein Teil von mir Sie sehen.“  
Es wunderte den Profiler ein wenig, dass Hannibal das so offen zugab. Anders als Will schien er kein Problem mit dem zu haben, was er empfand. Auch wenn Will sich in diesem Moment fragte, ob Hannibal so oft an ihn gedacht hatte, wie der Profiler an ihn. Als Will nichts erwiderte, fuhr der Psychiater fort.  
„Und die Tatsache, dass Sie mir gefolgt sind, lässt vermuten, dass es Ihnen ähnlich ging.“  
„Ja.“, gab der Profiler zu. Wenn Hannibal schon mal ehrlich zu ihm war, dann konnte er ihm diesen Gefallen ebenfalls tun. Es fiel ihm auch nicht mehr so schwer, es zuzugeben, nachdem der Psychiater es bereits getan hatte.  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Will schließlich, nachdem sie eine Weile geschwiegen und sich in die Augen gesehen hatten. Es fiel ihm mit jeder Sekunde leichter, den Blickkontakt zu Hannibal aufrecht zu erhalten. Sowohl er als auch der Psychiater hatten aufgehört, ihr Gegenüber zu scannen und eine mögliche Gefahr abzuschätzen. In diesem Moment genossen die beiden lediglich den Anblick des jeweils anderen und dem Profiler wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst, wie sehr ihm Hannibal gefehlt hatte. Trotz allem, was sie einander angetan hatten.  
„Ich bin im Besitz zweier Flugtickets. Morgen früh geht es los.“, erwiderte Hannibal vieldeutig und legte einen leicht fragenden Unterton in seine Stimme. Genau wie damals, als Will zum letzten Mal mit ihm diniert hatte. Vor knapp zwei Jahren hatte er das Angebot des Psychiaters ausgeschlagen. Und jetzt? Etwas in ihm drängte darauf, Hannibal dieses Mal zu folgen. Dieses Gefühl wurde von der Eifersucht bestärkt, die Will empfunden hatte, als er Hannibal und Bedelia zusammen gesehen hatte. Aber der Profiler wusste sehr gut, dass er es sich nicht so einfach machen konnte. Genau wie damals ging es nicht darum, was er wollte. Es ging darum, was richtig war.  
„Ich kann nicht einfach mit Ihnen fliehen. Ich habe einen Auftrag. Und eine Familie.“  
Tatsächlich fiel ihm erst in diesem Moment ein, dass er sich schon länger nicht mehr bei Molly oder Jack gemeldet hatte. Das musste er unbedingt nachholen.  
„Wenn Sie nach Baltimore zurückkehren, laufen Sie Mason Verger direkt in die Arme. Und das wäre wohl kaum sehr klug, auch im Hinblick auf…Ihre Familie.“  
Das Zögern war Will nicht entgangen und ließ sein Herz aus irgendeinem Grund für ein paar Sekunden schneller schlagen. Aber vielleicht lag das auch nur an seiner Aufregung.  
„Wollen Sie damit etwa andeuten, ich hätte keine andere Wahl?“, fragte er kühl, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. Es war nicht gut, dass beinahe jedes Wort von Hannibal eine derartige körperliche Reaktion bei ihm auslöste.  
„Die Entscheidung liegt ganz bei Ihnen, ich kann Sie natürlich zu nichts zwingen. Aber ich kann Sie zur Vorsicht mahnen. Sie kennen Mason Verger, er wird nichts unversucht lassen, auch wenn er mittlerweile stark auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen ist.“  
Bei diesen Worten erinnerte sich Will daran, wie Verger sich sein Gesicht zerschnitten hatte und verzog kurz das Gesicht. Er fragte sich, in wie weit Mason sich davon erholt hatte. Aber er konnte dennoch kein Mitleid für ihn empfinden. Mason Verger war ein Schwein. Schon allein für das, was er Margot angetan hatte, gehörte er bestraft. Und Will würde ihm niemals vergeben, dass er sein ungeborenes Kind auf dem Gewissen hatte.  
„Ist das Ihr Plan? Wollen Sie Ihr Leben lang weglaufen?“, fragte er. Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, aber ich benötige etwas Zeit. Es wäre ausgesprochen unklug, vorschnell zu handeln.“  
Tatsächlich spürte auch Will eine gewisse Unruhe in seinem Inneren. Der Gedanke, dass Masons Männer hinter ihnen her waren, war nicht unbedingt beruhigend. Sie brauchten einen Plan, aber den konnten sie nicht schmieden, solange sie sich hier verbarrikadieren mussten.  
„Selbst wenn ich…mit Ihnen kommen würde, was soll ich Jack erzählen?“  
„Sagen Sie ihm, dass Sie mir weiter folgen.“, schlug Lecter vor. „Er wird Ihnen vertrauen.“  
Ja, dachte Will. Und ich missbrauche dieses Vertrauen. Erneut.  
Für dich.  
Für einen Mörder.  
Für einen Psychopathen, der eiskalt seine Spielchen mit ihm gespielt hatte.  
Für den Mann, der Abigail und Beverly Katz auf dem Gewissen hatte.  
Für den Mann, der die Narbe auf Wills Haut hinterlassen hatte.  
Es war verrückt.  
Und falsch. So furchtbar falsch.  
Aber Will spürte, dass er sich tief in seinem Inneren bereits entschieden hatte.  
Er redete sich ein, dass ihn seine Angst um Molly und Josh dazu trieb. Wenn Mason Verger ihnen etwas antun sollte, würde Will sich das niemals verzeihen. Das war zwar nicht gelogen, aber dennoch nicht der Hauptbeweggrund für seine Entscheidung.  
„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich gezwungen bin, Sie vor ein derartiges Ultimatum zu stellen.“, sagte Lecter in seine Gedanken hinein. „Ich wünschte wirklich, wir wären uns unter anderen Umständen begegnet.“  
Will fragte sich, ob er sich damit nur auf die Gegenwart oder auch auf die Vergangenheit bezog. Denn der Profiler hatte sich seinerseits schon oft gewünscht, Hannibal nicht in Jacks Büro begegnet zu sein. Wenn Sie sich als Psychiater und Patient getroffen hätten, womöglich durch einen simplen Zufall, wäre ihnen wohl sehr viel Schmerz erspart geblieben. Aber diese Wünsche führten zu nichts. Sie verklärten nur die Realität. Sie waren einander als Gegenspieler gegenübergetreten und daran konnten sie nichts mehr ändern.  
Aber jetzt schien sich die Konstellation auf dem Spielfeld zu verändern. Hannibal war nicht länger Wills Gegner, vielleicht offiziell, aber längst nicht mehr auf der emotionalen Ebene. Nun war eine neue Bedrohung in Form von Mason Verger auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Und Will und Hannibal waren plötzlich wieder zu Verbündeten geworden.  
„Wo wird das Flugzeug landen?“, fragte Will.


	6. Heimat

Will entspannte sich erst, als das Flugzeug den Boden berührte. Er hatte nach den Strapazen der letzten Woche eindeutig genug vom Fliegen. Und der Gedanke, dass er womöglich beobachtet und verfolgt wurde, ließ ihn nur noch nervöser werden. Lecter gab sich entspannt und vollkommen ruhig, was ein klein wenig auf den Profiler abfärbte. Aber dennoch konnte er spüren, dass auch Hannibal recht angespannt war, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse.  
Sie hatten sich nach dem Gespräch in Lecters Wohnung getrennt und Will war zu seinem Hotel zurückgekehrt und hatte seine Sachen gepackt. Auf dem Weg hatte er einen Umweg in Kauf genommen und war später in ein Taxi gestiegen. Falls ihn jemand verfolgt haben sollte, so hatte er die Spur mit Sicherheit vorerst verloren. Will und Hannibal hatten sich erst am nächsten Morgen am Flughafen wieder getroffen. Obwohl der Profiler die Aufregung der vergangenen Tage noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, war er erleichtert gewesen, als er den Psychiater am Flughafen angetroffen hatte. Etwas in ihm hatte befürchtet, dass Masons Handlanger Hannibal nach Wills Verschwinden doch noch gefunden hatte. Lecter war durchaus in der Lage, auf sich achtzugeben und sich zu verteidigen, das wusste Will sehr gut, aber im Moment war der Psychiater verletzt und dadurch geschwächt. Nicht übermäßig, aber dennoch war die Schusswunde nicht zu unterschätzen.  
Will ärgerte sich darüber, dass er tatsächlich Angst um ihn gehabt hatte.  
Es wäre auch unter anderen Umständen einfach nur absurd gewesen.  
Der Profiler hatte Jack eine kurze SMS geschickt, ohne ihn allerdings in die ganze Sache einzuweihen. Er hatte das getan, was Hannibal ihm vorgeschlagen hatte und Jack lediglich mitgeteilt, dass er Lecters Spur weiter folgte. Allerdings hatte er ihm noch nicht gesagt, wohin diese Spur ihn führte. Er hatte ihm lediglich mitgeteilt, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Auch Molly hatte er vorerst nichts von seinen Plänen erzählt. Sie glaubte, dass er sich weiterhin in Monte Carlo aufhielt. Will beschloss, ihr so wenige Informationen wie möglich zu geben, damit Mason keinen Grund hatte, auf sie aufmerksam zu werden. Wenn Molly nichts wusste, dann war sie für ihn uninteressant. Das Problem war nur, dass Will das seiner Frau nicht so einfach würde begreiflich machen können. Also schob er die Konfrontation mit ihr vorerst auf.  
Das Wetter in Litauen war im Vergleich zu dem in Florenz und Monaco wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Es war kalt, stürmisch und ein feiner Sprühregen benetzte die Straßen, als Will und Hannibal aus dem Flugzeug stiegen. Lecter hatte sich bereits von Monte Carlo aus darum gekümmert, dass ihnen am Flughafen ein Wagen zur Verfügung stand. Will merkte ihm an, dass er in den vergangenen beiden Jahren bereits mindestens einmal hier gewesen war. Offenbar hatte er auch in seinem Heimatland gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen.  
Sie stiegen ins Auto und ließen das Flughafengelände hinter sich. Will sah viele dunkle Tannenwälder und weite Wiesen, ein Großteil der Landschaft, die vor dem Fenster vorbeizog, schien unbewohnt zu sein. Es war noch immer ziemlich kühl, sogar im Auto, aber der Profiler musste zugeben, dass ihm die Kälte weit mehr zusagte, als die Hitze. Er hatte Lecter nicht nach seinem Ziel gefragt und den Großteil der Fahrt über schwiegen sie. Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, eines, das nur mit Hannibal möglich war. Will konnte spüren, wie es im Kopf des Psychiaters arbeitete. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, was den Profiler ein wenig irritierte. Er spürte, dass Hannibal sich innerlich wappnete. Offenbar kostete es ihn Überwindung, den Ort aufzusuchen, zu dem sie fuhren.  
Will sah es ihm nicht an, er fühlte es mehr und gewann dadurch zum ersten Mal einen Einblick, der ihm vollkommen neu war. Er kannte Hannibal besser als jeder andere, aber in diesem Moment näherte er sich einem Kapitel im Leben des Psychiaters, das ihm damals immer verschlossen geblieben war. Will wusste alles über den Chesapeake-Ripper und alles, was Hannibals Leben in Baltimore betraf. Aber von der Zeit davor wusste er nur das, was Lecter ihm erzählt hatte. Es waren nur Andeutungen gewesen, der Profiler hatte die Informationen, wenn überhaupt, nur in kleinen Portionen bekommen. Jetzt begann er sich zu fragen, ob es tatsächlich etwas gab, was noch immer an Hannibal nagte. Etwas, was mit seinem Leben vor Baltimore zu tun hatte.  
„Ich würde Ihnen gerne eine Frage stellen.“, sagte Hannibal in seine Gedanken hinein, während er sich auf die Straße konzentrierte und Will lediglich einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf. Der Profiler zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blickte ihn abwartend an.  
„Wieso tragen Sie keinen Ehering?“, fragte Lecter dann.  
Will biss sich auf die Lippen und wusste nicht, wieso ihm diese Frage so unangenehm war. Er hatte kein Problem damit und Molly auch nicht. Also wieso fühlte er plötzlich diesen Widerwillen und das Verlangen, sich rechtfertigen zu müssen?  
„Ich bin nicht so traditionell veranlagt.“, erwiderte er schließlich und fragte sich, ob Hannibal damit etwas über Will oder über seine Frau hatte erfahren wollen. Vielleicht beides.  
„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen?“, fügte er hinzu.  
„Reine Neugier.“  
Von wegen, dachte Will.  
„Es hat mich ein wenig gewundert, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Ich hätte Sie für einen Menschen gehalten, der gewisse Symbole schätzt.“  
„Was soll das nun wieder heißen?“, fragte Will und fühlte sich ein wenig angegriffen.  
„Nun ja, Sie haben damals oft nach einem Anker gesucht. Nach etwas, woran Sie sich festhalten können. Etwas, das Sie daran erinnert wer Sie sind.“  
„Ich brauche keinen Ehering, um mich an meine Frau zu erinnern.“, sagte der Profiler kühl. „Und abgesehen davon ist seit damals viel Zeit vergangen, Dr. Lecter. So manches hat sich verändert.“  
Er konnte spüren, dass Hannibal ihm nicht wirklich glaubte, selbst wenn Wills Worte zumindest ansatzweise der Wahrheit entsprachen. Natürlich hatte sich vieles verändert, auch Will und Hannibal. Aber was die Sache mit dem Ehering anging, so dachte der Profiler in diesem Moment, dass es vielleicht tatsächlich besser gewesen wäre, etwas bei sich zu tragen, was ihn an Molly erinnerte. Er hatte sie in den vergangenen Tagen viel zu leicht verdrängen können. Der Ring hätte in diesem Moment als eine Warnung fungieren und ihn von unüberlegtem Handeln abhalten können.  
„Außerdem sagen Eheringe heutzutage nichts mehr aus. Sie haben auch einen getragen, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere.“, fügte Will hinzu. Aus irgendeinem Grund entlockte diese Bemerkung Hannibal ein Schmunzeln und der Profiler fragte sich, ob sein Tonfall womöglich zu viel von der unterschwelligen Eifersucht beinhaltet hatte, die er bei dem Gedanken an Bedelia empfand.  
„Ich musste meine Tarnung aufrechterhalten.“, erwiderte der Psychiater ruhig.  
„Und das war der einzige Grund?“  
Will gab sich große Mühe, unverfänglich und gelassen zu klingen, aber das war ihm bei diesem Thema kaum möglich. Und er konnte spüren, dass Hannibal das sehr wohl bemerkte.  
„Quid pro Quo.“, schlug der Psychiater vor, so wie Will am vergangenen Tag, als er Hannibals Wunde versorgt hatte. „Ich erzähle Ihnen etwas über meine Beziehung zu Dr. du Maurier und Sie erzählen mir etwas über Ihre Beziehung zu Ihrer Frau.“  
„Das kann man wohl kaum vergleichen.“, wehrte Will ab und zuckte bei diesen Worten innerlich zusammen. Konnte man das wirklich nicht? Er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort. Zum einen wollte er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht hören, dass Hannibal möglicherweise tatsächlich Gefühle für Bedelia du Maurier hegte, zum anderen fürchtete er sich vor der möglichen Wahrheit über seine eigene Beziehung. Wenn Hannibal die Beziehung zu seiner Psychiaterin tatsächlich nur zum Schein geführt hatte, war es dann möglich, dass auch Will sich und seiner Umwelt mit seiner Ehe lediglich etwas Bestimmtes hatte beweisen wollen? In dunklen Stunden hatte er das schon einmal in Erwägung gezogen, aber es widerstrebte ihm, es vor Hannibal zuzugeben.  
„Gut.“, sagte er dennoch, da seine Neugier sein Unbehagen trotz allem besiegte.  
„Also, wieso haben Sie Dr. du Maurier mitgenommen?“  
„Weil ich sie schätze und in der Tat gewisse Gefühle für sie hege. Sie ist eine bemerkenswerte Frau und hat mich und meine Motive immer verstanden und mir ihre Gedanken stets schonungslos offen präsentiert, allerdings ohne anmaßend zu erscheinen.“, erklärte Hannibal und der Profiler glaubte zu fühlen, wie etwas in ihm zusammensank. Wieso enttäuschte ihn diese Antwort? Hatte er tatsächlich gehofft, Hannibal würde behaupten, dass ihn nichts mit Bedelia verband? Schon allein die Tatsache, dass er sie mitgenommen hatte zeigte, dass ihm offenbar etwas an ihr lag. Und dass er sich von ihr getrennt hatte, um sie vor Mason zu schützen, unterstrich diese Vermutung.  
„Wieso haben Sie Ihre Frau geheiratet?“, fragte Lecter zurück.  
„Weil ich Sie liebe.“, erwiderte Will schlicht und spürte zu seinem Ärger, wie zögerlich diese Worte klangen. Eigentlich hatte er vollkommene Überzeugung in seine Stimme legen wollen, um zu testen, wie Hannibal auf dieses Geständnis reagieren würde.  
Schnell stellte er die nächste Frage, bevor Hannibals Reaktion ihn zu sehr aus dem Konzept bringen konnte.  
„Dr. du Maurier weiß, wer Sie sind. Wieso hat Sie sie dennoch begleitet?“  
„Das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum ich sie schätze. Auch sie birgt eine dunkle Seite in sich. Eine, die der meinen gleicht.“  
„Tun wir das nicht alle?“, murmelte Will leicht gereizt und sah ein Blitzen in Hannibals Augen, obwohl sein Blick nach wie vor auf die Straße gerichtet war.  
„Habe ich Sie verstimmt?“, fragte er amüsiert.  
„Ganz und gar nicht.“, erwiderte Will gezwungen gleichgültig.  
„Wieso lieben Sie Ihre Frau?“, fragte Lecter dann. Will hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dieses Spiel zu verlieren. Hannibals Antworten klangen sicher und nachvollziehbar, während der Profiler den Eindruck hatte, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden, obwohl er die Fragen nur sehr knapp beantwortete.  
„Sie ist humorvoll, verständnisvoll, liebevoll und geduldig. Und sie akzeptiert mich so, wie ich bin.“  
Immerhin diese Antwort klang halbwegs überzeugt und gab Will wieder ein bisschen Sicherheit.  
„Welche Gefühle hegen Sie für Dr. du Maurier?“, fügte er dann hinzu.  
„Keine romantischer oder sexueller Natur.“, erwiderte Hannibal und der Profiler musste sich eingestehen, dass ihn diese Antwort beruhigte. Auch wenn es komplett unangebracht war.  
„Weiß Ihre Frau, was geschehen ist, bevor sie in Ihr Leben getreten ist?“  
Die Frage war geschickt formuliert, denn eigentliche wollte der Psychiater etwas viel konkreteres wissen. Die ehrliche Frage hätte gelautet: Weiß sie von mir?  
Wieder fühlte der Profiler das Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen. Dank Freddie Lounds war der Chesapeake-Ripper-Fall mit all seinen grausamen Details an die Öffentlichkeit geraten, es wäre unmöglich gewesen, Molly etwas davon zu verschweigen. Sie hatte die Berichte gelesen und die Narbe gesehen. Aber dennoch wusste sie im Grunde nichts von Hannibal. Denn das wichtigste hatte Will ihr verschwiegen.  
„Sie weiß, wer Sie sind und dass Sie mich beinahe umgebracht hätten.“, antwortete er schließlich. Hannibal schien mit dieser Antwort sehr zufrieden zu sein, offenbar hatte er damit gerechnet.  
„Aber Sie weiß nicht, in welcher Beziehung wir zueinander standen?“, fragte er weiter. Eigentlich hätte Will die nächste Frage stellen müssen, aber er musste sich zähneknirschend eingestehen, dass der Psychiater bereits innerhalb von wenigen Minuten seinen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Will bereute es, sich auf dieses Spiel eingelassen zu haben. Hannibal hatte offenbar nichts zu verlieren gehabt und Will die Fragen demnach ehrlich beantworten können. Anders als der Profiler.  
„Sie weiß, dass wir zusammengearbeitet haben und dass Sie mein Psychiater waren.“, wehrte Will ab. Tatsächlich wusste Molly auch nichts von Wills kurzer Rolle als Doppelagent, die er damals auf den Vorschlag von Jack Crawford hin angenommen hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass der Profiler tatsächlich in Erwägung gezogen hatte, mit Hannibal zu fliehen. Molly hatte Will nie mit Fragen bedrängt, sie war ihm sehr verständnisvoll gegenübergetreten und der Profiler hatte das im Grunde ausgenutzt. Er hatte sie auf eine gewisse Art und Weise bereits betrogen, indem er ihr nichts von seiner besonderen Beziehung zu Hannibal erzählt hatte.  
Es war so, als hätte er ihr von einem ehemaligen Ex erzählt und behauptet, lediglich freundschaftliche Gefühle für ihn zu empfinden. Bei diesem Vergleich flatterte Wills Magen und er wünschte, er hätte das Thema nicht angeschnitten.  
„Also haben Sie ihr den Kern der Sache verschwiegen.“, stellte Hannibal gelassen fest. Noch immer fuhren sie über eine einsame Straße, die sich durch die hügelige, grüne Landschaft und düstere Wälder schlängelte. Der Regen wurde mal stärker und mal schwächer, gelegentlich blitzte ein Stück des blauen Himmels zwischen den schweren, grauen Wolken hervor.  
„Das ist nicht wahr.“, widersprach Will, obwohl er wusste, dass Lecter recht hatte.  
„Hätte ich ihr vielleicht erzählen sollen, dass ich eine Zeitlang mit Ihnen paktiert habe? Dass ich Randall Tier ermordet und zerstückelt habe?“, fügte er dann gereizt hinzu.  
„Sie sagten, sie sei verständnisvoll.“, erinnerte Hannibal ruhig.  
Will stieß ein kurzes, bitteres Lachen aus.  
„Irgendwo hat auch ihre Zuneigung ein Ende. Es ist unmöglich, jemandem einen Mord zu verzeihen.“  
„Ich habe Ihnen weit Schlimmeres angetan und doch sind Sie hier.“  
Hannibal sprach vollkommen ruhig und blickte währenddessen noch immer auf die Straße. Ein paar Sekunden lang musterte Will ihn sprachlos und spürte, wie sein Herz heftig in seiner Brust schlug. Er wollte Lecter sagen, dass er ihm keineswegs vergeben hatte, denn das hatte er nicht. Aber in diesem Moment wurde ihm erst die Tragweite von Hannibals Worten bewusst. Tatsächlich hatte Will sich ihm wieder angeschlossen, obwohl er wusste, was für ein Monster er war. Hätte er Molly Vergebung entgegenbringen können, wenn sie ihm das angetan hätte, was Hannibal ihm angetan hatte?  
Er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort auf diese Frage.  
Und er bereute es, dass er die Tatsache angesprochen hatte, dass Mollys Zuneigung begrenzt war.  
Jeder Mensch zog irgendwann einen Schlussstrich, jeder Mensch entschied für sich selbst, was er tolerierte und was nicht. Und Mord gehörte normalerweise in die letzte Kategorie. Aus vollkommen nachvollziehbaren Gründen. Man konnte Molly nicht vorwerfen, dass auch sie eine solche Toleranzgrenze besaß, die irgendwann überschritten war.  
Aber Will?  
Erst jetzt fragte er sich entsetzt, wie stark die Zuneigung, die er für Hannibal empfand, tatsächlich war. Schon seine Taten als Chesapeake-Ripper waren unverzeihlich. Dazu kamen die Morde, die Will persönlich angegriffen hatten. Abigail und Beverly Katz. Auch Alana und Jack hätten beinahe ihr Leben verloren. Und trotzdem saß Will neben Lecter im Auto, irgendwo in Litauen auf dem Weg ins Nirgendwo.  
„Ich…ich hatte wohl kaum eine Wahl.“, sagte Will und schluckte, während er versuchte, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Die Erkenntnis, die sich in seinem Inneren zusammenbraute, schien ihm den Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen zu wollen.  
„Gestern nicht mehr.“, erklärte Hannibal. „Aber zuvor schon. Sie hätten Jack Crawfords Auftrag nicht annehmen müssen.“  
„Worauf wollen Sie eigentlich hinaus?“, fragte der Profiler und fühlte sich ein wenig benommen.  
„Sie sagten, Sie seien daran interessiert gewesen, die Verbindung zwischen Ihnen und mir zu kappen. Dennoch sind Sie in Monte Carlo geblieben, wieso?“  
„Weil mir Ihre kryptischen Andeutungen komisch vorkamen und ich…neugierig war, was passieren würde.“, erwiderte Will und seine Stimme klang kühl, als er Hannibal indirekt zitierte. Er war froh, dass ihm das trotz des Chaos in seinem Inneren gelang.  
„Das klingt nicht so, als hätten Sie mit dem ganzen abgeschlossen.“, stellte Hannibal fest und Will schloss kurz die Augen. Er fühlte sich, wie ein Tier in einer Falle.  
„Was wollen Sie von mir hören, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte er müde und hoffte, das Thema endlich abwenden zu können. Hannibal bog in eine Seitenstraße ein, die tiefer in den Wald hinein führte.  
„Die Wahrheit.“, sagte er dann sanft und es klang ein bisschen wie ein Vorschlag.  
„Ich habe Ihnen bereits gestern gesagt, dass ich…Sie sehen wollte….“  
„Aber warum?“  
„Warum wollten Sie mich sehen?“, entgegnete der Profiler und erinnerte sich an Hannibals Strategie zurück, persönlichen Fragen stets mit Gegenfragen auszuweichen. Sie ließen den Wald hinter sich und Will sah eine weite Ebene vor sich, in der ein einzelnes Anwesen* in den Himmel ragte. Es war riesig und sehr düster, bevor man auch nur in die Nähe der Eingangstür kam, musste man erst ein gusseisernes Tor öffnen. Das Anwesen kam immer näher und Will erkannte, dass auf dem Tor ein Wappen und ein Schriftzug eingelassen waren.  
Doch für den Moment lenkte ihn das Gespräch mit Hannibal zu sehr ab.  
„Meine Beziehung zu Dr. du Maurier ist nicht einmal ansatzweise mit meiner Beziehung zu Ihnen vergleichbar.“, erwiderte Hannibal mit seiner ruhigen, angenehmen Stimme und es klang so sanft, dass Will schlucken musste. Durchschaut zu werden hatte er noch nie als angenehm empfunden.  
„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Will. Ich hänge an Ihnen. Trotz allem was geschehen ist. Und in mir drängt sich der Verdacht auf, dass es Ihnen genauso geht.“  
Das Anwesen befand sich nun genau vor ihnen und Hannibal hielt an, um das Tor zu öffnen. Doch bevor er ausstieg, beantwortete Will ihm noch seine indirekte Frage.  
„Ja.“, gab er schließlich sehr leise zu, als müsste er sich vor sich selbst rechtfertigen und als könnte er es nicht über sich bringen, die Wahrheit auszusprechen. Zum Glück gab sich Lecter dennoch mit seiner Antwort zufrieden und Will war froh, dass er dieses Gespräch erst einmal hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er blickte wieder auf das Wappen und sah Hannibals Nachnamen, der auf dem Tor prangte. Das war also das Anwesen seines Vaters, in dem Lecter seine Kindheit verbracht hatte. Will hatte gewusst, dass seine Familie vermögend gewesen war, aber dennoch beeindruckte ihn die Größe des Anwesens und des Grundstücks. Es wirkte sehr hoheitsvoll und respekteinflößend, obwohl es schon ein wenig verfallen war. Zumindest außen.  
„Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern wurde es zu einem Waisenhaus und nach dem Tod des Leiters stand es schließlich leer. Ich konnte erst wieder darauf zurückgreifen, als ich volljährig wurde.“, erklärte Hannibal. „Und ich habe die vergangenen Jahre dazu genutzt, es zumindest wieder bewohnbar zu machen. Es ist lediglich ein Unterschlupf, aber besser als nichts.“  
Will sah, wie er kurz auf einen kleinen Pfad blickte, der in den Wald hineinführte. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und der Profiler sah einen Ausdruck in Hannibals Gesicht, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Er konnte ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise deuten, aber er hinterließ ein beklemmendes Gefühl in Wills Brust.  
Nachdem Hannibal das Tor geöffnet hatte, fuhren sie auf das Grundstück und Lecter parkte den Wagen in dem kleinen Anbau neben dem Hauptgebäude.  
„Wie lange haben Sie hier gelebt?“, fragte der Profiler vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, wie weit er gehen konnte. Nach der Sache im Auto war er nicht daran interessiert, den Psychiater zu verstimmen.  
„Ich war elf, als meine Eltern starben und mein Onkel mich bei sich aufnahm.“, erwiderte Lecter ruhig. Sie gingen über das Gelände auf das Hauptgebäude zu und Will entdeckte einen Brunnen aus grobem Stein, auf dem eine Statue stand, die einmal eine Göttin oder etwas Ähnliches dargestellt haben musste. Mittlerweile hatte die Witterung dem Stein stark zugesetzt. Trotzdem erkannte Will am Rand des Brunnes einen in den Stein eingekratzten Namen, der trotz allem noch lesbar war.  
Mischa.  
Hannibals jüngere Schwester.  
Will erinnerte sich daran, dass der Psychiater sie einmal erwähnt und gesagt hatte, dass Abigail ihn an sie erinnert hätte. Und dass sie gestorben war. Will wusste allerdings nicht, wann und wie. Die Schrift auf dem Brunnen wirkte ein wenig schief und gezwungen, so als stammte sie von einem Kind, das noch nicht damit vertraut war, die Buchstaben in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen und ihre Größe anzupassen.  
Ein ganzes Stück hinter dem Anwesen entdeckte Will einen großen Teich, auf dem ein paar schwarze Schwäne schwammen. Auch Hannibal ließ seinen Blick über das Anwesen und die nähere Umgebung schweifen und wirkte für ein paar Sekunden fast, als hätte er die Anwesenheit des Profilers vergessen. Doch er hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und ging auf die Eingangstür zu, um sie aufzuschließen. Tatsächlich sah man dem Anwesen von innen an, dass es vor nicht allzu langer Zeit renoviert worden war. Laut Hannibal waren nicht alle Räume davon betroffen, aber die, die weiterhin verfallen waren, bekam Will in diesem Augenblick nicht zu Gesicht. Sie betraten eine große Eingangshalle, an deren Stirnseite sich eine breite Treppe befand, die sich nach etwa zehn Stufen teilte und nach rechts und links führte. Will blickte in den ersten Stock hinauf, konnte allerdings nur das Treppengeländer und mehrere Türen erkennen, die wohl in die verschiedenen Räumlichkeiten führten. Rechts und links von ihm, im Erdgeschoss, befanden sich ebenfalls zwei Türen, allerdings waren sie doppelflügelig und wesentlich größer, als die im ersten Stock. Auch hinter der Treppe schien es noch weiter zugehen, Will erkannte eine schmale Tür, die wahrscheinlich in den Keller führte.  
Vermutlich war die Eingangshalle während Hannibals Kindheit noch mit Teppichen ausgelegt gewesen, doch jetzt hatte man sie entfernt und Will erblickte lediglich den kalten Stein unter seinen Füßen. Die Luft war ein wenig kühl, aber sauber und frisch. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass das Gebäude seit über dreißig Jahren verlassen war. Wen auch immer Hannibal mit der Renovierung beauftragt hatte, er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
„Es ist besser und unauffälliger, als in ein Hotel einzuchecken.“, sagte Hannibal und wirkte ein bisschen so, als müsste auch er selbst die Eindrücke erst in sich aufnehmen.  
„Mason Verger wird gewisse Nachforschungen über mich angestellt haben und ist sicher zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich ganz sicher nicht hierher zurückkommen würde.“, fuhr er dann fort. Auch Will hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Hannibal in sein Heimatland zurückkehren würde, wie er zugeben musste. Der Psychiater hatte nie auch nur angedeutet, Litauen zu vermissen, offenbar sah er Baltimore als seine Heimat an.  
„Das klingt, als würden Sie dieses Anwesen nicht gerade mit angenehmen Erinnerungen verbinden.“, stellte Will fest, während er Hannibal in den ersten Stock folgte.  
„Ich hatte eine sehr glückliche Kindheit“, erwiderte Hannibal und es klang wie eine Lüge, bevor er noch etwas hinzufügte. „Zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Punkt.“  
Will spürte, dass es eigentlich nicht angebracht war, weitere Fragen zu stellen, aber er konnte sich dennoch nicht beherrschen. Womöglich war er noch immer von seinem eigenen Geständnis zuvor schockiert und wollte sich davon ablenken.  
„Wie sind Ihre Eltern gestorben?“  
Hannibal drehte sich zu ihm um, aber nichts an ihm wirkte abweisend oder gar verletzt. Er sprach ruhig und sachlich, so als erzählte er eine Geschichte, die ihn nicht betraf.  
„Sie wurden ermordet.“, sagte er schlicht.  
Das war Will neu. Er hatte vermutet, Hannibals Eltern seien bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen, vielleicht zusammen mit seiner Schwester. Dass sie einen gewaltsamen Tod gestorben waren, ließ den Psychiater plötzlich in einem anderen Licht erschienen. Natürlich rechtfertigte das keineswegs seine Gräueltaten, aber Will fragte sich zum ersten Mal, was der Auslöser für Hannibals Wandlung gewesen war. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass Hannibal schon als Kind besonders gewesen war. Aber der Profiler glaubte nicht, dass er als Sadist und Mörder auf die Welt gekommen war. Irgendetwas hatte ihn dazu getrieben und der Tod seiner Eltern stand vermutlich im direkten Zusammenhang damit.  
Als sie die Treppen weiter hinaufgingen und Will Hannibals leicht verkrampfte Gangart auffiel, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass der Psychiater verletzt war. Will fühlte sich trotz allem schuldig, weil er ihm diese Fragen gestellt hatte. Hannibals Vergangenheit ging ihn im Grunde nichts an. Andererseits hatte der Psychiater ebenfalls nach Lust und Laune in Wills Geist herumgewühlt und alles zum Vorschein geholt, was ihn interessiert hatte.  
Im ersten Stock befanden sich zwei Schlaf- und zwei Badezimmer, so wie ein riesiger Raum, der einmal die Bibliothek gewesen sein musste. Aber das war einer der Räume, die von der Renovierung nicht betroffen waren. Die Regale waren leer, verfallen und staubig und stellenweise schwarz und verkohlt.  
„Ein Feuer.“, erklärte Lecter da auch schon. „Zum Glück konnte man einen Großteil der Bücher retten.“  
„Was ist daraus geworden?“  
„Einige davon sind bereits verschwunden, nachdem meine Eltern gestorben waren. Und die, die man noch retten konnte, befanden sich in meinem Besitz.“  
Jetzt nicht mehr, dachte Will und fragte sich, ob Hannibal diesen Umstand bedauerte.  
Der Psychiater schloss die Tür, die zur ehemaligen Bibliothek führte, wieder und schien gleichzeitig auch seine Erinnerung an diesen Raum und das, was möglicherweise darin geschehen war, wegzusperren.  
Das Schlafzimmer, das er Will überließ, wirkte dank der Renovierung sehr modern und wollte deshalb nicht so richtig zu der äußeren Fassade passen, die der Profiler vorhin bewundert hatte. In dem Anwesen prallten die Gegenwart und die Vergangenheit aufeinander und Will spürte, das Hannibal das beabsichtig hatte. Er hatte sich nicht darum bemüht, das Anwesen zu erhalten und manche Räume sogar gänzlich umfunktioniert. So als wollte er jede Erinnerung für immer auslöschen. Vermutlich hatte das Anwesen keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Ort, an dem er seine Kindheit verbracht hatte.  
Will verstaute sein Gepäck in dem Zimmer und Hannibal tat es ihm gleich. Dann kehrten sie ins Erdgeschoss zurück und ließen sich in einer Art Wohnzimmer nieder, das entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit Hannibals Sprechzimmer hatte.  
„Hatten Sie von Anfang an geplant, hierher zurückzukommen?“, fragte Will. „Ich meine, weil Sie das Anwesen renoviert haben.“  
„Ich habe ursprünglich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es zu verkaufen.“  
Er wirkte so distanziert, wenn er von diesem Haus sprach. So, als verbinde ihn wirklich nichts mehr damit. Will fragte sich, ob Hannibals Eltern in diesen Räumlichkeiten gestorben waren. Hatte Lecter sie gefunden? Oder hatte er sogar dabei zusehen müssen?  
„Wohin führt der Pfad in der Nähe des Waldes?“, fragte der Profiler stattdessen. Dieses Mal konnte er deutlich sehen, wie Hannibal sich zurückerinnerte. Er ließ seine Gedanken nur für ein paar Sekunden schweifen, aber dennoch konnte Will genau spüren, dass die Erinnerung etwas in ihm auslöste. Und es war nichts Gutes.  
„Zu der Jagdhütte meiner Eltern.“, antwortete Lecter endlich und der Profiler fühlte sich unpassenderweise an Garrett Jacob Hobbs erinnert. Auch er hatte einst eine Jagdhütte besessen, in der sie Unmengen von Geweihen und eine Leiche gefunden hatten. Was würde er wohl in dieser Jagdhütte finden?  
„Sie dürfte mittlerweile vollkommen verfallen sein.“, beantwortete Lecter Wills unausgesprochene Frage. Hannibal mochte sich von dem befreit haben, was ihn mit diesem Haus verbunden hatte, aber bei der Jagdhütte war ihm das scheinbar nicht gelungen. Irgendetwas war dort passiert. Etwas, was selbst Hannibal Lecter aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Will musste zugeben, dass ihn das neugierig machte, aber gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich auch vor den Antworten auf seine Fragen.  
Hannibal wirkte mit einem mal wieder sehr bedrohlich, was den Profiler davon abhielt, weiter nachzuhaken. Dabei galt der kalte Blick eigentlich nicht ihm.  
„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Will und spürte, wie sein Gegenüber sich wieder ein wenig entspannte. Sie saßen sich auf zwei bequemen Sesseln gegenüber, was Will, ebenso wie der Rest des Raumes, an die Vergangenheit erinnerte. Auch hier gab es einen Kamin und hohe Fenster mit langen Vorhängen, aber das Wohnzimmer war alles in allem sehr viel heller, als Hannibals Sprechzimmer es gewesen war. Und man fand nirgendwo auch nur eine einzige Hirschskulptur.  
„Sie haben vor, Mason Verger zu töten.“, stellte der Profiler fest, als Hannibal nicht antwortete.  
„Sie nicht?“  
„Ich werde niemanden mehr töten.“  
„Aber Sie sind nicht von dem Gedanken abgeneigt, Mason Verger tot zu wissen.“  
„Nein.“, gab Will zu. „Vermutlich…hätten wir es schon damals tun sollen…“, murmelte er dann und wunderte sich wieder darüber, wie seltsam gut sich das „wir“ anfühlte. Etwas an Hannibal vermittelte Will auch heute noch das Gefühl, zuhause zu sein und verstanden zu werden. Er wusste, dass es dem Psychiater ähnlich ging.  
Tatsächlich stimmte es, was Hannibal im Auto gesagt hatte. Sie hingen aneinander, wie zwei Fischköder, die man nicht mehr voneinander lösen konnte. Je stärker man zog, desto schmerzhafter wurde es und desto mehr verkeilten sie sich ineinander. Deswegen hatte Will das Ziehen wohl irgendwann aufgegeben.  
„Wissen Sie, wo er sich aufhält?“, fragte er den Psychiater.  
„Soweit ich weiß, ist er noch immer in Baltimore. Er kann das Bett nicht verlassen und regelt all seine Angelegenheiten von seinem Anwesen aus.“  
„Also müssten Sie zurück in die Staaten fliegen, um ihn…auszuschalten.“  
„Was nicht möglich ist, da ich die Aufmerksamkeit des FBIs auf mich ziehe, sobald ich amerikanischen Boden betrete.“  
Das stimmte. Allein die Tatsache, dass alle Zeugen tot oder schwer verletzt gewesen waren, hatte es Hannibal ermöglicht, Baltimore überhaupt zu verlassen. Sobald er das Flugzeug verlassen würde, würde er gefasst werden. Und dann wartete sein Prozess auf ihn, zusammen mit einem lebenslangen Aufenthalt in Chiltons Anstalt. Aber selbst wenn Will nicht gewusst hätte, dass Hannibal keinesfalls dazu bereit war, seine Freiheit aufzugeben, hätte er dem Psychiater nicht vorgeschlagen, sich verhaften zu lassen um so vor Mason sicher zu sein. Verger hatte zu viel Einfluss, er konnte Hannibal selbst dann noch schaden, wenn der Psychiater sich hinter Schloss und Riegel befand. Außerdem rebellierte ein Teil von Will noch immer dagegen, sich Hannibal in einer Zelle vorzustellen.  
„Es gäbe eine Möglichkeit für Sie, nach Baltimore zu fliegen.“, sagte Will langsam.  
Hannibal wusste, worauf er hinauswollte und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, das ein wenig geringschätzig wirkte.  
„Als Ihr Gefangener?“  
„Jack hat mir diesen Fall überlassen. Es wäre theoretisch gesehen möglich.“  
„Dennoch würde ich gefasst werden.“  
„Nicht zwangsläufig.“  
Hannibal musterte ihn interessiert und wirkte ausnahmsweise ein klein wenig überrascht.  
„Wenn Sie mich nach Baltimore bringen und mich nicht dem FBI übergeben, machen Sie sich strafbar. Vor allem wenn unmittelbar danach Masons Leiche auftaucht. Ist Ihnen das bewusst, Will?“  
Der Profiler hielt seinem Blick stand, auch wenn er sich seiner Sache bei weitem nicht so sicher war, wie er in diesem Moment suggerierte.  
„Ich habe mich schon strafbar gemacht, indem ich Pazzi davon abgehalten habe gegen sie vorzugehen.“, erwiderte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Tatsächlich wäre es Will möglich gewesen, Lecter in die USA zu bringen. Das war ja im Grunde genommen das Ziel seines Auftrages. Aber selbst wenn er ihn nicht dem FBI übergeben und ihm dabei helfen würde, Mason Verger umzubringen, wäre Hannibal indirekt ein Gefangener. Durch Europa konnte er sich noch frei bewegen, aber in Baltimore und Umgebung würde das anders sein. Irgendwann würde man ihn dort finden und letztendlich festnehmen.  
Die einzige Möglichkeit zu verhindern, dass Hannibal gefasst wurde, bestand darin, dass Will Mason Verger ermordete. Er konnte sich auf der ganzen Welt frei bewegen und wäre wohl auch nahe genug an Mason herangekommen, da Verger ja ohnehin an ihm interessiert war. Er hätte ihm einen Tausch vorschlagen können, Lecters Aufenthaltsort gegen das Versprechen, dass Mason Will und seiner Familie nichts zuleide tat. Er hätte Verger anlügen und den geeigneten Zeitpunkt abwarten können, um seinem Leben endlich ein Ende zu setzen. Somit wäre das Problem gelöst und Hannibal musste seine Freiheit nicht aufgeben.  
Aber zu welchem Preis?  
Will war nicht bereit, noch einmal zu der Marionette des Psychiaters zu werden. Die Zeiten, in denen er für Hannibal tötete, waren vorbei. Und abgesehen davon war er nicht bereit dazu, sein Leben für ihn zu riskieren. Tief in seinem Inneren vermutete er zudem, dass Lecter das auch gar nicht von ihm erwartete. Schließlich hatte er auf seine spezielle Art Angst um Will.  
Das Handy des Profilers vibrierte in seiner Hosentasche und riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Das Display zeigte Mollys Namen an und Will zögerte einen Moment, bevor er den Anruf schließlich wegdrückte. Sein Handy fragte ihn, ob er einen Grund dafür angeben wolle und Will nahm die „Ich fahre gerade“- Option. Ein Vorteil der modernen Welt, das Handy übernahm nicht nur das Denken sondern auch die Ausreden.  
Als Will Hannibals Blick auffing, gab er ihn ungerührt zurück.  
„Vergessen Sie es.“, sagte er und der Psychiater hob eine Augenbraue.  
„Was meinen Sie?“  
„Ich werde ganz sicher nicht meine Eheprobleme mit Ihnen diskutieren.“, präzisierte der Profiler und merkte zu spät, dass er mit diesen Worten schon wieder zu viel von sich preisgegeben hatte. Er hätte von seiner Ehe sprechen sollen, nicht konkret von den Eheproblemen. Wieso war „Probleme“ die erste Assoziation, die ihm beim Gedanken an seine Beziehung durch den Kopf ging?  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung.“, schob er ein wenig konfus hinterher.  
„Sie müssen sich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen, Will.“  
Nein, dachte der Profiler traurig.  
Was kümmerte es Hannibal, was er mit seinem Leben anstellte? Aber er wusste, dass der Psychiater nicht darauf angespielt hatte. Tatsächlich hatte Will all seine Gedanken schon immer ungefiltert vor Hannibal offenbaren können und Lecter hatte ihn niemals dafür verurteilt. Er hatte lediglich ruhig zugehört und gewisse Dinge kommentiert, sodass der Profiler allmählich angefangen hatte, sich selbst besser zu verstehen.  
Will blickte frustriert auf sein Handy.  
„Irgendwann muss ich es ihr sagen…“, murmelte er. Aber was sollte er Molly erzählen?  
Hi, Schatz, ich bin gerade mit dem Chesapeake-Ripper nach Litauen geflohen, weil ein durchgeknallter Millionärserbe, dessen Gesicht wir damals an meine Hunde verfüttert haben, beschlossen hat, ihn und mich zu töten. Und wie geht es dir so?  
Das war wohl kaum angebracht.  
Obwohl Will wusste, dass Molly sein Dilemma womöglich sogar verstanden hätte, wollte er sie nicht in die Details einweihen. Denn dann würde alles immer wieder auf die Kernfrage hinauslaufen. Die Frage, die sie ihm schon gestellt hatte, als der Anruf von Jack Crawford gekommen war.  
Wieso tust das für ihn, Will?  
Wieso gewährst du Hannibal Lecter erneut einen Platz in deinem Leben?  
Damals hatte Will vorgeben, die Antwort nicht zu kennen und Molly hatte das hinnehmen müssen. Was war ihr auch anderes übrig geblieben? Aber mittlerweile kannte der Profiler den Grund für seine Reise nach Europa sehr wohl. Und den konnte er ihr auf gar keinen Fall offenbaren. Es fiel ihm ja schon schwer, es vor Hannibal zuzugeben, geschweige denn vor sich selbst.  
„Sie sollten sie vielleicht nicht in diese Sache mithineinziehen.“, empfahl Hannibal. Natürlich hatte er recht, aber Will glaubte wieder die altbekannte Seite von ihm zu erkennen, die wollte, dass sich das Leben des Profilers ganz allein um ihn drehte.  
„Ich kann nicht ewig vor ihr weglaufen…“, widersprach der Profiler.   
Hannibal schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.  
„Was wollen Sie ihr denn sagen? Die Wahrheit?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“, gab Will deprimiert zu. Er atmete tief durch und spürte wieder die Wunde an seinem Arm, die die vorbeirasende Kugel verursacht hatte. Unglaublich, dass das erst gestern passiert war. Durch das viele Reisen und sein Gefühlschaos hatte Will den Eindruck, schon seit Monaten unterwegs zu sein. Dennoch erwachte in ihm nicht der Wille, nach Hause zurückzukehren.  
Es zog ihn zu Hannibal.  
Und mit jeder Sekunde die verstrich, wurde das Gefühl stärker.

 

 

 

 

*Im Roman ist Hannibal auf Burg Lecter aufgewachsen, ich habe mir die künstlerische Freiheit erlaubt, aus der Burg ein Anwesen zu machen.  
Was die Schreibweise des Namens seiner Schwester angeht, habe ich mich auf „Hannibal Rising“ bezogen. In den englischen Geschichten wird sie oft nur mit „sh“ geschrieben, aber in dieser Ausgabe mit „sch“, also habe ich das übernommen.


	7. Offenbarungen

Trotz der Aussichtslosigkeit ihrer Situation und der vielen offenen Fragen, tat es Will gut, Hannibal an seiner Seite zu wissen. Obwohl sie bereits im Casino miteinander gesprochen hatten, hatte er erst jetzt das Gefühl, allmählich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Hannibal schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn er protestierte nicht, als der Profiler das Thema Mason Verger erst einmal zurückstellte.  
„Wenn ich mich damals nicht gegen Sie entschieden hätte, wären Sie dann tatsächlich mit mir und Abigail geflohen?“, fragte er schließlich. Sie hatten eine ganze Weile lang nur still beieinander gesessen und Hannibal entfachte gerade ein Feuer im Kamin, weil es draußen dunkel und drinnen kalt wurde.  
„Ich hatte es vor.“, erwiderte er schlicht, aber Will sah ihm deutlich an, dass der den Verlust von Abigail noch immer nicht verarbeitet hatte, ebenso wie Will. Der Gedanke an Abigail war meistens der Auslöser dafür, dass der Profiler auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückkehrte und sich wieder daran erinnerte, wer Hannibal Lecter eigentlich war.  
„Wieso…wieso haben Sie sie nicht mitgenommen…?“  
Wills Stimme klang traurig und anklagend, aber das kümmerte ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Lecter betrachtete einen Moment das knisternde Feuer, das sein Gesicht in ein warmes Orange tauchte und ihn trotz der dunklen Schatten weicher und sanfter wirken ließ.  
„Ich wollte Sie bestrafen.“, sagte er dann und blickte Will dabei in die Augen.  
„Und mir ein Messer in die Eingeweide zu stoßen, hat nicht ausgereicht?“, gab der Profiler mit einem bitteren Lächeln zurück. Er konnte sehen, dass das Thema Hannibal nicht kalt ließ, aber dennoch wusste er, dass der Psychiater seine Tat nicht bereute. Er hatte Abigail durchaus geliebt und sich wahrscheinlich gewünscht, dass die Dinge anders gekommen wären, aber unter diesen Umständen sah er sein Handeln wohl als gerechtfertigt an.  
„Nein.“, sagte er schließlich.  
„War es schwer für Sie? Schwerer als sonst?“  
„Ich spürte einen großen Widerwillen, ja. Sowohl bei Ihnen als auch bei Abigail. Es ist nicht einfach, die Menschen die man liebt mutwillig zu verletzen.“  
Die Menschen die man liebt.  
Will gestattete dem seltsamen Flattern in seinem Magen nicht, sich auszubreiten. Stattdessen erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wie erstaunlich schwer es ihm damals gefallen war, Hannibal gewissermaßen zu verraten. Je näher der Zeitpunkt der Entscheidung gerückt war, desto schwieriger war es für ihn geworden.  
„Ich weiß…“, sagte er leise. „Sie sagten damals, dass Sie mir vergeben würden…“  
„Das habe ich getan.“  
„Und Sie haben mich gefragt, ob ich Ihnen vergeben könne…“  
„Können Sie es?“  
„Ich…will es nicht…ich will einen starken Hass auf Sie empfinden, ich will den Wunsch verspüren, Sie für das zu bestrafen, was Sie Abigail und mir angetan haben. Aber…es gelingt mir nicht. Nein, Dr. Lecter, ich will Ihnen keinesfalls vergeben. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe es bereits getan…“  
Will blickte durch eines der Fenster in die hereinbrechende Nacht hinaus. Ein Teil von ihm hätte sich am liebsten für immer mit Lecter hier verkrochen. Fern von der Welt, in der es moralische Richtlinien und gewisse Gesetze gab. Aber das ging nicht. Sie würden eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Selbst wenn Masons Handlanger ihre Spur nicht würden verfolgen können, würde Will eines Tages in die USA zurückfliegen müssen. Anders als Lecter war er an gewisse Menschen gebunden.  
Nicht nur an Molly und Josh.  
Auch an Alana und Jack.  
„Es ist absurd“, murmelte Will schließlich und berührte vorsichtig die Stelle, an der die Kugel seinen Oberarm gestreift hatte. „Dass ich tatsächlich geglaubt habe, ich könnte das alles hinter mir lassen und Sie vergessen.“  
„Mit manchen Tatsachen und Erinnerungen muss man sich arrangieren.“, erwiderte Hannibal und blickte ebenfalls aus dem Fenster. Will fragte sich, ob er an die zerfallene Jagdhütte dachte, die sich irgendwo da draußen zwischen den Bäumen befand.  
„Was ist hier passiert, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte der Profiler leise und sah, wie Hannibal sich kurz auf die Lippen biss. Normalerweise hatte er sich immer perfekt im Griff, verlor nie die Fassung und hatte auf alles eine Antwort parat. Aber in diesem Moment schien er tatsächlich mit sich zu kämpfen. Will fragte sich, ob er je jemandem erzählt hatte, was in seiner Kindheit vorgefallen war. Lecter hatte einmal erwähnt, dass sein Onkel ebenfalls sehr früh gestorben war und Hannibal danach in einem Internat in Frankreich gelebt hatte und nur zwischenzeitlich bei seiner Tante Lady Murasaki untergekommen war.  
Alle Menschen die mit ihm in Verbindung gestanden hatten, waren gestorben.  
Daran hatte sich bis heute wenig geändert. Es war reiner Zufall, dass Will, Alana und Jack noch am Leben waren. Und Bedelia du Maurier hatte offenbar eine Sonderstellung bei ihm inne. Aber dennoch war und blieb Hannibals Leben vom Tod gezeichnet. Will hatte ihn als selbstsicher, unabhängig und stark kennengelernt, aber war er schon immer so gewesen? Oder hatten die Schicksalsschläge, die er offenbar erlitten hatte, ihn nur dazu werden lassen?  
„Wieso wollen Sie das wissen, Will?“, fragte Hannibal schließlich.  
„Weil ich all Ihre Fassetten gesehen habe, Dr. Lecter. Ich kenne Ihre guten Seite und die schlechten. Aber ich kann das Bild nicht komplettieren, weil mir ein entscheidendes Stück fehlt.“  
„Womöglich ist genau das meine Absicht.“  
„Sie haben damals zugelassen, dass ich Sie sehe…“  
Für einen Moment sah der Psychiater aus als wollte er sagen: Ja, und nun sieh, wohin uns das geführt hat. Aber stattdessen wandte er sich von dem Feuer im Kamin ab und nahm wieder Will gegenüber Platz. Wenn der Profiler die Augen schloss, war die Illusion, sich in Hannibals altem Sprechzimmer zu befinden, fast perfekt.  
„Ich gab Ihnen in der Tat ein kostbares Geschenk. Aber Sie wollten es nicht.“, sagte Lecter und wiederholte damit die Worte, die er damals ausgesprochen hatte, währen Will sich vor ihm in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes gekrümmt hatte.  
„Wie schon gesagt, Dr. Lecter, vieles hat sich seitdem verändert.“  
„Was versprechen Sie sich davon, etwas über meine Jugend zu erfahren, Will? Suchen Sie einen Weg, sich vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen.“  
„Nichts was Ihnen widerfahren ist, könnte Ihre Taten auch nur ansatzweise rechtfertigen, falls Sie das meinen.“, erwiderte der Profiler und es klang ein wenig schärfer, als er beabsichtigt hatte. „Und es würde nichts an dem ändern, was ich…für…Sie empfinde.“, fügte er dann ein wenig sanfter hinzu. Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue, aber sein Blick war ein wenig verschleiert, so als sei er bereits halb in eine Erinnerung eingetaucht.  
„Was empfinden Sie denn?“, wollte er wissen.  
„Zuneigung?“, schlug der Profiler vor.  
„Und diese Zuneigung kennt keine Grenzen?“  
„Offensichtlich nicht.“  
„Sie unterscheidet sich demnach von dem, was Sie für Ihre Frau empfinden?“  
„Sie unterscheidet sich von dem, was sie für mich empfindet.“, korrigierte Will.  
„Also könnten Sie ihr auch vergeben, egal wie sehr sie Sie verletzen würde?“  
Es war schon damals oft vorgekommen, dass der Psychiater die Fragen aussprach, die Will sich insgeheim schon selbst gestellt hatte. Hannibal schien genau zu wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging und passte stets den in seinen Augen geeigneten Zeitpunkt ab, um gewisse Informationen ans Licht zu bringen. Manchmal hatte der Profiler den Eindruck, dass Hannibal sämtliche Gespräche die sie führten bereits vorausgeplant hatte.  
„Nein.“, gab Will schließlich ehrlich zu. „Es ist wie bei Ihnen und Dr. du Maurier.“  
„Das ist ein recht gewagter Vergleich, finden Sie nicht? Schließlich liebe ich Dr. du Maurier nicht.“  
„Sie sagten, Sie hätten gewisse Gefühle für Sie.“  
„Ja, aber diese Gefühle reichen niemals für eine Beziehung aus, geschweige denn für eine Ehe.“  
„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten?“, fragte Will, obwohl er die Antwort kannte.  
„Reicht es Ihnen aus, Will?“, fragte der Psychiater zurück.  
Er hatte geschickt von sich abgelenkt und es tatsächlich geschafft, dass sich das Gespräch wieder um Will drehte. Dieses Ausweichmanöver verletzte den Profiler ein wenig, wie er zugeben musste.  
„Was gibt Ihnen das, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte er müde.  
„Was meinen Sie?“  
„Laben Sie sich wirklich so gerne an meinem Unbehagen und meinem Leid? Müssen Sie unbedingt von mir hören, dass meine Ehe ein Fehler war und fast jede zwischenmenschliche Beziehung die ich habe, ein Trümmerhaufen ist? Muss ich wirklich aussprechen, dass ich meine Frau nicht so liebe, wie ich sie lieben sollte? Dass ich ihr niemals das geben kann, was sie sich wünscht und was sie verdient? Wieso wollen Sie, dass ich all diese Dinge ausspreche, wenn Sie schon längst alles wissen?“  
„Weil Sie es ebenfalls wissen.“, erwiderte Lecter.  
Will hatte diese Antworten, die im Grunde keine waren, schon immer verabscheut. Aber natürlich kannte er Hannibals Strategie mittlerweile. Er wusste, dass Hannibal ihn diese Dinge aussprechen ließ, damit Will sie an sich heranließ und sie nicht weiter verdrängte.  
„Mein Leben war in Ordnung, bevor ich Sie wiedergesehen habe.“  
„Ich befürchte, diesbezüglich muss ich Ihnen widersprechen.“  
„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Wir haben uns beinahe zwei Jahre lang nicht gesehen, Sie können nicht wissen, was in dieser Zeit vorgefallen ist.“  
„Hätten Sie Jacks Auftrag wirklich angenommen, wenn Sie mit sich selbst im Reinen gewesen wären?“, fragte Hannibal ruhig und war wieder fast vollständig in die Rolle des Psychiaters geschlüpft.  
„Vermutlich nicht.“, gab Will schließlich zu. „Offenbar existiert noch immer ein masochistischer Trieb in mir, der dafür sorgt, dass es mich zu Ihnen zieht.“  
„Und Sie geben diesem Trieb nach…“  
„Ja. Obwohl ich genau weiß, dass er mich und alle die ich liebe zerstören wird. Ich konnte ihn auch damals nur schwer unterdrücken…“  
Lecter neigte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite, ohne Will dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Präzisieren Sie das bitte.“  
„Ich weiß, dass Sie glauben, ich hätte Sie verraten. Sie denken, dass ich von Anfang an ein doppeltes Spiel mit Ihnen gespielt und Sie an Jack Crawford ausgeliefert habe. Und teilweise mag das auch der Wahrheit entsprechen, aber…ich…ich habe es tatsächlich in Erwägung gezogen.“  
„Was, Will?“, fragte Hannibal leise, obwohl er die Antwort kannte. Er wollte es von Will hören.  
„Mit Ihnen zusammen zu verschwinden.“, sagte Will. Er war selbst ein wenig von seiner schonungslosen Ehrlichkeit überrascht, aber irgendwie war es auch sehr befreiend, diese Dinge endlich beim Namen zu nennen.  
„Und an manchen Tagen…bereue ich, dass ich es nicht getan habe.“, fügte er schließlich tonlos hinzu. Nachdem die Worte ausgesprochen waren, fühlte Will sich wieder wie damals in Hannibals Haus. Verletzt und wehrlos, unterwürfig zu Lecters Füßen. Mit diesem Geständnis hatte er dem Psychiater einen gewissen Triumph gestattet, aber das ließ Hannibal sich nicht anmerken, falls er denn tatsächlich so empfand. Er musterte Will lediglich intensiv und der Profiler hielt seinen Blicken tapfer stand. Hannibal scannte ihn nicht so wie damals, seine Augen waren wesentlich sanfter und glitten beinahe liebevoll über Wills Züge. Er suchte nicht gewaltsam nach einer Reaktion oder Information sondern nahm lediglich das auf, was Will ihm aus freien Stücken gab.  
„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufrichtigkeit.“, erwiderte Hannibal schließlich sanft. Will fragte sich, ob das Gehörte ihn überrascht, oder ob er insgeheim wieder einmal von vornerein über alles Bescheid gewusst hatte.  
„Mein Vater“, fuhr der Psychiater dann fort und schien jedes Wort noch genauer abzuwägen als sonst, „starb in diesem Haus. Der Winter ist sehr hartnäckig in dieser Gegend und ich verbrachte ihn mit meiner Familie und meinem Hauslehrer in unserer Jagdhütte. Als wir entschieden, dass wir länger als geplant dort verweilen würden, beschloss mein Vater zum Anwesen zurückzukehren und ein paar Wertsachen und mehr Proviant zu holen. Wie Sie sicher bemerkt haben, liegt das Anwesen sehr abgelegen und zur damaligen Zeit trieben sich in dieser Gegend düstere Gestalten herum. Er ging also los, um das Nötigste in Sicherheit zu bringen, aber er kehrte nicht zurück. Meine Mutter machte sich Sorgen und der Hauslehrer bot an, nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Vermutlich fand er die Leiche meines Vaters und wollte zu uns zurückkehren, um uns darüber zu informieren. Ich erinnere mich lediglich daran, dass wir seine Leiche unweit von der Jagdhütte fanden. Dann traten die vier Männer aus dem Wald heraus und erschossen meine Mutter.  
Es war furchtbar kalt und ein Schneesturm zog auf, sie waren dazu gezwungen, in der Jagdhütte Schutz zu suchen. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wieso sie mich und meine Schwester nicht auf der Stelle getötet haben. Und ich habe nie erfahren, was sie eigentlich zu unserem Anwesen geführt hat. Ich weiß lediglich, dass es sich bei den Männern um Kriegsverbrecher handelte.“*  
Wills Phantasie zeichnete ein erschreckend reales Bild zu Hannibals Worten. Der Psychiater sprach ruhig und legte keinerlei Emotionen in seine Stimme. Genauso gut hätte er Will einen Artikel aus einer Fachzeitschrift vorlesen, oder ihm jede andere beliebige Geschichte erzählen können. Dennoch spürte der Profiler eine kalte Beklommenheit in seinem Magen, während er Hannibal zuhörte.  
„Insgesamt hatten sie meine Schwester und mich etwa zehn Tage lang in ihrer Gewalt.“, schloss Hannibal schließlich. Die Geschichte ging noch weiter, aber offenbar würde Will den Ausgang an diesem Abend nicht mehr erfahren. Hannibal hatte ihn gewissermaßen für seine Ehrlichkeit belohnt, indem er ihm diesen Einblick gestattet hatte. Und nun verwehrte er ihn Will wieder, es war als schließe er die Tür zu seinem Geist und sperrte den Profiler aus. Womöglich musste Will sich das Ende der Geschichte ebenfalls auf eine spezielle Art und Weise verdienen. Oder aber, Lecter brachte es nicht über sich, die Geschichte in einem Stück zu erzählen. Denn so monoton und gleichgültig seine Stimme auch geklungen hatte, Will glaubte ihm nicht, dass ihn das ganze kalt ließ. Auch nicht nach über dreißig Jahren.  
Und der Profiler ahnte, dass er das Schlimmste noch vor sich hatte. Er fragte sich, was noch schlimmer sein könnte, als zu sehen wie die eigene Mutter erschossen wurde. Als er darüber nachdachte, bereute er es, Lecter nach seiner Vergangenheit gefragt zu haben. Und er schämte sich für seine Neugier. Hannibal schien spüren zu können, dass Will seine Geschichte wie einen Film vor seinem inneren Auge abspielte.  
„Beruhigen Sie sich, Will. Das ist meine Geschichte, nicht Ihre.“, sagte er ruhig. Will fühlte sich tatsächlich, als kehrte er nur langsam wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Für einen Moment hatte er sogar geglaubt, den kalten Windhauch von jenem Winter auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Doch jetzt waren da nur der warme Schein des knisternden Feuers und der bequeme Stoff des Sessels, in dem er saß.  
„Was fühlen Sie, Will?“, wollte Lecter wissen und der Profiler fand diese Frage ausgesprochen unpassend. Eigentlich hätte er es sein müssen, der Hannibal nach seinen Gefühlen fragte. Schließlich ging es um ihn und nicht um Will.  
„Grauen…“, antwortete er dennoch. „Und…Mitleid.“  
„Mitleid?“  
„Ja, es…tut weh…irgendwie…aber es kommt mir taktlos und unangebracht vor, das Ihnen gegenüber zu erwähnen.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Weil Sie derjenige sind, der…dem diese Sache zugestoßen ist. Ich kann mir anhand Ihrer Worte ein Bild davon machen, aber ich…maße mir nicht an, es zu verstehen oder auch nur ansatzweise nachvollziehen zu können, was es…in Ihnen ausgelöst hat.“  
Hannibal betrachtete ihn mit einem liebevollen Interesse und der Profiler fand es schrecklich, dass Lecter bei alledem so ruhig bleiben konnte. Eigentlich hatte er nichts anderes von ihm erwartet, aber die Geschichte war doch wesentlich düsterer gewesen, als er vermutet hatte. Hannibals ruhige Art war im Hinblick darauf befremdlich.  
„Das, was es in mir ausgelöst hat, waren im Grunde sehr simple Emotionen. Trauer, Angst und den Wunsch, zu überleben.“, erklärte er. Mit einer bemerkenswerten Objektivität. Trotzdem nahm Will ihm seine Ruhe, die eigentlich schon als Gleichgültigkeit bezeichnet werden konnte, nicht ganz ab. So eine Erfahrung konnte man nicht einfach verarbeiten. Wenn Hannibals Eltern einen Unfall gehabt hätten, wäre das vielleicht möglich gewesen. Er hätte es womöglich irgendwann akzeptiert und sein Leben weitergelebt. Aber das hier…  
Will fragte sich einen Moment lang, wie er an Hannibals Stelle reagiert hätte. Aber trotz seiner Empathiefähigkeit wollte es ihm nicht so richtig gelingen, sich in ihn hineinzuversetzen. Wills Familie war nicht gerade das, was man als intakt bezeichnet hätte. Er war seiner Mutter nie begegnet und auch sein Vater hatte meist durch Abwesenheit geglänzt. Wie hätte er reagiert, wenn man ihn vor seinen Augen erschossen hätte? Vermutlich hätte ihn der Anblick sein Leben lang verfolgt und ihn selbst im Alter noch aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken lassen.  
Ging es Hannibal ebenso? War er manchmal seinen Erinnerungen ausgeliefert? Vergifteten Alpträume seinen Schlaf, oder war er tatsächlich dazu in der Lage, sogar sein Unterbewusstsein zu kontrollieren?  
„Ich wollte Ihnen keine Angst einjagen.“, sagte Lecter und der Profiler schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
„Nein, hören Sie auf…hier…hier geht es nicht um mich…wie können Sie nur so ruhig bleiben…“  
„Das war vor langer Zeit. Die Erlebnisse haben ebenfalls einen eigenen Raum in meinem Gedankenpalast, aber ich ziehe es vor, ihn verschlossen zu halten. Ich habe mit diesem Kapitel abgeschlossen und mich anderen Dingen zugewandt. Es ist nicht sehr heilsam, auf ewig in der Vergangenheit zu leben.“  
„Ihre Distanz zu dieser Erfahrung ist beängstigend…“, flüsterte Will.  
„Sie haben Beverly Katz Leiche im Planetarium zu Gesicht bekomme und dabei zugesehen, wie Abigail vor Ihren Augen die Kehle durchgeschnitten wurde. Die beiden waren ebenfalls wichtige Bestandteile Ihres Lebens. Menschen, zu denen Sie eine emotionale Verbindung hatten. Und doch können Sie bereits darüber sprechen. Und in ein paar Jahren werden Sie es vermutlich sogar können, ohne etwas dabei zu empfinden.“  
„Das impliziert, dass Sie soeben nichts empfunden haben…“  
„Ich bedauere manchmal, dass mein Leben eine derartige Wendung nehmen musste, aber wie gesagt, ich ziehe es vor, einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen.“  
„Dennoch können Sie mich nicht mit Ihnen vergleichen. Ich bin erwachsen, Sie waren damals noch ein Kind.“  
„Das beeinflusst das Ergebnis lediglich unwesentlich.“  
Hätte Hannibal Will diese Geschichte direkt erzählt, kurz nachdem sie einander begegnet waren, hätte der Profiler Lecter als vollkommen gefühllos eingestuft. Womöglich hätte er ihn dann niemals enttarnt. Aber jetzt erschien ihm das ganze so unwirklich, weil er Hannibal gut genug kannte um zu wissen, dass er keinesfalls unsensibel war. Entgegen Wills Erwartung hatte die Offenbarung Lecters nur noch mehr Fragen aufgeworfen.  
„Das Bild, das Sie von mir hatten, hat sich verändert, fürchte ich.“, sagte Hannibal in seine Gedanken hinein. Will blickte in diese warmen, braunen Augen und fand darin keinen Hinweis auf das Grauen, das sie mitangesehen hatten.  
„Ich weiß es nicht…“, erwiderte der Profiler lediglich. Für einen kurzen Moment waren sie sich sehr nahe, obwohl sie sich kein Stück bewegt hatten und einander noch immer in einiger Entfernung gegenübersaßen. Will konnte fühlen, dass diese Nähe eine gewisse Gefahr barg. Allerdings ging diese nicht von Lecter aus, sondern von ihm selbst. Hannibal hatte ihn bereits einmal angegriffen, er würde es nicht wieder tun. In vielerlei Hinsicht überließ er es Will, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Er gab sich wesentlich zurückhaltender als damals. Das war recht ungewohnt und ängstigte Will ein wenig, weil er wusste dass er somit nicht mehr nur Hannibal die Schuld geben konnte, falls er die Kontrolle verlor.  
Hannibal überließ ihm in gewisser Hinsicht die Kontrolle, er konnte es sich leisten, schließlich hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren. Will wusste alles über seine Taten als Chesapeake-Ripper und Lecter musste sich vor niemandem rechtfertigen. Anders als Will. Aber was würde geschehen, wenn er tatsächlich die Kontrolle über sich verlor? Will ahnte, dass es dieses Mal auf etwas anderes hinauslaufen würde, als damals. Damals hatte ihr beidseitiger Kontrollverlust in einem Blutbad geendet.  
Dieses Mal würde es anders sein.  
Aber vermutlich ebenso intim.  
„Es ist spät.“, sagte Lecter. „Vielleicht sollten Sie ins Bett gehen.“  
„Ja…“, murmelte Will benommen. Zum einen war er nicht wild darauf, seinen Gedanken alleine ausgeliefert zu sein, zum anderen war er froh, sich nicht mehr unmittelbar in Hannibals Nähe aufhalten zu müssen. Das würde ihn erst einmal vor sich selbst schützen. Das und die Tatsache, dass in dieser Nacht ein langer Flurabschnitt und zwei Türen zwischen ihren Schlafzimmern lagen.  
Aber wie erwartet fand Will keine Ruhe.  
Das Bett war groß und bequem, die Härte der Matratze war genau richtig und das Licht der Nacht fiel angenehm durch die hohen Fenster ins Zimmer. Draußen sah Will den Vollmond leuchten, der die weiten, hügeligen Felder und die dunklen Wälder in ein graues Licht tauchte. Er erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass Molly ihn zuvor angerufen und er ihren Anruf weggedrückt hatte. Er war noch immer nicht wild auf eine Diskussion mit ihr, aber irgendwie sehnte er sich nach einer Verbindung zur Normalität. Ihre Stimme würde ihn daran erinnern, zu wem er gehörte und möglicherweise verhindern, dass ihn Hannibals Geschichte bis in seine Träume hineinverfolgte.  
„Endlich meldest du dich.“, sagte sie und klang mehr erleichtert als wütend.  
„Entschuldige, ich war unterwegs.“  
Immerhin war das nur teilweise gelogen.  
„Ich hatte schon Angst, dir sei etwas zugestoßen.“  
„Nein, alles ist in Ordnung, Molly. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Aber ich fürchte, es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis ich nach Hause komme.“  
„Wieso…ich dachte, du…hättest ihn gefunden?“  
Will merkte ihrer Stimme an, dass sie sich bemühte, ihm keine Vorwürfe zu machen. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm streiten und einen Augenblick lang sah er sie vor sich, wie sie im Wohnzimmer saß, die Füße auf den Couchtisch gelegt und die Beine übereinander geschlagen hatte. Womöglich war sie auch aufgestanden und lief im Zimmer umher. Das tat sie manchmal, wenn sie telefonierte. Besonders, wenn sie besorgt oder aufgeregt war.  
„Ich habe ihn wieder aus den Augen verloren.“, log Will. „Es gibt eine Spur, aber die ist nicht gerade eindeutig und ich muss noch einiges an Papierkram erledigen.“  
„Ich verstehe.“  
Sie klang erleichtert. Der Gedanke, dass Will sich offenbar nicht mehr in der Nähe des Chesapeake-Rippers befand, schien sie zu beruhigen. Der Profiler hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie schon wieder anlog, aber andererseits war es zu ihrem besten. Als er an Mason Verger dachte, war er froh, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.  
„Weißt du schon, wie lange es ungefähr dauern wird?“  
„Leider nicht. Wieso, brauchst du mich?“  
„Ich vermisse dich.“, sagte sie liebevoll. „Und Josh vermisst dich auch.“  
Will fühlte sich furchtbar bei diesen Worten. Molly konnte unmöglich ahnen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging und was er soeben empfunden hatte, aber dass Will es wusste, war schon schlimm genug.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie.  
„Ja, entschuldige, ich…es war nur ein harter Tag. Ich vermisse euch auch.“  
„Das will ich doch hoffen.“, sagte sie lachend. „ Nicht dass du mir noch mit einer dieser Spieltischflittchen durchbrennst.“  
Mit einem Spieltischflittchen nicht unbedingt, dachte Will.  
„Ich weiß es lief in letzter Zeit nicht so gut zwischen uns“, fuhr Molly fort, „Aber ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, ich würde dir nicht vertrauen. Ich habe einfach nur Angst um dich. Wenn ich dich verlieren würde, wüsste ich nicht, was ich tun sollte.“  
„Das wird schon nicht passieren.“, versprach Will und fühlte sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schuldiger. Sie sprachen noch ein wenig über trivialere Dinge, bis Will das Gespräch schließlich beendete. Zumindest war es dieses Mal friedlich verlaufen. Er legte das Handy in seine Tasche zurück und zog sich um. Als sein Blick auf den Verband um seinen Arm fiel, strich er vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. Die Wunde brannte und ziepte, es würde eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie sich schließen würde. In diesem Moment fragte Will sich, wie es Hannibals Schulter ging. Seit Will die Kugel aus der Wunde geholt hatte, deutete nichts mehr an Hannibal daraufhin, dass er verletzt war oder Schmerzen hatte. Dabei musste ihm die Wunde wesentlich mehr Probleme machen, als Wills Verletzung es tat.  
Der Verband um seinen Arm hielt noch immer und lag fest und sicher auf der Verletzung. Hannibal hatte als Arzt einen ebenso guten Ruf genossen, wie als Psychiater. Will bewegte vorsichtig seinen Arm und zuckte zusammen, als die Verletzung das mit einem schmerzhaften Ziehen quittierte. Das überraschte ihn ein wenig, da er sie bei der Flucht aus Monaco beinahe vergessen hatte.  
Erschöpft und zerschlagen legte er sich wieder auf das Bett und blickte an die Decke. Das Gespräch mit Molly hatte ebenfalls nicht dazu beigetragen, die umherrasenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf ein wenig zu beruhigen. Will dachte gegen seinen Willen wieder an Hannibals Erzählung zurück und fragte sich, welchen Zweck dieses Zimmer früher einmal erfüllt hatte. Besser gesagt, wem es gehört hatte.  
Er versuchte, sich das Anwesen so vorzustellen, wie es früher einmal ausgesehen hatte, aber trotz seiner lebhaften Phantasie wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Die neuen Möbel, die frische Farbe und die edlen Stoffe waren beinahe schon aufdringlich, als dienten sie nur dazu, jeden noch so winzigen Gedanken an das ehemalige Aussehen der Räumlichkeiten zu vertreiben. Vielleicht hätte die Jagdhütte mehr Aufschluss über die Vergangenheit gegeben, sie dürfte der Villa in ihrer Architektur und Einrichtung zumindest teilweise geähnelt haben, wenn Hannibal dort des Öfteren mit seiner Familie den Winter verbracht hatte. Zweifellos war die Jagdhütte seiner Eltern nicht mit der von Garrett Jacob Hobbs vergleichbar. Vermutlich war schon die Bezeichnung „Hütte“ sehr tiefgegriffen.  
Unruhig erhob der Profiler sich, er fand ohnehin keinen Schlaf. Wenn er die Gedanken an Mason Verger verdrängen konnte, kontrollierte Hannibals Vergangenheit seinen Geist. Und das trug nicht gerade zu seiner Entspannung bei.  
Hannibal hatte ihm bei ihrer Ankunft eröffnet, dass er sich frei durch das Haus bewegen könne, sollte ihm der Sinn danach stehen. Auch wenn nicht alle Räume von der Renovierung betroffen waren, ging zumindest keine Gefahr von ihnen aus. Aber Will wagte es nicht, durch die Räumlichkeiten zu wandern. Es kam ihm irgendwie so vor, als bewegte er sich damit durch Hannibals Geist, als überschreite er eine Grenze, die er nicht überschreiten wollte.  
Also kehrte er in das Wohnzimmer zurück. Das Feuer im Kamin glühte noch und warf den Raum in ein rötliches Licht. Es knackte leise, würde aber in den nächsten Stunden wohl noch nicht ausgehen. Lediglich die Wärme, die davon ausging, wurde allmählich weniger. Will setzte sich auf den weichen Teppich direkt vor dem Kamin und blickte nachdenklich in das glühenden Orangerot des Feuers.  
Ob Vergers Handlanger ihre Spur tatsächlich vorerst verloren hatte?  
Oder geisterte er bereits irgendwo da draußen herum?  
Entgegen Hannibals Theorie glaubte Will nicht, dass er sie beide auf der Stelle töten würde. Den Profiler vielleicht, aber Hannibal ganz sicher nicht. Mit ihm hatte Verger bestimmt etwas ganz Spezielles vor. Er würde ihn nicht einfach erschießen lassen, das würde ihm nicht ausreichen. Will kannte Mason Verger und seinen Sadismus, er würde es sich keinesfalls nehmen lassen, Hannibals Hinrichtung beizuwohnen. Will wollte sich gar nicht so genau vorstellen, was er mit dem Psychiater vorhatte. Beim letzten Mal hatte er versucht, Hannibal an seine Schweine zu verfüttern. Vielleicht war das immer noch sein Plan.  
Das leise Knistern des Feuers schläferte ihn ein und er zuckte zusammen, als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Will wusste nicht, wann genau er eingenickt war, aber es konnte vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gewesen sein. Hannibal stand neben ihm und trug eine dunkle Hose und ein schwarzes Sweatshirt. Dieses bequeme Outfit ließ ihn weicher wirken und auch ein bisschen jünger. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihm in die Augen und Will betrachtete, wie er sie beiläufig zurückstrich.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er und Will zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
Überraschenderweise ließ Lecter sich neben ihm nieder, diese private Seite des Psychiaters hatte Will auch damals noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Aber sie gefiel ihm, wie er zugeben musste. Er fühlte sich dem Psychiater wieder so nahe.  
Gefährlich nahe.  
„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, dass meine Geschichte Ihre Stimmung trüben würde.“, sagte Lecter und stocherte kurz mit einem Schürhaken im Feuer, sodass es wieder ein wenig heller aufflackerte.  
„Diesen Eindruck wollte ich Ihnen nicht vermitteln.“, erwiderte Will wahrheitsgemäß. Er fühlte sich schuldig, weil ihn Hannibals Geschichte so sehr mitnahm und der Psychiater sich deswegen offenbar um ihn sorgte. Dabei war er es gewesen, der das alles hatte durchmachen müssen.  
„Sie dürfen sich nicht in diese Sache hineinsteigern, Will. Ich weiß, wie grafisch und präzise Ihre Phantasie Ihnen die Bilder zu meinen Worten zeichnet, aber Sie dürfen sich nicht darin verlieren.“  
„Der Preis meiner Fähigkeiten…“, murmelte der Profiler. Er musterte den Psychiater, aber Hannibal wirkte nicht so, als ob ihn die Offenbarung vor ein paar Stunden belastet hätte. Andererseits konnte auch er offenbar nicht schlafen.  
„Was ist aus den Männern von damals geworden?“, fragte Will dann leise und verfluchte sich dafür. Aber die Worte waren bereits ausgesprochen und Hannibal schien kein Problem damit zu haben.  
„Sie sind tot.“, sagte er schlicht.  
„Und, macht es das leichter?“  
„Ein wenig.“, gab der Psychiater zu.  
„Haben Sie…“  
„Ja.“  
„Und Ihr Rachefeldzug hat dafür gesorgt, dass Sie…mit dem Ganzen abschließen konnten?“  
Hannibal überlegte einen Moment, bevor er die Frage beantwortete. Er schien abzuwägen, wie weit er sich Will offenbaren wollte.  
„Es verschaffte mir nicht die Befriedigung, die ich erhofft hatte, wie ich zugeben muss. Ich hatte das starke Bedürfnis es zu tun und hätte wohl niemals Ruhe gefunden, wenn ich diesem Bedürfnis nicht nachgegeben hätte, aber…letztendlich brachte es mir meine Familie nicht zurück.“, sagte er schließlich und jedes Wort war mit Bedacht gewählt. Das war bei Hannibal immer der Fall, aber dieses Mal fiel es dem Profiler wieder besonders auf.  
„Hätten Sie Ruhe gefunden, wenn Sie mich getötet hätten?“, fragte Lecter dann.  
„Das können Sie nicht miteinander vergleichen…“  
„Auch Sie verspürten den Wunsch nach Rache. Nach einem Schlussstrich.“  
„Aber Sie hatten keine Gefühle für Ihre Peiniger.“, sagte Will schließlich und sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Haben die Gefühle, die Sie für mich hegen, Sie davon abgehalten oder Ihre Moralvorstellungen?“  
Will lachte leise auf und blickte traurig auf das glimmende Holz im Kamin.  
„Ich habe mir eingeredet, dass es so wäre. Ich hatte die Chance, Sie zu töten, auch noch nach der Sache mit Matthew Brown, aber ich habe Sie nicht ergreifen können. Ich wollte mir weismachen, dass es daran lag, dass ich kein Mörder sein wollte, dass ich…nicht so bin wie Sie. Aber letztendlich konnte ich es wegen Ihnen nicht. Und wegen dem, was ich empfand.“  
„Empfand?“  
„Empfinde.“, korrigierte Will.  
„Bereuen Sie es manchmal?“  
„Dass ich die Chance nicht ergriffen habe? Noch vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich Ihnen diese Frage mit einem Ja beantworte, aber jetzt…ich habe damals viel über Sie gelernt, aber auch über mich. Und so unorthodox und manipulativ Ihre Methoden auch waren, stellenweise hat mir die Therapie damals tatsächlich geholfen.“  
„Es freut mich, das zu hören.“  
Offenbar tat es das tatsächlich. Will blickte auf die Stelle, an der Hannibal ihn vor ein paar Minuten berührt hatte. Er konnte noch immer die Wärme seiner Handfläche auf seiner Schulter spüren.  
„Das, was ich Ihnen erzählt habe, ist nicht das einzige, was Ihnen den Schlaf raubt.“, stellte der Psychiater nach einer Weile fest. Eigentlich wollte Will nicht mehr reden. Aber er tat es trotzdem. Und er blieb ehrlich, schon allein weil er zu müde war, um noch glaubhafte Lügen zu entwickeln.  
„Ihre Nähe verunsichert mich.“, gab er zu.  
„In wie fern?“  
„Ich fürchte, dass…etwas passieren könnte. Etwas, das ich im Nachhinein bereuen werde.“  
„Dass Sie sich davor fürchten suggeriert, dass Sie glauben, sich nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben…“  
Will schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und sah wie sich das Licht des Feuers in Hannibals dunklen Augen spiegelte.  
„Wann hatte ich mich jemals unter Kontrolle, Dr. Lecter?“, fragte er matt.  
„Als Sie damals beschlossen haben, sich gegen mich und für Jack Crawford zu entscheiden.“, schlug Hannibal vor und interessanterweise lag kein Vorwurf in seiner Stimme. Will wandte den Blick von ihm ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Kamin. Für einen kurzen Augenblick liefen die vergangenen Jahre vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, wie aneinandergereihte Filmclips.  
„Und es hat mich vom Regen in die Traufe geführt.“, erwiderte er schließlich leise.  
„Das hängt ganz von der Betrachtungsweise ab.“, sagte Hannibal sanft. Will protestierte nicht, als er fühlte, wie der Psychiater ihm einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, die Wunde an Wills Arm nicht zu berühren. Lecter hatte sich die Stelle offenbar genau eingeprägt. Will genoss die Berührung und fühlte, wie sein Körper sich endlich ein wenig entspannte. Und das obwohl die Situation so bizarr war. Vor knapp einer Woche war er in den Flieger nach Florenz gestiegen, ohne zu wissen, was ihn dort erwarten würde. Und nun saß er hier in Lecters Elternhaus mit Hannibal auf dem Boden und betrachtete, wie das Feuer vor ihren Augen allmählich starb. Will lehnte seine Stirn gegen Hannibals Hals und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte den Puls des Psychiaters, das Leben, das in diesem Mann pulsierte, der nur darauf bedacht war, den Tod herbeizuführen.  
So blieben sie auf dem Boden sitzen, bis der letzte Funke des Feuers erloschen war.  
Will merkte im Halbschlaf nur noch, wie Hannibal sanft über seinen Rücken strich und die Dunkelheit sie allmählich vollständig verschluckte. Der Profiler hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde. Am liebsten wäre er nie mehr ins Licht hinausgetreten. Denn nur die Dunkelheit konnte sie vor Mason Verger und seinen Handlangern schützen. Und vor den Verpflichtungen, die in Wills altem Leben auf ihn warteten.  
„Du hast mir gefehlt.“, hörte er Hannibal noch flüstern. Leise und sanft, so als spreche er mehr zu sich selbst. Obwohl Will es noch mitbekam, konnte er ihm nicht mehr antworten. Aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Er wusste, dass Lecter ihn auch so verstand.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*Da Hannibal Lecter diese Schicksalsschläge im Roman während des Zweiten Weltkrieges erlitten hat, musste ich ein wenig improvisieren und seine Vorgeschichte etwas abwandeln. Die Mörder seiner Familie sind im Roman, soweit ich mich erinnere, ebenfalls Kriegsverbrecher. Allerdings sind sie in meiner Geschichte aufgrund des Zeitunterschiedes ein wenig älter ;)


	8. Mischa

Als Will die Augen öffnete, fiel bereits das graue Morgenlicht durch die Fenster ins Wohnzimmer. Er lag in Hannibals Armen, seine Stirn berührte noch immer den Hals des Psychiaters. Lecter hatte sich ein wenig zur Seite gedreht und der Profiler nahm an, dass er dadurch verhinderte, die Schusswunde zu sehr mit seinem Gewicht zu belasten.  
Will fühlte seinen ruhigen Atem und seine Körperwärme, er hätte die Augen am liebsten wieder geschlossen und für immer so weitergeschlafen. Allerdings wurde es allmählich recht unbequem, auf dem harten Boden zu liegen. Der Teppich schmälerte dieses Gefühl nur bedingt. Will genoss für ein paar kostbare Sekunde noch Hannibals Nähe, dann richtete er sich vorsichtig auf und spürte, wie auch der Psychiater erwachte. Wills Knochen knackte, als er sich streckte und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich hart und verkrampft an. Auch Hannibal sah aus, als wäre die Nacht auf dem Boden nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. Er streckte sich ebenfalls vorsichtig und zuckte zusammen, vermutlich spürte er die Schusswunde.  
„Ich bin zu alt für sowas.“, hörte Will ihn leise murmeln und diese Bemerkung entlockte dem Profiler ein sanftes Lächeln, während er sich auf die Beine kämpfte und Lecter es ihm gleich tat. Das Feuer war mittlerweile ausgegangen und es war recht kühl in den Räumlichkeiten. Will fand es beachtlich, dass ihn die Kälte nicht hatte aufwachen lassen. Offenbar hatte Hannibals Körperwärme vollkommen ausgereicht, um ihm einen ruhigen, traumlosen Schlaf zu bescheren.  
„Es tut mir leid.“, sagte Will. Im trüben Morgenlicht fühlte er sich nicht mehr so sicher, wie in der Dunkelheit zuvor, die nur vom warmen Schein des Feuers erhellt worden war.  
„Was tut Ihnen leid?“  
„Dieses unkonventionelle Nachtlager.“  
„Sie haben mich nicht dazu gezwungen, mit Ihnen auf dem Boden zu schlafen.“, erwiderte Hannibal gelassen. Seine Stimme war ebenso sanft wie in der vergangenen Nacht, aber dennoch schien wieder eine gewisse Distanz zwischen ihnen zu bestehen. Allerdings ging diese nicht von Lecter aus. Es war Will, der den Psychiater auf Abstand hielt, wenn auch ungewollt. Hannibal nahm das hin. Offenbar war er immer noch der Ansicht, dass es klüger war, dem Profiler gewisse Entscheidungen zu überlassen. Zumindest die, die ihre Beziehung zueinander betrafen.  
„Sind Sie hungrig?“, fragte Hannibal und Will nickte abwesend. Er spürte mit Bedauern, wie sich die Wärme des Psychiaters allmählich von seiner Haut zurückzog. Es fühlte sich ein bisschen so an, als hätte man ihm eine warme Decke weggenommen, die sich zuvor angenehm sanft an seine Haut geschmiegt hatte.  
Er sah zu, wie Hannibal in der Speisekammer verschwand und ihn dann in die Küche führte, die ebenfalls recht modern eingerichtet war, allerdings nicht so modern, wie die Küche in Lecters Haus in Baltimore. Dennoch zauberte er innerhalb weniger Minuten ein köstliches Frühstück und Will konnte es dieses Mal tatsächlich genießen, weil er sich sicher sein konnte, dass Hannibal ihm kein Menschenfleisch vorsetzte. Auch damals hatte der Psychiater nicht bei jeder Mahlzeit mit Will eines seiner Opfer verwertet, aber dennoch oft genug. Der Gedanke daran war immer noch grauenvoll und verstörend und der Profiler zog es vor, ihn zu verdrängen.  
„Ist Dr. du Maurier in Florenz geblieben?“, fragte er, bevor er einen Schluck Kaffee nahm.  
„Soweit ich weiß, wollte sie nach Paris weiterreisen.“, erwiderte Hannibal und ein leicht amüsierter Ausdruck trat in seine Augen. „Sie scheinen sich sehr für Sie zu interessieren.“  
„Ich bin nur neugierig.“  
Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen. Will war Bedelia du Maurier nur kurz begegnet, einmal als sie ihn in Chiltons Anstalt besucht hatte und dann ein letztes Mal im Verhörzimmer des FBI. Er hatte nicht viel über sie erfahren, Dr. du Maurier zog es vor, sich bedeckt zu halten. Ihre Art konnte ausgesprochen kühl wirken und Will wusste, dass sie das beabsichtigte. Sie schien, ebenso wie Hannibal, stark daran interessiert zu sein, ihre Barrikaden aufrechtzuerhalten. Will wusste nicht genug über sie, um sich ein richtiges Bild von ihr zu machen. Er fragte sich, was Hannibal an ihr faszinierte. Was sie an ihm fand, konnte der Profiler sich durchaus vorstellen.  
„Wieso ausgerechnet sie?“, fragte Will schließlich. „Wieso nicht beispielsweise Alana?“  
„Alana wäre mir nicht gefolgt. Ich habe sie sehr gemocht, aber sie hätte es nicht verstanden. Sie ist zu rein und zu unschuldig.“  
„Und Bedelia du Maurier ist das nicht?“  
Will sträubte sich ein wenig gegen den Gedanken, die emanzipierte und selbstbewusste Alana mit den Worten rein und unschuldig in Verbindung zu bringen. Aber er verstand natürlich, was Hannibal meinte. Alana wäre tatsächlich niemals mit Hannibal zusammen geflohen, da sie im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen in Hannibals Umfeld tatsächlich noch ein Gewissen und eine genaue Vorstellung von dem hatte, was richtig war und was nicht. Sie hätte sich nicht von ihren Gefühlen für ihn leiten lassen. Sie hätte dafür gesorgt, dass Hannibal seine gerechte Strafe erhielt.  
„Wie schon gesagt, in Dr. du Maurier wohnt ebenfalls eine dunkle Seite, auch wenn sie sie sehr gut zu verbergen versteht. Ich erkenne mich in ihr wieder und würde sogar so weit gehen, sie als mein Gegenstück zu bezeichnen.“  
Hannibals Worte taten weh, dabei schien er das nicht zu beabsichtigen. Aber Will hatte immer geglaubt, er sei Hannibals Gegenstück. Die altbekannte Eifersucht flammte wieder in ihm auf und ließ ihn den Blick senken, was Hannibal natürlich nicht entging.  
„Sie glauben, dass ich Sie nicht mehr als mein Gegenstück anerkenne.“, stellte der Psychiater nicht ohne eine gewisse Zufriedenheit fest.  
„Der Gedanke drängt sich auf.“, gab Will ein wenig mürrisch zu. Hannibal wartete, bis der Profiler ihm wieder in die Augen sah, bevor weitersprach. Seine Augen hielten Will fest, fesselten ihn wieder auf dieselbe Art und Weise wie zuvor im Casino. Will fühlte sich, als lese Hannibal seine Gedanken, aber er konnte sich dennoch nicht von den Augen seines Gegenübers lösen.  
„Sie sind in der Tat nicht mein Gegenstück, Will.“, sagte Lecter ruhig. „Sie sind ein Teil von mir.“  
Der Profiler öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Hannibals Worte strömten warm durch seinen Kopf, ließen seinen Magen flattern und sein Herz rasen und sanken dann irgendwo im Zentrum seines Körpers nieder.  
„Meine Beziehung zu Dr. du Maurier ist nicht mal ansatzweise mit meiner Beziehung zu Ihnen vergleichbar, Will. Nichts ist damit vergleichbar.“, wiederholte Lecter.  
Seine Stimme klang bei den letzten Worten ein wenig bedauernd, weil er wusste, dass ein Teil von dem, was zwischen ihnen gewachsen war, damals in dieser schicksalhaften Nacht gestorben war. Diesen Teil, womöglich verkörpert durch Abigail, würden sie nie wieder zurückerlangen. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten.  
„Den Eindruck hatte ich auch…“, sagte Will endlich und seine Stimme klang leise und schwach, als er dabei an seine Ehe dachte. Er erinnerte sich an die vielen Male, an denen Molly zu ihm ins Bett geklettert war und sich zufrieden an ihn geschmiegt hatte. An die vielen Berührungen und Liebesschwüre. Und nicht einmal als Will mit ihr geschlafen hatte, hatte er sich so gut gefühlt wie in der vergangenen Nacht mit Hannibal. Dabei hatte er lediglich mit dem Psychiater auf dem Boden gelegen. Nichts weiter.  
Will fühlte, wie die Welt um ihn herum allmählich zusammenbrach. Das geschickte Konstrukt einer heilen Familie, das er in den vergangenen Jahren mühevoll errichtet hatte, brach in sich zusammen und wirbelte den Staub der Vergangenheit auf. Und Will tat nichts, um die Katastrophe aufzuhalten. Er stand vor den Trümmern und sah zu, wie sein Leben nach und nach zerbrach. Er fühlte die schwarzen Wellen, die alles mit sich rissen und nur Zerstörung zurückließen. Und er wollte bereitwillig darin eintauchen und sich von ihnen davonschwemmen lassen. Er wollte, dass der blutige Regen die Barrieren und Fassaden, die er einst errichtet hatte, davonspülte. Dabei wollte er nicht wieder zu dem werden, was Hannibal damals aus ihm gemacht hatte. Und er wollte auch niemandem wehtun. Das, was er wollte ließ sich eigentlich sehr simpel in Worte kleiden.  
Will wollte Hannibal.  
Aber er würde ihn nicht bekommen. Egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte. Hannibal war für ihn unerreichbar. Er hatte seine Chance gehabt und er hatte sie vertan. Er hatte Lecters Geschenk abgelehnt und ihn verraten. Obwohl der Profiler wusste, dass er damals das richtige getan hatte, bereute er seine Entscheidung in diesem Moment zutiefst.  
Den Rest des Frühstücks brachten sie schweigend hinter sich, Hannibal schien ebenfalls seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen, vermutlich konnte er Wills tiefe Traurigkeit und sein Bedauern spüren. Der Profiler ahnte, dass auch Hannibal gewisse Dinge infrage stellte.  
„Ich würde Ihnen gerne etwas zeigen.“, sagte er, nachdem sie das Geschirr abgeräumt hatten und reichte Will seine Jacke. Der Profiler ahnte, was er vorhatte. Draußen war es immer noch ziemlich kalt und die Wolken am Himmel schienen nur darauf zu warten, Unmengen von schweren, harten Tropfen auf die Erde zu werfen. Aber noch setzte der Regen nicht ein. Will blickte zu dem dunkelgrauen Himmel hinauf und dachte, dass es vermutlich so aussehen musste, wenn die Welt unterging. Wie passend.  
Fröstelnd folgte er dem Psychiater über das Gelände. Hannibal hatte es nicht eilig, aber er ging auch nicht übermäßig langsam. Seine Schritte waren sicher, beinahe mechanisch. Aber Will spürte, dass vieles von seinem Auftreten in diesem Moment tatsächlich nur Fassade war. Irgendwo in seinem Inneren flackerte zumindest Unbehagen auf, wenn nicht noch mehr.  
Sie gingen zu dem Pfad, der in den Wald und zu der Jagdhütte führte. Es war erschreckend still in dem Waldstück, so als gebe es keine Vögel und Tiere mehr in dieser Umgebung. Lediglich der feuchte Waldboden schmatzte unter ihren Füßen und gelegentlich knackte irgendwo ein Ast, der von einem kalten Windhauch bewegt wurde. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde hatten sie die ehemalige Jagdhütte erreicht, die tatsächlich mehr ein kleines Haus war. Aber davon war kaum noch etwas übrig. Es sah so aus, als hätte ein Naturgott versucht, sein Territorium zurückzuerobern. Das Haus war fast vollkommen von irgendwelchen Pflanzen bedeckt und größtenteils verfallen. An den Wänden wuchs Moos und der Stein war kaum noch erkennbar. Es war selbstmörderisch, dieses Gebäude zu betreten. Aber Hannibal schien das auch gar nicht vorzuhaben. Er ging weiter und Will folgte ihm, als er hinter die ehemalige Jagdhütte ging und an einer bestimmten Stelle stehen blieb. Will sah nur Äste, Moos und Pflanzen auf dem Boden. Er blieb neben Hannibal stehen, der die Hände in den Taschen seines Mantels verborgen hatte und auf den Boden blickte.  
„Hier“, sagte Lecter und seine Stimme klang wie immer, „befindet sich der eigentliche Grund, wieso ich solange mit dem Verkauf des Grundstücks gezögert habe.“  
Obwohl er vollkommen ruhig und sicher sprach, beschleunigte sich Wills Herzschlag und er spürte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Er vergrub sie ebenfalls in seinen Manteltaschen und folgte Hannibals Blick.  
„Hier“, wiederholte Hannibal, „befindet sich das Grab meiner Schwester.“  
Ein Teil von Will hatte damit gerechnet, aber dennoch überraschte ihn diese Tatsache ein wenig. Er hatte bereits damals erfahren, dass Mischa gestorben war, aber die Umstände hatte Hannibal ihm immer verschwiegen. Ein naiver Teil von Wills Innerem hatte gehofft, Lecter sei den Kriegsverbrechern zusammen mit seiner Schwester irgendwie entkommen und Mischa sei erst viel später gestorben. Aber insgeheim wusste er, dass er sich damit etwas vormachte. Mischa war zweifellos durch die Hand der Männer gestorben. Und es musste noch etwas passiert sein. Etwas, das ihren Verlust von den anderen unterschied. Schließlich waren auch Lecters Eltern auf diese Art und Weise ums Leben gekommen, aber Mischas Tod schien Hannibal wesentlich mehr zu belasten. Vielleicht, weil er sich für sie verantwortlich gefühlt hatte und sie damals noch ein Kind gewesen war. Aber Will spürte deutlich, dass es da noch etwas gab. Er fürchtete sich vor Hannibals nächsten Worten, aber gleichzeitig musste er sie auch irgendwie hören.  
„Es war ein harter Winter.“, fuhr Hannibal tonlos fort. „Härter als sonst. Die Kälte schien sekündlich zuzunehmen und es hörte nicht auf zu schneien. Wir saßen gewissermaßen in diesem Haus fest. Und irgendwann waren die Vorräte aufgebraucht. Sie waren ohnehin schon knapp gewesen, das war unter anderem der Grund dafür, warum mein Vater ursprünglich zum Anwesen zurückgekehrt war.“  
Will spürte einen heftigen Fluchtreflex, aber gleichzeitig hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Körper eingefroren war.  
„Ich sagte ja bereits, dass ich nicht wusste, wieso sie uns überhaupt am Leben gelassen hatten. Womöglich wussten sie es selbst nicht. Aber nach beinahe vier Tagen ohne Nahrung waren sie plötzlich froh darüber.“  
Der Profiler hatte das Gefühl, dass selbst sein leiser Atem in diesem Moment durch den Wald hallte. Hannibals Stimme blieb vollkommen gleichmäßig, lediglich sein Blick war ein klein wenig verschleiert, so als erinnere er sich zurück. Will ertrug es kaum, ihn so zu sehen, obwohl im Grunde nichts an ihm Aufschluss über das gab, was in seinem Inneren vorging.  
„Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ich begriff was sie vorhatten…als ich es verstanden hatte, habe ich sie angefleht, mich zu nehmen. Eine ausgesprochen demütigende Erfahrung, die von vornerein zum Scheitern verurteilt war…Mischa war zwar…kleiner…aber das machte es wohl einfacher. Sie war nicht in der Lage, sich so heftig zu wehren, wie ich es gekonnt hätte. Außerdem war sie krank geworden, weil die Männer uns damals in der kleinen Scheune da drüben schlafen ließen…“  
Nein, dachte Will. Bitte hör auf. Sei still. Bitte sag es nicht.  
Aber er wagte es nicht, diese Worte laut auszusprechen.   
Obwohl Hannibal neben ihm stand, war er in diesem Moment weit weg.  
Will hätte es auch nicht gewagt, ihn zu berühren.  
Nein, Hannibal musste es aussprechen. Nicht nur für den Profiler, vermutlich auch für sich selbst.  
„Sie warteten noch einen weiteren Tag. Und dann kamen sie sie holen. Ich habe versucht, sie davon abzuhalten. Aber auch ich war gesundheitlich angegriffen und zu schwach, um es mit vier erwachsenen Männern aufzunehmen. Einer von ihnen brach mir den Arm und konnte mir Mischa schließlich entreißen. Sie schrie meinen Namen, als sie sie mitnahmen. Mich ließen sie in der Scheune. Und irgendwann stieg der Rauch wieder aus dem Schornstein auf.“  
Hannibal hatte die Stirn leicht gerunzelt und wirkte beinahe ein wenig verwundert, als er diese Worte aussprach. Will hatte das Gefühl, als umklammere eine kalte Faust sein Herz. Sein Atem ging zu schnell, so als wäre er gerade gerannt. Aber ausnahmsweise schien Hannibal das nicht zu bemerken. Er hatte den Profiler vollkommen ausgeblendet. Womöglich war es das erste Mal, dass er jemandem diese Geschichte erzählte. Will starrte ihn an, während Lecters Blick noch immer auf den Boden gerichtet war.  
„Zwei Tage später klarte es auf und die vier nahmen was sie tragen konnten und verschwanden. Sie ließen mich in dem Schuppen zurück. Einer unserer Angestellten, der in dieser Zeit seine Familien besucht hatte und erst nach dem Schneesturm zum Anwesen zurückkehrte, fand die Leichen, die den Weg gepflastert hatten. Sie führten ihn zu unserer Jagdhütte und dort fand er schließlich mich. Etwas später wurde ich dann von meinem Onkel adoptiert.“  
Über die weiteren Ereignisse in Hannibals Leben war Will grob informiert. Er wusste, dass Robert Lecter schon bald darauf gestorben war und Lady Murasaki sich danach alleine um Hannibal gekümmert hatte. Er hatte das Internat in Frankreich besucht, Medizin studiert und dann letztendlich eine Stelle in Baltimore angeboten bekommen. Vermutlich war auch in diesem Zeitraum noch einiges geschehen, was Lecter vor Gericht belastet hätte, aber Will wagte im Moment nicht einmal, daran zu denken.  
„Es dauerte eine gewisse Zeit, bis ich wieder hierher zurückkehrte. Das war noch bevor ich nach Baltimore gezogen bin. Ich nahm mein Erbe in Anspruch und kehrte schließlich zu dieser Hütte zurück. Ich fand Mischas Knochen im Inneren des Hauses und trug sie nach draußen. Dann habe ich sie hier begraben. Mein Onkel und Lady Murasaki haben nie erfahren, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Dennoch wollte ich ihr zumindest einen Teil ihrer Würde zurückgeben, indem ich sie auf eine angemessene Art und Weise bestatte.“, schloss Hannibal schließlich.  
Er löste seinen Blick von der Stelle, unter der die Knochen seiner Schwester von der kalten Erde umschlossen wurden und sah den Profiler wieder an. Er wirkte genauso wie immer, vielleicht ein wenig erschöpft. Und als er Will musterte, trat ein Funke Besorgnis in seine Augen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er.  
„Nein...ganz und gar nicht…“  
Will wusste nicht, woher er seine Stimme in diesem Moment nahm. Er hatte das Gefühl, vollkommen gelähmt, vollkommen von dem Grauen erfüllt und erstarrt zu sein. Durch seinen Beruf hatte er schon einige verstörende Dinge zu Gesicht bekommen und seine Empathiefähigkeit trug noch zusätzlich dazu bei, Bilder zu konstruieren, die ihn aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken ließen. Auch Hannibals Werke hatten ihm in so mancher Nacht den Schlaf geraubt. Aber die Geschichte des Psychiaters traf Will wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Die Ruhe, mit der Hannibal sie erzählt hatte, machte das ganze nur noch schlimmer.  
Der Himmel zog sich bedrohlich über ihnen zu und ein heftiger Windstoß fegte ein paar Blätter über den Boden. Hannibal blickte zu den beinahe schwarzen Wolken hinauf und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Wir sollten zurückgehen.“, sagte er und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die der Wind umhergewirbelt hatte. Nun, wo seine Erzählung ein Ende gefunden hatte, wirkte er wieder wesentlich ruhiger und nicht mehr so, als müsste er krampfhaft ein gewisses Bild aufrechterhalten.  
„Will?“  
Der Profiler blinzelte und erwachte erst aus seiner Starre, als Hannibal ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter berührte. Er konnte seine Beine nicht spüren, als er Hannibal zum Anwesen zurück folgte. Überhaupt fühlte sich sein ganzer Körper taub und unwirklich an. Ein paar Sekunden lang fürchtete Will, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren. Lecter schien Ähnliches zu befürchten und ließ den Profiler nicht eine Sekunde lang aus den Augen.  
Der Weg kam ihm dieses Mal wesentlich länger vor. Jeder Schritt kostete ihn Überwindung, obwohl es durchaus in seinem Interesse lag, die Jagdhütte so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Als das Anwesen endlich vor ihnen auftauchte, warf der Profiler einen Blick zurück. Der Pfad, der in den Wald hineinführte, wirkte wie das Portal zur Geisterwelt. Durch den dunklen Himmel und die stärker werdenden Windböen sah es so aus, als würde der Wald einatmen. Als wollte er Will und Hannibal in die Welt der Erinnerungen zurückziehen und sie dort festhalten.  
In dem Moment, in dem sie die Eingangshalle des Anwesens betraten, setzte der Regen ein. Dicke, schwere und harte Tropfen prasselten auf die Wiesen, die Wälder und das Dach des Anwesens nieder. Will stellte sich vor, wie die Landschaft im Schnee aussehen musste. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er einen namen-und gesichtslosen Angestellten der Lecter-Familie auf das Anwesen zugehen. Er bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dann fand er die Leiche von Hannibals Vater. Schockiert wich er zurück und erinnerte sich daran, dass die Familie den Winter meist in der Jagdhütte verbrachte. Er rannte durch den Wald, denselben Weg, den Will und Hannibal genommen hatten. Aber die Jagdhütte war leer. Obwohl es so aussah, als ob kürzlich jemand hier gewesen war. Noch immer in seinem Schock gefangen, blickte er sich gehetzt um. Da hörte er ein Geräusch. Es kam aus der Scheune.  
„Will.“, sagte Hannibal eindringlich und der Profiler zuckte zusammen und blickte zu ihm auf. Das Bild vor seinem inneren Auge löste sich auf, aber einzelne Fetzen blieben wie Rauchschwaden in seinem Kopf. „Kommen Sie zu mir zurück. Das sind meine Erinnerungen, nicht Ihre. Lassen Sie sie los.“  
Will blinzelte und hatte Schwierigkeiten, Hannibals Worte zu verstehen. Er hatte erwartet, Hannibal jetzt mit anderen Augen zu sehen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Womöglich lag das aber auch daran, dass er das Gehörte noch immer nicht richtig begreifen konnte.  
Dennoch hatte er zum ersten Mal aufrichtiges Mitleid mit dem Psychiater.  
Auch wenn er wusste, dass Hannibal ein Monster war, konnte er dieses Mitleid nicht unterdrücken.  
Weil er soeben erfahren hatte, wie dieses Monster geboren worden war.  
„Haben Sie je…jemandem davon erzählt…?“, fragte er schließlich und seine Stimme klang belegt.  
„Nein.“, erwiderte Hannibal.  
„Wieso…wieso haben Sie sich dazu überreden lassen…es mir zu erzählen…?“  
„Weil ich wusste, dass Sie es verstehen würden.“  
Verstehen? Was gab es an dieser Geschichte zu verstehen? Hannibal benutzte sie keinesfalls, um seine Taten als Chesapeake-Ripper zu rechtfertigen, so viel stand fest. Er wollte Wills Mitleid nicht.  
Aber was meinte er dann? Der Profiler war zu aufgewühlt, um eine Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden.  
Er blickte Hannibal immer noch irritiert und fassungslos in die Augen. Nein, ich verstehe es nicht, wollte er sagen. Ich verstehe gar nichts. In den Augen des Psychiaters las er nichts. Er sah nur undeutlich, wie er sich selbst in Hannibals Pupillen spiegelte. Und tatsächlich schien das das einzige zu sein, was Hannibal in diesem Moment interessierte.  
Will.  
Der Profiler ahnte, dass er Hannibal in diesem Augenblick einen ähnlichen Blick zuwarf, wie damals.  
Würde es ewig so weitergehen? Würden sie jede Szene aus der Vergangenheit wieder und wieder erleben, jedes Mal auf eine andere Art und Weise verfremdet? Befanden sie sich in einer Art Zeitschleife aus Gewalt, Trauer und Schmerz? Gab es einen Weg, aus dieser Zeitschleife auszubrechen? Will hatte Hannibal bereits einmal gehen lassen. Aber den Fehler würde er dieses Mal nicht machen.  
Langsam trat er an Hannibal heran und schloss seine Arme um ihn, bedacht darauf, die Schusswunde möglichst nicht zu berühren. Er spürte, wie Lecter kurz unmerklich zusammenzuckte, aber lediglich, weil ihn diese Geste offenbar überraschte. Will schloss die Augen und glaubte, Hannibals Herzschlag hören und spüren zu können. Stark und kraftvoll. Er fühlte, wie die Arme des Psychiaters sich in seinem Rücken schlossen. Wills Kopf lag an seiner Schulter, doch er hob ihn, um Hannibal in die Augen sehen zu können.  
Der Kuss schien Lecter weniger zu überraschen, als die Umarmung. Will merkte, wie etwas in seinem Inneren sich löste, eine Verkrampfung, die er schon mit sich getragen hatte, seit er dem Psychiater zum allerersten Mal in Jack Crawfords Büro begegnet war. Will schloss die Augen und genoss das Gefühl von Hannibals Lippen auf seinen. Er musste Lecter nicht sehen, er konnte ihn fühlen. Und zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit auch sich selbst. Sein Körper schmiegte sich an den seines Gegenübers, als gehörte er dorthin.  
„Will.“, sagte Hannibal leise, als sie den Kuss aus Sauerstoffmangel unterbrachen. „Lass dich nicht von dem leiten, was du soeben erfahren hast.“  
„Das tue ich nicht.“, widersprach der Profiler und meinte es tatsächlich ernst. Hannibals Geschichte war nicht der Auslöser für sein Handeln. Sie war nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Der Funke, den Will gebraucht und vor dem er sich die ganze Zeit über gefürchtet hatte. Lecters linke Hand wanderte seine Schulter hinauf und blieb schließlich an der Seite seines Halses liegen. Wie damals. Aber dieses Mal würde es anders enden.  
Will lehnte sich gegen ihn, als er ihn wieder küsste.  
Hätte Hannibal den Eindruck gehabt, dass Will das alles nur aus Mitleid zuließ, hätte er sich vermutlich sofort unterbrochen. Aber er kannte den Profiler gut genug, um zu spüren, dass Will andere Beweggründe hatte. Ehrliche Beweggründe. Ehrliche Gefühle.  
Will spürte, wie Hannibals Nähe und seine Berührungen das Grauen zurückdrängten, das eben noch seinen Körper ausgefüllt hatte. Er fühlte sich frei, weil er sich endlich das holte was er wollte und das eingestand, was er fühlte. Sein Körper kam ihm nicht mehr so sperrig und fremd vor, sondern weich und geschmeidig. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich ein Teil von Hannibal. Und dieser Teil wollte endlich an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zurück.   
Ihre Küsse wurden drängender und Will fühlte die Hitze in seinem Inneren brennen. Zusätzlich angefacht durch den Gedanken an seine Fehlentscheidung zwei Jahre zuvor und an Bedelia du Maurier. Er verschwendete nicht einmal einen Gedanken an Mason Verger, an Jack oder gar an seine Frau. Wills altes Leben schien nicht mehr zu existieren. Es gab nur noch ihn und Hannibal. Er nahm nicht einmal mehr den Raum wahr, in dem sie sich befanden. Auch das Prasseln des Regens vor den Fenstern blendete er aus. Er sah, hörte und fühlte nur noch Lecter.  
Er merkte auch nicht, wie Hannibal ihn aus der Eingangshalle hinaus- und die Treppen hinaufmanövrierte. Die Zeit schien vollkommen aus dem Fluss geraten zu sein, Stunden fühlten sich an wie Minuten und Minuten wie Sekunden. Will verlor sich vollkommen, aber es war nicht so wie damals, während der Enzephalitis. Er fiel nicht einfach in ein bodenloses, schwarzes Nichts. Er wurde geführt und aufgefangen. Und es tat unsagbar gut.  
Er fühlte, dass Hannibal ihn erneut fragen wollte, ob er sicher war, was er gerade tat, aber diese Gelegenheit gab der Profiler ihm nicht. Er nahm am Rande war, dass sie sich in einem der Schlafzimmer befanden und drängte Hannibal auf das Bett, sodass er über ihm knien konnte. Will war nicht besonders schwer und so zog Hannibal ihn enger an sich, sodass er sein gesamtes Gewicht auf seinem Körper fühlen konnte. Endlich schien der Psychiater wieder zu sich selbst zurückzufinden und setzte sich auf, während er Will vorsichtig festhielt, damit dieser nicht das Gleichgewicht verlor. Will saß nun auf Hannibals Schoß und küsste ihn noch immer fiebrig und beinahe verzweifelt, während Hannibal Wills Hemd aufknöpfte und es ihm von den Schultern streifte. Wills ganzer Körper schien aufzuatmen, wie ein von seinem Geist getrenntes, eigenwilliges Wesen. Seine Haut erwärmte sich unter Hannibals Händen, während er den Psychiater ebenfalls von seinem Hemd befreite. Sie erwiesen sich dabei beide als ausgesprochen ungeduldig, denn dies war nicht der Teil, den sie hinauszögern wollten. Außerdem schien etwas in Lecter zu befürchten, Will könnte es sich noch einmal anders überlegen. Aber den Gedanken zog der Profiler nicht einmal in Erwägung.  
„Komm schon...“, flüsterte er heiser.  
Um auch ihre restliche Kleidung loszuwerden mussten sie sich voneinander lösen.  
Will fühlte sich, als wäre er aus dem Fenster gefallen und kurz vor dem Aufprall in der Luft gestoppt worden, als er Hannibals Berührungen für ein paar Sekunden nicht mehr spürte. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er Lecter endlich wieder in seinem Rücken fühlte. Dieses Mal lag Will auf dem Bauch und seine Finger krallten sich in das Bettlaken und in eines der weichen Kissen, als er fühlte wie Hannibals Zunge über seinen Nacken glitt und dann an seinem Rückgrat hinab. Noch nie zuvor hatte Will eine derartige Lust und ein vergleichbares Verlangen empfunden. Nicht mit Molly, nicht mit Alana, mit niemandem.  
Selbst der leichte Schmerz während Lecter ihn auf das Kommende vorbereitete, tat auf eine ungewohnte Art und Weise unsagbar gut.  
„Komm schon…“, wiederholte Will atemlos und musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass Lecter grinste. Seine Ungeduld amüsierte ihn, aber der Profiler konnte spüren, dass Hannibal ebenfalls nicht mehr länger warten wollte. Wills Wunde brannte, als er seine Muskeln anspannte und auch Hannibals Verletzung dürfte sich durch ihre Bewegungen bemerkbar gemacht haben. Aber das spielte keine Rolle.  
Als Will ihn endlich in sich fühlte, versagte ihm beinahe die Stimme. Sein Atem kam hektisch und gebrochen über seine Lippen, ebenso wie der des Psychiaters, obwohl Lecter sich weitaus besser im Griff hatte, als Will. Der Profiler fühlte Hannibals Lippen in seinem Nacken und seufzte leise auf, als Lecter sich vorsichtig in ihm bewegte. Mit ihm. Will kam ihm bereitwillig entgegen und ignorierte den Schmerz, der durch seinen Unterleib zuckte und ihm signalisierte, dass er sich ein wenig gedulden und seinem Körper Zeit geben sollte. Aber das tat er nicht. Er fühlte, wie Lecters Hand unter seinem unverletzten Arm hindurchglitt und ihn vorsichtig nach hinten zog, sodass sie nun beide auf der Matratze knieten. Will schloss die Augen und stöhnte auf, während er seinen Kopf ein wenig neigte, um Hannibal wieder küssen zu können. Sein ganzer Körper schien ihn Flammen aufzugehen und Will glaubte, erst in diesem Moment wieder richtig zu leben. Seit er nach Hannibals Attacke im Krankenhaus aufgewacht war, hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, wie ein Schlafwandler durch sein Leben zu schleichen. Aber jetzt fühlte er sich endlich wieder lebendig.  
Hannibals rechter Arm war noch immer um Wills Brust geschlungen, seine linke Hand lag auf der Hüfte des Profilers, um ihn festzuhalten und seine Bewegungen zu lenken. Will legte seine eigene Hand über die des Psychiaters und fühlte, wie der Schweiß an seinem Körper hinablief. Aber allmählich konnte er nicht mehr sagen, wo sein eigener Körper aufhörte und wo Lecters anfing.  
Sein Stöhnen klang flehend, hoch und verzweifelt, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht.  
Tatsächlich war er in diesem Moment verzweifelt.  
Er wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte und er wollte Hannibal nicht verlieren.  
Vor allem aber, wollte er nicht in die Realität zurückkehren.  
Lecters Bewegungen wurden ein wenig langsamer, aber nicht minder kraftvoll. Auch er wollte diesen Moment auskosten und das Ende so weit wie möglich hinauszögern. Der nächste Kuss den sie teilten, war sanfter als der vorherige. Geschickt und in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung veränderte Hannibal ihre Position erneut, sodass Will nun unter ihm lag und der Profiler ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Will hielt sich an Hannibals unverletzter Schulter fest und legte seine andere Hand in den Nacken des Psychiaters. Sie bewegten sich noch immer geschmeidig miteinander und Will schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf auf das weiche Kissen zurücksinken. Er vernahm Hannibals schweren Atem und sein leises Stöhnen. Als er die Augen kurz wieder öffnete, sah er wie die des Psychiaters sich genießerisch schlossen, als er sich tiefer in Will vergrub. Will spürte die zuckenden Muskeln unter seinen Händen, die glatte und verschwitzte Haut und die ebenfalls feuchten Haarsträhnen. Er gab sich Hannibal vollkommen hin und der Psychiater belohnte ihn dafür. Spätestens jetzt wusste der Profiler, wo er tatsächlich hingehörte.  
Er spürte, wie die Spannung in seinem Inneren sich ins Unerträgliche ausdehnte und wie er Hannibal hektischer und verzweifelter entgegenkam. Seine Finger verkrampften sich im selben Rhythmus wie seine restlichen Muskeln und er spürte, dass er kurz davor war, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sein Körper schien aufzublühen, sich mit Leben zu füllen und endlich wieder zu funktionieren.  
„Hannibal…“, flüsterte und stöhnte er immer wieder.  
Ihre Lippen trennten sich lediglich voneinander, wenn sie Atem holen mussten oder Hannibal sich Wills empfindlichem Hals zuwandte, so wie jetzt. Das Blut pulsierte durch die Adern des Profilers und ließ seine Halsschlagader pochen.  
Und dann explodierte die Welt und sein Körper fand nach all den Jahren endlich die Erlösung, nach der er sich gesehnt hatte. Will gönnte sich nur wenige Minuten, um sich von seinem Höhepunkt zu erholen. Obwohl Lecter in diesem Moment ebenfalls die Erlösung ereilte, lösten sie sich nicht voneinander. Will stemmte sich wieder gegen ihn und drehte sie um, sodass er erneut auf Hannibal lag. Für einen Moment dachte er an die Schusswunde auf Hannibals Schulter, aber an den Augen des Psychiaters sah er, dass das im Moment keine Rolle spielte. Hannibal hätte sich schon beschwert, wenn Will ihm Schmerzen zugefügt hätte.  
Die Verletzung des Profilers hatte wieder zu bluten begonnen und der Verband löste sich durch den Schweiß und die heftigen Bewegungen, aber Will achtete gar nicht darauf. Er beugte sich wieder zu Hannibal hinab und der Psychiater küsste seine salzigen Lippen. Wills Körper war an seinem Limit angelangt, aber der Profiler trieb sich weiter und spürte, wie seine Lust aufs Neue erwachte. Hannibal schien es ähnlich zu gehen.  
Hätte Will in diesem Moment der Tod ereilt, wäre er als glücklicher Mensch gestorben.  
Er fühlte Hannibal in sich, unter sich, neben sich, auf sich. Alles um sie herum zerschmolz und Will hatte das Gefühl, sich ebenfalls unter Hannibals Berührungen zu verflüssigen. Er hielt sich immer noch an ihm fest, so als müsste er sich daran erinnern, dass all das hier wirklich real war. Und das war es. So real und intensiv, dass es Will wie eine seiner damaligen Enzephalitis-Szenarien vorkam. Ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen vermischte sich und schien sogar den prasselnden Regen zu übertönen. Dieses Mal schaffte Will es, die Augen offen zu halten und Hannibal anzusehen.  
Er las Begehren in Lecters Blick, Lust, Gier und Liebe.  
Er musste Will nicht sagen, dass er ihn liebte.  
Auch wenn er es vermutlich bereits ein paar Mal getan hatte.  
Will wusste es nicht mehr. Er konnte im Moment nur fühlen, nicht mehr denken.  
Aber Lecter ließ ihn seine Liebe auch spüren, das hatte er schon immer getan.  
Der Profiler hatte insgeheim schon lange gewusst, dass Hannibal ihn liebte und dass er dem Psychiater die gleichen Gefühle entgegenbrachte. Es war eine düstere, gefährliche und grausame Form der Liebe, aber es war Liebe. Das war es, was Will immer wieder zu dem Psychiater gezogen hatte, damals wie heute. Das war es, was Hannibal davon abgehalten hatte, den Profiler in jener schicksalhaften Nacht zu töten. Das war es, was den beiden erlaubt hatte, die wahre Natur des jeweils anderen zu sehen. Das war es, was ihren Abschied so schmerzhaft hatte werden lassen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken löste sich eine einzelne Träne aus Wills Augenwinkel, aber der Psychiater leckte sie auf und ließ sie dadurch verschwinden. Will streichelte über seine Brust, während sie sich gegeneinander bewegten, dieses Mal langsamer und sanfter.  
Stunde um Stunde ging es so weiter.  
Mason Verger und das FBI waren vergessen.  
Sogar Lecters Vergangenheit spielte in diesem Moment keine Rolle mehr.  
Und auch das, was der dem Profiler und allen Menschen in seinem Umfeld angetan hatte, rückte in den Hintergrund. Will sah Hannibal Lecter in diesem Moment, wie nur er ihn sehen konnte. Nur ihm erlaubte Lecter diesen speziellen Einblick. Und dieses Mal nahm Will dieses Geschenk an.  
Es war bereits wieder dunkel geworden, als sie sich endlich ihrer Erschöpfung hingaben. Die Laken waren feucht von Schweiß und Blut, aber das kümmerte sie nicht. Will fühlte nur Hannibals sanfte Berührungen, als er sich an ihn schmiegte und vorsichtig den Verband von Lecters Wunde zog, der sich ebenfalls gelöst hatte. Lecter drehte sich ein wenig auf die Seite, um nicht auf der Verletzung zu liegen und Will bettete seine Stirn wieder in Hannibals Halsbeuge. Ihm fiel nicht einmal auf, dass Lecter ihn in das Schlafzimmer gebracht hatte, das er am Vortag bezogen hatte. Will war noch immer nicht richtig in die Realität zurückgekehrt. Daher dachte er auch nicht an sein Handy, das ein paar Türen weiter in dem Zimmer lag, das Lecter ihm gegeben hatte. Er hörte auch nicht das Klingeln und Vibrieren des Handys. Und er sah nicht Mollys Namen auf dem Display erscheinen.


	9. Familie

Wills Körper fühlte sich leer an. So ähnlich musste sich der Zustand anfühlen, den die buddhistischen Mönche anstrebten. Tatsächlich kehrte auch in Wills Kopf für ein paar kostbare Minuten Ruhe ein. Er dachte an nichts und lag einfach nur da. Er fühlte das weiche, noch immer ein wenig feuchte Laken unter seinem nackten Körper und Hannibals Haut unter seinen Fingern. Es war vollkommen still im Raum, der Profiler konnte nicht einmal seine eigenen Atemzüge hören. Er schloss die Augen und genoss diesen Zustand. Sein Körper war ein leeres Gefäß, was aus irgendeinem Grund dazu führte, dass er seine Umgebung stärker wahrnahm, so als wollte er sie absorbieren. Aber Will ahnte, dass dieser Zustand nicht lange anhalten würden. Irgendetwas würde letztendlich dazu führen, dass die Uhren wieder zu ticken anfingen.  
Der Psychiater hatte den rechten Arm ausgestreckt und Wills Kopf ruhte darauf, während er neben Hannibal auf dem Rücken lag. Er blickte an die Decke, aber seine Augen sahen im Grunde nichts. Oder alles. Hannibal hatte recht, es kam auf die Betrachtungsweise an. Will ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die weichen Laken gleiten und fühlte den Stoff unter seinen Fingern.  
„Ich mag die Laken. Sind ziemlich bequem.“, murmelte er und merkte erst nach ein paar Sekunden, dass er den Gedanken tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte. Seine Stimme klang so ruhig und leer, wie sein Körper es in diesem Moment war.  
„Sie sind aus Italien importiert.“, erwiderte Hannibal entspannt und Wills Fingerspitzen fanden einen der Blutflecke.  
„An deinem hedonistischen Lebensstil hat sich nichts geändert.“, sagte er mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Aber jetzt sind sie wohl ruiniert.“  
Lecters Blick signalisierte ihm deutlich, dass ihm der Zustand der Bettlaken in diesem Moment vollkommen gleichgültig war. Vielleicht gefiel es Hannibal, dass er und Will ihre Spuren auf den zuvor blütenweißen Laken hinterlassen hatten.  
„Wie geht es deinem Arm?“, wollte er wissen und Will blickte auf die Wunde, die nicht mehr blutete, aber immer noch feucht glänzte.  
„Ganz gut. Wie geht es deiner Schulter?“  
„Bescheiden.“  
Hannibal klang nicht, als würde ihn das stören, obwohl er seit geraumer Zeit auf dem Rücken lag und sich unter ihm vermutlich gerade ein neuer Blutfleck ausbreitete. Will drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass sein Kopf auf Hannibals Brust ruhte, ebenso wie seine Hand.  
„Im Grunde endet es immer gleich.“, sagte er leise und schloss die Augen, als er fühlte, wie Hannibals Arm sich liebevoll um seine Schultern legte und seine Lippen kurz Wills Haar streiften. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln zuckte um Lecters Mundwinkel, aber es schwang auch ein wenig Bitterkeit darin mit.  
„In einem Blutbad?“, fragte er und Will nickte.  
„Aber dieses Mal werden keine Narben zurückbleiben.“, sagte der Psychiater dann und spielte damit lediglich auf den Sex an, nicht auf die Schusswunden.  
„Keine äußerlichen.“, verbesserte Will ihn und atmete tief durch. Er spürte deutlich, wie sich seine Lungen mit Luft füllten und sich ausdehnten. In einer anderen Situation hätte er ernsthaft befürchtet, aus irgendeinem Grund einen Drogenschock erlitten zu haben. Seinen Körper und das Leben, das durch ihn pulsierte, so intensiv zu fühlen, war neu für ihn. Tatsächlich fühlte er sich, als hätte er sein altes Leben in der vergangenen Nacht abgestreift, wie die Haut einer Schlange. Seine neue Haut fühlte sich glatt und frisch an und noch ein wenig empfindlich. Er bedauerte, dass dieser Zustand nicht andauern würde. Er konnte bereits spüren, wie ihnen die Zeit wie Sand durch die Finger rann.  
„Ich wusste, dass das passieren würde…“, flüsterte er träge.  
„Es ist nicht wirklich überraschend.“, bestätigte Lecter. „Bereust du es?“  
Seine Frage klang neutral und hätte Will sich nicht immer noch in einem Zustand des vollkommenen Gelöstseins befunden, hätte ihn dieser Tonfall wohl verletzt oder zumindest irritiert. Der Profiler wusste, dass er Lecters Frage eigentlich mit einem Ja hätte beantworten müssen. Aber das konnte er nicht. Vermutlich hätte er diesen Kontrollverlust tatsächlich bereuen müssen, aber er tat es nicht. Auch in Zukunft würde sich wenig daran ändern. Vermutlich würde er andere Dinge bereuen, vielleicht die Tatsache, dass er sich von Jack dazu überreden gelassen hatte, nach Florenz zu fliegen. Es war mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ein Fehler gewesen, Hannibal zu folgen.  
Aber die vergangenen Stunden waren es nicht.  
„Welche Rolle spielt das?“, fragte Will schließlich und hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen.  
„Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich damit gerechnet.“, gestand Lecter und der Profiler genoss den Klang seiner Stimme. Hannibal klang ein klein wenig heiser, was sich in Kombination mit seinem unmerklichen Akzent aus irgendeinem Grund sehr schön anhörte.  
„Ich auch. Aber ich…nein, ich bereue es nicht. Noch nicht.“, fügte er hinzu, um Hannibal ein wenig für seinen neutralen Tonfall zu bestrafen. „Was ist mit dir?“, fragte er dann.  
„Ich bereue es ebenfalls nicht. Ich wünschte nur, die Umstände wären andere.“  
Das wünschte der Profiler sich auch. Es fügte ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen zu, auch nur daran zu denken, was außerhalb dieser vier Wände auf sie wartete.  
Bei diesem Gedanken bereute Will es, dass er sich zu zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen hatte verleiten lassen. Wie einfach wäre es gewesen, wäre er frei und ungebunden. Wie befreiend musste es sich anfühlen, niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig zu sein? Unter diesen Umständen wirkte dieses Modell wie die vollkommene Form der Existenz. Doch Will wusste, dass ein solches Leben auch sehr einsam war. Aber hatte ihn das damals gestört? Im Grunde war er schon immer allein gewesen, aber war er auch einsam gewesen? Und Hannibal? Seine Zuneigung musste man sich verdienen, man musste sich gewissermaßen als würdig erweisen. Somit führte auch er ein ziemlich einsames Leben. Damals in Baltimore hatte er durchaus einige Freundschaften gepflegt, aber im Grunde hatte er doch nie jemanden nahe genug an sich herangelassen, um davon profitieren zu können. Niemanden außer Will.  
Will öffnete die Augen und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, um Hannibal ansehen zu können. Der Psychiater schien über etwas nachzudenken, vermutlich darüber, wie es nun weiterging. Das war angebracht und nötig, aber der Profiler wollte sich nicht mit der Realität und den Umständen, wie Hannibal es genannt hatte, auseinandersetzen. Schon alleine der Gedanke daran jagte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken und zog eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme. Hannibal bemerkte es und strich sanft über die Härchen, die sich auf Wills Haut aufgerichtet hatten. Für ein paar Sekunden schloss sich Wills Arm etwas enger um Hannibals Körper.  
„Damals warst du nicht so zutraulich.“, sagte Lecter mit einem sanften Lächeln.  
„Stört es dich?“  
„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil.“  
Will konnte fühlen, wie Hannibal seinen Geruch einsog und ein leises Geräusch tiefster Zufriedenheit von sich gab, das wie eine Mischung aus einem Seufzen und einem Schnurren klang. Zweifellos hatte er den Geruch des Profilers vermisst. Will hatte keine Ahnung, was Hannibal genau wahrnehmen konnte, wenn er sich in seine Nähe begab, aber was auch immer es war, es hatte ihm schon damals gefallen. Bis auf eine Kleinigkeit.  
„Kein billiges Aftershave mehr.“, murmelte Will gegen Hannibals Haut, als er sich daran erinnerte.  
„Ist mir aufgefallen. Was hat dich zu dem Wechsel bewogen?“  
Will hob den Kopf und warf ihm einen sarkastischen, aber dennoch liebevollen Blick zu.  
„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du dich schon damals ständig darüber beschwert hättest.“, erwiderte er dann. Aber als er dem Psychiater den wahren Grund für den Wechsel seines Aftershaves nannte, trübte sich Wills Stimmung.  
„Molly mochte es nicht besonders.“, sagte er und bemerkte kaum, dass er Hannibal gegenüber zum ersten Mal ihren Namen erwähnte. Äußerlich blieb der Psychiater vollkommen ruhig, aber dennoch spürte Will, dass er sich dazu zwingen musste. Es fühlte sich an, als zucke Hannibal innerlich bei dem Namen und dem Gedanken an Wills Frau zusammen. Das erfüllte Will trotz allem mit einer gewissen Befriedigung, wie er zugeben musste.  
„Sie hat einen guten Geschmack.“, erwiderte Lecter schließlich in dem neutralen Tonfall, den er meist in Gegenwart seiner Patienten benutzte. Der Profiler bereute, dass er Molly erwähnt hatte. Es war wie ein plötzliches, lautes Geräusch in einer vollkommen stillen Umgebung. Der Gedanke an seine Frau ließ seine Magenwände unangenehm zittern und die Realität gefährlich nahe kommen.  
Will fühlte sich wie ein Schiffbrüchiger, der sich mit aller Kraft an einem Felsen festklammerte, aber dennoch allmählich von der wogenden Gischt ins Meer zurückgezogen wurde.  
„Schuldgefühle?“, fragte Hannibal, der wie immer genau zu wissen schien, was in seinem Profiler vorging.  
„Nicht genug.“, entgegnete Will matt. Er war eigentlich nicht wild darauf, das Thema zu vertiefen, aber dennoch drängten die Worte darauf, ausgesprochen zu werden.  
„Vielleicht liegt das daran, dass ich sie schon damit betrogen habe, dass ich dir hinterhergereist bin.“, fügte er hinzu. Oder damit, dass ich sie geheiratet habe, dachte der Profiler. Diesen Gedanken sprach er allerdings nicht aus.  
„Sie muss es nicht erfahren.“, gab Hannibal zu bedenken und Will merkte erst jetzt, dass er nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen hatte, aufrichtig zu ihr zu sein. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, ihr jemals von dem zu erzählen, was hier geschehen war. Egal wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden.  
„Das wird sie auch nicht.“  
Er blickte wieder zu Hannibal hoch, nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte.  
„Das ist furchtbar, oder?“, fragte er, nicht ohne Bitterkeit, doch Hannibals Augen glommen nur sanft auf und er ließ seine Hand in einer melancholischen Geste durch Wills Haar streifen.  
„Ich bin wohl kaum in der Position, dich für Unaufrichtigkeit zu verurteilen.“, sagte er dann.  
Molly würde es ähnlich ergehen, wie Will damals mit Hannibal. Sie würde spüren, dass der Profiler ihr etwas verschwieg, aber sie würde nicht darauf kommen, was es war. Und Will würde sich ihr, im Gegensatz zu Hannibal, auch nicht offenbaren. Manche Lügen waren nötig. Selbst wenn er aufrichtig gewesen wäre, hätte das nichts geändert. Molly, so intelligent, geduldig und einfühlsam sie auch war, würde es nicht verstehen können. Und abgesehen davon hatte die Beziehung zwischen Hannibal und Will keine Zukunft.  
„Irgendwann werden wir aufstehen müssen…“, sagte Hannibal in seine Gedanken hinein, aber es klang tatsächlich wie eine simple Feststellung und nicht wie eine Notwendigkeit.  
„Richtig“, erwiderte Will, ohne Anstalten zu machen, sich von Lecter wegzubewegen. „Irgendwann.“  
„Du bist immer noch ein Freund der Verdrängungsstrategie.“  
„Du nicht?“  
„Ein wenig.“, gab Hannibal zu. „In den vergangenen Monaten habe ich wohl einiges verdrängt.“  
„Mich?“  
„Hauptsächlich.“  
Will lächelte trotz allem zufrieden. Schadenfreude war nicht unbedingt sehr attraktiv, aber es war beruhigend zu wissen, dass Lecter ihn ebenso brauchte wie er ihn. Und dass nicht nur Will unter der ganzen Geschichte gelitten hatte. Hannibals Hand strich vorsichtig über den Arm des Profilers, ohne die Schusswunde zu berühren.  
„Ich hätte sie vernähen sollen.“, murmelte er, doch Will schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es geht schon.“, sagte er wahrheitsgemäß. Die Wunde spannte, aber immerhin hatte sie mittlerweile aufgehört zu bluten. Sobald er einen neuen Verband anlegen würde, würde er sie mit Sicherheit kaum noch spüren. Und wenn Will sich daran erinnerte, warum die Wunde wieder aufgegangen war, konnte er durchaus behaupten, dass es das wert gewesen war.  
„Das…was du mir bei der Jagdhütte erzählt hast…wieso hast du damals nichts gesagt?“, fragte er und biss sich dabei auf die Lippen. Aber Hannibal blieb vollkommen entspannt, sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtete und er schien ein paar seiner Erinnerungen zu durchkämmen.  
„Damals war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Ich wollte, dass du das siehst, was ich bin. Nicht das, was ich war.“  
Will fragte sich, wie groß der Unterschied in Hannibals Fall tatsächlich war, doch bevor er die Frage aussprechen konnte, fuhr der Psychiater fort.  
„Ein Teil von mir, der Teil, den diese Geschichte betrifft, ist damals mit meiner Schwester in der Jagdhütte gestorben. Er ist nicht mehr als eine Erinnerung. Ein kühler Hauch, der mich dann und wann streift, wenn ich durch meinen Gedankenpalast wandere. Abgesehen davon wollte ich nicht, dass du von gewissen Emotionen zu sehr geblendet wirst.“  
Will runzelte die Stirn.  
„Du wolltest nicht, dass ich Mitleid mit dir habe.“, präzisierte er.  
„So kann man es ausdrücken.“  
„Aber jetzt hast du es mir erzählt.“  
„Ja, weil ich es wollte.“  
„Und es kümmert dich nicht mehr, ob ich Mitleid mit dir habe, oder nicht?“  
„Hast du denn Mitleid mit mir?“, fragte Hannibal. Der Profiler runzelte die Stirn und dachte einen Moment über diese Frage nach. Natürlich war sein erster Impuls, zu bejahen. Aber Will hatte das Bedürfnis, sich seine Antwort genau durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. Er horchte in sich hinein.  
„Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. Das, was ich für dich empfinde… lässt sich schwer auseinanderpflücken und benennen…es ist mehr…ein großes Gefühl…“, sagte er dann schließlich zögernd. Dennoch schien Hannibal ihn zu verstehen.  
„Und, gefällt dir dieses Gefühl?“  
„Ich bin nicht sicher. Es ist auf der einen Seite sehr tröstlich, aber auf der anderen auch sehr schmerzhaft.“  
Darauf schwieg der Psychiater. Es war mittlerweile spät geworden, die Nacht brach bereits herein. Aber Will hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Dass Hannibal ihn noch heute Morgen zu der Jagdhütte geführt hatte, erschien ihm so unwirklich. Er hatte den Eindruck, das alles läge wesentlich weiter zurück. Es war nicht schlecht, sich in einer Welt ohne Zeit zu befinden, selbst wenn der Aufenthalt nur von kurzer Dauer war. Will genoss diesen kostbaren Moment in vollen Zügen. Als Hannibal sich aufrichtete und Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, spürte der Profiler ein Gefühl des Verlustes, das ihm selbst übertrieben vorkam. Er wollte sich nicht derart an den Psychiater klammern. Das war würdelos und erbärmlich. Und obwohl der Profiler Hannibal liebte, wollte er ihm nicht so viel Macht über sich zugestehen.  
Die Erinnerung an ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit und Abigails Tod blieb bestehen. Will hatte sie noch immer klar vor Augen. Er würde nie vergessen, was Lecter ihm und anderen angetan hatte. Vergebung hin oder her.  
„Komm“, sagte Hannibal sanft, „Lass uns das Blut abwaschen.“  
Der Tonfall erinnerte Will an die Art, in der er selbst zu seinen Hunden sprach. Lecters Stimme klang sanft und liebevoll und ein klein wenig lockend. Dennoch schaffte er es irgendwie, den Profiler trotz dieses Tonfalls nicht herabzuwürdigen. Er sprach nicht so, wie man mit einem Tier spricht von dem man will, dass es einem hörig ist. Er sprach so, wie man zu einem Tier spricht, das man aufrichtig liebt und das man schützen und bewahren will.  
Lecters Stimme machte das Aufstehen ein wenig leichter. Will folgte ihm in das große Badezimmer, das ebenfalls sehr modern ausgestatte war und nicht richtig zu dem Stil des Anwesens zu passen schien. Auch wenn die dunklen Grautöne den Profiler ein wenig an die Fassade des Anwesens erinnerten.  
Hannibals Rücken sah nicht so schlimm aus, wie der Profiler befürchtet hatte. Die Haut um die Schusswunde herum war ein wenig gerötet und ein bisschen von dem getrockneten Blut verschmutzt, aber zumindest schien die Wunde sich nicht zu entzünden. Will beobachtete, wie Hannibals Muskeln sich unter der Haut bewegten, als er die Tür der Duschkabine öffnete. Will folgte ihm. Die Dusche war sehr groß, es hätte noch locker eine dritte Person dazu gepasst. Der Profiler blickte zu Hannibal auf, als dieser das Wasser andrehte und ein wenig zusammenzuckte, weil es anfänglich noch sehr kalt war. Doch allmählich wurde es wärmer und Will spürte, wie seine Muskeln sich unter dem warmen Wasser entspannten.  
Schon bald rann das Wasser an seiner Haut hinab und tropfte von seinen Haarspitzen.  
„Dreh dich um.“, bat Hannibal und Will kam dieser Bitte nach. Er fühlte, wie Lecters Hände in kreisenden Bewegungen seinen Rücken einseiften und schloss die Augen. Hannibals Nähe fühlte sich noch immer ein klein wenig irreal an. Seine kundigen Hände lösten jede noch so kleine Verspannung in Wills Muskeln und ließen den Profiler leise aufstöhnen. Das Wasser auf dem Boden schimmerte rot und trug die Spuren dieser Nacht davon, als es im Ausguss verschwand. Der Gedanke machte Will traurig, er wollte nicht vergessen, was geschehen war.  
„Wie klassisch“, murmelte er. „Die Reinigung von der Sünde…“  
„Nein“, widersprach Hannibal sanft. „Nur von dem Blut.“  
Will drehte sich zu ihm um und schüttelte sein Haar ein wenig. Die vielen kleinen Wassertropfen flogen in alle Richtungen und als der Profiler Lecter in die Augen blickte, erkannte er, dass auch der Psychiater ein gewisses Bedauern empfand.  
„Die Zeit läuft uns davon.“, murmelte Will und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Hannibals. Er fühlte, wie die Arme des Psychiaters ihn umschlossen. Sanft und warm.  
„Ich weiß.“, erwiderte er tonlos. Seine Haut glänzte feucht und das Wasser, das mit einem angenehmen Druck aus dem Duschkopf auf sie niederprasselte, erinnerte Will an den Regen in der folgenschweren Nacht von damals. Nur dass das Wasser jetzt angenehm warm war und nicht eisig kalt wie vor knapp zwei Jahren.  
„Du denkst oft an damals zurück.“, stellte Hannibal fest. Er sprach recht leise und seine Stimme ging fast im Prasseln und Rauschen des Wassers unter. Will zog ihn zu sich herunter und küsste ihn auf die feuchten Lippen, bevor er antwortete.  
„Du nicht?“  
„Ich ziehe es vor, es zu vermeiden.“, erwiderte Lecter und folgte mit den Augen ein paar Wassertropfen, die an Wills Körper hinabrollten und ein paar Sekunden lang an der rauen Haut der Narbe hängen blieben.  
„Freddie Lounds hat versucht, mich im Krankenhaus zu interviewen.“, flüsterte Will zwischen den Küssen, die er mit seinem ehemaligen Psychiater teilte. „Sie wollte wissen, wie es mir gelungen ist, dich zu überführen.“  
„Sie war ein nicht unwesentlicher Bestandteil dieser ganzen Farce, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“, sagte Hannibal und der Profiler spürte deutlich die tiefe Abneigung, die er für Freddie Lounds empfand. Aber sie wurde von der Zärtlichkeit verdrängt, die Lecter Will zuteilwerden ließ, was dem Profiler ausgesprochen gut gefiel.  
„Sie wollte eine konkrete Antwort, die sie an ihre Fans weiterleiten kann.“  
Will machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er nach wie vor nicht viel von ihr hielt. Sie mochte ihm damals geholfen und wie versprochen kein Buch über Abigail veröffentlicht haben, aber durch die Fotos, die sie kurz nach der OP von ihm gemacht und danach sofort veröffentlicht hatte, hatte sie endgültig seine Sympathie verloren. Er hatte sich damals oft gefragt, wieso ihre Taktlosigkeit ihn überhaupt noch überrascht hatte.  
„Was hast du ihr gesagt?“, wollte Hannibal wissen und genoss es sichtlich, Will so nahe bei sich zu haben. Das Wasser färbte sich allmählich rosa, bis es langsam vollkommen klar wurde. Die Schusswunde hörte auf zu bluten.  
„Dass du mich töten durftest.“, antwortete Will schließlich wahrheitsgemäß und berührte dabei reflexartig die Narbe, die Lecter ihm zugefügt hatte. Hannibal schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, aber der Profiler erkannte deutlich, dass er tatsächlich leise Schuldgefühle zu empfinden schien. Allerdings ließ Will sich davon nicht täuschen. Der größte Teil von Lecters Persönlichkeit genoss es mit Sicherheit, sich auf dem Körper des Profilers verewigt zu haben. Tatsächlich war Hannibal durch die Narbe in Wills Leben präsent geblieben. Er war immer da gewesen, wie ein Geist, der über dem Kopf des Profilers schwebte und seine Entscheidungen betrachtete und kommentierte. Will hatte es in der Vergangenheit meist vermieden, einen Blick in den Spiegel zu werfen oder an sich herabzublicken. Aber das hatte nichts genutzt. Wenn er die Narbe nicht sehen konnte, spürte er sie. Das hatte auch Molly früh bemerkt. Als sie die Narbe das erste Mal zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, hatte sie für einen Moment die Kontrolle verloren und ihre Gesichtszüge waren für ein paar Sekunden lang entgleist. Nicht dass sie Will nicht mehr attraktiv gefunden hätte, ganz im Gegenteil. Aber der Profiler wusste, dass sie sich in diesem Moment gefragt hatte, was für eine Verletzung eine derartige Narbe zurückließ. Und wer das Messer in Wills Fleisch gestoßen hatte.  
Irgendwann hatte der Profiler sich dazu durchringen können, ihr davon zu erzählen. Aber wenn er an seine Formulierungen von damals dachte, hätte er sich diese Offenbarung ebenso gut sparen können. Er hatte die Szene, die sich damals in Lecters Haus abgespielt hatte, stark gekürzt und fast bagatellisiert. Abigail war in der Erzählung nicht einmal aufgetaucht, noch heute wusste Molly nichts von dem Mädchen und der Beziehung, die sie zu Hannibal und Will gehabt hatte.  
In der Geschichte, die Will seiner Frau erzählt hatte, war Hannibal Lecter ein unberechenbarer Psychopath gewesen, der mit einem Messer auf Will losgegangen und dann geflüchtet war. Der Profiler hatte mit keinem Wort das letzte Gespräch erwähnt, dass Lecter und er geführt hatten. Die Szene, die er Molly beschrieben hatte, war kalt und brutal gewesen, sie wurde weder Hannibal noch dem Chesapeake-Ripper gerecht. Den damals wie heute lag all seinen Taten eine gewisse Eleganz zu Grunde.  
„Ich hätte wesentlich lieber ihrer Existenz ein Ende bereitet.“, murmelte Lecter gegen Wills Lippen. Dabei strich seine Hand vorsichtig in einer beinahe entschuldigenden Geste über die Narbe. Will blickte an sich herab und die Wassertropfen verfingen sich in seinen Wimpern wie Tränen.  
„Nun hat die Teetasse doch einen Sprung abbekommen.“, sagte er leise.  
„Das verstärkt deine Schönheit lediglich.“, erwiderte Hannibal. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass er nicht auf die Metapher einging und trotz allem, was in den vergangenen Stunden zwischen ihnen geschehen war, spürte Will, wie sein Magen bei diesem Kompliment schlingerte.  
„Du hast schon immer maßlos übertrieben.“, flüsterte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen zurück.  
„Und du hattest schon immer ein eigenartiges Selbstwertgefühl.“  
Will fröstelte ein wenig, als Lecter schließlich das Wasser abdrehte. Allerdings hatte das weniger mit der Temperatur zu tun. Jede Geste war ein Schritt weg von den vergangenen Stunden und hinein in die Wirklichkeit. Egal was Lecter tat, er entfernte sich von ihm. Mit jeder noch so kleinen und unscheinbaren Bewegung. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Will sich so viel Zeit ließ, als er die Schusswunde erneut verband. Lecter hielt genau wie zuvor vollkommen still, als Will den Verband anlegte und dieses Mal ein wenig sorgfältiger und gewissenhafter vorging. Als er fertig war, kümmerte Hannibal sich wieder um den Arm des Profilers. Und als sie ins Schlafzimmer zurückkehrten und das Bett abzogen, nachdem sie in frische, bequeme Kleidung geschlüpft waren, blickte Will reumütig auf die nackte Matratze, bevor diese unter einem frischen Laken verschwand. Es grenzte an ein Wunder, dass das viele Blut die Laken nicht vollkommen durchgeweicht hatte und bis zu der Matratze vorgedrungen war. Das neue Laken und auch die restliche Bettwäsche waren nicht mehr weiß wie zuvor, sondern schwarz. Vermutlich waren es die einzigen, die Lecter in diesem Moment zur Hand hatte, aber dennoch fand Will den Farbwechsel durchaus passend. Die Zeit der Unschuld und Reinheit war endgültig vorbei. Und die Zukunft sah ebenso düster aus, wie die weiche, leicht schimmernde Bettwäsche.  
„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken.“, sagte Hannibal, während er das Laken ein wenig zurechtzupfte. Will runzelte die Stirn und ließ sich zu einem traurigen Lächeln hinreißen.  
„Das ist leicht gesagt…“  
Er wusste, dass das Ganze auch Hannibal zweifellos beschäftigte, nur verbarg dieser es besser als Will. Draußen war es mittlerweile vollkommen dunkel und durch das warme Licht der Schlafzimmerlampen wurde der Raum in einen angenehmen Goldton getaucht. Will sah sein Spiegelbild in den hohen Fenstern und fragte sich abermals, ob irgendwo da draußen einer von Masons Handlangern herumschlich. Selbst wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn in diesem Moment wohl kaum erkennen können. Eigentlich hätte es Will verunsichern müssen, dass man durch die hell erleuchteten Fenster mühelos ins Innere des Anwesens blicken konnte, aber nicht hinaus. Aber das tat es nicht. Er fühlte sich sicher, wobei fraglich war, ob er Sicherheit nicht mit Gleichgültigkeit oder Kapitulation verwechselte.  
Hannibal dimmte die Lampen ein wenig, was Wills plötzlich aufkommende Müdigkeit noch verstärkte. Doch als Lecter ins Bett zurückkehrte, zögerte der Profiler einen Moment und wartete schließlich, bis Hannibal in einer einladenden Geste die Bettdecke zurückschlug, bevor er sich zu ihm gesellte. In seinem Magen vibrierte noch immer die Angst vor dem Morgen, der unweigerlich kommen würde. Wie ein schwelendes Feuer brannte sie in ihm und wurde mal stärker, mal schwächer. Aber als Hannibal sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte, griff Will vorsichtig hinter sich und zog den Arm des Psychiaters über seine Hüfte.  
„Was war das früher für ein Zimmer?“, fragte er und schloss die Augen.  
„Es war mein Zimmer. Das meiner Eltern befand sich in dem Stockwerk über uns.“  
Will hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass es noch ein weiteres Stockwerk in diesem Haus gab. Vermutlich war es nicht von der Renovierung betroffen, so wie die ehemalige Bibliothek.  
„Und das Zimmer, das du mir gegeben hast?“, fragte er weiter, obwohl er die Antwort ahnte.  
Hannibals Hand strich liebevoll und sanft über Wills Flanke, hinauf und wieder hinunter. Seine Stimme blieb vollkommen ruhig und kontrolliert, so als erzähle er Will irgendeine beliebige Geschichte.  
„Das war das Zimmer meiner Schwester.“  
„Wie…war sie so?“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Hannibal ihm antwortete. Allerdings lag das wohl eher daran, dass er darüber nachdachte, wie er sie am besten beschreiben konnte. Dennoch glaubte Will, einen Teil von Hannibals Schmerz wahrzunehmen.  
„Als sie geboren wurde, hat sie mich an ein Eichhörnchen erinnert.“  
„Ein Eichhörnchen?“  
„Ja. Sie war winzig und rosa. Aber gleichzeitig umgab sie dieses Leuchten, das ich später nie wieder bei anderen Kindern oder Erwachsenen wahrgenommen habe. Ich wusste von Anfang an, dass ich ihr die Welt zeigen und begreiflich machen wollte. Sie war sehr unbekümmert, damals. Aber das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass sie noch so klein war. Ich bin oft mit ihr an den See gegangen und habe die Schwäne mit ihr gefüttert. Sie hatte anfangs furchtbare Angst vor den Tieren. Dabei war sie eigentlich kein sehr ängstliches Kind…“  
Zum ersten Mal hörte Will, wie sich Lecters Stimme bei diesen Worten unmerklich veränderte. Er hatte sich noch immer gut unter Kontrolle, aber sein Tonfall war ein wenig sanfter und verständnisvoller geworden. Trotz des Leids das er erfahren hatte, gehörte dieses Erlebnis anscheinend zu denen, an die er sich gerne zurückerinnerte.  
„Sie war mir sehr ähnlich, sie hat sich für viele Dinge interessiert und war ausgesprochen neugierig, obwohl sie noch so klein war. Allerdings hatte ich immer den Eindruck, dass sie…leidenschaftlicher war, als ich es gewesen bin. Sie hatte ihren eigenen Kopf und ich bin sicher, dass sich das irgendwann noch stärker geäußert hätte, wenn die Dinge anders gekommen wären. Aus ihr wäre eine wunderbare Frau geworden.“, schloss er schließlich.  
Die ganze Zeit über hatte er seine Streicheleinheiten nicht ein einziges Mal unterbrochen. Will fühlte die sanften Berührungen und Lecters warmen Körper in seinem Rücken. Diese Seite von Hannibal sah er zum ersten Mal. Lecter war durchaus dazu in der Lage, zu lieben. Aber die Liebe zu seiner Schwester war wohl das einzige in Hannibals Existenz, was vollkommen rein und aufrichtig war. Es war eine Liebe, die kein anderer Mensch jemals in ihm würde auslösen können, nicht einmal Will. Er hatte versucht, einen Teil von Mischa in Form von Abigail wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und zum ersten Mal fragte sich der Profiler, ob Hannibal das Mädchen nicht ausschließlich getötet hatte, um ihn zu verletzen. Lecter hatte sicher nicht geglaubt, seine tote Schwester je ersetzen zu können, aber vielleicht hatte Abigail ihm diese Tatsache unwissentlich noch einmal vor Augen geführt. Hatte sie deshalb sterben müssen? Oder hatte Lecter geglaubt, Will erleide durch ihren Tod einen ähnlichen Verlust, wie er selbst durch den seiner Schwester?  
Tatsächlich hatte es sich damals so angefühlt, als hätte er Will ein Familienmitglied genommen. Ein Familienmitglied, an dem ihm wirklich etwas lag. Vermutlich hätte ihn der Verlust seines Vaters weniger getroffen, als der Tod des Mädchens es getan hatte. Sie hatte in Wills Vorstellung die Rolle seiner Tochter bekleidet und seine gute Seite zum Vorschein gebracht. Sie war der Gegenpol zu Hannibal gewesen, zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie Nicolas Boyle getötet hatte. Aber selbst danach hatte Will sie noch geliebt.  
Und Hannibal? Auch er hatte das Mädchen nahe an sich herangelassen. Erschreckend nahe für seine Verhältnisse. Hatte sie ihn enttäuscht? Will hatte nie erfahren, was in den Monaten geschehen war, in denen er angenommen hatte, sie sei tot. Was, wenn seine Entscheidung damals gar nicht ausschlaggebend dafür gewesen war, dass sie hatte sterben müssen? Hätte Lecter sich ihrer auch entledigt, wenn Will mit ihm geflohen wäre? Tarnte er seine eigene Unzufriedenheit mit Abigail mit Wills Verrat? Ertrug er es nicht, sich einzugestehen, dass Abigail seine Erwartungen nicht hatte erfüllen können und er sie nur deshalb getötet hatte? Oder hatte sie ihn so sehr an Mischa erinnert, dass sie ihm den Verlust seiner geliebten Schwester nur noch deutlicher gemacht hatte?  
All diese Fragen gingen Will durch den Kopf, doch er sprach keine einzige davon aus. Er wagte es nicht, Hannibal auf dieser Ebene mit seinen Vermutungen zu konfrontieren. Und er fürchtete sich vor den Antworten, die Lecter ihm möglicherweise geben würde. Nein, es war schon gut so, wie es war. Manchmal war es besser, den Mantel des Schweigens über gewisse Dinge zu legen.  
„Und deine Mutter?“, fragte der Profiler schließlich. Er war froh, dass er das Thema Mischa am Anfang angeschnitten hatte und sich nun davon wegbewegen konnte. So würde dieses Gespräch vielleicht weniger schmerzhaft enden. Denn zu seiner Schwester hatte Hannibal offenbar die engste Beziehung gehabt.  
„Ich mochte sie sehr. Anfangs dachte ich, Mischa würde ihr einmal sehr ähnlich werden, aber das war ein Irrtum. Meine Mutter war eine kühle Frau, zumindest wirkte das so. Sie war nicht kaltherzig oder verschlossen, allerdings immer sehr beherrscht und ausgesprochen klug. Aber sie hielt sich meistens eher bedeckt. Sie war im Grunde der perfekte Gegenpol zu meinem Vater. Er war zwar ebenfalls sehr gebildet und besaß ein fotografisches Gedächtnis, aber er war sehr viel temperamentvoller als sie. Mischa kam wohl eher nach ihm.“  
Hannibal schien beide Seiten seiner Eltern zu vereinen, zumindest hatte Will diesen Eindruck.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass die Erinnerung an meine Eltern allmählich ein wenig verblasst. Vermutlich, weil der größte Teil meiner Sozialisation durch Lady Murasaki geprägt wurde, nicht durch sie.“  
Der Profiler konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Hannibal ihm je so viel von sich offenbart hatte, wie in dieser Nacht. Lecter hatte sich zwar von ihm „sehen“ lassen, aber dennoch hatte er gewisse Türen sorgfältig vor ihm verschlossen. Was Will nicht von sich aus fand, hatte Lecter ihm auch nicht auf dem Silbertablett serviert.  
Aber vielleicht war damals der richtige Zeitpunkt tatsächlich noch nicht gekommen.  
Womöglich gab es diesen Zeitpunkt auch gar nicht und Lecter öffnete sich nur, um Will einen Gefallen zu tun. Oder es lag am Haus und an ihrer Situation. Der Profiler wusste es nicht. Aber er war dankbar für Hannibals Offenheit und es war ein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Lecter ihm vertraute.  
„Wieso interessiert dich das?“, fragte dieser in seine Gedanken hinein. Will rollte sich langsam zu ihm herum, sodass er ihm in die Augen sehen und sich enger an seinen Körper schmiegen konnte.  
„Einerseits bin ich einfach neugierig und andererseits…“  
„Was?“  
Lecters Stimme klang entspannt und sanft. Er hatte sich dieses Mal offenbar nicht in seine Erinnerung hineinziehen lassen, sondern sie einfach wiedergegeben, ohne sie dabei vor sich zu sehen. Zumindest kam er Will wesentlich gelassener vor, als bei seiner Offenbarung in der Nähe der Jagdhütte.  
„Andererseits suche ich nach…etwas, dass dich menschlicher erscheinen lässt.“, gab der Profiler schließlich zu. Hannibal schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln und seine Augen verengten sich für einen Moment. Aber er war lediglich amüsiert, nicht beleidigt oder gar verletzt.  
„Das impliziert, dass die Anzahl der Verluste, die man erlitten hat, einen Einfluss auf die Menschlichkeit hat…“  
„Es ist…keine Rechtfertigung, aber…eine Erklärung…“, sagte Will vorsichtig.  
„Hältst du mich für unmenschlich?“  
„Nein…und ich halte dich auch nicht mehr für…böse. Ich glaube immer noch, dass du…zerstörerisch bist…“  
Sie hatten bereits damals eine ähnliche Unterhaltung geführt, aber dieses Mal war der Unterton ein vollkommen anderer. Damals waren sie stets umeinander herumgetanzt, hatten sich umkreist und versucht, den jeweils anderen aus der Reserve zu locken.  
„Ich verrate dir etwas, Will. Ich glaube, dass ich den Chesapeake-Ripper auch erschaffen hätte, wenn man mir meine Schwester nicht genommen hätte.“, erwiderte Hannibal dann ruhig. Will wusste, dass an dieser Vermutung durchaus etwas dran war. Sein Herz versuchte, Entschuldigungen und Rechtfertigungen für Lecters Motive zu finden, weil er ihn liebte und sich selbst dafür verurteilte, dass er diese Gefühle für einen Psychopathen und Mörder empfand. Aber tief im Inneren wusste er, dass es keine allgemeingültige Erklärung gab. Freddie Lounds hatte damals mit ihrer Aussage, in jedem stecke zumindest der Kern eines Psychopathen, durchaus recht behalten. Auf der Welt gab es vermutlich Millionen Menschen, die einen ähnlichen Zerstörungstrieb verspürten, wie Hannibal. Nur dass sie diesem aus welchen Gründen auch immer nicht nachgingen. Vielleicht aus Kalkül, vielleicht aus Furcht vor sich selbst.  
Hannibal war und blieb ein Monster. Sein Charakter mochte ebenso facettenreich und komplex sein, wie seine Handlungsmotive, aber diese Tatsache konnte der Profiler nicht ignorieren.  
Er lehnte seine Stirn gegen Hannibals Halsbeuge und schloss die Augen. Obwohl Lecter im Grunde der Teufel war, wie Abel Gideon es einmal ausgedrückt hatte, fühlte er sich an wie ein Mensch. Warm, stark und gut. Will hatte sich noch nie in der Gegenwart eines anderen Menschen so wohlgefühlt. Dass er dieses starke Vertrauen zu Hannibal hatte, entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Ironie. Schließlich hatte der Psychiater es mehr als einmal missbraucht.  
Will schlief etwa drei Stunden, als er die Augen wieder öffnete, hatte Hannibal die Lampen ausgeschaltet und das Schlafzimmer lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Nur das schwache Licht der Nacht fiel durch die Fenster. Will betrachtete den schlafenden Psychiater. Er hatte ihn, soweit er sich erinnerte, nur ein einziges Mal schlafend gesehen. Damals, an Abigails Krankenbett.  
Hannibal sah aus, wie eine in Stein gemeißelte Figur, er bewegte sich kein Stück und nur das schwache Heben und Senken seiner Brust zeigte, dass er am Leben war. Vorsichtig kroch Will aus der Umarmung hervor und schaffte es sogar, den Psychiater dabei nicht aufzuwecken. Oder aber, Hannibal hielt es nicht für notwendig, die Augen zu öffnen.  
Der Boden fühlte sich trotz des Teppichs sehr kalt unter Wills Füßen an, als er in das Zimmer zurückging, das Hannibal ihm zugewiesen hatte. Mischas Zimmer. Das schlechte Gewissen des Profilers trieb ihn dorthin. Er hätte sich gerne auf ewig neben Hannibal zusammengerollt und weitergeschlafen, aber die Geschichten, die der Psychiater ihm über seine Familie erzählt hatte, erinnerten Will an seine eigene.  
Er griff nach seinem Handy und sah acht verpasste Anrufe von Molly. Das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise rief sie höchstens zweimal an, denn sie wusste ja, dass Will sehen konnte, dass sie ihn angerufen hatte. Der Herzschlag des Profilers beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. Irgendetwas musste passiert sein, sonst hätte sie nicht so oft versucht, ihn zu erreichen. Vielleicht war etwas mit Josh.  
Beunruhigt wählte Will die Nummer und wartete darauf, dass seine Frau sich meldete. Er wollte schon auflegen, als das Freizeichen endlich verstummte.  
„Will Graham“, sagte eine zischelnde Stimme, die ganz sicher nicht Molly gehörte. „Endlich…“


	10. Konsequenzen

Ein kalter Blitz schien durch Wills Körper zu zucken. Die Stimme sprach sehr undeutlich und zischelte, er konnte sie kaum verstehen. Allerdings klang es nicht so, als hätte man sie mit Absicht verfremdet. Der Sprecher verstellte seine Stimme nicht, sie klang tatsächlich so.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, dass Sie sich melden, Agent Graham.“  
„Wer sind Sie?“, fragte der Profiler tonlos. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es gerade in Wolf Trap oder in Baltimore war, aber dass ein Fremder Mollys Handy besaß, war grundsätzlich kein gutes Zeichen.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden mich an meiner Stimme erkennen. Auch wenn sie in den vergangenen Jahren ein wenig gelitten hat.“, zischelte es aus dem Hörer. Der Sprecher klang, als bereiteten ihm die Worte große Mühe. Und mit einem Mal wusste Will, wer da seinen Anruf beantwortete hatte.  
„Mason…“, stieß er leise hervor und sein Herz klopfte schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen.  
„Sehen Sie, es geht doch, wenn man sich bemüht. Ich war schon ein klein wenig enttäuscht, wie ich zugeben muss. Immerhin wäre ich einmal beinahe zu Ihrem Schwager geworden.“  
Er lachte leise und auch das klang, als strengte es ihn an.  
„Naja, sagen wir es so“, korrigierte er, „Sie haben mir beinahe einen Erben geschenkt.“  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte Will ohne Umschweife. Die Sache mit Margot und seinem ungeborenen Kind war noch immer ein wunder Punkt, was Mason Verger natürlich genau wusste. Aber darauf würde der Profiler sich jetzt nicht einlassen. Er war viel zu beunruhigt, um mit Verger über die Vergangenheit zu diskutieren.  
„Sie haben mich enttäuscht, Mr. Graham.“, sagte Mason und atmete schwer. Will fragte sich unwillkürlich, wie er wohl aussehen mochte. Immerhin hatte er damals die Hälfte seines Gesichts an Wills Hunde verfüttert.  
„Ich dachte wirklich, wir lägen auf einer Wellenlänge und würden uns verstehen. Aber Sie haben mich bereits ein zweites Mal gelinkt.“  
Will ahnte, worauf er hinauswollte.  
„Ich habe große Erwartungen in Sie gesteckt, Mr. Graham. Ich wusste, dass es nur einen Menschen auf diesem Planeten gibt, der dazu in der Lage ist, Hannibal Lecter aufzuspüren. Ich war schon kurz davor, Sie selbst loszuschicken, als dieser Trottel von Jack Crawford es nicht geschafft hat, sie zu überreden. Aber als Sie dann doch in den Flieger gestiegen sind, beschloss ich, abzuwarten. Und siehe da, Sie haben meine kühnsten Erwartungen übertroffen und Ihren Psychiater tatsächlich gefunden.“  
Obwohl ihm das Sprechen Mühe bereitete, neigte er anscheinend immer noch zu Ausschweifungen. Das Gespräch zerrte an Wills Nerven. Er brauchte keine Zusammenfassung von den vergangenen Ereignissen, er war schließlich dabei gewesen. Er wollte nur wissen, was Mason mit seiner Frau gemacht hatte.  
„Und zum Dank versuchen Sie, mir eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen?“, fragte er dennoch gereizt.  
Verger lachte wieder, was ausgesprochen seltsam und unangenehm klang.  
„Das ist wohl nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was Sie mir angetan haben, Agent Graham. Sie hätten einfach das tun sollen, was Jack Crawford Ihnen aufgetragen hat. Wieso fällt es Ihnen so schwer, einfachen Befehlen zu folgen? Sie hätten Lecter aufspüren und zurückbringen sollen. Aber was tun Sie? Sie verbünden sich wieder mit Ihrem geliebten Psychiater und flüchten mit ihm. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von Ihnen, Agent Graham. Und ich bin mir sicher, die bezaubernde Molly ist es auch.“  
„Lassen Sie sie in Frieden. Sie hat nichts damit zu tun.“, sagte Will.  
„Seien wir mal ehrlich, wir hängen doch alle irgendwie mit drin.“, entgegnete Mason lapidar.  
„Sie weiß nichts über meinen Aufenthaltsort, falls Sie das glauben.“  
„Das ist uns auch schon aufgefallen. Bedauerlicherweise scheint niemand zu wissen, wohin Sie sich mit Lecter verkrochen haben. Das ist wirklich ausgesprochen bedauerlich. Die liebe Molly war ohnehin nicht sehr gesprächig…“  
„Sollten Sie sie auch nur anrühren, dann…“  
„Dann was? Mr. Graham, ich muss Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie nichts gegen mich in der Hand haben. Sie befinden sich irgendwo auf dieser Welt, zusammen mit Hannibal Lecter. Ihr Vorhaben ist zum Scheitern verurteilt, ob durch mich oder durch jemand anderen. Sie können nicht gewinnen und das wissen Sie. Aber Sie können verhindern, dass Ihre bezaubernde Frau und Ihr Kind in die ganze Sache mit hineingezogen werden und…irreparable Schäden davontragen.“  
„Was haben Sie mit ihnen gemacht?“, fragte Will tonlos.  
„Oh, Ihren Stiefsohn haben wir noch nicht befragt. Ihre Frau weigert sich strikt uns zu sagen, wo er sich aufhält.“  
Immerhin etwas, dachte Will. Vermutlich befand sich Josh bei Mollys Eltern. Aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Mason das herausfinden würde.  
„Und was Ihre Gattin angeht, mit ihr haben wir uns lediglich ein bisschen unterhalten. Sie ist wirklich sehr hübsch, nicht? Sie erinnert mich ein bisschen an Margot…Meine Schweine werden ganz nervös, wenn sie in der Nähe ist. So zartes Fleisch haben sie noch nie bekommen.“  
Will fühlte sich, als würde ihm allmählich der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.  
„Sie kann nichts dafür.“, wiederholte er hilflos. „Sie weiß von nichts.“  
„Dennoch wird sie ein Festmahl abgeben.“  
„Was wollen Sie?“, fragte der Profiler schließlich tonlos.  
Mason klang zufrieden, als er ihm antwortete.  
„Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach, Mr. Graham. Ich verliere allmählich die Geduld und bin des Versteckspiels müde. In meinem Zustand ist es zu anstrengend, Hannibal Lecter durch die halbe Welt zu jagen. Ich habe schon viele gute Männer an ihn verloren und bin es allmählich leid. Aber Sie, Agent Graham, können all das Leid beenden. Bringen Sie mir Hannibal Lecter und Ihrer Frau wird kein Haar gekrümmt. Ich bin sogar dazu bereit, Sie gehen zu lassen. Ich bin nur an Lecter interessiert und fordere das, was mir rechtmäßig zusteht.“  
„Rache?“, fragte Will kalt.  
„Entschädigung.“, korrigierte Mason milde. „Nun kommen Sie, das ist doch ein wunderbares Angebot. Schließlich hätten Sie es ebenfalls verdient, an meine Tierchen verfüttert zu werden. Aber ich sehe davon ab. Seien Sie kein Narr, Will. Nehme Sie die Hand, die ich Ihnen reiche.“  
„Ich vertraue Ihnen nicht.“, erwiderte der Profiler, um Zeit zu gewinnen.  
„Ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort, Agent Graham. Ihnen und Molly wird nichts geschehen. Im Grunde ist es ein simpler Tausch. Sie bringen mir Hannibal Lecter, lebendig wohlbemerkt, und ich gebe Ihnen im Gegenzug Ihre bezaubernde Gattin zurück und sehe zudem davon ab, mir auch noch Ihren Sohn zu holen.“  
Will hatte das Gefühl, in ein tiefes Loch ohne Boden zu stürzen. Seine Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf und ihm fiel auf die Schnelle nichts ein, was ihm mehr Zeit einbrachte oder Mason zumindest besänftigen konnte.  
„Ich gebe Ihnen sogar die Zeit, die Sie benötigen. Da ich nicht weiß, wo Sie sich befinden, überlasse ich es Ihnen, wann Sie mir Lecter zurückbringen. Allerdings sollten Sie meine Geduld nicht allzu stark strapazieren. Es könnte Ihrer Frau schaden…“  
„Lecter wird sich nicht darauf einlassen…“, gab Will mit schwindender Stimme zu bedenken.  
Mason lachte wieder leise.  
„Ich bitte Sie, Agent Graham. Sie sind doch ein cleveres Kerlchen und bei der Beziehung, die Sie mit Lecter verbindet, sollte es doch einfach sein, ihn zu überzeugen. Strengen Sie sich mal ein bisschen an. Sagen Sie ihm doch, dass er es für Sie tun soll, wenn nicht für Ihre Frau.“, schlug er vor. Will fragte sich trotz allem in diesem Moment, wie viel Mason über ihn und Hannibal wusste. Sein Tonfall klang, als wäre er in der Tat über ein paar Dinge informiert, die nur Will und seinen Psychiater etwas angingen. Aber darüber konnte der Profiler sich jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen.  
„Überlegen Sie es sich gut, Agent Graham. Ist Ihnen Hannibal Lecter mehr wert, als Ihre Frau?“  
Will schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte. Seine Handflächen waren so feucht geworden, dass ihm das Handy beinahe aus den Fingern glitt.  
„Gut.“, sagte er schließlich leise.  
„Entschuldigung, was haben Sie gesagt?“  
Zweifellos hatte er ihn sehr gut verstanden.  
„Sie haben gewonnen.“, wiederholte Will dennoch. „Meine Frau gegen Hannibal Lecter.“  
„Ich wusste, Sie würden vernünftig werden.“  
„Aber ich benötige eine gewisse Zeit.“  
„Die habe ich Ihnen doch bereits zugestanden.“  
„Ich meine es ernst, Mason. Es geht um das, was realistisch ist und nicht um das, was Sie dafür halten.“  
„Kein Grund, unhöflich zu werden, Mr. Graham.“, tadelte Verger mit leisem Spott. Doch der Profiler überging diese Bemerkung und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus dieser Nummer herauskommen konnte. Aber ihm fiel absolut nichts ein.  
„Ich möchte einen Beweis dafür, dass meine Frau noch lebt.“, forderte er und schluckte bei dem Gedanken an eine blutüberströmte Molly, die von quiekenden Schweinen umringt wurden.  
Es raschelte und einen Moment lang glaubte Will zu hören, wie Mason mit jemand anderem sprach.  
„Will!“, hörte er dann seine Frau rufen und die Panik in ihrer Stimme bereitete ihm beinahe körperliche Schmerzen. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, raschelte es erneut und Mason meldete sich wieder.  
„Das sollte als Beweis vorerst genügen. Wir können Ihnen auch noch ein hübsches Bild oder ein Video schicken, wenn Sie das möchten. Allerdings müssten wir Ihre Gattin dann ein wenig dafür zurechtmachen. Sie sieht ein klein wenig lädiert aus, wenn ich das sagen darf.“  
Will unterdrückte nur mit Mühe die zitternde Wut, die in ihm aufstieg und sich mit der Hilflosigkeit vermischte.  
„Wie kann ich Sie erreichen, falls etwas schiefgeht?“, fragte er beherrscht.  
„Es sollte in Ihrem Interesse liegen, dass nichts schiefgeht.“, sagte Mason zuckersüß. „Aber wenn Sie uns irgendetwas mitteilen wollen, dann rufen Sie mich auf dem Handy Ihrer Frau an. Mrs. Graham wird ja noch eine Weile bei mir bleiben.“  
Du gottverdammter Dreckskerl, dachte Will.  
„Was ist, wenn ich Ihnen unseren Aufenthaltsort verrate?“, fragte er dann.  
Er konnte Masons Grinsen förmlich spüren.  
„Damit Sie Ihren Freund vorwarnen und meine Männer wieder durch halb Europa reisen können, nur um dann zerfetzt aus irgendeinem Kanal gezogen zu werden? Nein, nein, nein, Mr. Graham. Sie bringen mir Lecter und zwar persönlich. Und sollten Sie versuchen, mich erneut zu hintergehen, wird nicht mehr viel von Mollys hübschem Körper übrigbleiben.“  
„Ich verstehe…“, sagte der Profiler leise.  
„Sehr gut, Agent Graham. Es freut mich, dass Sie mein Dilemma nachvollziehen können und gewillt sind, mich davon zu befreien. Ich sehe Sie demnächst in Baltimore, nehme ich an.“  
„Ja…“  
Seine Stimme klang heiser und kratzig, die Worte taten weh und schienen seinen Hals von innen aufzuschürfen.  
„Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht.“, sagte Mason noch in einem wesentlich schärferen Tonfall, der das Zischeln in seiner Stimme noch mehr hervorhob. Dann war das Gespräch beendet und Will starrte sein Handy an, während die Welt um ihn herum plötzlich still zu stehen schien. Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sich noch einmal mit Mason Verger anlegen zu können? Er war schon damals ein gefährlicher Gegner und eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung gewesen, aber jetzt hatte er auch noch jeden erdenklichen Vorteil. Will ging unruhig auf und ab und dachte fieberhaft nach. Wenn er sich Mason widersetzte, würde Molly sterben. Und vermutlich würde Verger sich auch Josh holen.  
Und dann würde er mit Alana weitermachen. Solange bis er alle getötet hatte, die Will etwas bedeuteten. Aber wenn er Masons Forderungen nachkam, unterschrieb er Hannibals Todesurteil. Zudem war noch immer zweifelhaft, ob Mason sein Wort hielt und Molly tatsächlich freiließ, wenn Will ihm Lecter auslieferte.  
Der Profiler fühlte, wie sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen und das Zimmer sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen begann. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und spürte die kalten, unberührten Laken. Sie waren nicht warm und zerwühlt, wie die in Hannibals Zimmer. Ein Teil von Will sehnte sich danach, sich wieder neben dem Psychiater zusammenzurollen, aber noch konnte er nicht zu Hannibal zurückkehren. Nicht in dieser Verfassung. Auch ein Mensch, der nicht über eine derartige Menschenkenntnis verfügte wie Lecter, hätte sofort bemerkt, dass etwas mit dem Profiler nicht stimmte. Abgesehen davon musste Will sich zuerst überlegen, wie er vorging. Aber im Grunde war es lachhaft und bizarr, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, Hannibal anzulügen. Es war unmöglich, etwas vor ihm zu verbergen. Vor allem jetzt, wo sie sich näher waren als je zuvor und Will sich nackt und angreifbar fühlte. In mehr als einer Hinsicht. Zudem war die Zeit der Lügen und Komplotte vorbei. Der Profiler war nicht daran interessiert, die Vergangenheit wieder aufleben zu lassen. Aber sie holte ihn ein, in Gestalt von Mason Verger.  
Will dachte an den Tag zurück, an dem er Molly geheiratet hatte. Damals, als er sich zum Profiler hatte ausbilden lassen, hatte er nie damit gerechnet, dass er einmal heiraten würde. Zum einen aufgrund seiner Persönlichkeit und Menschenscheu, zum anderen weil sein Beruf als FBI-Agent nicht ungefährlich war. Aber als er Molly getroffen hatte, hatte er sich bereits vom FBI distanziert und fast nur noch Vorlesungen gehalten. Hannibal Lecter war verschwunden, der Gefallen um den Jack ihn damals gebeten hatte, getan und alles hatte darauf hingedeutet, dass Will tatsächlich dazu in der Lage sein würde, ein normales Leben zu führen.  
Allein der Gedanke daran fühlte sich jetzt schrecklich naiv an. Wie hatte er ernsthaft glauben können, dass sein Leben je „normal“ sein würde? Die letzten Jahre waren anscheinend alle von Fehlentscheidungen geprägt. Beginnend damit, dass Will Hannibal damals davon abgehalten hatte, Mason Verger zu töten. Sie hatten beide auch im Sinne von Margot gehandelt, da dieser ihr Erbe verwehrt worden wäre, wenn Mason gestorben wäre. Der Profiler mochte Margot, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn damals nur benutzt hatte, aber er wünschte, er hätte sich nicht von seinen Gefühlen für sie, sofern man das was er empfand als solche bezeichnen konnte, in seiner Entscheidung beeinflussen lassen. Von ihr hatte er Molly ebenfalls nichts erzählt, allerdings nicht, weil er ihr die Sache mit Margot unbedingt hatte verheimlichen wollen. Will hatte keinerlei Achtung vor Verger und er war damals nicht dazu bereit gewesen, sich erneut mit ihm zu beschäftigen, indem er Molly von ihm erzählte. Jetzt bereute er diese Entscheidung, obwohl das wohl kaum etwas an der jetzigen Situation geändert hätte. Er fragte sich, was seine Frau in diesem Moment durchmachen musste.  
Jetzt war genau das eingetreten, was er befürchtet hatte. Er hatte Molly in das Leben hineingezogen, von dem er sich eigentlich hatte verabschieden wollen. Sie kam mit dem Fall Lecter, wenn man es so distanziert und professionell formulieren wollte, in Berührung. Will wusste, dass er es sich nie würde verzeihen können, wenn Molly sterben würde. Er hatte trotz der Schwierigkeiten in der Vergangenheit Gefühle für sie. Eine lange Zeit über hatte die Stabilität, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, sich real angefühlt. Molly hatte vermutlich einen großen Anteil daran, dass Will sich zumindest halbwegs von der Erfahrung mit Lecter erholt hatte. Und nun wurde sie dafür bestraft.  
Der Profiler konnte sie nicht sterben lassen. Er war kein kaltherziges Monster und er wusste zudem, dass es nicht aufhören würde, wenn sie tot war. Seine Gefühle für Hannibal waren stark, aber nicht stark genug, um alles dafür zu riskieren und unschuldige Menschen in den Tod zu treiben.  
Will erhob sich und ging auf wackeligen Beinen zu Hannibals Schlafzimmer zurück. Lecter lag noch immer schlafend zwischen den schwarzen Laken und reagierte nicht auf Will, obwohl er ihn mit Sicherheit bemerkt hatte. Zwar hatte Will sich damals nie davon überzeugen können, aber er war sich sicher, dass Lecter einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte. Dass er in diesem Moment nicht reagierte lag wohl eher daran, dass er Will vertraute und für ihn keine Gefahr von dem Profiler ausging. Diese Vorstellung machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Der Profiler musste ihn erneut verraten, alles war genau wie damals. Vielleicht war er wirklich dazu verdammt, in dieser schrecklichen Zeitschleife zu leben.  
Will warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es kurz nach drei war. Mitten in der Nacht. Zu spät, um schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen? Tatsächlich war er im Moment zum Abwarten verdammt, egal wie er sich entscheiden würde. Flugtickets würde er erst am folgenden Tag beschaffen können und auch die Angelegenheiten mit Jack Crawford mussten nicht jetzt geregelt werden. Dennoch fühlte es ich falsch an, die ganze Sache zu verdrängen. Immer wieder sah er Horrorszenarien vor seinem inneren Auge, die seine Frau betrafen. Sie hoffte darauf, dass er sie da raus holte. Wie konnte er auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, in dieses Bett zu kriechen und bis zum Morgen weiterzuschlafen?  
Trotz der Bedenken und der schrecklichen Schuldgefühle ließ der Profiler sich auf dem Bett nieder. Die Laken waren tatsächlich noch angenehm warm und weich und als Will sich an Hannibal schmiegte und das starke Herz des Psychiaters kräftig und gleichmäßig schlagen hörte, schien der Schmerz in seinem Inneren ihn zu zerreißen. Hannibal legte im Halbschlaf einen Arm um Will, offenbar hatte er seine Abwesenheit tatsächlich bemerkt. Will fühlte sich furchtbar.  
„Was ist los?“, hörte er Lecter leise fragen, seine Augen waren noch immer geschlossen. Seine Stimme war noch leicht vom Schlaf belegt und klang ein wenig kratzig, der Akzent trat unmerklich hervor. Will fragte sich, ob Hannibal die Angst und die Schuldgefühle an ihm riechen konnte. Er wusste, dass er Lecter nicht würde anlügen können. Und er wollte es auch nicht. Aber er fürchtete sich vor dem, was geschehen würde, wenn er Hannibal von dem Gespräch mit Verger erzählte. Hannibal liebte Will, aber was kümmerte ihn seine Frau? Er würde sich wohl kaum auf ein Geschäft mit Verger einlassen, schon gar nicht, wenn er so wie jetzt auf der sicheren Seite stand, weil Mason tatsächlich keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich befand.  
Nein, Hannibal hatte rein gar nichts zu verlieren. Er hätte vermutlich noch viele Jahre in Litauen weiterleben können. Und wenn Mason tatsächlich weiter durchgehalten und ihn irgendwann gefunden hätte, hätte Lecter vermutlich einen neuen Trumpf aus dem Ärmel gezogen. Ein Leben auf der Flucht war tatsächlich möglich, zumindest für Hannibal Lecter. Das FBI trat auf der Stelle und wurde durch Wills Arbeit in diesem Moment auch noch zusätzlich behindert und Lecter hatte es somit geschafft, sämtliche Verfolger abzuwimmeln. Er hatte gewonnen. Es war kein glorreicher und befriedigender Sieg, aber es war ein Sieg.  
Wie erwartet spürte Hannibal, dass etwas nicht stimmte und richtete sich ein wenig auf. Er trug ein enges, schwarzes T-Shirt und Will sah deutlich die Muskeln, die sich unter dem Stoff abzeichneten. Es war noch immer ungewohnt, ihn in diesem Kleidungsstil zu sehen.  
„Es ist etwas passiert.“, sagte der Profiler und wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte.  
„Es geht um Mason Verger…“, fügte er schließlich hinzu. Hannibal blickte ihn aufmerksam an, aber nichts an seiner Mimik oder Haltung deutete darauf hin, dass er alarmiert oder besorgt war. Er konnte spüren, dass Wills Sorge in diesem Moment nicht ihm galt.  
„Er hat unsere Spur tatsächlich verloren…“  
„Aber?“, fragte Lecter, als Will abbrach.  
„Er hat meine Frau.“  
Lecter schloss kurz die Augen und schien innerlich zu fluchen. Diese Reaktion überraschte Will. Er hatte mit einer gewissen Kälte gerechnet, oder zumindest mit Gelassenheit. Natürlich sorgte Hannibal sich nicht um Molly, sondern um Will. Der Profiler fragte sich, ob Lecter Molly als Rivalin betrachtete, oder ob ihm bewusst war, dass Will im Grunde schon immer ihm gehört hatte.  
„Du kannst dir vorstellen, was er von mir will.“, sagte er stattdessen und seine Stimme klang kläglich und resigniert.  
„Du sollst mich ausliefern.“, stellte Hannibal fest.  
Will nickte nur resigniert und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Aus irgendeinem Grund schaffte er es nicht, Hannibal in die Augen zu sehen. Vielleicht weil er sich insgeheim schon entschieden hatte. Lecter betrachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor er schließlich weitersprach.  
„Was wirst du tun?“  
Gute Frage, dachte Will. Aber alle Antworten, die es darauf gab, fühlten sich falsch an. Der Profiler hatte das Gefühl, nur verlieren zu können, egal wie er sich letztendlich entscheiden würde. Am Ende würde wieder Blut vergossen werden. Die eigentliche Frage war lediglich, wessen Blut.  
„Ich liebe Molly.“, sagte der Profiler schließlich leise.  
„Ich weiß.“  
Hannibals Stimme klang sanft und nicht einmal ansatzweise vorwurfsvoll. Allerdings glaubte Will, ein leises Bedauern zu vernehmen. Obwohl Hannibal wusste, dass die Liebe, die Will für Molly empfand, eine andere war, als die die den Profiler und ihn verband. Vielleicht war er mittlerweile dazu bereit zu akzeptieren, dass er nicht der Dreh-und Angelpunkt in Wills Leben sein konnte, beziehungsweise dass es auch noch andere Menschen gab, die dem Profiler etwas bedeuteten. Aber das hieß nicht, dass ihm der Gedanke gefallen musste.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Wenn ich nichts tue, wird Mason sie umbringen. Wenn ich seinen Forderungen nachkomme, verrate ich dich und vermutlich wirst du dann…“  
„Sterben?“  
„Ja…“  
Lecter neigte den Kopf ein wenig, sein Blick lag noch immer auf Will. Endlich schaffte der Profiler es, Hannibal in die Augen zu sehen. Das warme Braun seiner Augen glomm ruhig und sanft, aber Will wusste nicht, wie viel davon echt war und wie viel Fassade. Lecter signalisierte ihm Stärke, sogar Zuversicht, aber womöglich tat er das nur, um Will zu beruhigen. Zweifellos machte auch er sich seine Gedanken. Aber vielleicht hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es irgendwann so weit kommen würde. Auch Will war durchaus dazu in der Lage, realistisch und rational zu denken, aber in den vergangenen Tagen und Stunden hatte er es vorgezogen, sich blenden zu lassen und die Probleme und Gefahren zu verdrängen.  
„Du hast bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen.“, sagte Lecter schließlich.  
„Als ob das möglich wäre…“  
Will blinzelte und sein Blick verschleierte sich, als er an Mason und Molly dachte.  
„Ich kann nicht zwischen ihr und dir wählen…“  
„Aber dennoch möchtest du Mason geben, was er will.“  
Noch immer klang Lecter nicht vorwurfsvoll, er analysierte lediglich, stellte Vermutungen an. Will konnte ihn schlecht einschätzen, wenn er sich hinter dieser Psychiater-Fassade verbarg. Es war gut möglich, dass Hannibal Wills Handeln trotz seiner äußerlichen Ruhe verurteilte. Womöglich zog er gerade in diesem Moment in Erwägung, Will erneut ein Messer in die Eingeweide zu stoßen und sich schleunigst aus dem Staub zu machen. Der Profiler hielt das für unwahrscheinlich, aber bei Hannibal war alles möglich. Selbst Will wurde manchmal nicht aus ihm schlau. Genau das war es ja, was Lecter so gefährlich machte.  
Diese vollkommene Selbstkontrolle und Beherrschung.  
„Mason stellt es so dar, als läge es tatsächlich in meiner Macht, irgendeine Entscheidung zu treffen. Aber das ist nicht wahr. Im Grunde sind mir die Hände gebunden.“, fuhr Will leise fort. Er schenkte dem Psychiater ein trauriges Lächeln. „Du bist mir in jeder Hinsicht überlegen.“  
„Ist das so?“  
Trotz seiner unveränderten Haltung konnte Will genau spüren, dass Lecter diese Streicheleinheiten für sein Ego noch immer genoss. Dabei hatte der Profiler seine Worte tatsächlich ernst gemeint. Er hatte Hannibals Doppelleben damals nur aufdecken können, weil Lecter es gewollt und ihm immer wieder kleine Spuren gelegt hatte. Und trotzdem hatte Will es am Ende nicht geschafft, ihn zu stellen. Er hatte Lecter nicht im traditionellen Sinne überführt. Das war schon allein deswegen gar nicht mögliche gewesen, weil ihre Schicksale so eng ineinander verwoben waren.  
Von Anfang an hatte Lecter darauf abgezielt, dass Will sich selbst schaden würde, würde er versuchen, dem Psychiater auf die Schliche zu kommen. Und das war ihm hervorragend gelungen. Diese Co-Abhängigkeit hatte Will damals in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Heute fand er darin Trost und Sicherheit.  
„Jetzt bereust du, dass du mich damals nicht getötet hast, nicht wahr?“, fragte Will schließlich.  
Hannibal schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
„Nein.“  
„Du kannst es trotzdem noch nachholen.“  
Tatsächlich wunderte es den Profiler ein wenig, dass Mason nicht befürchtete, Hannibal würde Wills Leben ein Ende bereiten, um so dem Gefängnis, beziehungsweise dem Tod zu entgehen. Er schien mehr über die Beziehung zwischen Will und Hannibal zu wissen, als der Profiler vermutet hatte. Oder aber, er überschätzte ihn ganz einfach, aufgrund der schrecklichen Artikel, die Freddie Lounds veröffentlicht hatte. Anfangs hatte sie Will in höchst geschmackloser Weise als eine Art Heiligen dargestellt, der dem Sterben in Baltimore ein Ende bereitet hatte. Aber schon bald hatte sie das Interesse daran verloren, ihn zu preisen und als Volksheld darzustellen. Sie hatte sich wieder dem zugewandt, was sie am besten konnte: Unruhe stiften. Also hatte sie Will, Jack und das FBI stark kritisiert und für Lecters Flucht verantwortlich gemacht.  
„Du bist nicht der einzige, der in der aktuellen Situation nur verlieren kann.“, erwiderte Hannibal.  
Will hob den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn. Er ahnte, worauf Lecter hinauswollte. Aber er wollte es von ihm hören. Er musste es von ihm hören.  
„Du könntest fliehen.“, schlug der Profiler vor und merkte selbst, dass er dabei ein wenig schüchtern und naiv klang. Wie damals, als er Hannibal gefragt hatte, ob er in Erwägung ziehe, Mason Verger zu verspeisen. Hättest du es doch nur getan, dachte Will.  
„Wenn ich denselben Weg gehe wie damals, verliere ich dich.“, sagte Lecter sanft. „Erneut.“  
Das dunkle Flackern in den braunen Augen ließ Wills Herz für ein paar Sekunden lang schneller schlagen und seinen Magen flattern. In Momenten wie diesen fühlte er sich Hannibal wieder so nahe. So als bestünde tatsächlich eine unsichtbare Verbindung zwischen ihnen, über die sie alle Emotionen und Gedanken teilen konnten. Diese Verbindung hatte auch damals ansatzweise existiert. Sie hatte sich in der Nacht ausgeprägt, in der Will Randall Tier ermordet hatte. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an hatten sie einander auch vollkommen ohne Worte verstanden. Mit dem Mord an Tier hatte Will seiner dunklen Seite nachgegeben und sich ihr bereitwillig geöffnet. Ihr und Hannibal.  
„Und wenn ich dem nachgebe, wonach ich mich sehne, verliere ich dich ebenfalls.“, fügte Lecter hinzu.  
„Wonach sehnst du dich denn?“  
„Mason weiß nichts über unsere Aufenthaltsort, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“  
Will nickte verstehend.  
„Du würdest gar nichts tun und ihn ignorieren.“, stellte er dann fest und bemerkte überrascht, dass auch er nicht einmal einen Funken von Verurteilung in seine Stimme legte. Er konnte Hannibals Motive nachvollziehen. Und abgesehen davon funktionierte Lecters Verstand anders als der normaler Menschen. Man durfte seine Absichten und Entscheidungen nicht mit moralischen und ethischen Maßstäben messen.  
„Richtig. Sein Druckmittel betrifft auf den ersten Blick nur dich. Aber wenn ich hierbleibe und dich dazu überrede oder zwinge, was mir nebenbei bemerkt nicht vorschwebt, bei mir zu bleiben, würde dich das zerstören.“  
„Es gab einmal eine Zeit, in der du es genossen hast, mich zerbrechen zu sehen.“  
„Nicht auf diese Art und Weise.“, widersprach Hannibal sanft. „Ich kenne dich, Will. Und obwohl ich Molly nicht kenne, fühle ich sehr deutlich, was du für sie empfindest.“  
Klang da nicht doch eine unterschwellige Eifersucht mit?  
„Du würdest ihren Tod nicht verkraften. Die Schuld würde dich auffressen.“  
„Allerdings.“, bestätigte der Profiler. „Außerdem würde es nicht aufhören, wenn er sie...wenn sie…er würde sich als nächstes meinen Sohn holen.“  
Hannibal blickte auf und wirkte zum ersten Mal ehrlich irritiert.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Kind mit ihr hast…“  
Diese Information hatte den Psychiater anscheinend tatsächlich ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht. Für ein paar Sekunden hatte er sich nicht im Griff und Will glaubte nun, die Eifersucht deutlich wahrzunehmen. Trotz der Situation verschaffte ihm dieser Gedanken eine gewisse Befriedigung. Er verabscheute sich dafür, konnte aber dennoch nicht verhindern, dass er länger als nötig zögerte, bevor er Hannibal die Situation erklärte.  
„Er ist nicht mein leibliches Kind. Joshs Vater war ein Baselballspieler, der kurz nach seiner Geburt bei einem Verkehrsunfall starb.“  
Das schien Hannibal tatsächlich ein wenig zu erleichtern. Nachdenklich beobachtete Will, wie er sich wieder hinter seine Fassade zurückzog und seinen „Personenanzug“ überstreifte. Will hatte es nicht absichtlich vermieden, Josh zu erwähnen. Er hatte seine Familie ja in den vergangenen Tagen grundsätzlich in die hinterste Ecke seines Bewusstseins verdrängt und schlicht und einfach nicht daran gedacht, Hannibal von dem Kind zu erzählen. Womöglich hatte sein Unterbewusstsein ihn auch davor gewarnt, Lecter zu viele Informationen zu geben, in mahnender Erinnerung an das, was er damals mit den Menschen gemacht hatte, die Will etwas bedeuteten. Aber wieso hatte die Erwähnung von Josh Lecter mehr aus dem Konzept gebracht, als die Erwähnung von Molly? Glaubte er, dass Will stärker an seine Frau gebunden gewesen wäre, wenn er tatsächlich ein Kind mit ihr gezeugt hätte?  
Der Profiler erinnerte sich an die Sache mit Margot zurück. Hannibal hatte damals gewusst, dass sie einen Erben benötigt hatte und ihr sogar dazu geraten, ein Kind zu bekommen. Aber von ihrem Plan, Will dafür zu benutzen, hatte er nichts geahnt. Dem Profiler war schon damals aufgefallen, dass Lecter Margots Entscheidung ganz und gar nicht mehr unterstützte, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie Will für ihre Zwecke benutzt hatte. Margot hatte Will nie geliebt und hätte es wohl auch nicht getan, wenn sie nicht lesbisch gewesen wäre. Aber dennoch schien die Vorstellung, Will könne eine Familie gründen, Lecter nicht zu gefallen. Die Hunde tolerierte er, aber sobald der Profiler sich in irgendeiner Art und Weise an einen anderen Menschen gebunden oder es zumindest versucht hatte, war Hannibal eingeschritten. Womöglich, weil er sich als Wills Familie betrachtete. Und in gewisser Hinsicht stimmte das sogar. Durch den Tod von Garrett Jacob Hobbs und seiner Frau war Abigail zur Waise geworden. Will und Hannibal hatten eine simple Unterschrift auf ein Stück Papier gesetzt und damit die Vormundschaft für sie übernommen, ohne sich viel dabei zu denken. Zumindest sah Will das so. Er hatte sich damals schuldig gefühlt und dem Mädchen helfen wollen, mögliche Konsequenzen hatte er vorerst ausgeblendet. Und tatsächlich hatte Abigail Will und Hannibal zusammengebracht. Sie waren tatsächlich zu einer Art Familie geworden.  
Eine Mörder-Familie, dachte Will.  
Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er und Lecter sich durch Abigail nähergekommen waren. Sie waren zusammengewachsen und selbst Abigails Tod konnte daran wenig ändern. Will hatte das Konzept einer Familie nie wirklich nachvollziehen können und erst jetzt wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass er eben dieses Konzept damals gelebt hatte. Auf eine verzerrte und wahrscheinlich sehr ungesunde Art und Weise, aber der Grundgedanke blieb derselbe.  
Will hatte sich eine Familie aus Streunern geschaffen.  
Hannibal eine aus Mördern.  
Wäre das auch ohne Abigail möglich gewesen? Wären Will und Lecter sich so nahe gekommen, wenn das Mädchen sie nicht verbunden und sogar Lecters kaltes Herz zum Teil erweicht hätte? Will dachte an Josh und stellte abermals fest, dass Hannibals kurze Furcht, sofern man es denn überhaupt so nennen konnte, unbegründet war. Will liebte den Jungen, obwohl er nicht sein leibliches Kind war. Ebenso wie er Abigail damals geliebt hatte. Aber dennoch hatte Josh es nicht geschafft, Will an seine Mutter zu binden. Das lag zum Teil wohl an den Umständen, schließlich war Joshs Geschichte weniger verstörend und dramatisch, als Abigails. Aber größtenteils war es wohl Wills Schuld. Er hatte sich nie wirklich auf ihn und Molly eingelassen. Und obwohl er das die ganze Zeit über geahnt hatte, tat die Erkenntnis weh.  
„Er ist nicht mein Kind, aber er ist mir dennoch wichtig.“, sagte er schließlich, weil er das Bedürfnis hatte, die Worte auszusprechen. Er fragte sich, ob Josh das wusste. Hoffentlich war es nicht zu spät, es ihm zu sagen. Andererseits würde Will ihm nie das geben können, was er brauchte. Einen Vater. Eine stabile Familie. Jemanden, der seine Mutter aufrichtig liebte. Jemanden ohne dunkle Vergangenheit.  
Hannibal schwieg und Will sah ihm deutlich an, dass er ebenfalls an Abigail gedacht hatte. Möglicherweise dachte auch er über die Parallelen zwischen Wills altem und seinem jetzigen Leben nach. Tatsächlich war sein Weg von Déjà-vus gepflastert. Hannibal hatte ihm einst Alana genommen, dann Abigail. Und nun hatte Mason Molly in seiner Gewalt und bald auch Josh, wenn sie nichts dagegen unternahmen.  
„Hat Mason dir ein Zeitlimit gesetzt?“, fragte Lecter schließlich.  
„Nicht direkt. Er sagte, er gäbe mir eine realistische Zeitspanne, um seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Es stellt sich nur die Frage, was er für realistisch hält. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, ob er Molly nicht in der Zwischenzeit irgendwas antut…die Vereinbarung lautet lediglich, dass sie am Leben bleibt, wenn ich dich ausliefere…aber in welcher Verfassung er sie gehen lässt, ist wohl eine andere Sache…“  
Will schluckte bei dem Gedanken und dachte an die vielen Narben auf Margots blasser Haut, die er damals gesehen hatte. Tiefe Narben, so wie die auf Wills Bauch. Aber kleiner und schmaler. Über viele Jahre mit vielen verschiedenen Messern zugefügt. Der Profiler wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was Molly in diesem Moment möglicherweise ertragen musste.  
„Hast du mit Jack gesprochen?“, wollte Hannibal wissen.  
„Nein, wann denn? Ich habe ja vorhin erst mit Mason telefoniert…“  
Hannibal streckte sich und Will dachte an den weißen Verband, der unter dem schwarzen T-Shirt lag und die Schusswunde schützte. Hannibal konnte weit mehr aushalten, aber dennoch wäre es dem Profiler wesentlich lieber gewesen, wenn Lecter unverletzt gewesen wäre. Wäre es dann einfacher gewesen, ihn auszuliefern? Wohl kaum, dachte Will.  
„Es tut mir leid, Will.“, sagte Hannibal schließlich und es klang aufrichtig. Tatsächlich hatte der Profiler für ein paar Sekunden den Eindruck, als beziehe Lecter sich damit auf die vergangenen Jahre und nicht nur auf diesen Moment.  
„Ich bedauere es, dass wir uns erneut in einer derartigen Situation befinden. Mason Verger ist mein Gegner, nicht deiner.“  
„Nein, das ist nicht wahr.“, widersprach Will. Lecter zuckte nur leicht mit den Schultern und ließ seinen Blick ein paar Sekunden lang durch das Zimmer schweifen.  
„Ich hätte mich in Florenz nicht von meinen Gefühlen leiten lassen sollen, aber daran lässt sich jetzt wohl kaum etwas ändern.“, fuhr er fort. Er schien sich seine Worte noch genauer zurechtzulegen als sonst. Will wusste nicht, worauf er hinauswollte. Schon gar nicht nachdem Lecter zugegeben hatte, ebenfalls keine befriedigende Lösung für das Problem parat zu haben.  
Es war unglaublich.  
In den letzten zwei Jahren hatte Will es zwar nicht geschafft, Hannibal aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen, aber an Mason Verger hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet. Nach der unerfreulichen Szene in Lecters Küche war das, was Mason Verger getan hatte, in die Ferne gerückt. Und nun schien es so, als bräuchte der Millionärserbe nur mit den Fingern zu schnippen und schon hatte er sie in der Hand. Will hätte nie vermutet, dass Mason selbst in seiner jetzigen Verfassung noch über so viel Macht verfügte. Er musste zugeben, dass er ihn unterschätzt hatte.  
Ihn und seine Ausdauer.  
„Hat er gesagt, wo du ihn treffen sollst?“  
„Er will, dass ich nach Baltimore zurückfliege…wahrscheinlich will er mich in seiner Villa treffen.“  
Vermutlich in der Gegenwart seiner geliebten Schweine, dachte der Profiler. Lecter schwieg wieder eine Weile und schien nachzudenken. Nur zu gerne hätte Will einen Blick in seinen Kopf geworfen, aber das war ihm nicht vergönnt. Lecter entzog sich ihm in diesem Moment vollkommen und der Profiler akzeptierte das. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?  
„Es ist spät.“, sagte Hannibal schließlich. „Um diese Zeit an Flugtickets zu kommen dürfte sich als ein wenig schwierig erweisen. Es sei denn, du rufst Jack an und er kümmert sich darum. Vielleicht solltest du ihn ohnehin informieren.“  
Will blickte Hannibal fragend und ein wenig angstvoll an. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis ihre Blicke sich trafen.  
„Warte…das klingt als würdest du…“, murmelte Will ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. Es lag nicht daran, dass er es nicht glauben konnte. Vielmehr wollte er es nicht.  
Lecters Lächeln war schwach und mit einem Mal wirkte er sehr müde und der Profiler glaubte, ihm die Strapazen der vergangenen Monate und des Lebens auf der Flucht anzusehen.  
„Ja“, sagte Hannibal schließlich. „Wir fliegen nach Baltimore zurück.“


	11. Mason Verger

Sie verweilten noch eineinhalb Tage in Hannibals Elternhaus, bevor sie zum Flughafen fuhren und Litauen verließen. Will hatte Jack angerufen und ihm eröffnet, dass er in Begleitung Hannibals nach Baltimore zurückkehren würde. Zudem hatte er ihm mehrmals versichert, alles unter Kontrolle zu haben und ihm eingeschärft, dass sie keinesfalls ein FBI-Team am Flughafen erwarten durfte. Jack machte sich Sorgen, hatte Wills Bedingungen jedoch letztendlich akzeptiert. Er vertraute dem Profiler und ahnte, dass es nicht einfach gewesen war, Hannibal zu fassen. Also pfiff er all seine Leute zurück, sodass Hannibal und Will das Land betreten würden, wie alle anderen auch. Abgesehen von den üblichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen mussten sie keinerlei Kontrollen über sich ergehen lassen. Der Profiler fühlte sich grauenvoll, seit er mit Mason telefoniert hatte.  
Er war zerfressen von der Sorge um seine Frau und um Hannibal und die Schuldgefühle gegenüber Jack Crawford machten es nicht besser. Will hatte ihm nicht erzählen können, was er vorhatte. Das hätte Molly nur unnötig gefährdet. Jack würde vorerst nicht erfahren, dass der Profiler Lecter an Mason auslieferte und nicht an ihn. Allein der Gedanke machte Will wahnsinnig. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, Lecter hätte ihn getötet und sich wieder aus dem Staub gemacht. Der Gedanke, ihn erneut zu verlieren, war unerträglich. Abgesehen davon fragte Will sich noch immer, wieso Hannibal sich überhaupt darauf eingelassen hatte.  
Zwar hatte er Will ja bereits eröffnet, dass er keine befriedigende Lösung für das Problem finden konnte, aber dennoch hätte der Profiler erwartet, dass Hannibal so wie damals im Sinne seiner Freiheit handeln würde. Er liebte Will, das hatte er schon immer getan, aber damals hatte er den Wunsch nach Freiheit über seine Liebe zu dem Profiler gestellt und war geflohen. Doch jetzt erwarteten ihn in Baltimore entweder der Tod oder ein Leben in Gefangenschaft. Hannibal hatte Will nicht direkt gesagt, was ihn zu seiner Entscheidung bewogen hatte und der Profiler hatte auch nicht nachgefragt. Es tat zu weh.  
In seinem Kopf herrschte im Moment ohnehin Chaos.  
Obwohl es fast vierzehn Stunden dauerte, bis sie Baltimore erreicht hatten, kam Will der Flug wesentlich kürzer vor. Die ganze Zeit über war er unruhig gewesen und sobald er auch nur geblinzelt hatte, hatten sich die Horrorvisionen seines Unterbewusstseins hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern manifestiert. Seine Hand auf der Armlehne zitterte, auch als Lecter die seine vorsichtig darauf legte. Im Gegensatz zu Will blieb er vollkommen ruhig. Nicht einmal die unterschwellige Unruhe, die Will in Florenz an ihm wahrgenommen hatte, war jetzt noch spürbar. Aber vielleicht kam er Will auch nur so ruhig vor, weil der Profiler selbst so ein Nervenbündel war.  
Jack hatte Will einen Wagen zur Verfügung gestellt, der am Flughafen wartete. So mussten sie nicht extra noch nach Wolf Trap fahren. Will erinnerte sich kaum noch an den Weg zu Masons Villa, aber vielleicht auch nur, weil er es nicht wollte. Dennoch brauchten sie kein Navigationssystem, denn Hannibal erinnerte sich noch sehr genau an die Route. Vergers Villa lag ziemlich außerhalb der Stadt und zählte eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr zu Baltimore. Die vielen Felder und Wälder, die sie hinter sich ließen, erinnerten Will an Litauen. Tatsächlich sah es hier ganz ähnlich aus, wie in dem Land, in dem Hannibal aufgewachsen war. Nur dass jetzt unpassenderweise die Sonne schien.  
Während Hannibal fuhr, rief Will bei seinen Schwiegereltern an und erkundigte sich nach Josh. Tatsächlich befand sich der Junge in ihrer Obhut, wenigstens eine gute Nachricht. Allerdings war Mollys Mutter ein wenig irritiert, weil sie ihre Tochter nicht erreichen konnte. Immerhin hatte Mason die Anrufe, die Molly von ihren Eltern erhalten hatte, weggedrückt und ihnen nicht auch noch erzählt, dass er sie in seiner Gewalt hatte.  
Mollys Mutter beteuerte ihm, dass sie Josh gerne ans Telefon geholt hätte, doch der Junge sei gerade mit seinem Großvater unterwegs. Will war das ganz recht. Er hätte jetzt nicht mit ihm sprechen können. Nicht während er auf dem Weg zu Mason war. Nicht solange Molly nicht in Sicherheit war. Wenn Josh auch noch die Mutter genommen werden würde, würde Will sich das nie verzeihen können. Er erzählte seiner Schwiegermutter, dass Molly geschäftlich unterwegs sei und sich das alles sehr kurzfristig ergeben habe. Sie wirkte erleichtert und hatte nichts dagegen, noch etwas länger auf Josh achtzugeben.  
Der Profiler hoffte, dass er ihre Dienste nicht allzu lange würde in Anspruch nehmen müssen.  
Josh war nicht dumm, irgendwann würde er misstrauisch werden. Sie mussten Molly befreien und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Aber andererseits wollte Will nicht ankommen. Der Gedanke, Hannibal Mason Verger zu überlassen, war so schmerzhaft, als wäre die Narbe auf seiner Haut wieder aufgerissen. Er schluckte, als das Anwesen vor ihnen auftauchte und schloss kurz die Augen. Masons Villa war etwas größer, als das Anwesen der Familie Lecter, allerdings hatte das auch mit den vielen Schweine-, Rinder-, und Pferdeställen zu tun, die sich ganz in der Nähe des Haupthauses befanden. Will fragte sich, ob Mason etwas an der Villa umgebaut hatte, oder ob sie schon immer so düster in den Himmel hinaufgeragt hatte. Will war das letzte Mal vor über zwei Jahren hier gewesen und damals auch nur kurz. In dieser Zeit konnte sich in der Tat viel verändert haben. Andererseits kam es ihm vielleicht nur so vor, weil er die Erinnerungen an Mason und alles, was mit ihm zu tun hatte, verdrängt hatte.  
Kurz nachdem sie die Flugtickets erhalten hatten, hatte Will Mason angerufen und ihm mitgeteilt, wann sie Baltimore erreichen würden. Das Gespräch mit Verger war kurz gewesen, aber dennoch hatte es sich angefühlt, wie ein gezielter und harter Schlag in die Magengrube. Die ganze Zeit über hatte der Profiler fieberhaft überlegt, ob es nicht doch noch einen anderen Ausweg gab. Aber ihm war nichts eingefallen.  
Hannibal parkte vor der großen Eingangstür der Villa und der Kies knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als sie ausstiegen. Sie wurden bereits von einem Mann erwartet, denn Will noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, dass Carlo und Matteo ja nicht mehr am Leben waren.  
Der Mann wirkte in seiner Haltung wie ein Butler, er stand neben der Tür, als hätte er ein Bügelbrett verschluckt. Er war recht groß und sehr hager, Will schätzte ihn auf Ende Fünfzig. Sein großer Mund mit den dünnen Lippen wirkte verkniffen und verhärmt, der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht erinnerte den Profiler an ein Reptil. Das schüttere Haar des Mannes war einmal schwarz gewesen, aber jetzt größtenteils ergraut. Er war komplett in schwarz gekleidet und trug eine lederne Aktentasche bei sich. Die stechenden, dunklen Augen fixierten Hannibal und Will.  
Der Profiler überlegte, welche Fluchtmöglichkeiten es wohl geben mochte, sobald sie die Villa betreten hatten. Wenn sie Molly irgendwie befreien und dann flüchten könnten…  
Doch Hannibal berührte ihn unbemerkt an der Hüfte und deutete mit einem schwachen Nicken in Richtung des Daches, bevor sie das Haus betraten. Zwei Scharfschützen waren dort positioniert, die offenbar nur darauf warteten, ihnen mit ihren Kugeln die Kniescheiben zu zertrümmern.  
„Agent Graham.“, sagte der Mann an der Tür und ignorierte Hannibal vollkommen, als handelte es sich bei ihm um einen Hund, der den Profiler lediglich begleitete. „Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet. Mein Name ist Dr. Richings. Ich bin für Mr. Vergers Behandlung zuständig.“  
Will sah, wie Hannibals Mundwinkel bei dieser Bemerkung zuckten, in Andeutung eines bösen Lächelns. Seine Gelassenheit war beeindruckend, aber gleichzeitig machte sie Will nervös. Lecter war nicht der Typ, der seine Gegner unterschätzte. Er musste wissen, dass die Lage, in der sie sich befanden, mehr als nur aussichtslos war. Hatte er sich damit abgefunden? Hatte er resigniert? Oder hatte er einen Plan?  
„Bitte, folgen Sie mir.“, sagte der Arzt und ging voran. Will hatte die Villa noch nie betreten, er war damals lediglich in einem der Ställe gewesen, als Mason Lecter an seine Schweine hatte verfüttern wollen. Sie durchquerten eine düstere Eingangshalle und einen dunklen Flur. In Masons Villa gab es erstaunlich viele Pflanzen, größtenteils große Farne mit dunkelgrünen Blättern. An den Wänden hingen antike Gemälde, deren Wert beachtlich sein musste. Sowieso erinnerte die Einrichtung der Villa mehr an ein altes Schloss und wirkte ausgesprochen wertvoll und so, als sei sie mit Bedacht ausgewählt worden.  
Der Arzt schritt eilig voran und führte sie durch die langen Flure, bis sie schließlich in ein Zimmer kamen, das wie ein Kerker aussah. Es hatte den Grundriss eines Kreises und in der Mitte befand sich ein riesiges Aquarium in derselben Form, das wohl auch als Tisch diente. Die Wände und der Boden waren grau, nur das Wasser im Aquarium leuchtete in einem weiß-türkisen Licht. Ein langer Aal* zog darin seine Kreise. Bis auf das Aquarium und das große Himmelbett zu Wills und Hannibals Rechten war der Raum leer. Die glatten, nackten Wände wirkten kalt und bedrückend, aber irgendwie glaubte Will, dass Mason sich davon nicht beeindrucken ließ. Dieses Zimmer sah so aus, weil er es so wollte. Er schien sich darin wohlzufühlen.  
Kein Wunder, eigentlich.  
Es war kein Geheimnis, das Ratten derart düstere Löcher bevorzugten.  
Die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes waren dunkelrot, ebenso wie die Bettwäsche. Obwohl sie zugezogen waren, war der Stoff so durchsichtig, dass Will die Gestalt erahnen konnte, die zwischen den Kissen saß. Verger saß aufrecht im Bett, wirkte aber dennoch sehr angegriffen. Sein Gesicht lag vollkommen im Schatten.  
„Endlich.“, sagte er und seine Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so undeutlich und zischelnd, wie durch das Telefon, aber immer noch sehr angestrengt und irgendwie klebrig. Das lag vermutlich daran, dass Mason keine Lippen mehr besaß, um die Worte präzise zu formen. Trotzdem konnte Will ihn verstehen.  
„Hatten Sie einen angenehmen Flug?“, fragte Verger ruhig.  
Sein Arzt hatte sich neben dem Bett positioniert, als gehörte er zum Mobiliar. Obwohl Will der Mann nicht sympathisch war, konnte er fühlen, dass Dr. Richings Mason nicht so treu ergeben war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Er schien ihn nicht besonders zu mögen. Der Profiler fragte sich, wieso er ihn dann überhaupt behandelte, bis er den Grund dafür mittels seiner Empathiefähigkeit erspüren konnte.  
Der Arzt hatte Angst vor Mason.  
Er verbarg es gut, aber Will konnte es deutlich fühlen.  
„Wo ist meine Frau?“, fragte der Profiler, ohne auf Masons Geplänkel einzugehen. Seine Stimme klang fester, als er befürchtet hatte. Hannibal hingegen, blieb vollkommen still und stand noch immer neben Will. Sein Blick galt nicht Mason, sondern dem Aal in dem runden Aquarium.  
„Sie wollen gleich zur Sache kommen, nehme ich an? Genau wie damals.“, zischelte es hinter den Vorhängen hervor. Will erwiderte nichts und hörte Mason leise seufzen.  
„Doc, mein Rollstuhl.“, sagte Mason dann und der Arzt verschwand für ein paar Minuten und kehrte mit einem Rollstuhl zurück, der Masons gesamte Wirbelsäule und seinen Hals zusätzlich stützte. Will und Hannibal sahen dabei zu, wie die Vorhänge aufgezogen wurden und der Arzt Mason in den Rollstuhl half. Das schwache Licht im Raum reichte aus, um Verger zu betrachten. Vermutlich hatte er die besten Schönheits- und Gesichtschirurgen konsultiert, aber auch deren Möglichkeiten waren begrenzt. Sie hatten das Gesicht des Erben so gut wie möglich rekonstruiert und offenbar einiges an Haut transplantiert. Dennoch sah Masons Gesicht deformiert und zerknittert aus, wie ein Kissen. Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass ihm das Sprechen Mühe bereitete. Sein Mund war nur noch in Form eines gebrochenen Striches vorhanden, der Will unpassenderweise an einen Briefkastenschlitz erinnerte.  
Verger war vollkommen hilflos. Er konnte weder laufen noch irgendeine andere Bewegung ausführen, vermutlich wurde er sogar intravenös ernährt. Er war voll und ganz von seiner Umgebung abhängig, wie kam es also, dass er es geschafft hatte, Hannibal und Will erneut in die Ecke zu drängen? Jetzt, wo er nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst war? Will hätte ihn nicht wiedererkannt, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, wen er vor sich hatte. Er begann sich zu fragen, wie viel Loyalität man tatsächlich mit Geld kaufen konnte. Carlo und Matteo hatten Mason bereitwillig bei seinen Schandtaten assistiert, vermutlich hatten sie es sogar genossen. Und die Personen, die Verger aktuell um sich geschart hatte, schienen da nicht anders zu sein.  
Will konnte spüren, dass Vergers Anblick und seine Hilflosigkeit Hannibal eine düstere Befriedung verschafften. Er stand noch immer vollkommen ruhig neben dem Profiler, als wäre er ein unsichtbarer Beobachter. Mason blickte zu den beiden auf, so weit es ihm möglich war.  
„Bevor wir uns zu Ihrer Gattin begeben, müssen wir einige Vorkehrungen treffen.“, zischelte er.  
Der Arzt, der, nachdem er Mason in den Rollstuhl geholfen hatte, wieder in den Hintergrund getreten war, tauchte nun wieder ein wenig unschlüssig an seiner Seite auf.  
„Doktor Lecter, wir werden Ihnen nun die Fesseln anlegen.“, erklärte Mason gelassen. „Versuchen Sie gar nicht erst, mich zu hintergehen oder sich zu wehren. Ich mag bewegungsunfähig sein, aber meine Untergebenen sind es nicht. Eine falsche Bewegung und Ihr geliebter Profiler und seine reizende Frau sind tot, noch bevor Sie zu Boden gehen. Haben Sie mich verstanden?“  
„Natürlich.“, erwiderte Hannibal.  
Will konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Mason ihm in diesem Raum und in dieser Situation etwas antun wollte, denn Hannibal und ihm wäre es sicher gelungen, den Arzt zu überwältigen. Aber Verger hatte noch immer Molly in seiner Gewalt und Will wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Er sah zu, wie Dr. Richings Hannibals Hände fesselte. Der Psychiater ließ es geschehen und Will merkte, dass auch Mason sich über seine Gelassenheit wunderte. Es ärgerte Verger, dass Hannibal so ruhig blieb. Sicherlich hätte es ihm gefallen, wenn Lecter sich unterwürfig gezeigt hätte, aber das tat er nicht. Hannibals Gelassenheit hatte nichts mit Unterwürfigkeit zu tun. Er hatte sich nicht ergeben. Alles an ihm strahlte das aus. Will verstand nicht, wie er das machte und vor allem, was er damit bezweckte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er ihn für seine Haltung bewunderte. Auch wenn er Verger damit noch mehr anstachelte.  
„Ich wusste, dass Sie kein Narr sind, Dr. Lecter.“, lobte Mason dennoch. „Nun sollten Sie sich verabschieden.“  
Will hob den Kopf und blickte Hannibal in die Augen. Aber Hannibal sah nicht so aus, als hätte er etwas Bestimmtes vor. Er mochte sich Mason nicht unterworfen haben, aber es schien fast so, als hätte er sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden. Nein, dachte Will. So kann es nicht enden. So darf es nicht enden. Nicht hier und nicht durch Mason Verger.  
Aber Hannibals warme Augen gaben lediglich liebevoll und ein wenig bedauernd seinen Blick zurück.  
Der Profiler wollte etwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Abgesehen davon hätte Masons Anwesenheit alles zerstört, was auch immer sie sich gesagt hätten. An der Tür ertönte ein Klopfen und zwei Männer erschienen. Sie nahmen Hannibal mit, der sich ohne Widerstand von ihnen abführen ließ. Der Profiler hörte noch, wie er etwas murmelte.  
Dienoraštis vilioja į skubotumas.**  
Es war vermutlich etwas auf Litauisch und der Profiler hätte gerne gewusst, was Hannibal gesagt hatte. Aber das war ihm nicht vergönnt und so blieb er mit Mason und Richings in dem Zimmer zurück. Richings positionierte sich hinter Masons Rollstuhl und schob ihn aus dem Raum, während er Will mit einer Geste bedeutete, ihm zu folgen. Der Profiler hatte erwartet, dass Verger Molly in einem der Kellerräume festhielt, aber das war nicht der Fall. Molly befand sich in einem großen Raum, der wie ein Gästezimmer aussah. Durch die Gemälde an den Wänden und die vielen Objekte, die wie Souvenirs von einer Weltreise aussahen, wirkte der Raum sehr exotisch und vollgestellt. Auch hier gab es einige fleischige Pflanzen und das Zimmer war wesentlich farbenfroher, als der Rest der Villa. Die Vorhänge des Himmelbettes schimmerten in einem warmen Rotton und auch der Teppich hatte eine ähnliche Farbe. Will entdeckte zwei gekreuzte Schwerter an den Wänden, einen antikaussehenden Globus und ein paar Figuren aus Elfenbein. Er fragte sich, wem dieses Zimmer einst gehört haben mochte. Es passte nicht zu Mason und auch nicht zu Margot. Unter anderen Umständen hätte er es vielleicht sogar einladend gefunden.  
Molly saß in der Mitte des Zimmers auf einem Stuhl. Ihre Arme und Beine waren an die Armlehnen und die Stuhlbeine gefesselt und sie sah sehr blass aus. Allerdings konnte Will auf den ersten Blick keine schweren Verletzungen erkennen, was ihn erst einmal beruhigte. Bis auf den Bluterguss an ihrer Schläfe schien es ihr gut zu gehen. Sie war geknebelt und als sie ihren Mann erblickte, stieß sie ein undeutliches Geräusch aus und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Die dunklen Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht, was sie ein wenig verstört wirken ließ.  
„Nimm ihr den Knebel ab.“, befahl Mason dem Arzt, der auf Molly zutrat. An Will gewandt fügte er hinzu: „Sie sehen, ich bin durchaus kein Unmensch. Ihrer Frau geht es gut.“  
Will hätte ihm gerne eines der Schwerter durch den Hals gestoßen, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Molly.  
„Will…“, stieß sie hervor und atmete hektisch, nachdem der Arzt sie von dem Knebel befreit hatte. Offenbar hatte der Knebel die Angst vor dem Ersticken in ihr geweckt. Der Profiler schenkte ihr ein schwaches Lächeln und signalisierte ihr mit seinem Blick, dass alles gut werden würde. Auch wenn er in diesem Moment nicht daran glaubte.  
„Sie haben was Sie wollten.“, sagte er dann kühl. „Jetzt lassen Sie uns gehen.“  
„Natürlich.“, zischelte Mason. „Aber vorher noch ein Wort der Warnung: Sollten Sie auch nur daran denken, sich an Ihren guten Freund Jack Crawford oder etwa an die Polizei zu wenden, dann werde ich mich dazu gezwungen sehen, Sie zu bestrafen. Das hier ist eine persönliche Sache zwischen Dr. Lecter und mir. Dass Sie da mit hineingezogen wurden, ist ausgesprochen bedauerlich, aber ich wünsche nicht, dass sich irgendjemand in meine Angelegenheiten einmischt. Übertreiben Sie es nicht, Agent Graham. Das nächste Mal werde ich nicht so gnädig sein.“  
Das Sprechen schien ihn sehr anzustrengen und Will gönnte ihm die Schmerzen und sein gebrochenes Rückgrat von Herzen. Seine Augen wanderten immer wieder zwischen Mason und Molly hin und her. Der Arzt hatte die Fesseln mittlerweile gelöst und Molly erhob sich zitternd. Sie sagte kein Wort, sondern starrte Verger nur entgeistert an. Will fragte sich, ob es das erste Mal war, dass sie ihn zu Gesicht bekam. Vielleicht hatte er sich ihr vorher nicht gezeigt und nur aus dem Schatten oder über einen seiner Handlanger mit ihr gesprochen.  
„Komm her.“, sagte Will sanft und streckte die Hand nach seiner Frau aus. Molly ging auf wackeligen Beinen auf ihn zu und er zog sie an sich. Sie klammerte sich an ihm fest und er hörte ihr Herz schlagen, wie das eines panischen Tieres. Aber seine Gegenwart schien sie ein klein wenig zu beruhigen. Der Profiler wollte sie so schnell wie möglich aus der Gefahrenzone bringen, er wollte nicht, dass sie sich weiter quälte. Aber er konnte die Frage, die ihm auf den Nägeln brannte, nicht ignorieren.  
„Was haben Sie mit ihm vor?“, fragte er tonlos, während Molly sich noch immer an ihm festkrallte. Sie schwitzte stark, aber sie weinte nicht und blieb noch immer vollkommen still. Mason Verger war nicht mehr in der Lage, die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht zu bewegen, aber Will konnte das böse Lächeln dennoch spüren.  
„Das soll nicht Ihre Sorge sein.“, lispelte Verger. „Leben Sie wohl, Agent Graham.“  
Der Arzt begleitete Will und Molly bis zur Tür, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt wie ein Schauspieler davon, der die Bühne verlässt. Molly und Will verließen Masons Villa durch dieselbe Tür, durch die der Profiler und Hannibal gekommen waren. Niemand hielt sie auf. Und auch das Auto, das Jack Will zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, war noch da. Behutsam setzte Will seine Frau auf den Beifahrersitz und blickte zu dem düsteren Gebäude hinauf. Sein Herz klopfte hart und schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Er fragte sich, ob Hannibal noch in dieser Nacht sterben würde. Der Gedanke tat weh und der Profiler konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Lecter dieses Opfer für ihn gebracht hatte.  
Schweren Herzens stieg er in den Wagen und wendete ihn. Der Kies knirschte unter den Reifen und der hellblaue Himmel und der strahlende Sonnenschein schienen ihn zu verhöhnen. Will warf Molly während der Fahrt immer wieder Seitenblicke zu, aber seine Gedanken drehten sich um Hannibal. Er verabscheute sich dafür.  
„Was ist mit Josh?“, fragte Molly endlich. Es waren die ersten Worte, die sie, abgesehen von seinem Namen, zu ihm sagte.  
„Er ist noch bei deinen Eltern und er weiß von nichts. Es geht ihm gut.“  
Sie schloss erleichtert die Augen und lehnte einen Moment lang den Kopf zurück. Ihre Hände zitterten in ihrem Schoß.  
„Es tut mir so leid, Molly.“, sagte der Profiler tonlos.  
„Was…“  
Sie stoppte und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die aufgesprungenen Lippen. Dann setzte sie neu an.  
„Was ist…eigentlich passiert?“, fragte sie. Will seufzte leise. Er wusste nicht, wo er anfangen sollte. Eigentlich hatte er nie vorgehabt, Molly von Verger zu erzählen, aber nun war er es ihr schuldig. Sie hatte ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wer sie in den vergangenen Tagen festgehalten hatte und warum. Dennoch achtete Will darauf, seine Beziehung zu Hannibal zu entschärfen und möglichst aus der Erzählung herauszuhalten.  
„Mason Verger ist ein Monster. Er hat eine Schwester namens Margot, die einst Hannibal Lecters Patientin war. Er hat sie jahrelang misshandelt und gequält. Margot kam nicht von ihm los, weil er sie nicht gehen ließ und sie keinen Zugriff auf ihr Erbe hatte. Wenn Mason stirbt, geht sein gesamtes Vermögen an wohltätige Organisationen. Jedenfalls bin ich Margot Verger damals begegnet.“  
Will entschied sich dafür, die Tatsache, dass Margot ihn im Prinzip nur als Samenspender benutzt hatte, auszulassen. Molly würde dadurch nur ein falsches Bild von ihr bekommen und abgesehen davon ging es nicht primär um sie.  
„Du bist ihr begegnet?“, fragte Molly und ihre Stimme klang rau und kratzig. An ihrem Tonfall erkannte Will, dass sie ahnte, welcher Art diese Begegnung gewesen war.  
„Wir hatten einen One-night-stand.“, sagte Will wahrheitsgemäß. „Margot wurde schwanger, was in Masons Augen ein Problem darstellte. Denn sollte sie sich ein Vermächtnis schaffen, in Form eines Erben, hätte das seine Macht eingeschränkt. Also hat er ihr…das Kind genommen.“  
„Wie…?“, fragte Molly tonlos.  
„Durch eine Operation. Es geschah nur wenige Tage nachdem Margot den Test gemacht hatte.“  
Will erinnerte sich noch heute nicht gerne daran zurück. Er hatte die Narbe nicht gesehen, aber er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sie aussehen musste. Mason hatte darauf bestanden, dass eine Narbe zurückblieb. Es war, als hätte er seinen Namen oder sein Gesicht auf Margots Körper gestempelt. Wie ein Brandzeichen.  
„Das war der Punkt, an dem er zu weit ging.“, fuhr Will fort. „Abgesehen davon hat er versucht, Lecter umzubringen, weil dieser Margot dazu geraten hat, sich endlich von ihm zu trennen.“  
Und jetzt hat er die Chance, es erneut zu versuchen, dachte Will traurig. Jetzt hatte er Hannibal da, wo er ihn haben wollte. Am Ende hatte er also doch triumphiert.  
„Was ist dann passiert?“, fragte Molly heiser und näherte sich damit dem pikanten Teil der Geschichte. Jetzt musste Will sich entscheiden, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagte, oder das, was man Jack Crawford erzählt hatte. Als sie an der Auffahrt zur Hauptstraße kurz anhalten mussten, sah er sie an. Ihre Augen wirkten größer und blickten ihn fassungslos an. Sollte er ihr wirklich erzählen, dass Lecter und er Mason dazu gebracht hatten, sein Gesicht an Wills Hunde zu verfüttern? Nein, entschied Will. Jack wusste nichts davon und Molly würde es ebenfalls nicht erfahren. Dieser Umstand würde Wills und Hannibals Geheimnis bleiben.  
„Dr. Lecter“, fuhr der Profiler fort und vermied es absichtlich, Hannibal beim Vornamen zu nennen, „hat Mason damals bestraft. Er hat einen Unfall provoziert und Masons Schweine haben sein Gesicht gefressen. Deswegen will er sich an ihm rächen.“  
Zu spät fiel Will ein, dass Verger Molly möglicherweise die wahre Geschichte erzählt haben könnte. Aber als er ihre Reaktion sah, merkte er, dass das offensichtlich nicht der Fall war. Dennoch irritierte ihn Mollys nächste Frage, denn er hatte mit einer vollkommen anderen gerechnet.  
„Wieso hat Hannibal Lecter ihn bestraft?“, fragte sie. „Er hat dir und seiner Schwester geschadet, nicht ihm.“  
Will war froh, dass er sich in diesem Moment auf die Straße konzentrieren konnte.  
„Welche Rolle spielt das? Lecters Motive waren schon immer ein wenig…undurchsichtig.“  
„So wie du es erzählst, klingt es so, als hätte er es für dich getan…“  
„Molly…willst du jetzt wirklich darüber sprechen? Ich meine, ausgerechnet jetzt?“  
Zum Glück schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
„Genug von der Vergangenheit.“, sagte Will und legte ihr vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel. Er rechnete damit, dass sie ihn wegstieß oder zusammenzuckte, aber das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und umschloss seine Finger.  
„Was hat er dir angetan?“, fragt der Profiler vorsichtig. Molly schüttelte nur matt den Kopf.  
„Er hat mich nicht…angefasst, oder so. Ich erinnere mich nur noch daran, dass ich vom Einkaufen zurückkam und dann hat mich jemand niedergeschlagen. Ich bin in diesem Zimmer wieder zu mir gekommen und der Arzt hat sich die Wunde an meinem Kopf angeschaut. Ich bin in Panik geraten, weil er mich gefesselt hat und ich…nicht wusste, was er von mir will…er hat mir nichts getan, er hat mich lediglich in diesem Zimmer festgehalten.“  
Lediglich, dachte Will. Du sagst das so, als wäre das eine Lappalie.  
„Irgendwann tauchte dann Mason Verger auf. Aber er hielt sich immer bedeckt. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, eben habe ich zum ersten Mal…gesehen, was mit ihm passiert ist…seine Stimme klang so komisch…er hat mir mein Handy abgenommen und mir erzählt, dass du etwas hättest, was ihm gehört…“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte fassungslos auf ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und sprach weiter. Ihre Stimme bebte ein wenig, aber sie hatte sich gut im Griff. Überhaupt wirkte sie sehr gefasst, wenn man bedachte, was sie hatte durchmachen müssen.  
„Er wollte wissen, wo du dich aufhältst. Ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen und da hat er gedroht,…dass er sich Josh holt…da habe ich Angst bekommen…aber als ich sagte, du seist in Monte Carlo, hat er mir nicht geglaubt und mich als Lügnerin bezeichnet…ich habe ihm beteuert, dass es die Wahrheit ist und…Gott, ich hatte solche Angst, dass er Josh etwas antut…aber zum Glück hat er irgendwann eingesehen, dass ich die Wahrheit sage…und dann hat er mich gefragt, wie viel ich dir wohl wert sei.“  
Will schloss kurz die Augen und versuchte vergeblich, seine verkrampften Schultern ein wenig zu lockern. Molly hatte Todesängste um ihren Sohn und um sich selbst ausstehen müssen, während Will mit seinem ehemaligen Psychiater geschlafen hatte. Die Schuldgefühle sanken wie Steine in seinen Magen und schienen ihn nach unten zu ziehen.  
„Ich habe nicht verstanden, was er wollte…und dann hat er dich angerufen…“  
Erst jetzt schien ihr klar zu werden, dass Will sie bezüglich seines Aufenthaltsortes belogen hatte. Aber zum Glück schien sie den Gedanken daran zurückzustellen.  
„Ich habe nicht genau verstanden, was er zu dir gesagt hat…“, schloss Molly schließlich und blickte ihn fragend an.  
„Er wollte einen Tausch.“, erklärte Will tonlos. „Hannibal Lecter gegen dich.“  
„Also hast du ihn doch gefunden…“  
„Ja. Und ich habe es geschafft, ihn…auszuliefern. Mason hat mir damit gedroht, dich zu töten, wenn ich mich weigern würde…“  
„Und…Lecter hat sich dazu bereiterklärt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Welche Rolle spielt das?“  
„Er ist seit über zwei Jahren auf der Flucht und dann lässt er sich dazu überreden, diesem Verrückten in die Arme zu laufen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, wieso er es getan hat.“  
Das war noch nicht einmal gelogen.  
„Es ist ohnehin…nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Du lebst und das ist das einzige, was zählt.“  
Obwohl Will tatsächlich froh war, dass es Molly gut ging und er sie hatte befreien können, taten diese Worte furchtbar weh. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er Hannibal mit jeder Silbe erneut verraten. Und das nachdem, was der Psychiater für ihn getan hatte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Molly ihn musterte. Sie schien ihm zu glauben, aber dennoch konnte er ihre drängenden Fragen spüren. Mason hatte ihr offenbar nicht so viel erzählt, wie Will befürchtet hatte, aber es war anscheinend genug gewesen, um Zweifel in ihr zu säen. Sie wollte wissen, was zwischen Hannibal und Will vorgefallen war. Erst recht nach dieser schrecklichen Erfahrung.  
Vermutlich hatte sie ein Recht darauf, aber Will brachte es nicht über sich, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Was hätte es geändert? Es hätte sie nur noch mehr verletzt.  
„Soll ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen?“, fragte er und Molly schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, es…geht mir gut…lass uns Josh holen und nach Hause fahren.“  
„Okay.“  
„Meine Eltern wissen auch nichts, oder?“  
„Nein, sie denken du wärst geschäftlich unterwegs gewesen.“  
„Gut.“  
„Molly…es tut mir so schrecklich leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass du in die ganze Sache hineingezogen wirst…“  
Sie schenkte ihm ein tapferes Lächeln, das ein wenig misslang.  
„Ich wusste worauf ich mich einlasse, als ich einen Profiler geheiratet habe.“  
„Trotzdem könnte ich es verstehen, wenn du…wenn dir das Ganze zu denken gegeben hat.“  
Sie runzelte die Stirn und blickte ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Ich meine…ich bin wahrscheinlich schon als Mensch mehr als nur schwierig und meine Vergangenheit ist ähnlich düster und scheint mich immer wieder einzuholen…ich bin ständig unterwegs und enttäusche dich…Molly, manchmal frage ich mich, wieso du mich nicht verlässt…“  
Obwohl er sich nach wie vor auf die Straße konzentrieren musste, spürte er deutlich, wie sich Mollys Haltung veränderte. Sie war verletzt und Will verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt und seine Bedenken geäußert hatte.  
„Fehler haben wir alle.“, sagte Molly ernst. „Auch ich bin keinesfalls unfehlbar und würde mich sicher nicht als den umgänglichsten Menschen der Welt bezeichnen. Aber der Unterschied zwischen dir und mir ist, dass ich davon rede unsere Beziehung zu retten und nicht davon, sie aufzugeben.“  
Das Wetter passte sich der Stimmung im Inneren des Wagens endlich an. Der Himmel zog sich zu und es wurde dunkler. Ein paar Windstöße peitschten durch die Wälder und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag fühlte Will sich an die Landschaft in Litauen erinnert. Er hatte sich nicht einmal den Namen der Stadt eingeprägt, in der Lecters Anwesen sich befand. Aber die Umgebung stand ihm noch klar vor Augen.  
Umso schlimmer war es, dass er im Gegensatz dazu die Adresse seiner Schwiegereltern in das Navigationssystem eingeben musste. Molly saß schweigend neben ihm und leckte ihre Wunden. Die, die Verger ihr zugefügt hatte und die, die Wills Verdienst waren. Der Profiler dachte daran, dass er auch noch Jack Crawford würde informieren müssen und hätte sich am liebsten irgendwo verkrochen. Was sollte er Jack sagen? Die Wahrheit konnte er ihm nicht erzählen, das hatte Mason ihm deutlich klar gemacht. Will blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu behaupten, Lecter sei ihm erneut entwischt.  
Aber darum würde er sich später kümmern. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier. Seine Gedanken wanderten jedoch zu einem ähnlich unerfreulichen Thema zurück. Er fragte sich, was Mason Verger mit Hannibal vorhatte. Zweifellos würde Lecter das Anwesen nicht lebend verlassen, so viel stand fest. Und obwohl Will damals selbst versucht hatte, Hannibal umzubringen, jagte ihm der Gedanke, der Psychiater könne sterben, schreckliche Angst ein. Er ertrug nicht einmal die Vorstellung. Vor allem nicht nach dem, was in Lecters Elternhaus vorgefallen war. Hatte Hannibal geahnt, dass sein Leben sich dem Ende zuneigte? Hatte er sich Will deswegen geöffnet und ihm seine Geschichte erzählt?  
Auch Will hatte das drohende Unheil schon gespürt, als er nach Florenz geflogen war.  
Aber dass es in Form von Mason Verger über sie hereinbrechen würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Er erinnerte sich an die letzten Blicke, die er mit Hannibal getauscht hatte. An die Sicherheit und Ruhe, die der Psychiater ausgestrahlt hatte. Verger hatte ihn besiegt, aber Hannibal trat ihm dennoch erhobenen Hauptes entgegen. Er würde in Würde sterben und Verger nicht das Vergnügen bereiten, dass dieser sich erhoffte, so viel stand fest. Aber das war nur ein schwacher Trost.  
„Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich hierbleibe?“, fragte Molly, als sie in den kleinen Vorort einbogen, in dem ihre Eltern lebten.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen…“, sagte Will, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Die letzten Tage waren schrecklich…und ich glaube, ich drehe durch, wenn ich einfach so tue, als wäre nichts passiert. Die Gesellschaft meiner Eltern wird mir guttun. Und Josh hat immer noch Ferien, also…“  
„Du willst Abstand.“, stellte der Profiler fest. Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Mollys Gesicht.  
„Nein.“, sagte sie dann leise. „Aber du.“  
„Molly, ich…“  
„Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf.“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Vielleicht hast du recht und wir sollten…das Ganze erst einmal sacken lassen. Es wird sich schon alles wieder einrenken, aber bis dahin sollten wir vielleicht eine kleine Pause einlegen…“  
Will wusste, dass sie sich des Risikos dieser Idee bewusst war. Vermutlich hatte sie genau deswegen in den vergangenen Jahren auf eine Beziehungspause verzichtet. Aus Angst, Will dann gänzlich zu verlieren. Denn genau diese Gefahr bestand. Sie würden sich vermutlich noch weiter voneinander entfernen und obwohl Will sich tatsächlich nach Abstand sehnte, wollte ein Teil von ihm, dass Molly und Josh bei ihm blieben. Er wollte sich an das Leben zurückerinnern, dass er vor der Reise nach Florenz geführt hatte. Abgesehen davon liebte er Molly und Josh trotz allem.  
Während sie sich dem Haus ihrer Eltern näherten, kämmte Molly sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar und richtete ihre Bluse. Tatsächlich hatte sie sich noch immer gut im Griff und ein Außenstehender hätte wohl geglaubt, dass sie lediglich von einem harten Arbeitstag zurückkehrte und nicht, dass sie das Opfer einer Entführung gewesen war. Der Bluterguss an ihrer Stirn wurde von den dunklen Strähnen ihres kräftigen Haares verdeckt und war auf den ersten Blick nicht sichtbar.  
„Du hast kein Gepäck bei dir…“, stellte Will leise fest, als er den Wagen vor dem Haus parkte.  
„Ich hab noch einige Kleider hier.“, erwiderte Molly ebenso leise. Ihre schönen großen Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet und sie wirkte ein wenig verunsichert. Will sah ihr an, dass auch sie sich im Zwiespalt mit ihren Gefühle befand. Das Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, war schwach und nicht sehr überzeugend.  
„Kommst du noch mit rein?“, fragte sie.  
„Besser nicht.“  
„Okay.“  
Dann beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Ihre Berührung war ihm vertraut, auch wenn ihre Lippen zerbissen waren und sich rau anfühlten. Aber ihm schossen sogleich Erinnerungsfetzen von der Nacht mit Hannibal durch den Kopf und er war fast erleichtert, als sie sich von ihm löste.  
„Bis dann.“, sagte sie.  
„Bis dann.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* In der Serie handelt es sich, soweit ich weiß, um eine Muräne. Aber ich habe bewusst einen Aal daraus gemacht. Ihre werdet sehen, warum ;)  
**Anders als Will können wir durchaus erfahren, was Hannibal da vor sich hin gemurmelt hat  
„Die Liebe verführt zu Unbesonnenheit“. Leider bin ich, genau wie Will, der Sprache nicht mächtig und musste mich daher auf den zweifelhaften google-Übersetzer verlassen. Aber ich wollte unbedingt, dass Hannibal die Worte in seiner Muttersprache sagt, weil er in diesem Moment zu sich selbst spricht. Natürlich sind etwaige Korrekturen an diesem Satz dennoch erwünscht.


	12. Wills Entscheidung

Will blickte seiner Frau hinterher und drehte den Zündschlüssel um, als Molly von ihren Eltern und Josh begrüßt wurde. Jetzt fühlte er sich wirklich allein. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, Alana anzurufen. Er hatte sich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr bei ihr gemeldet. Andererseits konnte er ihr unmöglich erzählen, was vorgefallen war. In ihrer Gegenwart, selbst in Form eines Telefongespräches, würde es ihm nicht gelingen, zu lügen. Und Will fand es unangebracht, ausgerechnet sie mit seinen Sorgen bezüglich Hannibal zu bedrängen. Lediglich über seine Eheprobleme hätte er mit ihr sprechen können, aber danach stand ihm nun ebenfalls nicht der Sinn. Alles was er tat, wäre eine simple Verdrängungsstrategie gewesen.  
Eine Ablenkung, um nicht an Hannibal zu denken.  
Als er auf die Uhr auf dem Armaturenbrett blickte, waren zweieinhalb Stunden vergangen, seit er Lecter an Verger ausgeliefert hatte. Er dachte an den vollkommen hilflosen Mason zurück. Daran, dass er ohne seine Handlanger keine Gefahr darstellte. Und daran, dass er es schon vor Jahren verdient gehabt hätte, zu sterben.  
Der Himmel über ihm hellte sich wieder ein wenig auf, dann und wann wurde ein kleiner Ausschnitt von reinstem Blau zwischen den dunklen Wolken sichtbar. Ein Lichtblick, dachte der Profiler traurig. Er merkte, dass er nicht nach Hause zurückkehren wollte. Mollys Abwesenheit hätte ihm nur noch mehr Schuldgefühle bereitet und abgesehen davon ertrug er es im Moment nicht, seinen Gedanken ausgeliefert zu sein. Er hätte mit Jack sprechen können, aber das wollte er auch nicht. Letztendlich hielt er am Straßenrand an und stieg aus. Ein Windstoß presste seine Jacke enger an seinen Körper und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Luft schmeckte nach Regen, aber noch blieb es trocken. Will atmete tief durch und versuchte, das Chaos in seinem Inneren zu beruhigen und seine Gedanken zu strukturieren.  
Mason Verger hatte gewonnen.  
Immer wieder ging ihm diese Erkenntnis durch den Kopf, die er nicht akzeptieren wollte.  
Will ging um den Wagen herum zum Kofferraum, in dem sich sein Gepäck befand. Er holte seine Dienstwaffe heraus und verstaute sie in der Halterung an seinem Gürtel. Es war lange her gewesen, dass er sie benutzt hatte. Mit dieser Waffe hatte er Garrett Jacob Hobbs erschossen. Diese Waffe hatte Abel Gideon handlungsunfähig gemacht, als dieser Alana hatte töten wollen. Diese Waffe hatte er damals in Hannibals Küche auf ihn gerichtet.  
Die Waffe schien alle Geister seiner Vergangenheit absorbiert zu haben. Alle bis auf einen.  
Will schloss den Kofferraum und stieg wieder in den Wagen. Er fühlte eine kühle, sonderbare Ruhe in sich aufsteigen, die er das letzte Mal empfunden hatte, als Mason sein Gesicht an Wills Hunde verfüttert hatte. Der Profiler hatte ihm dabei zugesehen und dann beobachtet, wie Hannibal ihm letztendlich das Genick gebrochen hatte. Allerdings ohne ihn dadurch zu töten. Hannibal hatte schon immer viel Fingerspitzengefühl gehabt.  
Auf den Straßen war kaum etwas los, was dem Profiler nur recht war. So konnte er sich weniger auf den Verkehr und mehr auf das konzentrieren, was er vorhatte. Er würde weder Jack Crawford, noch das FBI allgemein oder die Polizei einschalten. Verger hatte recht. Das hier war eine persönliche Sache. Aber nicht nur zwischen ihm und Hannibal.  
Auch zwischen ihm und Will.  
Molly und Josh waren bei seinen Schwiegereltern vorerst in Sicherheit, Jack hielt sich zurück und Alana wusste vermutlich ebenfalls nicht, wo der Profiler sich in diesem Moment befand. Alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuten, befanden sich vorerst außerhalb der Schusslinie. Abgesehen von einem. Will warf wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr und drückte das Gaspedal stärker durch. Er achtete darauf, die Höchstgeschwindigkeit nicht zu überschreiten, gerade jetzt konnte er es sich nicht leisten, angehalten zu werden. Dennoch fuhr er lediglich eine Meile langsamer, als erlaubt.  
Er parkte den Wagen ein ganzes Stück von Vergers Grundstück entfernt, sodass man ihn nicht direkt sehen konnte. Dann überprüfte er, ob die Waffe geladen war und ließ sie dann wieder an ihren Platz zurückgleiten. Der Profiler hatte keinen Plan, aber dennoch gelang es ihm, seinen Körper mit kühler Sicherheit und Ruhe in die richtige Richtung zu lenken.  
Aber selbst diese beinahe stoische Ruhe konnte die Angst lediglich überdecken, nicht vertreiben.  
Dabei fürchtete Will nicht um sich selbst. Seine Angst galt einzig und alleine Hannibal. Aber er hoffte auf Masons Arroganz und seinen Drang, seine Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren. Denn wenn er diesen beiden Schwächen nachgegeben hatte, so wie damals, dann war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Hannibal noch am Leben war. Mason hatte so lange darauf gewartet, sich an ihm zu rächen. Er würde den Moment auskosten wollen und Lecter vermutlich trotz seines Zustandes noch einen seiner Monologe aufzwingen. Zumindest hoffte Will das. Aber selbst wenn Hannibal tatsächlich bereits tot sein sollte, würde das nichts an dem Vorhaben des Profilers ändern. Vermutlich würde es ihn nur noch in seinen Absichten bestärken.  
Will nährte sich dem Anwesen im Schutz einer kleinen Waldfläche. Anders als zuvor setzte er keinen Fuß auf die Kiesfläche vor dem Haupteingang. Erneut strich ein Windhauch über seine Kleidung und ließ die Bäume rascheln. In der Ferne hörte er ein paar Vögel zwitschern. Diese scheinbare Idylle war unerträglich. Will spähte zum Dach hinauf und erkannte, dass die Scharfschützen sich nicht mehr dort befanden. Offenbar hatte Mason sie lediglich für Wills und Hannibals Ankunft dort positioniert. Das war schon mal gut. Will hatte zwar noch nicht vor, die Villa zu betreten, schon gar nicht durch den Haupteingang, aber es beruhigte ihn dennoch, dass sich niemand auf dem Dach befand und ihn entdecken konnte. Er musste sich lediglich auf die Feinde am Boden konzentrieren.  
Der Profiler ging davon aus, dass sich Masons Charakter und seine Vorlieben in den vergangenen Jahren nicht großartig verändert hatten. Was ihm passiert war, hatte ihn nur in seinen Motiven und seinem Wahnsinn bestärkt. Er schien sich, abgesehen von seinem Äußeren, kein Stück verändert zu haben. Auch das konnte Will möglicherweise zu seinem Vorteil nutzen, denn eine von Masons Angewohnheiten war es, die Zahl seiner Untergebenen überschaubar zu halten. Will hatte damals nie jemand anderes als Carlo und Matteo in seiner Nähe gesehen. Der Grund dafür erklärte sich selbst. Viele Menschen waren käuflich und kaltherzig, aber eben nicht alle. Und je weniger potenzielle Mitwisser es gab, desto besser. Abgesehen davon konnte Verger sich auf diese Art und Weise besser von der Loyalität seiner Handlanger überzeugen. Die Männer, die er Will und Hannibal im Ausland auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, waren vermutlich Auftragskiller, moderne Söldner, die nicht einmal seinen Namen kannten, geschweige denn sein Gesicht. Aber hier, in seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten achtete Mason sehr genau darauf, mit wem er sich umgab.  
Der Profiler vermutete, dass sich abgesehen von seinem Leibarzt nur zwei bis drei andere Männer in der Villa aufhalten würden. Und wahrscheinlich waren sie in diesem Moment über das halbe Grundstück verstreut. Verger benötigte kein Wachpersonal im eigentlichen Sinne, die Villa lag zu weit außerhalb. Vermutlich hatte er in seiner unendlichen Arroganz noch nicht einmal ein Alarmsystem installiert. Er konnte sich sicher vorstellen, dass es einige Menschen gab, die ihm nach dem Leben trachteten, aber er war zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, um eine ernsthafte Bedrohung in ihnen zu erkennen. Auch Hannibal Lecter hatte er einst unterschätzt.  
Will ließ seine Augen über das Grundstück schweifen und überlegte, wo Mason Lecter hingebracht haben könnte. Er wollte nicht einfach draufloslaufen und den Schutz des Waldes ohne ein konkretes Ziel verlassen. Abgesehen von der Ansammlung der Bäume, zwischen denen er sich befand, bestand Masons Land aus weiten Wiesen und freien Ebene, aus denen die verschiedenen Gebäude aufragten.  
Zwei davon hatte Will schon einmal betreten.  
Zum einen die Villa vor ein paar Stunden und zum anderen den Schweinestall vor knapp zwei Jahren. Damals hatte Mason ihn eingeladen zuzusehen, wie er Hannibal an seine Schweine verfütterte. War das noch immer sein Plan? Wollte er es dort zu Ende bringen, wo es in seinen Augen angefangen hatte? Oder hatte er sich etwas Neues ausgedacht?  
Will biss sich auf die Lippen und gab seine Deckung schließlich auf. Es hatte keinen Zweck, ewig darüber nachzugrübeln. Die Zeit rann ihm wie Sand durch die Finger, vor allem falls Lecter noch am Leben sein sollte. So unauffällig wie möglich lief Will zu dem Gebäude, in dem Mason seine geliebten Schweine züchtete. Das Gatter war leicht geöffnet, gerade breit genug, dass Will hindurchschlüpfen konnte, ohne es aufzuschieben. Er war sehr dankbar dafür, denn das ersparte es ihm, einen Höllenlärm zu verursachen.  
Im Inneren der Halle sah es noch genauso aus wie damals. Die erhöhte Plattform über den Boxen gab den Blick auf die vielen umherwuselnden Tiere frei, die überraschend still waren. Außer Will und den Tieren befand sich niemand in dem Gebäude. Der Profiler bezweifelte, dass Mason Lecter bereits an seine Schweine verfüttert hatte. Es gab keine Spuren von Blut und die Tiere wären wohl wesentlich unruhiger gewesen, wenn man sie zuvor gereizt hätte. Auch das Gestell, in dem Verger Hannibal damals befestigt hatte, in der Absicht ihn in die Boxen hinunterzulassen, wirkte unangetastet.  
Will sah sich noch einmal genau um, bevor er die Halle wieder verließ. Er fluchte leise. Natürlich war er froh, dass er Hannibals Überreste nicht in einer der Boxen gefunden hatte, aber andererseits war er nun dazu gezwungen, weiterzusuchen. Noch immer wirkte die Umgebung vollkommen ruhig, doch Will spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß über das Rückgrat rann. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, aber da war niemand. Zumindest konnte er niemanden erkennen.  
Er bewegte sich nahe an den Wänden des Gebäudes entlang, falls doch noch einer von Masons Handlangern auf dem Dach auftauchen sollte und überlegte, wo Verger Lecter hingebracht haben könnte. Margot hatte damals nicht viel von sich preisgegeben, aber dennoch hatte Will erfahren, dass sie immer gerne geritten war. Er vermutete, dass in dem großen Gebäude neben dem Schweinestall die Pferde untergebracht waren. Sicherlich besaß Mason einige davon, schon alleine aus Prestige.  
Aber dort würde der Profiler ihn kaum antreffen. Welchen Grund sollte er haben, Hannibal zu den Pferden zu bringen? Sie würden ihn wohl kaum vor seinen Augen zerfleischen.  
In dem dritten Gebäude waren die Rinder untergebracht, die Mason ebenfalls züchtete und schlachtete. Auch dort würde Will den Psychiater vermutlich nicht finden. Also blieb nur noch die Villa. Will überlegte gerade, wie er unerkannt in das Gebäude eindringen konnte, als er aus der Ferne Stimmen hörte.  
Zwei Männer unterhielten sich und kamen anscheinend auf ihn zu. Will drückte sich enger an die Wand und sah sich suchend nach einem Versteck um. Aber die Wand des Gebäudes war vollkommen nackt, es gab nicht einmal eine Mülltonne oder ähnliches. Die Stimmen kamen immer näher und Will überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sich vor den Männern verbergen konnte. Er befand sich an der Längsseite des Gebäudes, von den Stimmen wegzulaufen und die Halle von der anderen Seite zu umrunden, hätte zu lange gedauert.  
Der Profiler zog seine Waffe. Er hatte nicht vor, die beiden zu töten, aber vielleicht würde er sie zumindest unschädlich machen können. Allerdings würde auch das Aufsehen erregen. Die Stimmen kamen noch näher und nun befanden sich die beiden Männer genau um die Ecke. Noch etwa zehn Schritte weiter und sie würden Will entdecken.  
„Fährst du?“, hörte der Profiler einen von ihnen sagen.  
„Ja, ich kann jetzt weg. Ich hab noch nach den Rindern gesehen. Eins von den Viechern ist krank geworden. Tollwut oder was weiß ich.“  
Will hörte, wie er ausspuckte.  
„Wo ist der Chef?“  
„In den Katakomben. Der Doc meinte, er würde schwimmen gehen.“  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er das noch kann…“  
„Schscht!“, warnte der andere Mann. „Pass auf, was du sagst. Sprich besser nicht über ihn.“  
„Schon klar.“  
Will konnte spüren, wie sie näher kamen. Nur noch ein paar Meter…  
„Fuck!“, fluchte einer von ihnen plötzlich.  
„Was ist?“  
„Ich hab´ vergessen, die Tür zum Schweinestall abzuschließen.“  
„Na und?“  
„Die Tiere sind sein Ein und Alles, er wird mich häuten, wenn ich jetzt einfach gehe.“  
„Jetzt übertreib´ mal nicht.“  
„Du weißt nicht wie er ist.“, sagte der andere Mann ernst und Will spürte, dass sein Tonfall seinen Begleiter zum Schweigen brachte und verunsicherte.  
„Ich mach´ das noch schnell, dann können wir weg.“  
„Alles klar, ich komme mit.“  
Sie entfernten sich wieder in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und der Profiler atmete auf. Nicht selten spielte das Glück in seinem Beruf eine entscheidende Rolle. Er war froh, dass er nicht länger in der Halle geblieben war, in der sich die Schweine befanden. Dass hätte ihm noch gefehlt, dort eingesperrt gewesen zu sein.  
Will wartete, bis die Männer vollständig aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden und um die Ecke des anderen Gebäudes gebogen waren. Dann lief er schnell in Richtung Villa. Masons Handlanger hatte von Katakomben gesprochen. Aber sein Tonfall klang nicht danach, als hätte er damit richtige, traditionelle Katakomben gemeint. Es hatte eher so geklungen, als nannte die Belegschaft es so.  
Dennoch befanden sie sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit unter der Villa. Will fragte sich, wofür Mason sie benutzte. Er bezweifelte, dass Verger mit einem gebrochenen Rückgrat noch dazu in der Lage war, zu schwimmen. Aber was hatte er dann vor? Wollte er Hannibal dort unten ertränken?  
Der Profiler überlegte gerade, ob die sogenannten Katakomben nur vom Inneren der Villa aus zugänglich waren, als er beim Umrunden des Haupthauses eine Tür entdeckte, die stark an den Zugang zu einem Bunker erinnerte.  
Wachsam sah er sich um, bevor er die leicht schräg nach oben ausgerichteten Doppeltüren öffnete. Sie waren tatsächlich unverschlossen und quietschen leise. Der Profiler zuckte zusammen und sah sich erneut um. Aber noch immer befand sich niemand in Sichtweite. Hinter den Doppeltüren ging es recht steil nach unten, allerdings nicht in Form einer Treppe, denn die hätte Mason nicht bewältigen können. Warme, feuchte Luft stieg ihm entgegen, als er hinabstieg und die Doppeltüren wieder hinter sich zuzog. Es war recht düster dort unten, aber noch hell genug, dass er sehen konnte, wo er hintrat. Der Boden war glatt und feucht und je weiter er ging, desto wärmer wurde es. Tatsächlich erinnerten ihn die Temperaturen und der Geruch an ein Schwimmbad. Allerdings roch es nicht nach Chlor.  
Will bewegte sich vorsichtig durch den recht niedrigen Gang und spürte, wie der grobe Stein unter seinen Füßen in dunkle Fliesen überging. Tatsächlich schien er sich nun genau unter der Villa zu befinden. Die sogenannten Katakomben waren beeindruckend und verdienten ihren Namen durchaus. Der Boden war gefliest, aber die Wände bestanden aus glatten Steinen. Der Gang, durch den Will gekommen war, mündete in eine riesige Halle, in der es über zwei Duzend Säulen zu geben schien, die in schönen Rundbögen ausuferten. Will erkannte mehrere Wasserbecken, aber die wenigsten davon waren klar. Sie alle waren quadratisch und über manchen befand sich eine Glasplatte. Im Inneren bewegte sich etwas und das Wasser roch ein bisschen modrig. Weiter hinten in der Halle waren einige Säulen zu einem Kreis angeordnet und ein zylinderförmiges Becken mit türkisblauem Wasser ragte aus dem Boden hinauf, bis hin zur Decke. Will erkannte, dass es sich dabei um das Becken handeln musste, in dem sich der Aal befunden hatte, den er in Masons Schlafzimmer gesehen hatte. Offenbar reichte es vom Boden bis hinauf in das erste Stockwerk. Hier unten tummelten sich noch zwei weitere Aale, anscheinend bewegte sich immer nur einer von ihnen an der Oberfläche in Masons Schlafzimmer.  
Das Licht des Aquariums, das wie eine überlange Neonröhre nach oben ragte, tauchte die Katakomben in eine Mischung aus Hellblau und Weiß. Will wandte den Blick davon ab und bewegte sich weiter durch die Halle, immer bemüht, im Schutz der Säulen zu bleiben. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn die ganze Situation an das erste Treffen mit Hannibal in der Capponi-Bibliothek. Auch dort hatte es Säulen gegeben. Aber Lecter hatte ihn dennoch bemerkt. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es Mason nicht ebenso erging.  
Will sah Masons Rollstuhl und den Rücken von Dr. Richings in einiger Entfernung. Die beiden Männer befanden sich im Zentrum der Katakomben, in dem es ein riesiges Becken gab, das tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit zu einem Schwimmbecken aufwies. Anders als die kleineren Becken, die an den Seiten in den Boden eingelassen waren, wurde es von unten beleuchtet und das Wasser war vollkommen klar. Will sah, wie das Licht der Unterwasserbeleuchtung über den Beckenrand glühte. Aber was sich darin befand, konnte er nicht erkennen.  
Lecter hing über dem Becken, in einer ähnlichen Vorrichtung, wie es sie im Schweinestall gab. Er trug noch immer sein weißes Hemd und eine dunkle Hose, aber seine Füße waren nackt. Der weiße Stoff an seinem Oberkörper hatte sich an mehreren Stellen dunkelrot verfärbt und klebte aufgerissen an der Haut. Offenbar hatte man ihm einige Schnittwunden zugefügt. Vermutlich, damit sein Blut sich im Wasser unter ihm verteilte. Tatsächlich hörte Will ein stetiges Tropfen, allerdings glaubte er nicht, dass es ausschließlich von Lecters Blut kam, das an seinem Körper herablief und in das Wasser tropfte.  
Lecters Hände waren, unabhängig von dem Gestell, auf seinem Rücken gefesselt. Will ahnte, dass man das Gestell vermutlich ins Becken herablassen konnte, so wie das Pendant im Schweinestall.  
So leise wie möglich näherte er sich dem bizarren Szenario und hörte Masons zischelnde Stimme.  
„Eigentlich, Dr. Lecter, wollte ich Sie ja an meine Schweine verfüttern. Gewissermaßen das beenden, was ich einst begonnen habe. Aber dann dachte ich mir, dass das doch ein wenig…nun ja, unkreativ ist. Ich möchte Ihnen einen besonderen Tod bereiten.“  
Er räusperte sich und Will vermutete, dass er vorher schon mit Hannibal gesprochen hatte und seine Kraft bereits allmählich zur Neige ging. Gut so, dachte der Profiler. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass jeder seiner Schritte durch die Katakomben hallte, aber noch hatten weder Mason noch der Arzt ihn bemerkt. Der Profiler erkannte an Dr. Richings Haltung, dass dieser höchst angespannt war. Mit einer Entführung hatte er offenbar kein Problem gehabt, aber das hier schien ihm unangenehm zu sein. Will fragte sich, ob er derjenige war, der Hannibal verletzt hatte.  
Lecter hing schweigsam über dem Becken, aber der Profiler sah ihm auch aus dieser Entfernung aus an, dass er erschöpft war und offenbar starke Schmerzen hatte. Das wunderte Will nicht. Denn selbst wenn die Schnitte nicht tief sein sollten, was er im Moment nicht beurteilen konnte, waren sie doch sicher ausgesprochen unangenehm. Abgesehen davon drückte das Gestell genau auf Hannibals Schusswunde.  
Aber der Psychiater gab keinen Ton von sich.  
Er wirkte so würdevoll, wie die Umstände es erlaubten.  
Wills Augen suchten die Katakomben ab. Soweit er sehen konnte, befand sich niemand außer ihm, Mason und dem Arzt hier unten. Offenbar waren Masons andere Angestellte bereits gegangen, so wie die beiden Männer vorhin, oder sie wagten sich ohnehin nicht hierher.  
Der Profiler ging langsam weiter und entdeckte jetzt die Konsole mit den Knöpfen, die an einer der Säulen befestigt war und wie ein Sicherungskasten auf Brusthöhe hing. Sie befand sich rechts von Masons Leibarzt und dieser schien darauf zu warten, dass Verger ihm ein Zeichen gab.  
Aber soweit würde Will es nicht kommen lassen.  
Er blendete Mason und sein Gezischel aus, ebenso wie das Tropfgeräusch und die schwüle Hitze. Die Waffe lag kühl und sicher in seiner Hand und er registrierte befriedigt, dass seine Hand nicht einmal zitterte. Nachdem er Garrett Jacob Hobbs getötet hatte, hatte sich der Schock auf seine Treffsicherheit ausgewirkt. Will war schon immer ein passabler Schütze gewesen, doch die Sache mit Hobbs hatte ihn über Monate verfolgt. Es war lange her, dass er seine Waffe benutzt hatte. Aber daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken.  
Er zwang sich, auf seine Fähigkeiten zu vertrauen und der Anblick von Hannibals allmählich schwindenden Kräften gab ihm die nötige Sicherheit. Der erste Schuss durchtrennte die Sehnen in Dr. Richings rechter Kniekehle, der zweite streifte seine Hüfte. Der Arzt ging sofort zu Boden und drückte keuchend seine Hände auf die Verletzung. Will beschleunigte seine Schritte, stets darauf bedacht, auf dem glatten Boden nicht auszurutschen.  
„Bleiben Sie liegen.“, sagte er kalt, die Waffe noch immer auf den Arzt gerichtet.  
„Agent Graham“, zischelte es zu seiner Linken. „Wie können Sie es wagen?!“  
Doch Mason konnte nicht mehr, als fluchen. Von ihm ging keine Gefahr aus. Wills Aufmerksamkeit galt dem am Boden liegenden Arzt. Er spielte tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken, ihn zu verschonen, doch als er sah, dass Richings die Hand nach den Knöpfen in der Säule über ihm ausstreckte, schoss er ihm noch einmal in die Schulter.  
Ein gebrochener Schrei hallte durch die Katakomben und der Arzt hielt endlich still und krümmte sich auf dem Boden. Sein Blut lief über die dunklen Fließen und Will drehte sich um und blickte zu Hannibal hinauf. Jetzt konnte er auch sehen, was sich in dem Becken unter ihm befand. In dem hell erleuchteten, klaren Wasser, das nur an manchen Stellen von blassem Rot verraucht wurde, schwammen zwei Barrakudas und eine große Muräne. Also hatte Verger Hannibal dieses Mal von seinen Fischen zerfleischen lassen wollen.  
Lecter sagte noch immer nichts, aber Will glaubte, ein warmes Leuchten in seinen Augen wahrzunehmen. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den am Boden liegenden Arzt, dann trat er zu der Konsole und betrachtete die Knöpfe. Praktischerweise waren sie beschriftet und so konnte er das Gestell zur Seite schwenken, sodass es nicht mehr über dem Becken hing, und Hannibal herunterlassen. Er befreite den Psychiater, der erschöpft vor ihm auf die Knie sank, von seinen Fesseln und half ihm dann dabei, aufzustehen und sich an eine der Säulen zu lehnen. Hannibal war schwach, so schwach hatte Will ihn noch nie gesehen. Der Anblick erschütterte ihn ein wenig, aber er verdrängte den Gedanken daran im Moment und trat wieder an den keuchenden Leibarzt heran.  
„Sie haben mit dem Teufel paktiert, Dr. Richings. Jetzt müssen Sie dafür bezahlen.“  
Hinter ihm stieß Mason einen Schwall von Verwünschungen aus, konnte sich aber weder rühren noch sonst irgendetwas tun. Will blickte wieder zu dem Becken hinüber.  
„Die armen Tiere.“, sagte er eisig. „Sie wurden so sehr angestachelt und nun sollen sie leer ausgehen…“  
Der Arzt merkte, worauf er hinauswollte und blickte erschrocken zu ihm hoch.  
„Agent Graham…bitte nicht!“, flehte er. „Ich habe nur getan, was er mir befohlen hat!“  
Seine Motive waren dem Profiler vollkommen gleichgültig. Es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, was Richings zu sagen hatte. Er hatte Wills Frau entführt und war dazu bereit gewesen, Hannibal von den Fischen zerfleischen zu lassen. Das reichte aus, um die dunkle Seite des Profilers wieder zum Vorschien kommen zu lassen.  
„Es interessiert mich nicht, was Sie zu sagen haben.“, erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß und zog den Arzt über den Boden zu dem Becken. Richings wehrte sich, hatte aber aufgrund seiner Verletzungen keine Chance. Hannibal hielt sich vollkommen zurück und lehnte immer noch kraftlos an der Säule. Er ließ Will nicht aus den Augen.  
Der Profiler warf noch einen letzten Blick auf den Arzt, bevor er ihn ins Becken stieß. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie Barrakudas oder Muränen ihre Beute erlegten. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn ein wenig an die Vorgehensweise von Piranhas, wie sie in Filmen gezeigt wurde. Sobald der Arzt in das Wasser eintauchte, schossen die Fische auf ihn zu und verursachten heftige Wellen. Der Rand des Beckens lag weit über Richings, sodass seine ausgestreckten Hände ins Leere griffen und dann an den glatten Wänden abrutschten. Er stieß verzweifelte, gurgelnde Schreie aus, während die Fische ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen rissen und das Wasser sich rot färbte.  
Will wandte den Blick ab und drehte sich zu Vergers Rollstuhl um.  
„Ein so schmächtiger Mann für drei hungrige Fische.“, sagte er leise.  
„Sie werden es bereuen, Will! Ich hole mir Ihre Frau und dann Ihren Sohn!“, kreischte Mason, doch der Profiler ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.  
„Ich bereue es jetzt schon.“, sagte er. „Ich bereue, dass ich Sie nicht bereits damals getötet habe.“  
Dann trat er langsam hinter Mason und schob den Rollstuhl auf das Becken zu. Verger konnte nicht mehr als schreien und zucken. Doch das kümmerte den Profiler nicht. Langsam und beherrscht näherte er sich dem Becken, in dem das Wasser noch immer umherspritzte und nun fast komplett rot war.  
Als er den Rollstuhl nach vorne kippte und Mason über die Kante fiel, schlugen die Fische erneut Wellen und stürzten sich mit einer unersättlichen Gier auf Vergers Körper. Will blieb am Beckenrand stehen und wartete darauf, dass Masons kehlige Laute verstummten. Er merkte kaum, dass Lecter zu ihm humpelte und ebenfalls in das rote Wasser hinabblickte.  
Will spürte, dass die Beine des Psychiaters zitterten und legte einen Arm um seinen Rücken, um ihn zu stützen. Hannibals Körper war warm und feucht vom Blut und der schwülen Luft. Aber die Schnittwunden schienen nicht so tief zu sein, wie Will befürchtet hatte. Zusammen blickten sie in das Becken hinab, bis das Wasser still und glatt wurde und nur noch ein paar Kleidungsfetzen auf der Oberfläche schwammen. Will wandte den Blick erst von dem Becken ab, als er sicher war, dass Mason Verger tot war.  
Es war kein appetitlicher Anblick, aber es war nötig. Dieses Mal wollte Will auf Nummer sicher gehen. Dieses Mal würde Mason keine Chance bekommen, sich aus dem ganzen herauszuwinden. Die Fische stritten sich um seine Überreste, als hätte man sie seit Tagen nicht mehr gefüttert. Will hatte nicht geahnt, dass Raubfische über seine solche Kraft verfügten. Die beiden Barrakudas schwammen hektisch umher, während die Muräne beinahe elegant zwischen ihnen hindurchglitt und ihren Teil des Futters für sich beanspruchte.  
Will steckte die Waffe, die er die ganze Zeit über in der Hand behalten hatte, in seinen Gürtel zurück und blickte zu Hannibal auf.  
„Komm“, sagte er leise. „Lass uns verschwinden.“  
Hannibal nickte lediglich. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sie die weitläufigen Katakomben durchquert und die letzte Säule passiert hatten. Lecter hielt sich gut, aber er dennoch schien es ihm schwer zu fallen, sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Langsam und vorsichtig gingen sie durch den düsteren Gang, durch den Will gekommen war. Als er die Hand ausstreckte und die Doppeltüren aufstieß, tauchte der Sonnenuntergang das Grundstück bereits in ein warmes Orange. Der Himmel glühte rot am Horizont und ein paar der Wolken hatten eine beinahe pinke Schattierung angenommen. Es erinnerte Will an den Sonnenuntergang in Florenz. Aber es kam ihm vor, als läge der Abend auf der Brücke bereits wesentlich weiter zurück. Er konnte nicht glauben, was in den vergangenen Tagen alles geschehen war.  
Neben ihm atmete Hannibal dankbar die frische, kühle Luft ein. Jetzt bereute Will es, dass er den Wagen nicht in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dem Anwesen abgestellt hatte, aber er konnte es nicht ändern. Geduldig ging er neben Hannibal her und stützte ihn weiterhin. Sie trafen niemanden, die beiden Männer, die Will zuvor beinahe entdeckt hätten, schienen bereits verschwunden zu sein. Und auch das restliche Personal war offenbar entweder weg oder hielt sich ihm Haus auf. Will drehte sich nicht einmal um, als sie das Grundstück hinter sich ließen und endlich die Stelle erreichten, an der er geparkt hatte.  
„Du hättest nicht zurückkommen müssen.“, sagte Hannibal leise und räusperte sich, als er merkte, wie kratzig seine Stimme klang. Er ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken und zuckte zusammen, als das Sitzpolster seine Wunden berührte. Will nahm neben ihm Platz und drehte den Zündschlüssel um. Die sonderbare Ruhe, die sich über ihn gelegt hatte, hielt noch immer an. Aber sie war nicht mehr kalt und präzise, sondern warm und von Erschöpfung durchtränkt. Dennoch fühlte Will sich gut und leer. Das würde sich ändern, sobald sein Gehirn die vergangenen Stunden verarbeitet haben würde. Aber daran wollte der Profiler jetzt nicht denken.  
„Ich dachte, dir hängt mehr an deinem Leben.“, sagte er sanft, als er das Auto wendete und sie sich endgültig von Masons Grundstück entfernten und auf die schöne, gut ausgebaute Straße fuhren.  
„Mir hängt durchaus etwas an meinem Leben.“, erwiderte Hannibal müde.  
„Aber mir ist in den vergangenen Jahren etwas klargeworden.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Mir hängt wesentlich mehr an deinem.“  
„Du…hättest es wirklich getan?“, fragte Will. Die routinierten Handgriffe beruhigten ihn ein wenig und eigentlich fuhr er recht gerne, aber in diesem Moment hätte er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit lieber auf Hannibal gerichtet.   
„Du wärst wirklich für mich gestorben?“  
„Es scheint wohl so.“  
Hannibal schloss kurz die Augen und Will vernahm den metallischen Geruch seines Blutes.  
„Wie schwer sind deine Verletzungen?“, fragte er besorgt.  
„Nicht so schwer, dass du mich ins Krankenhaus bringen müsstest. Abgesehen davon wäre das momentan ohnehin keine gute Idee.“  
Will hatte fast vergessen, dass Hannibal ein gesuchter Mörder war und Jack immer noch auf ein Zeichen des Profilers wartete, um endlich eingreifen zu können. Aber darüber machte er sich in diesem Moment keine Gedanken. Will hatte bereits einen Plan. Zumindest einen Nutzen würde Vergers krankes Spielchen am Ende haben. Aber jetzt musste er sich erst einmal um Hannibal kümmern.  
„Wieso bist du zurückgekommen?“, fragte Lecter schließlich.  
„Ich konnte dich nicht sterben lassen.“  
Obwohl Hannibal sich wie immer gut unter Kontrolle hatte, spürte Will ganz deutlich, dass seine Aussage den Psychiater freute.  
„Nachdem ich meine Frau in Sicherheit gebracht habe…musste ich einfach zurückkommen.“, fuhr der Profiler fort. „Abgesehen davon war ich es dir schuldig.“  
„Du bist mir gar nichts schuldig, Will.“, widersprach Hannibal sanft. Und da er wusste, worauf der Profiler anspielte, fügte er noch hinzu: „Ich habe dir damals vergeben.“  
„Und ich vergebe dir.“, erwiderte Will wahrheitsgemäß. Es fühlte sich bei weitem nicht so falsch an, wie er befürchtet hatte. Will würde niemals vergessen, was Hannibal ihm angetan hatte. Und er würde ebenso wenig vergessen, dass Lecter der Chesapeake-Ripper und damit der vielleicht gefährlichste Mörder des letzten Jahrzehnts war. Aber das änderte nur wenig an seinen Gefühlen für Hannibal. Er war mit dem Psychiater verbunden und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern. Egal, wie oft sie einander noch hintergingen, belogen oder verletzten.  
Letztendlich gelangten sie doch immer wieder an diesen Punkt.  
„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte Hannibal, während der Himmel sich allmählich blutrot färbte. Ähnlich wie zuvor das Wasser im Becken. Auch jetzt kamen ihnen kaum andere Fahrzeuge entgegen und Will war dankbar dafür. Nicht etwa weil er fürchtete, jemand könne sich später an den blutbefleckten Mann auf seinem Beifahrersitz erinnern, sondern einfach weil er das Gefühl genoss, mit Hannibal allein zu sein. Selbst wenn das theoretisch nicht der Fall war.  
„Ich bin nie endgültig mit Molly zusammengezogen.“, erklärte er dann und erinnerte sich an die Diskussionen, die er diesbezüglich mit seiner Frau geführt hatte. Mollys Wohnung in Baltimore war groß genug gewesen und sie hatte ihm immer wieder angeboten, endlich bei ihm einzuziehen, da er sich ohnehin die meiste Zeit über in ihrer Nähe aufgehalten hatte. Aber Will hatte sein Haus in Wolf Trap nicht verkaufen können. Er war immer wieder dorthin zurückgekehrt, wenn er Abstand gebraucht oder Zuflucht gesucht hatte. Und obwohl er tatsächlich einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, endgültig zu Molly und Josh zu ziehen, hatte er den letzten Schritt doch nie getan. Schon damals war ihm insgeheim bewusst gewesen, dass er sich nur etwas vormachte, indem er sich einredete, dass ihre Ehe in die richtige Richtung lief und eine glückliche und erfüllte Zukunft auf sie wartete.  
„In Wolf Trap wird dich vorerst niemand vermuten.“, fügte der Profiler hinzu und Hannibal hob eine Augenbraue. Allerdings erwiderte er nichts und so fragte Will von sich aus nach.  
„Dachtest du, ich liefere dich an Jack aus?“  
„Hast du es denn nie in Erwägung gezogen?“, fragte Lecter zurück.  
„Ganz ehrlich? Nein. Nicht einmal, als ich dir auf sein Drängen hin nach Florenz gefolgt bin. Jack wird dich nicht finden, es sei denn du verspürst plötzlich den Wunsch, für deine Taten geradezustehen und deine Freiheit aufzugeben.“  
Eigentlich hätte er Lecter diesbezüglich einen Vorwurf machen müssen. Hannibal hatte seine Strafe mehr als verdient. Aber dennoch sprach Will die Worte ohne jeden Vorwurf aus, ohne den Anflug von Schuldgefühlen. Er wusste, dass Hannibal niemals freiwillig ins Gefängnis gehen würde. Und paradoxerweise nahm er ihm das nicht einmal übel. Das hatte er schon damals nicht getan. Es war falsch, unmoralisch und schrecklich, aber er konnte nichts daran ändern. Will war kein Heiliger. Ganz im Gegenteil.  
Sie erreichten Wolf Trap bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit. Will führte Lecter ins Haus, in dem sich seit damals nichts verändert hatte. Hannibal registrierte das mit einem schwachen Lächeln und ließ zu, dass Will ihn vorsichtig zum Bett dirigierte.  
„Wie kann ich dir helfen?“, fragte der Profiler.  
Hannibal blickte an sich herab und betrachtete das allmählich trocknende Blut.  
„Hast du Nadel und Faden zur Hand?“, fragte er dann. Will nickte und verschwand für ein paar Minuten im Bad. Als er zurückkam, hatte er Desinfektionsmittel, Pflaster und Verbandszeug dabei und schälte Hannibal vorsichtig aus dem ruinierten Hemd, das auf seiner Haut klebte. Tatsächlich hatte Masons Leibarzt, oder wer auch immer, Lecter die Schnitte wohl nur zugefügt, um die Fische im Wasser anzustacheln. Sie waren nicht sehr tief und nur einer von ihnen musste genäht werden, was Lecter mit flinken Fingern und routinierten Bewegungen selbst erledigte. Genau wie in Florenz und in seinem Elternhaus ließ er zu, dass Will den Verband um seine Schulter erneuerte und auch die anderen Wunden versorgte. Der Profiler reinigte die Wunden, wischte das Blut ab und klebte die Pflaster auf die kleineren Schnitte. Er ging zügig vor, aber dennoch sorgfältig und sanft.  
Seiner Hände glitten liebevoll über Lecters geschundene Haut und der Psychiater schloss kurz die Augen.  
Als er fertig war, kehrte Will zum Auto zurück und erinnerte sich erst in diesem Moment daran zurück, dass er tatsächlich noch Lecters Gepäck im Kofferraum hatte. Er besorgte dem Psychiater frische Kleidung und zwang ihn dann mit sanfter Gewalt, sich hinzulegen.  
„Du solltest schlafen.“, sagte Will.  
„Was ist mit dir?“  
Der Profiler schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.  
„Ich bin auch nicht gerade fit.“, sagte er dann und rollte sich neben Hannibal zusammen. Das Bett war groß genug, dass ein gewisser Abstand zwischen ihnen bestand. Will hielt ihn allerdings nur aufrecht, weil er Hannibal nicht verletzen wollte, indem er möglicherweise die Wunden berührte. Lecter schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, zog den Profiler ungeachtet der Wunden etwas enger an sich und schloss die Augen. Will hörte seinem Herzschlag zu und verstaute die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden und die Gedanken an die Zukunft in der hintersten Ecke seines Verstandes. Dann schloss auch er die Augen und schlief ein.  
Er schlief tief und traumlos, so wie es nur in Hannibals Gegenwart möglich war.


	13. Epilog

3 Monate später

Der Flug hatte Verspätung, aber das machte Will nichts aus. Er hatte Zeit. Während er wartete, warf er einen Blick auf die Zeitungen, die in der großen Halle ausgelegt waren. Ein paar Verschwörungstheorien, ein paar Spendenaufrufe, viel Werbung und ein bisschen Promiklatsch. Das übliche. Er dachte unwillkürlich an tattlecrime.com zurück und daran, dass Freddie Lounds allmählich die Themen ausgingen. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, über was sie berichtet hatte, bevor der Chesapeake-Ripper aufgetaucht war. Aber es gelang ihm nicht. In Baltimore und Umgebung hatte es damals einige Psychopathen gegeben, aber seit der Chesapeake-Ripper offiziell für tot erklärt worden war, schienen sich die düsteren Gestalten wieder in ihre Löcher verkrochen zu haben. Will gönnte Freddie Lounds die kritischen Kommentare, die sie für ihre nur noch sehr halbgaren Artikel und Verschwörungstheorien erhielt, von Herzen. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, eine Zeitung zu kaufen und sich auf einem freien Stuhl irgendwo in der Mitte der Halle niederzulassen, aber er wusste, dass er sich nicht würde konzentrieren können. Also sparte er sich den Versuch und trat näher an die riesige Glasfront heran, die den Blick auf die startenden Flugzeuge freigab.  
In hoffentlich nicht mehr als zwei Stunden würde auch er sich wieder am Himmel befinden. Will war noch immer kein Freund vom Fliegen, aber mittlerweile kam er besser damit zurecht, als früher. Er dachte an den Flug nach Florenz zurück und fragte sich, ob er die Stadt jemals wieder bereisen würde. Wollte er das? War es ihm überhaupt noch möglich, die Stadt als einen Ort der Entspannung wahrzunehmen? Oder würden die Erinnerungen ihm den Trip verderben?  
Von den drei Städten, die er vor knapp drei Monaten bereist hatte, hatte ihm Florenz noch am besten gefallen. Aber das lag vermutlich auch daran, dass sich die Sache damals gegen Ende zugespitzt hatte. In Florenz hatte er noch nicht ahnen können, was ihn alles erwarten würden. Will schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und blickte zu dem rosa Himmel hinauf. Es dämmerte bereits und er würde sein Ziel mit Sicherheit nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit erreichen. Aber das spielte keine Rolle. Will betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang, der selbst an diesem unschönen, auf modern getrimmten Flughafen einen herzerwärmenden Anblick darbot und lächelte ein bisschen. Er fühlte sich gut. Die letzten Monate waren alles andere als einfach gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte er sich tatsächlich gut. Zum vielleicht ersten Mal in seinem ganzen Leben.  
Obwohl er Wolf Trap, beziehungsweise Baltimore, hinter sich ließ, fühlte er sich, als würde er nach Hause fliegen. Und womöglich stimmte das sogar. Er hatte seinen Platz gefunden. Es war schwer gewesen und es war nicht ohne Schmerzen von statten gegangen, aber er hatte es letztendlich überstanden. Und er war glücklich. Sein Magen glühte vor Vorfreude und in seiner aktuellen Stimmung hätte er wahrscheinlich auch einen Platzregen vor den hohen Fenstern als schön empfunden.  
Langsam ging er zu dem kleinen Café in der Halle, in dem ein paar Durchreisende mit mürrischem Blick Zeitung lasen und ein paar Geschäftsmänner nervös auf ihren Laptops herumtippten oder telefonierten. Das Mädchen, das ihm den Kaffee in einem Pappbecher über die Theke reichte, war noch sehr jung. Sie konnte nicht älter als zwanzig sein und war ausgesprochen hübsch. Obwohl sie offenbar schon seit dem frühen Morgen auf den Beinen war und die Stimmung in der Halle eher bescheiden war, begrüßte sie jeden ihrer Gäste mit ausgesuchter Freundlichkeit und einem strahlenden Lächeln. Will gab es zurück, wenn auch nicht so überschwänglich, und probierte den Kaffee. Für einen Flughafenkaffee schmeckte er erstaunlich gut. Der Profiler kehrte wieder zu der Glasfront zurück und konzentrierte sich auf das Farbenspiel des Himmels, bis das Flugzeug endlich eintraf. Es war bereits dunkel, als er den Flieger betrat. Die Landebahn glitzerte und strahlte und als das Flugzeug vom Boden abhob, konnte er die Lichter der Stadt unter sich erkennen. Ein schöner Anblick.  
Will lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. Der Flug nach Florida dauerte etwa vier Stunden, bei gutem Wetter womöglich ein bisschen weniger. Zeit genug, die vergangenen Wochen noch einmal zu rekapitulieren und mit der Erinnerung abzuschließen. Er wollte sie nicht mit nach Marathon nehmen. Wenn er aus dem Flugzeug steigen würde, sollte kein Schatten mehr seine Laune trüben. Also wehrte er sich nicht gegen die Erinnerungen, die in der angenehmen Stille des Flugzeugs auf ihn einströmten.  
Sein Verstand brachte ihn in Jack Crawfords Büro zurück. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an das Gespräch, das er vor knapp drei Monaten mit seinem Vorgesetzten geführt hatte. Jack hatte sich seit Hannibals Flucht vor zwei Jahren verändert. Er trug mittlerweile einen Bart, was ihn ein wenig älter wirken ließ, aber das war nur die äußerliche Veränderung. Der Tod seiner Frau und seine eigene Nahtoderfahrung hatten ihn gebrochen. Er verbarg es sehr gut, aber der „Guru“, wie Miriam Lass ihn einst genannt hatte, war allmählich am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt. Jack war schon immer eine Kämpfernatur gewesen, diszipliniert, durchsetzungsfähig und stark wie ein Fels. Aber allmählich war die Resignation zu seinem ständigen Begleiter geworden und auch ein Jack Crawford konnte nur ein gewisses Maß an Leid ertragen.  
Er hatte dem Profiler damals nicht einmal übel genommen, was er ihm erzählt hatte. Bereits kurz nach der Flucht von Mason Vergers Grundstück hatte Will sich mit Jack in Verbindung gesetzt und ihm erklärt, was geschehen war. Dass Verger seine Frau entführt und gedroht hatte, sie zu töten, sollte Will sich an das FBI wenden. Jack hatte ihm aufmerksam zugehört, als Will ihm von dem Tausch erzählt hatte. Der Profiler hatte sich mehrmals dafür entschuldigt, dass er seinen Vorgesetzten erneut hatte hintergehen müssen, aber Jack war erstaunlich ruhig geblieben. Er hatte verstanden, dass Will im Sinne seiner Frau gehandelt hatte und ihm sogar offenbart, dass er wohl dasselbe getan hätte. Dabei hatte sich ein dunkler Schatten über seine gealterten Züge gelegt und er hatte sich zweifelsfrei daran erinnert, dass er keine Frau mehr hatte, um die er sich sorgen musste. Der Anblick der immer deutlicher werdenden Falten und des ergrauten Haares hatten es Will schwerer gemacht, Jack eine neue Lüge aufzutischen. Er war in den letzten Jahren in geradezu erschreckender Geschwindigkeit gealtert. Aber Will hatte sich dennoch dagegen entschieden, ihm die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er hatte Jack berichtet, wie er Hannibal ausgeliefert und dadurch Molly befreit hatte. Ab diesem Punkt war er von der Wahrheit abgewichen. Will hatte sich bereits früh zurechtgelegt, was er Jack hatte erzählen wollen. Crawford hatte schon damals die Theorie gehabt, dass Lecter etwas mit Vergers sogenanntem Unfall zu tun gehabt hatte, aber damals war Will nicht darauf eingegangen und Jack hatte sich davon abgewandt, um sich voll und ganz auf den Chesapeake-Ripper zu konzentrieren. Zudem hatte Mason Verger damals selbst behauptet, dass seine Schweine für den Zustand seines Gesichtes verantwortlich wären.  
Doch vor drei Monaten hatte Will Jacks Theorie wieder aufgegriffen und sie bestätigt. Allerdings ohne darauf einzugehen, auf welche Art genau Hannibal Verger derart zugerichtet hatte. Er hatte seinem Vorgesetzten lediglich von Vergers Racheplänen erzählt und behauptet, dass Mason Hannibal getötet hätte. Bei diesen Worten hatte sich Jacks Blick verfinstert, aber er hatte auch ein wenig erleichtert gewirkt. Die Jagd nach Hannibal hatte sein halbes Leben bestimmt und nach der schicksalhaften Nacht in Lecters Haus hatte er nichts mehr gewollt, als den Psychiater endlich festzunageln. Nun blieb ihm die Befriedigung, ihn hinter Gittern zu sehen, verwehrt. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich nun sicher sein, dass Lecter ein für alle Mal aus dem Verkehr gezogen worden war. Will hatte ihm beteuert, dass er vollkommen sicher war, dass Mason Hannibal ermordet hatte. Allerdings hatte er auch behauptet, nicht zu wissen was mit der Leiche geschehen war. Jack hätte seinen Worten auch so Glauben geschenkt, doch nachdem er ein Team zu Vergers Anwesen geschickt und die Überreste von Mason und seinem Leibarzt in den Katakomben gefunden hatte, hatte er sich Wills Aussage noch einmal schriftlich geben lassen. Allerdings hauptsächlich aus bürokratischen Gründen. Der Profiler war selbst ein wenig darüber überrascht gewesen, wie leicht ihm diese Lügen über die Lippen gekommen waren. Andererseits war das, was er Jack erzählt hatte, ja nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen gewesen. Will hoffte, dass Crawford nun endlich Ruhe finden konnte. Er selbst erweckte den Anschein, mit dem ganzen abgeschlossen zu haben. Er zog sich vollkommen von dem FBI zurück und gab wirklich nur noch Vorlesungen und das auch nur manchmal. Seine Haupteinkommensquelle war momentan die Reparatur von Bootsmotoren. Jack arbeitete aktuell an einem anderen Fall und hatte Will erneut um seine Mithilfe gebeten, doch dieses Mal hatte der Profiler sich nicht darauf eingelassen. Jack hatte das klaglos akzeptiert und eingesehen, dass Will die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen lassen wollte. Und zwar in dem er sie begrub. Will wusste nicht viel über Jacks neuen Fall. Lediglich, dass der Mörder von den FBI-Agenten als „die Zahnfee“ bezeichnet wurde. Der Profiler hatte keine Ahnung warum und war auch nicht daran interessiert, es herauszufinden. Er hatte genug von Mördern und Psychopathen. Und er vertraute Jack, dass er es auch ohne ihn schaffen würde.  
Nach seinem Besuch bei Jack und der Verschriftlichung seiner Aussage war der Chesapeake-Ripper offiziell als tot erklärt worden. Zumindest für einen kurzen Moment hatte es so ausgesehen, als atme die Welt auf und als würde sich alles zum Guten wenden. Zwar schmälerte das Auftauchen der sogenannten Zahnfee die Erleichterung ein wenig, aber noch war nicht viel über den neuen Fall bekannt und selbst wenn Freddie Lounds das Potenzial dieser Story erkannte, was unweigerlich geschehen würde, würde kein Mörder je wieder so viel Aufsehen erregen, wie der Chesapeake-Ripper es getan hatte. So viel stand fest.  
Ein paar Tage später hatte Will eine Karte aus Frankreich erhalten, allerdings ohne Absender.  
„Manchmal scheint das Dunkle in uns doch zu siegen.“, stand in schön geschwungener Schrift auf der Rückseite. Der Profiler war überrascht gewesen, hatte allerdings geahnt, von wem diese Karte stammte. Er trug sie auch jetzt bei sich, da er der Ansicht war, dass sie im Grunde nicht für ihn bestimmt war.  
Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken an die Karte, doch seine Miene verdüsterte sich, als er an Molly und Josh dachte. Seine Frau hatte sich so weit von der Entführung erholt, allerdings hatte sie sich geweigert, eine Therapie zu machen. Will hatte ihr schlecht davon abraten können, schließlich sprach seine bisherige Erfahrung mit Psychiatern jeglicher Art Bände. Die einzige, die nicht auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus war und vermutlich einigen ihrer Patienten tatsächlich geholfen hatte, war Alana Bloom. Und dass Molly sich nicht an sie hatte wenden wollen, war nachvollziehbar gewesen.  
Sie hatte, nachdem sie sich wieder etwas gefangen und von der Bekanntgabe des Todes des Chesapeake-Rippers gehört hatte, mit neuem Elan versucht, die Ehe zu retten. Aber es war ihr nicht gelungen. Will hatte bereits während seiner Reise nach Florenz gespürt, dass sie das unweigerliche Ende nur künstlich hinauszögerten. Und nach der Sache in Mason Anwesen war er endlich dazu in der Lage gewesen, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Er hatte Molly erklärt, dass es nicht an ihr lag. Es war eine Floskel, die man aus Serien und Büchern kannte und derer er sich nur ungern hatte bedienen wollen, aber im Grunde war es tatsächlich so. Molly konnte nichts dafür. Will hatte sie in diese Sache hineingezogen, schon sie zu heiraten war ein großer Fehler gewesen. Der Profiler war so aufrichtig zu ihr gewesen, wie es eben möglich war, ohne seine Beziehung zu Hannibal zu definieren. Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass er den Verrat seines Psychiaters und die Aufdeckung seiner Verbrechen nie richtig verarbeitet hatte, was in gewisser Hinsicht nicht einmal gelogen war. Molly hatte ihm angeboten, ihm mehr Zeit zu geben. Beinahe verzweifelt hatte sie sich an ihre Ehe geklammert und es war Will immer schwerer gefallen, ihr zu widersprechen.  
Aber Molly verdiente etwas Besseres, als ein Leben auf der Wartebank.  
Sie war noch jung, sie hatte noch die Gelegenheit, sich erneut zu verlieben und ihr Leben mit jemandem zu verbringen, der ihr das geben konnte, was sie verdient hatte.  
Irgendwann würde sie darüber hinwegkommen, zumindest hoffte Will das. Dieser Gedanke war sein einziger Trost und milderte seine Schuldgefühle ein wenig. Aber er wusste, dass er das richtige getan hatte. Molly hatte das allerdings anders gesehen und ihn gefragt, ob eine andere Frau dahinterstecke.  
„Ist es wegen…Alana?“, hatte sie nach langem Schweigen tonlos hervorgebracht. Doch Will hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Nachdem sie dieses Thema angeschnitten hatte, war es noch schwerer geworden, seine Motive nachvollziehbar zu argumentieren, ohne Hannibal zu erwähnen. Denn es gab ja tatsächlich jemandem in seinem Leben. Nur war das nicht Alana.  
Will und Molly hatten lange gesprochen.  
Es hatte fast eine Woche gedauert, bis zu zumindest halbwegs zu einem Ergebnis gekommen waren.  
Will hatte beteuert, dass es ihm leidtue, was für Molly in diesem Moment allerdings kaum nachvollziehbar gewesen war. Sie war erst verletzt gewesen, dann verärgert und letztendlich wieder verletzt. Und als sie sich halbwegs sicher war, dass Will und Alana lediglich eine Freundschaft verband, glaubte sie, selbst die Schuld an dem ganzen zu tragen. Sie verfluchte sich dafür, dass sie eine Pause gewollt hatte und es spielte keine Rolle, wie oft Will ihr beteuerte, dass das nichts damit zu tun hatte. Molly suchte die Schuld bei sich und dann wieder bei ihm.  
„Hast du mich eigentlich jemals geliebt?“, hatte sie gefragt, als ihre Wut auf ihn die Trauer und das Bedauern überdeckt hatte.  
„Ja“, hatte Will wahrheitsgemäß erwidert, aber das hatte sie nicht hören wollen. Der Profiler konnte das verstehen. Schließlich war die Liebe, die er für Molly empfand, nicht mit der vergleichbar, die sie ihm entgegenbrachte. Wenn man jemanden liebt, dann trennt man sich nicht von ihm, das war Mollys Überzeugung. Und damit hatte sie nicht einmal unrecht. Will erinnerte sich daran zurück, wie sie in Mollys Küche gesessen und umeinander herum gewandert waren. Stunde um Stunde. Sie hatten sämtliche Gefühlsstadien durchlaufen, bis irgendwann nur noch Resignation übrig geblieben war.  
Molly hatte am Küchentisch gesessen und die Hände in ihren Haaren vergraben, während Will am Herd gelehnt hatte. Während des ganzen Gespräches hatte er den Augenkontakt nie gemieden. Seine Frau hatte ein tiefes Seufzen ausgestoßen und die Wohnung dann schließlich verlassen. Ein paar Tage später war es so weitergegangen, bis sie endlich die Karten auf den Tisch gelegt und die Sache offiziell gemacht hatten. Die Trennung war in der Tat schmerzhaft gewesen, auch für Will. Aber anders als Molly wollte er die Sache mit einem glatten Schlussstrich beenden und die Scheidung einreichen. Sie hatte sich dagegen gesträubt, vor allem kurz nach der Trennung. Will wusste, dass sie insgeheim gehofft hatte, dass ihre Beziehung doch noch eine Chance haben würde. Will war nun schon der zweite Mann, den sie verlor. Aber irgendwann hatte sie eingesehen, dass es keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie gab. Zumindest keine glückliche. Molly hatte die Scheidung eingereicht und hatte sich von Will ferngehalten. Es hatte recht lange gedauert, bis die Sache durch gewesen war, aber letztendlich hatten sich beide darum bemüht, im Guten auseinander zu gehen. Weder Will noch Molly hatten ein Interesse an der „Freundschaft danach“, was das ganze zumindest ein klein wenig leichter gemacht hatte. So waren sie sich immerhin nicht ständig über den Weg gelaufen. Molly würde Zeit brauchen und auch Will fiel es schwer, in der Vergangenheit an sie zu denken. Aber es war ja auch erst knapp drei Monate her.  
Irgendwann würden sich die Dinge schon richten. Und vielleicht würde Josh dann auch wieder mit ihm sprechen. Der Junge hatte es Will übel genommen, dass er die Familie verlassen hatte. Er hatte ihn gemocht und verstand nicht, wieso die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Molly plötzlich nicht mehr funktionierte. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken? Anders als seine Mutter beharrte Josh auch noch immer darauf, Will und Alana hätten eine Affäre. Vielleicht weil er damit etwas hatte, worauf er seine Enttäuschung und seine Wut projizieren konnte.  
Alana hatte Will während der ganzen Sache zur Seite gestanden, was Josh nur noch in seiner Theorie bestärkt hatte. Will erwartete nicht, dass Josh irgendwann einsehen würde, dass er Molly nicht betrogen hatte. Denn im Grunde hatte er das ja. Und er Junge schien zu spüren, dass Will ein Geheimnis hatte. Dass mehr hinter der Trennung steckte. Ebenso wie Molly.  
Auch Alana hatte Will belügen müssen. Bei ihr war es ihm besonders schwer gefallen, aber letztendlich war er erfolgreich gewesen. Immerhin war für sie die Scheidung keine große Überraschung, anders als für Molly. Sie hatte Will immer wieder versichert, voll und ganz hinter ihm zu stehen, egal wie er sich entscheiden würde. Und obwohl sie und Molly sich nicht sonderlich mochten, hatte sie den Profiler anfangs tatsächlich gefragt, ob er es nicht noch einmal mit seiner Frau versuchen wolle. Aber Will hatte sie recht schnell davon überzeugen können, dass seine Entscheidung keinesfalls überstürzt gewesen war. Alana nahm die Sache hin und akzeptierte, ebenso wie Jack, dass der Profiler sich zurückzog. Will hatte ihr nicht sonderlich viel über seinen Aufenthalt im Ausland erzählt, so musste er sie nicht mehr als nötig anlügen. Alana hielt sich zudem mit Fragen zurück und wartete ab, bis Will ihr von alleine davon erzählte.  
„Du glaubst also, du kannst damit abschließen, jetzt wo er tot ist?“, hatte sie gefragt.  
„Ja, ich denke schon. Und du?“  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ruhiger schlafe.“  
Sie hatte das mit einem schwachen Lächeln gesagt, aber Will hatte deutlich gemerkt, dass sie einen Funken Trauer über Hannibals vermeintlichen Tod verspürte. Sie mochte ihn für das verabscheuen, was er war und was er getan hatte, aber ebenso wie Will und Jack hatte auch sie damals seine andere Seite zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie hatte ihn nicht geliebt, aber sie hatte durchaus Gefühle für ihn entwickelt.  
Will öffnete die Augen und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück. Das Licht im Flugzeug war angenehm gedimmt, nur etwas weiter vorne hatten ein paar der Fluggäste ihre Leselampen eingeschaltet. Will blickte aus dem kleinen Fenster, sah allerdings nur eine allumfassende Schwärze unter sich. Für einen Moment kehrte das Unbehagen zurück, das er immer noch verspürte, wenn er sich in einem Flugzeug befand, doch sobald er sich an sein Ziel erinnerte, fühlte er sich etwas besser. Der Pilot verkündete nuschelnd und zufrieden, dass sie Florida bald erreichen würden. Es schien ein wenig bewölkt zu sein, was der Profiler ausgesprochen schade fand, denn der Anblick der Küste bei Nacht war beinahe noch beeindruckender, als am Tag.  
Als das Flugzeug landete, war es bereits kurz nach halb zwölf. Aber dennoch empfing ihn eine warme, trockene Brise, die vom Meer herüberwehte. Wills Körper war immer noch auf die recht kühlen Temperaturen in Baltimore und Wolf Trap eingestellt, aber an diesem Abend machte ihm die Hitze nichts aus. Er war froh, dass er das Flugzeug verlassen konnte und wartete entspannt auf sein Gepäck. Als er alles beisammen hatte, trat er aus dem Flughafengebäude hinaus und schnappte sich ein Taxi. Dabei erinnerte er sich daran zurück, wie ihn der Taxi-Fahrer in Monte Carlo einst vor dem Glücksspiel gewarnt hatte. Dieser Taxifahrer aber, war ausgesprochen still und wirkte ziemlich mürrisch. Jedoch störte das den Profiler nicht, er sah aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die vielen Lichter, während er seinen Gedanken nachhing. Die Fahrt dauerte noch einmal gut zwanzig Minuten und als Will sein Ziel endlich erreicht hatte, war es bereits kurz nach Mitternacht. Er gab dem Taxifahrer ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und blickte auf das Haus, das sich vor ihm in die Dunkelheit erhob. Es lag ziemlich außerhalb der Stadt und es gab keine direkten Nachbarn, ähnlich wie bei Wills Haus in Wolf Trap. Aber dafür war es nur etwa fünf Minuten zu Fuß vom Meer entfernt. Will hörte das einschläfernde Rauschen in der Ferne und griff nach seinem Schlüssel als er merkte, dass die Tür offenstand. Ein Bellen ertönte und ein kleiner schwarzer Hund raste ihm entgegen und wuselte schwanzwedelnd um ihn herum. Will ging in die Hocke und streichelte das weiche Fell, während der Hund immer wieder ein hohes, begeistertes Bellen ausstieß.  
„Wer bist du denn?“, fragte Will, als das Tier über sein Handgelenk leckte und ihn offenbar direkt ins Herz schloss. Als der Profiler sich erhob, sah er Hannibal im Türrahmen lehnen. Das warme Licht aus dem Inneren des Hauses floss einladend in die blauschwarze Nacht hinaus.  
„Er ist vor ein paar Tagen hier aufgetaucht.“, erklärte Lecter und trocknete seine Hände mit einem Geschirrtuch ab. Offenbar war er gerade damit beschäftigt, zu kochen. So wie damals. Will liebte es zu sehen, wie Hannibal in seine alten Muster verfiel und er genoss es die Vertrautheit zu fühlen, die die bekannten Handgriffe und Bewegungen in ihm auslösten. Außerdem konnte er Hannibal nun guten Gewissens beim Kochen zusehen, denn das Fleisch das er verwendete, stammte ausschließlich von Tieren.  
„Ihn wieder loszuwerden hat sich als ausgesprochen schwierig erwiesen.“, fügte Lecter trocken hinzu und Will grinste. Der Hund sprang freudig zwischen seinen Beinen herum und raste ins Haus zurück, als Hannibal leise mit der Zunge schnalzte. Offenbar hatte er sich in den vergangenen Tagen wesentlich intensiver mit dem Tier auseinandergesetzt, als er zugeben wollte.  
„Du hast ihn behalten?“, fragte Will und hob eine Augenbraue, während er etwas näher an Hannibal herantrat. „Du hasst Hunde.“  
„Das habe ich nie gesagt.“, widersprach Lecter mit einem Lächeln. Seine Haut war ein wenig von der Sonne gebräunt und die Schnittwunden, die Verger ihm damals zugefügt hatte, waren vollkommen verheilt. Lediglich eine einzige war tief genug gewesen, um eine Narbe zu hinterlassen. Aber sie zog sich so dünn über Hannibals Rippenbögen, dass man sie kaum erkennen konnte.  
„Aber du magst sie nicht besonders.“, stellte Will fest, bevor er den Psychiater küsste. Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, als hätte jemand die Welt um ihn herum angehalten und sämtliche Geräusche abgestellt. Er sah und fühlte nur noch Hannibal und ihm wurde ein bisschen schwindelig. Das letzte Mal war eindeutig zu lange her.  
„Mir scheint, du hast ein vollkommen falsches Bild von mir.“, sagte Hannibal leise und schloss die Tür hinter dem Profiler. Im Inneren des Hauses war es angenehm kühl und Will streckte seine vom Flug steif gewordenen Glieder ein wenig. Trotz der späten Stunde und des Fluges war er hellwach.  
„Ich hätte dich übrigens vom Flughafen abholen können.“, fügte Hannibal hinzu, während Will sich aus seiner Jacke schälte. Der Profiler winkte ab.  
„Der Flug hatte Verspätung, du hättest nur deine Zeit verschwendet.“  
Lecter schenkte ihm ein schiefes Lächeln. Er wusste sehr gut, dass Will immer noch ein wenig nervös wurde, wenn er sich in die Öffentlichkeit begab. Der Chesapeake-Ripper galt als tot und Florida lag weit genug von Maryland weg, aber dennoch fühlte sich Will auf amerikanischem Boden nicht ganz so sicher, wie damals im Ausland. Lecter verfügte immer noch über gefälschte Papiere und hatte Will sogar vorgeschlagen, nach Europa zurückzukehren, doch das war dem Profiler noch zu riskant gewesen. Zudem schien Hannibal nichts dagegen zu haben, sich eine Weile in Florida niederzulassen.  
„Abgesehen davon, hast du nicht gesagt, du hättest etwas zu erledigen?“, fragte der Profiler und ließ sich auf dem bequemen Sofa nieder, während Hannibal neben ihm Platz nahm. Der Hund gesellte sich zu ihnen und sprang auf Wills Schoß, was Lecter zu seiner Verwunderung tolerierte. Offenbar war es kein Problem für ihn, solange der Hund das Polster nicht berührte.  
„Ich habe die Renovierung meines Elternhauses wieder in Auftrag gegeben. Die restlichen Räume werden jetzt ebenfalls bewohnbar gemacht und wenn alles gut geht, kann ich es in ein paar Monaten verkaufen.“  
Will runzelte die Stirn, während er die weichen Ohren des Hundes kraulte. Dieses Thema war immer noch ein wenig schwierig für ihn, weil er nie genau wusste, wie er reagieren oder mit Hannibal umgehen sollte. Dabei machte der Psychiater es ihm sehr leicht. Hannibal behielt stets die Ruhe, er hatte nach wie vor kein Problem damit, dieses pikante Thema mit Will zu besprechen und signalisierte dem Profiler keineswegs, dass er zu weit ging oder dass ihm das ganze unangenehm war.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest es nicht verkaufen. Wegen…“  
„Sprich es aus.“, bat Hannibal sanft.  
„Wegen dem Grab deiner Schwester.“  
Lecter richtete seinen Blick auf den Hund, der sich auf Wills Schoß zusammengerollt hatte und den Kopf auf seine kleinen Pfoten bettete.  
„Mich zieht es nicht mehr dort hin. Ich war vor meiner Flucht nach Europa nur ein einziges Mal an ihrem Grab und schon damals hätte es das letzte Mal sein sollen. Ich würde mich gerne von diesem Teil meines Lebens trennen. Endgültig. Das Kapitel ist abgeschlossen.“  
„Ich verstehe…“, sagte Will, obwohl er sich diesbezüglich gar nicht so sicher war. Aber Hannibal würde schon wissen, was er tat.  
„Bist du hungrig?“, fragte der Psychiater und Will nickte. Er folgte Hannibal in die Küche und runzelte die Stirn. Lecter hatte sich wie immer selbst übertroffen. Obwohl er ihn besser kannte, als irgendjemand sonst, hätte Will an diesem Abend nicht mit einem Drei-Gänge-Menü gerechnet.  
„Es ist mitten in der Nacht.“, stellte er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln fest.  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich diniere ausgesprochen ungerne alleine und die Gesellschaft des Hundes ist nicht einmal ansatzweise mit deiner vergleichbar. Auch wenn gewisse Ähnlichkeiten aufgetreten sind…“  
Will blickte auf den Hund, der fröhlich durch die Küche trottete und schnuppernd die Nase hob, bevor er sich ins Schlafzimmer verzog.  
„Hat er einen Namen?“, fragte er.  
„Noch nicht. Ich hielt es für sinnvoller, das dir zu überlassen.“  
„Du willst ihn also tatsächlich behalten…“  
„Du nicht?“  
„Du kennst die Antwort, auf diese Frage.“  
„Eben.“  
Will schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen und genoss den Moment. Er fühlte sich sicher und entspannt. Ein kostbares Gefühl, das er in dem Maße noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Sie dinierten schweigend und als sie das Geschirr in der Spülmaschine verstauten, war es fast ein Uhr morgens. Hannibal löschte die Lichter im Haus und Will folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer. Die Tür zur Veranda war geöffnet und das Rauschen des Meeres war nun noch deutlicher zu hören.  
Will merkte, wie seine Kleidung ihm auf der Haut klebte.  
„Wieso zieht es dich eigentlich immer an so warme Orte?“, fragte er, während er sich aus seinem verschwitzten Hemd schälte. Hannibal zuckte mit den Schultern, er saß auf dem Bett und betrachtete den Profiler. Sie hatten das Licht im Schlafzimmer nicht angemacht, aber dennoch konnten sie einander problemlos erkennen.  
„Vielleicht, weil ich an einem recht kalten Ort aufgewachsen bin. Und weil mir nach der langen Zeit in Baltimore der Sinn nach Abwechslung stand.“  
Will erinnerte sich an die Karte und griff nach seinem Gepäck, bevor er sich vollständig entkleidete.  
„Ich habe noch etwas für dich. Hier.“, sagte er und übergab Hannibal die Karte. Der Psychiater lächelte und schien die Schrift direkt zu erkennen. Wills Vermutung schien sich zu bestätigen.  
„Sie ist von Bedelia, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja. Es freut mich sehr zu hören, dass sie offenbar wohlauf ist.“  
„Hast du keine Angst, dass sie gefunden wird? Anders als du gilt sie nicht als tot.“  
„Du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen.“  
Hannibal blickte zu ihm auf und Will, der nun genau vor ihm stand, legte sanft die Hände auf seine Schultern. Lecter griff vorsichtig nach Wills Hüften und zog ihn etwas näher zu sich. Sein Blick streifte die Narbe, die er dem Profiler damals zugefügt hatte und glitt dann weiter nach oben.  
„Hast du alles Nötige erledigt?“, fragte er leise, während seine warmen Handflächen sanft über Wills Rippenbögen strichen. Der Profiler nickte.  
„Zwei Monate Sonderurlaub. Jack weiß nicht einmal, wo ich mich aufhalte.“  
„Er arbeitet an einem neuen Fall, wie man hört.“  
„Ich weiß. Er hat mich gebeten, ihm zu helfen.“  
„Hast du zugesagt?“  
Überrascht hob der Profiler eine Augenbraue.  
„Nein. Hätte ich es tun sollen?“  
„Willst du es denn?“  
„Nein.“, erwiderte Will entschieden. „Ich habe wirklich genug davon. Abgesehen davon“, fuhr er fort und ließ sich auf Hannibals Schoß nieder. „Habe ich im Moment wichtigeres zu tun.“  
Der Psychiater lehnte sich genüsslich gegen ihn und es schien ihn nicht zu stören, dass Will verschwitzt und klebrig war und in diesem Moment eigentlich gerne geduscht hätte. Aber der Profiler wusste, dass Hannibal seinen Geruch noch immer liebte. Besonders pur. Warum auch immer.  
„Freddie Lounds ist froh, dass Jack wieder einen neuen Fall hat.“, flüsterte Will gegen seine Lippen, während er ihn sanft nach hinten drückte, sodass Lecter unter ihm auf dem Rücken lag.  
„Wirklich?“, fragte Hannibal süffisant.  
„Mhm, seit deinem tragischen Tod fehlen ihr die Schlagzeilen.“  
„Ich finde es immer noch ausgesprochen bedauerlich, dass ich durch Mason Vergers Hand sterben musste. Ein sehr unwürdiges Ende.“  
„Wäre dir ein Flugzeugabsturz lieber gewesen?“, fragte Will und spürte die rechte Hand des Psychiaters zwischen seinen Schulterblättern. Lecter grinste und bleckte dabei die Zähne.  
„Ein wenig zu theatralisch, meinst du nicht?“  
„Wohl eher ein wenig zu gewöhnlich.“  
Vorsichtig ließ Will sich vollständig auf den Körper seines ehemaligen Psychiaters sinken und genoss die extreme Nähe, die er für lange Zeit niemandem erlaubt hatte. Selbst Molly war er in den vergangenen Jahren nie so nahe gekommen. Er hatte zwar mit ihr gelebt und mit ihr geschlafen, aber tief in seinem Inneren hatte er gewusst, dass die leise Distanz, die er dabei immer noch verspürt hatte, sich nie verflüchtigen würde. Der Profiler hatte sich schon oft gefragt, ob Molly nicht mehr davon mitbekommen hatte, als sie zugab.  
Hannibals Hände streichelten über Wills Rücken und er spürte, dass auch Lecter es genoss, ihm so nahe zu sein. Das war schon immer ein interessanter Anblick gewesen. Hannibal war wie ein Raubtier, man spürte immer die Gefahr, die von ihm ausging. Aber wenn er sich einmal entspannte und deutlich zeigte, dass er sich wohlfühlte, machte ihn das noch reizvoller. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass man sich seine Zuneigung verdienen musste. Will hatte es geschafft. Und es war gar nicht so schwer gewesen, wie er vermutet hatte.  
Er sehnte sich noch immer nach einer Dusche, aber gleichzeitig wollte er auf Hannibal liegen blieben.  
Sie hatten sich seit fast drei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, was Will in diesem Moment noch stärker bewusst wurde. Eigentlich hätte es einfacher für ihn sein müssen, schließlich hatten sie sich diesmal im Guten voneinander getrennt, mit der Absicht, sich bald wieder zu sehen. Und abgesehen davon hatte er damals gut zwei Jahre auf Hannibals Gesellschaft verzichtet. Was waren da drei Wochen? Aber es war ihm dennoch nicht leicht gefallen, Lecter ziehen zu lassen. Obwohl er wusste, dass die Trennung nicht von Dauer sein würde.  
Will hatte ihn solange in seinem Haus in Wolf Trap versteckt gehalten, bis er sich einigermaßen von dem Aufenthalt in Masons Villa erholt hatte. Währenddessen hatte er die Sache mit Jack erledigt und mit seiner Frau gesprochen. Es war eine furchtbare Zeit gewesen, weil er immer befürchtet hatte, jemand könnte Hannibal bei ihm finden. Aber seine Furcht hatte sich als unbegründet erwiesen und durch den Stress war er beinahe erleichtert gewesen, als Lecter nach Marathon geflogen war. Will hatte ihm versprochen, bald nachzukommen.  
Alles war reibungslos abgelaufen und dennoch hatte die Nervosität den Profiler noch nicht ganz aus ihren Klauen entlassen. Lecter und er hatten nicht darüber gesprochen, wie es weitergehen würde. Womöglich würden sie eine Zeit lang in Florida bleiben und Will würde ihn aufsuchen, so oft er konnte. Und vielleicht würden sie tatsächlich irgendwann nach Europa zurückkehren. Will machte sich keine Gedanken darüber. Er fürchtete sich nicht mehr vor der Zukunft.  
„Solange ich hier bin, werde ich wieder als Psychiater arbeiten.“, sagte Hannibal in seine Gedanken hinein und Will hob überrascht den Kopf. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei diesem Gedanken unmerklich. Lecter hob die Hand und strich ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich werde mich nicht ewig verstecken, Will. Das habe ich in Florenz nicht getan und ich werde auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen.“  
Will seufzte leise und nickte.  
„Es ist deine Entscheidung.“, sagte er dann, auch wenn ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel. Andererseits hatte Lecter recht. Wenn er sich hier verbarrikadieren würde, würde er verrückt werden. Es war gut, wenn er sich ein unauffälliges Leben aufbaute. Andererseits war Florida nun mal nicht Italien. Will schob den Gedanken beiseite und beschloss, ihm zu vertrauen. Er bettete seinen Kopf wieder in Hannibals Halsbeuge und betrachtete den kleinen Hund, der sich neben dem Bett auf einer Decke zusammengerollt hatte und nur gelegentlich die Ohren hob, wenn die beiden Männer ihren Tonfall unmerklich veränderten.  
„Ich wünschte, ich wäre damals schon mit dir gegangen.“, murmelte Will schläfrig.  
„Da bist du nicht der einzige.“  
„Es hätte uns viel Leid erspart…auch wenn es aus moralischer Sicht sehr fragwürdig gewesen wäre…“  
„Und jetzt ist es das nicht mehr?“, fragte Hannibal amüsiert.  
„Es ist mehr als nur fragwürdig. Aber es spielt keine Rolle mehr. Fakt ist, dass ich wohl einfach nicht von dir loskomme.“, seufzte der Profiler und hörte Hannibals Herzschlag zu. Der Hund neben dem Bett gähnte leise und zeigte dabei seine kleinen, weißen Zähne.  
„Ich weiß die Opfer, die du gebrach hast, zu schätzen.“, erwiderte Hannibal sanft. Seine Hände glitten an Wills Wirbelsäule hinab und wanderten zu seinen Hüften. Sie befanden sich nun auf Höhe der Narbe, die allerdings im Moment verdeckt wurde, da Will noch immer größtenteils auf seinem Psychiater lag. Will wusste, dass Hannibal momentan nur aufgrund seiner Tarnung darauf verzichtete, zu morden. Womöglich tat er es auch Will zuliebe. Aber irgendwann würde sich unweigerlich die Frage stellen, ob er seine dunkle Seite weiter ausleben würde, oder nicht. Auch an Wills Händen klebte Blut. Schon allein dadurch, dass er Mason Verger und seinen Leibarzt getötet hatte, wenn auch nicht im traditionellen Sinne. Er war nicht in der Position, Hannibal zu verurteilen. Aber er ahnte, dass Lecter auch in Florenz nicht untätig gewesen war. Schon vor Pazzi und Masons Handlangern. Vermutlich war er subtiler vorgegangen, als in Baltimore, aber zweifelsfrei war der eine oder andere unhöfliche Mensch auf seiner Tafel gelandet.  
Will hatte Hannibals Morde damals toleriert, weil das zu seinem Plan gehört hatte. Er hatte Lecter in Sicherheit gewiegt, um ihn dann im entscheidenden Moment zu verraten und stellen zu können. Das war es zumindest, was Jack Crawford glaubte. Aber Will hatte es damals durchaus genossen, seine dunkle Seite auszuleben und sich in Hannibals Welt entführen zu lassen. Nicht so sehr wie Lecter selbst, aber dennoch war es eine geradezu befreiende Erfahrung gewesen. Der Profiler wusste, dass er Lecters Verbrechen auch in Zukunft tolerieren würde. Vermutlich würde es genauso sein wie damals. Sie würden um die Dinge herumreden, Andeutungen fallen lassen und Hannibal würde seine doppeldeutigen Aussagen genießen.  
Aber Will würde ihm nicht mehr dabei helfen, die Zutaten für seine Menüs zu beschaffen. Er würde sich aus der ganzen Sache so gut es ging heraushalten, so wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Und er wusste, dass Hannibal damit kein Problem haben würde. Es war falsch, illegal, unmoralisch, grausam, unmenschlich und schrecklich.  
Aber Will und Hannibal waren glücklich.


End file.
